Amethyst Love
by Kur0Kishi
Summary: First 2 chapters from Fox trapped at Yokai Gakuen, but later diverges with many twists of my own. Naruto looses his purpose after being betrayed and lands in Yokai Gakuen, can he fit in? and what is his choice, Moka? or Konoha. Naruto x Moka
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: An Adaptation of Lazy Hermit's Kitsune trapped at Yokai Gakuen. Contains many elements from various other adaptations i felt was suitable, among some was Vampire Fox by Pervert-san. Also elements of GunGrave, I do not own anything, not even ideas, I took them from other authors and rewrote them. Naruto = Kishimoto/Rosario+Vampire = Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Amethyst Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Beginnings**

One blond-haired shinobi—one who had bright blue eyes', an orange jumpsuit with a bit of blue on it—was walking away from the the Hokage's Tower. He had finished his meeting regarding the circumstances of his 'graduation' and consequences of said graduation, reading between the lines, that meant he graduated by the seat of his pants and the council was pushing for punishment or at least tunt his abilities in any way possible. Naruto had gone to meet the old man to get some 'advice' on how to handle said situation as well as being in a team with the guy with the biggest stick up his arse in the village along with his personal cheerleading squad. Sarutobi had been vague but Naruto deduced by himself that he had to keep his guard up. He wasn't stupid, now that he knew about the Kyuubi he could plan for the future. Before this he didn't exactly have the information, resources or the jurisdiction to do anything about the abuse he received. Shaking his head, he grabbed his stomach as it growled and decided to get some food. It was pretty late out, actually; but, he knew that they would still be open. Well…at least Ichiraku's would be open. They always were, well, for him that is. He was pretty tired, but he was happy none the less. He now knew why people hated him. Although, he hated their prejudiced at him for something far out of his control, he didn't blame them, but he COULD plan for eventualities.

He sighed as he arrived at his favorite restaurant: Ichiraku's Ramen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akasha Bloodriver paced back and forth from her palace like home, Issa Shuzen stood beside her trying to comfort her, but to no avail, she didn't even bat her eye at his ministrations once. He knew why his wife was like this of course but didn't want to cause a problem. He was pretty upset as well. Issa Shuzen was a proud and vicious vampire but he DID care for his daughters somewhat. As a father, he didn't approve of them going out to 'gain experience' as Moka put it, as a vampire he fully supported the idea for his 2 youngest daughters to go out and experience the world. Somewhat.

He sighed inwardly at both girls in front of him. "Moka, Kokoa," he paused and brought his thumb and index finger to his nose. "I'll allow you to go there to train-."

The shouts of his younger daughter interrupted his and Moka slapped her in the head so she could shut up. However, Issa could still see the smile on his third daughter's face.

He gave a nod of approval to Moka. "Thank you Moka. Now, as I was saying; you'll get to go there but, you cannot associate yourself with the humans. They're different; believe me." He looked at his wife as she continued to pace back and forth. "I know." He glanced back at them.

Moka and Kokoa nodded. They were both excited but one of them hide it better than the other. "Thanks father," they said together.

Issa nodded and waved them off. They took that as the cue and left.

Issa looked towards his wife again and she stopped. She gave him a glare and looked towards her daughter's retreating forms. "Be careful!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The blond haired shinobi was the only person left in the small roadside stall, enabling him to at least enjoy his ramen without acting like a ramen vacuum. As he finished his 11th bowl of ramen and was getting ready to start his next bowl when he heard someone scream. He looked up from his position and looked around. He asked the chef and his daughter at the ramen shop if they heard a scream but Teuchi and Ayame looked at Naruto funny and they just shook their heads slowly. Naruto shrugged it off, deciding it was nothing worth his attention at the moment and went back to eating his ramen. His head was full of thoughts already. Adding screaming into his thought pattern would be really condescending. He really didn't want a migraine now. After a few precious minutes of idle chat with the ramen maker and his daughter, Naruto finished his 12th bowl of ramen and paid the bill he thanked both ramen stall owner and left with his usual huge grin on his face. Ramen really cheered him up.

It was the ultimate comfort food, or rather the only food he could get without being charged 10 times more, it was why he would always be faithful to ramen.

As Naruto started to walk back to his house to get his gear to start training, since he was officially a ninja thanks to Iruka-Sensei (his old academy teacher), he heard the scream again. This time, it was far more audible. He looked around and noticed that no one else had heard it. He was confused by that. How could nobody hear the scream beside himself? He shrugged and decided that since no one heard it: investigate it himself to see what it was.

He walked around the outskirts of town as he continued to hear crashes. He saw a few of the trees in the secluded area behind the mountain—that the Hokages' faces were carved in—had started to fall.

Now he was curious. He made his way towards the monument until he finally arrived.

Naruto quickly hid among the branches of one of the trees surrounding what he presumed was a battlefield. He looked down intently to see something that completely shocked him. There were craters everywhere and tons of trees that had been knocked over, but what truly shocked him were the two girls in one of the craters. 2 small girls with enough strength to create craters?

The smallest one had orange hair tied up in two pig tails with emerald green eyes. She had a one-piece red dress on and it looked really expensive. However the cuts and smudges on the dress made it look like a rag. The bruises on her body thought were another matter. She was on her knee and was leaning on one knee. Naruto figured she was probably a few years younger than him.

Then he turned his attention to the other one.

She had long silver hair with red eyes that had black slits in each. She had a one-piece dress as well but it was silver lie her hair. However, unlike the younger one, she didn't have a scratch on her. His heartbeat skipped a few beats all of a sudden and Naruto couldn't stop staring at her. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes. An immediate attraction was clearly visible in his eyes'. She looked unique. He'd never seen that shade of royal silver and crimson red before. Maybe that was one of the reasons why she stood out? He found himself drawn at the way her hair waved. He was mesmerized. He shook his head. However, before he knew it, he started tree jumping toward them just to get a better perspective.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sister, one more round please." Kokoa begged.

Moka rolled her eyes'. "No Kokoa you already can barely stand, take a break for awhile then you can try to attack me again." Moka glared at her sister to add more affect.

Naturally It didn't work.

Kokoa started to get up, ignored what her sister said, and charged forward to hit her in the head with a straight punch.

Moka got angrier that her sister had just ignored her, ducking the punch, the silver haired vampiress kicked Kokoa in the stomach to the point where Kokoa went flying and crashed against a tree with a load crack and thud when she hit the ground.

Kokoa, barely conscious, leaned against the tree holding her stomach. She tried stubbornly to get up but was scared at what her sister was going to do next since she disobeyed her.

Moka started to walk toward Kokoa when all of a sudden there was a thud and a yell of pain as something fell out of the tree right behind Kokoa. Startled by the sound, Moka quickly turned around in a stance to attack. What she saw was a blonde haired boy with three whisker marks on each cheek with sky blue eyes, and an orange-blue jumpsuit. He had a huge grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head where it had impacted sea level—but looked quite nervous—and was staring at her more then a little intensity that she was used to seeing. She blushed a little at his look—his look looked so strong—and averted her eyes. She quickly shook it off though and got back into her fighting stance.

Kokoa ran up behind her sister and yelled at the blonde: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" She was mad that someone had stopped her and her sister from their fighting session.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and started to walk toward them. He just ignored her and asked: "Who are you guys? I've never seen you guys on the village before. Are you two new?" He smiled at them again.

Moka looked at him for a second and wondered if she should tell him. She came to a decision at the end and replied: "The names Moka Akashiya." She bowed a bit, it wouldn't hurt to be polite to the natives. She gestured to her sister next. "This is my little sister Kokoa Shuzen." After her bow and introduction, she slipped back into her fighting stance. Her father always told her to be on guard.

"Moka-Chan that's a really cute name… and the names Naruto" Naruto smiled a bit wider. "Ah, but you haven't told me if you are new or not."

Kokoa was starting to get even madder at how this 'Naruto' had just said her sister's name so casually and intimately without getting kicked in the face. However, Naruto noticed Kokoa getting mad.

He smiled at her glaring form. "What's wrong Chibi-chan?" That comment really pissed her off now. She ran at him. She was going to introduce her fist to that infuriating smile on his face.

She jumped in the air and brought her fist back and brought it back forward with as much strength that she could muster.

She smirked when she heard a nice crunching sound between her fist and Naruto's cheek. Both of the girls were shocked, however, when Naruto went up in poof of smoke and was replaced by a log. They started to look around until they found him leaning casually on a tree behind them. "That's not very nice Chibi-chan." Naruto didn't have a scratch on him.

Moka saw his unscratched form and smirked a bit. She miss judged him. At first she thought that he was a weakling but taking her little sisters fist head on unharmed meant something. Especially if that said person comes out of it without a bruise on him.

She stepped forward, drawing attention back to her. "Would you fight me?" She asked seriously. a hint of arrogance was found behind her eyes'. It almost pissed Naruto off since he'd seen it enough times on Sasuke but he calmed himself, it wasn't the same, he could detect it was a gentler arrogance. Wow, learning about the Kyubi really mellowed him out, he mused to himself inwardly.

Kokoa, however, stared at her in shock. There was no way this 'Naruto' could stand a chance against her sister. There was also the fact that her sister challenged him but she shook that off. she almost laughed and looked forward to seeing this 'Naruto's future beaten body.

Naruto's grin got even bigger than before. He found himself excited. He almost felt like shouting. He felt warm and fuzzy. This was actually the first time somebody-other than the Hokage and Ichiraku-had acknowledged him. He felt something akin to friend develop between him and her, maybe though. A thought went through his head at that. "Sure, but if I win, you have to be my friend."

Moka smirked at that but on the inside she was a bit confused. She never had a friend. The only interaction she had in her life was her family. Friendship was a foreign concept to her. "Sure," she arrogantly stated. "But that's only if you can be beat me." She started to smile. A devious smile. "However, if I win, you have to teach me how you just did that thing when Kokoa punched you." She already knew she was going to win there's no way this boy could beat her.

As they both got into their fighting stance, Naruto narrowed his eyes and watched carefully he had already noted the strength behind the punch, and considering the state of the battlefield, as well as the fact that the older sister seemed a lot stronger then the younger, he came to the conclusion that getting hit was going to be costing him a lot more than just brain cells. Watching each other they waited for Kokoa to tell them the battle had started. As soon as Kokoa said start, Moka ran at Naruto. Naruto started doing his hand signs before she reached him though. "Shadow Clone Technique!**"**He exclaimed. In a poof of smoke, four other Narutos appeared. That shocked Moka out of her attack and it shocked Kokoa even more.

The four clones took advantage of Moka's shock and started to circle around Moka. Moka snapped out of her shock and eyed her opponents. She latched out to one quickly though. She did a round house kick and managed to hit two clones by the time her kick subsided. They disappeared in a poof of smoke. She smirked at how easy they were to destroy. _This is going to be easy_, she thought.

However, she was surprised when a twig next to her exploded in a puff of smoke. The smoke died down, but before it did, a replica of Naruto jumped from the smoke and Moka took an uppercut to the chin and held the slightly dazed Moka in place as he called the original out. He told him to attack.

Moka tried to get out of his hold but found the clone strong. she managed to shake him off by a well placed kick to it's stomach, distracted by the smoke in front of her face, she was soon rewarded with a kick to the face.

The 2 blows she received to her face hurt. she knew it hurt. she could feel herself getting dizzy.

She rubbed her bloody nose and glared at Naruto. She ran at him and tried to hit him, but he dodged and tripped her with a sweep kick.

She fell to the ground but showed athletic ability when she placed her right hand in front of her and pushed herself away from the ground at the last minute. She flew in the air and did a front flip before landing gracefully on the ground.

Naruto stood awestruck at her display and it almost cost him a hit. He narrowly dodged a kick aimed at his chest and countered with a right jab. Moka dodged as well with a tilt of her head and sent her own jab. Naruto dodged again and this time tried another leg sweep but she jumped and planted her feet onto Naruto's chest. Certain of her victory she shouted, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" as she used the momentum and used his chest as a spring board to snap a kick to his chin with her other leg.

Naruto caught her rising leg to avoid a concussion and punched her kneecap as well as push himself away from her. However, Moka did manage to hit him in his arm with her other leg. But when she landed on the ground it was not as graceful as the last time.

Naruto winced at the pain in his arm and shrugged it off when he saw her land on the ground. He rushed at her and tried an axe kick but she rolled out the way. she rolled a few meters away before she hit something hard at her side. She looked out to see another Naruto.

"KNOW YOUR OWN DAMN PLACE!"

The clone Naruto brought his fist down and managed to hit her in the face. Since her body was already on the ground, Naruto's fist managed to do more damage.

The ground shook, and so did Moka's body.

What she didn't know was that Naruto applied chakra into his muscle to make the attack cause more damage. It worked, but he felt his muscle on his arm tear a bit. He winced but shook it off. He didn't want to show weakness.

Moka groggily tried to stand up but the clone Naruto kept her in place as he grabbed her by her dress and roughly threw her to the original with a Judo throw. The clone dispersed as Moka went airborne to the real Naruto.

Naruto caught Moka with a lariat, and turned just in time to see her body back flip to the ground with a hard thud.

He walked over to her form, breathing hard, and checked the down Moka. He grinned to himself when he caught her bruised and unconscious form.

"What? H-how?" Kokoa asked from behind, wide-eyed. she turned her attention to Naruto and nervously shifted her eyes' between the downed Moka and the grinning Naruto. "How? Wa, What are you?"

Naruto grinned at her question. "I'm-."

A groan interrupted his introduction. Both saw Moka stand up from her position. she was clutching her head and walking in a little in circles. "Sister!" Kokoa cried genuinely concerned. "Are you alright?"

Moka stopped herself and looked a round until she spotted Naruto. She growled a bit and glared. "What are you?" She demanded with as much authority she could muster.

Naruto winced at the reminder of his…prisoner and pretended to look confused. "What do you mean, 'what am I?'"

Moka narrowed her eyes'. "I mean what kind of monster are you?"

Kokoa's and Naruto's eyes' widened. Both for different reasons. Kokoa's eyes' widened due to the fact that her sister was wondering what he was; normally, she wouldn't care. However, Naruto's eyes' widened for the fact that Moka called him a monster, did she know about Kyuubi? He felt a bit betrayed but he kind of expected that.

"I-I'm human," he replied solemnly. "I'm no monster."

Moka heard his voice but didn't waver. However, she saw his face and she almost felt guilty, the look in his eyes were almost haunted. He was filled with a lot of loneliness. "I want to know what kind of monster you are; whoever you are! I know that humans don't have this kind of strength!"

Naruto took a step back. He really didn't know what to do now. But when he heard how she said the word 'human' he grew a tiny bit suspicious. "What do you mean?"

Moka was getting agitated. She started to walk towards Naruto until she was a few inches away from his face.

Naruto tried hard not blush at how close she was but found it hard. He grew nervous and felt self-consciously warm at the moment. "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked.

Moka continued to look at him until she finally asked: "since you won't tell me what you are; you might as well tell me _who_you are." She was about to back away from him but found something hit her nostrils pretty hard. She smelled the air and found the smell intoxicating. she gave a few more sniffs before she felt drawn to the scent of crimson liquid coming from the boy in front of her.

She didn't realize Naruto grin at her when she asked her that question.

When Moka finally found the scent, on Naruto's lower lip, she drew a bit closer to him than usual.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going-hey... what... what are you-."

Moka finally stopped at the sight of the blood, not even realizing what she's doing, and licked it. She licked it once and drew her tongue back to her as though to taste the blood.

"Nee-sama! What're you doing!"

Moka ignored her sister and found her tongue at the blood again. This time, however, tracing the blood all the way up until her tongue tasted something soft and bit on it, suckling gently. Her bearings finally returned and she saw blue-eyes looking at her wide-eyed. She looked down and found her tongue still attached to Naruto's lips. And right in between, too.

She blushed, immediately took her tongue back, backed a few inches away, and turned her head to hide her embarrassment. She realized what she did and couldn't help but blush harder. _I-I revealed my existence and touched his lips with my t-t-tongue. I-is that a k-k-kiss? M-m-my f-first k-kiss?_ She blushed even harder. One for her stutter and the other to her thoughts.

Naruto though, was surprised, confused, and... happy? He traced a hand subconsciously at the spot where Moka had bit him and her tongue touched is lips. _What-what was that?_He felt giddy. He felt good. He felt alive. _What's wrong with me?_

He finally found his voice to ask. "M-Moka w-why did you do that?"

Moka turned to face him and turned away shyly. Naruto looked even more confused. Sure, he was blushing, but Moka's attitude confused him, too, much now.

But, he did hear her mumble a few words that he didn't catch. "What was that?"

Moka turned to look back at him. "... vampire," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm a vampire."

Naruto looked at her blankly. He _was_going to call b*lls**t but he remembered a few things that made him stop.

The word _human_came to mind. The power that she showed, but that could of been anything! However, he remembered her looking at his face when... the blood!

"Really?"

Moka nodded a little.

Naruto turned his attention to Kokoa who was just looking at the scene with a 'what the f**k' expression. "Is she a vampire, too?"

Moka nodded again.

Naruto opened his mouth and Moka closed her eyes' a little.

She already knew the answer. He was going to run away and call for help. He was going to _try_ and kill them. He was going to call her names until they left. she knew it. Her mother and father told her that. she had no reason not to believe them. But, she didn't, for some reason, have the heart to hear his answer. For some reason, when she thought about his possible answers' she felt the need to run away. But why?

"That's awesome!"

Moka snapped her eyes' in shock. "W-what?"

Naruto had stars in his eyes'. "so, you guys are super strong, awesome, cool looking vampires?"

Moka and Kokoa nodded slowly. Both, too, shocked to even register everything he was saying by now.

After a few minutes of him talking, Moka and Kokoa got over their shock.

"So, you aren't afraid?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. Why should I?" He grinned. "Besides, I can brag that I beat a vampire."

Moka growled at him. "So!" She huffed. "Besides, I think you only beat me because you have an even stronger monster blood in you."

Naruto stood still. He recalled a few moment back when she said that to him. At first he felt hurt, but now with the revelation, he understood. A smile came to his face. "I'm human."

"What?"

"But how can you be human when you're so strong Nii-sama?"

Naruto did a double take on Kokoa when she called him Nii-sama. He chuckled, it felt nice, but didn't answer.

However, Moka was a different matter. "What? I lost to a human?"

Naruto's smile grew larger and more real. "Yep!"

Moka growled again while Kokoa admired Naruto.

"And guess what Moka-chan?"

"w-what?" This time she stuttered at the chan suffix.

"You're friends with one, too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moka and Kokoa finally stepped out of the portal. They both were excited. This time, however, Moka was more excited than Kokoa. she felt... attached to her new friend: her first friend actually. She felt a connection. An individual connection. The only problem though would be how her mother and father would react. She thought about it and frowned as she realized that they would probably take it negatively, in fact she had a feeling her father would start a war when he found out a 'human'...defiled his daughters. She shook her head and looked at her half-sister.

She looked excited and looked ready to tell mother and father about her new found 'Nii-sama.'

Moka had other plans though.

"Kokoa," she spoke lowly. She felt her parents leaving the castle already. She could feel their power coming already, too. "Don't tell mother and father about Naruto. I don't think they'll like him very much."

Kokoa looked confused and a bit upset. "But why Nee-sama?"

"Because. I think father and mother hate humans. I don't want them to hate our new friend, alright?"

Kokoa looked downhearted but nodded. "OK."

Just then, Issa and Akasha arrived. Both looking worried and pale as ever. They found their older sister their trailing behind them as well. "Moka/Kokoa! Where have you been?"

Kokoa and Moka looked at each other then at their parents. They flinched a bit at their stares and replied.

"H-Hello Kaa-sama, Otou-sama; we're very sorry for being so late, but we got a little sidetracked while we were…fighting," Moka explained nervously.

Issa scowled and it deepened while her mother frowned. "Very well, I shall let it pass this ONE time. Should you do this again you both will be grounded for a month if not more," her father, Issa Shuzen, said. "You should not make us worry like that."

She nodded in understanding, but was inwardly dancing since her papa or mama had not smelled Naruto's scent.

"By the way, what is that horrible smell on you? It smells like human and…ramen?" Issa asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Kokoa looked at her sister in horror knowing what her papa would do to Nii-sama if he found out about him; especially if he found out Nii-sama was able to beat Nee-sama in combat. Neither Moka nor Kokoa could come up with a suitable response.

"Oh let them be dear," their mother, Akasha Bloodriver, said. "I'm sure they just happened to upon a few humans while training; there are _humans _on the other side of the portal after all."

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time, but I want both of you in the shower to get rid of that horrible stench," Issa told them sternly. "Oh, and go tell Kalua that you're back, you know how she worries about the two of you. She was nearly in tears and I do not want to have to replace some of my servants at the moment."

"Hai Otou-sama," the sisters said bowing before running to the mansion to take a shower. An hour later the two sisters were ready for bed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Nee-sama?"

Moka sighed knowing that when Kokoa asked this it meant that even if she said no, she would just sneak in. "Fine, but tonight only."

Kokoa jumped for joy and hugged her big sis before pulling the two of them to Moka's room. Moka would have yelled at her little sister, but her thoughts were more than a little preoccupied with another person, hint; the person had blonde hair. The more she thought about him, the more she blushed.

Sure he was crass and unrefined, but he was also really strong and kind. Not to mention cute.

_'Stop thinking that stupid!'_ Moka berated herself not noticing Kokoa trying to get her attention.

"Nee-sama!" Kokoa screamed finally.

"What?" Moka yelped angrily since Kokoa screamed right in her ear.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes," Kokoa said pouting. "What ya thinkin' about?"

"N-Nothing!" Moka denied a little too fast as her face lighted up.

"Hehehehe, I bet you were thinking about Nii-sama," Kokoa snickered slightly.

"I-I was not!" Moka denied while blushing.

"Yes you were," Kokoa said knowingly before grinning triumphantly. "Nee-sama likes Nii-sama, don't ya?"

"Wha?" Moka said stupidly before what Kokoa said registered. "KOKOA!"

Moka angrily punched Kokoa in the face sending her flying into the wall with a huge crash.

"Good night Kokoa," she huffed before going to sleep. Kokoa grinned and staggered back to bed happy that her big sis fell for someone strong like big brother rather than some wimp she would always have to protect. And when they got married, Nii-sama would be her REAL Nii-sama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up the next morning with a huge smile since he somehow _knew_that Moka would keep her word and come today. He hurriedly got dressed and rushed out the door only to realize he forgot his forehead protector. _Phew, don't want to forget this!_Naruto thought as he rushed back out to get his morning ramen.

He took his usual seat at Ichiraku's and said, "One order of Miso Ramen and make it fast! I'm in a hurry today!"

Teuchi shot Naruto a questioning look. "Now that's unusual, normally you'd have at least ten bowls before leaving."

"Not today old man, I made some new friends yesterday and we promised to meet up soon," Naruto said grinning and quickly slurped his ramen down.

"Glad to see you made some friends," Teuchi said happily while taking Naruto's money. "You really deserve them."

"Thanks old man," Naruto said a bit shyly and walking out.

Naruto sat under the tree that the three sat under yesterday and wondered what they would do today. _I hope they show up soon! Moka and I can have a little spar and then maybe I can teach them some ninja techniques! Moka did want to learn and I bet Chibi-chan would want to as well._ Naruto thought before falling asleep.

Ironically, Moka and Kokoa walked out of the portal just a couple of minutes after he started his little nap. Moka sighed annoyed, "He fell asleep."

Kokoa grinned a little mischievously. "Why don't we pay Nii-sama back for this?"

"How?" Moka asked wondering where Kokoa was going with this.

"Prank him!"

Moka smirked down at her sister. "You know what Kokoa? I like the way you think sometimes."

Little did they know that they were being spied on by some kids who had heard Naruto say he had some new friends. They didn't really know what was wrong with Naruto, but they figured it must be terrible if all of the adults were calling him "demon child" all of the time. Quickly, the four kids ran back to town to tell the adults that Naruto made some new friends with people who weren't of the village and, in their opinion, actually looked like demons. They remembered the prank Naruto pulled on them the other day though (paint should never end up in places like that) and they decided to embellish a bit.

"HELP THE DEMON CHILD HAS MADE FRIENDS WITH DEMONS AND IS HOLDING MY FRIENDS HOSTAGE!" Yelled the oldest boy (one in Naruto's graduating class) looking terrified, but snickering on the inside. He didn't expect the reaction to be as bad as this was.

Everyone nearby, civilian and ninja alike, pulled out whatever they could for weapons and charged to where Naruto was last seen heading to.

"I knew we should have killed the demon child all along!" One of the men yelled.

"I knew this would happen if we let him live!" Another man yelled.

Naruto suddenly jerked awake when he heard loud guffaws under him. For some reason he felt a strange sense of vertigo before realizing that someone had tied him up with rope and hung him upside down. Looking down he saw something that made his blood boil, Moka and Kokoa were laughing so hard they were on their stomachs. They pranked him! Him! The prank king!

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF TYING ME TO THE TREE UPSIDE DOWN?" He shouted.

The girls both jumped when they realized Naruto had woken up. Kokoa laughed even harder when she saw the look of indignation on his face while Moka just smirked at him. "Maybe that will teach you to fall asleep while waiting for someone."

"I'll have my revenge! You hear me? I'll get you two so bad you won't even know what hit you!" Naruto declared as he wiggled out of rope before falling with a _thud_. "Ow! That freakin' hurt!"

This only caused a new score of laughter to erupt from the sisters.

Naruto was about to pounce at them when all of the sudden he heard a huge roar and saw a lot of villagers charging at him with weapons drawn. "KILL THE DEMON CHILD! HE HAS GONE TO FAR THIS TIME!"

Naruto froze on the spot realizing that they were coming for him; it was only when he saw the confused and scared looks from the girls did he realize they could get caught up in this.

"Moka!Chibi-chan! Get out of here now! Don't look back, don't turn around! Just head straight home! HURRY!" Naruto shouted causing the girls to look at him. Moka gasped when she saw the look in Naruto's eyes. They showed terror and sadness, but even worse was the resigned look.

"THE DEMON CHILD IS THERE!" One of the women shouted as she saw Naruto standing there with two odd girls, and the mob ran even quicker to catch up to him before he could run. "KILL HIM!"

Moka and Kokoa were terrified; they didn't understand why these people were coming after them. "What's going on Naruto?" Moka asked terrified for Naruto's sake.

"Don't worry about it Moka, just take Chibi-chan and run back as fast as you can! Don't look back!" He demanded while looking at her with a look of sadness that no creature should ever be able to give: loneliness, abandonment, betrayal and resignation all cluttered together. Moka nodded as she felt tears prick her eyes. Kokoa didn't want to leave her Nii-sama to those evil humans, but Moka dragged her with her.

She forcefully pushed Kokoa through the Gate before going against her better judgment and looked back. Naruto was staring at her sadly with kunai stuck all over his body and huge hole in his stomach. Even so, he grinned at her, "I told you not to look back."

Moka watched in horror as Naruto fell to the ground with a great _thud_, and she was about to go rush to save him when she felt Kokoa pull her. She looked down to see her sister with tears in her eyes as she now pulled _her_ into the portal. She struggled as hard as she could, but Kokoa was always physically stronger than her.

"It was fun playing with you Moka, I really liked you," Naruto whispered, but to Moka he might as well have shouted it with how hard hit her.

She tried to pull herself back through the Gate, but Kokoa was holding her down. "Naruto! Naruto! Kokoa let go! I have to go save him! Naruto!" Moka cried out as tears fell from her face.

"N-Nii sama-said not to…to look back!" Kokoa cried as she held on to her sister.

"No! Let me go! I can help him!" Moka screamed.

"I-I can't!" Kokoa whispered in tears.

"NARUTO!" Moka shouted at the top of her lungs, but no matter what she couldn't beat Kokoa off of her. The idea that her first friend and dare she admit it? her first love was just killed, struck her harder than she ever thought it would.

Moka fell into a small coma from the trauma the next few days, and no matter what anyone asked, Kokoa stubbornly wouldn't tell them why.

She woke up a week later, early in the morning and went straight to the portal to Naruto's home, but it wouldn't open no matter what she did. She did not know that her mother had seen the state Moka and Kokoa had come back from that place in and decided that whatever was there was too dangerous for them; the former Dark Lord sealed the portal.

It never crossed her mind that Naruto might have survived; she knew wounds and knew that there was no way a human could survive them. Moka and Kokoa secretly found a tree that resembled the one where they first talked and became friends. Skillfully, they built a small grave for them to mourn to.

Two weeks later, Akua Shuzen, their eldest sister, was brought to the castle. Akasha knew Akua's true motive and thus placed a Rosario seal on Moka that could only be removed by someone who truly fell in love and cared for her beyond their own life. The Rosario was meant to suppress Moka's memories of her Shinso blood, and the reason to her mother's 'disappearance', to help the manufactured personality integrate better without remembering many of the horrors of watching her mother get sliced in half or of Alucard and being sealed along with the Shinso. However, it also suppressed most of Moka's memories of Naruto. Akasha didn't count on Akua giving up her mission after meeting Moka, but it was too late to stop herself from being absorbed by Alucard. Moka was sent to live in Modern Japan and go to a human school in the guise of searching for her mother. Her current personality simply would not fit in a vampire household where everyone could kill her easily as well as keep her as far away from Alucard as possible. It broke Issa's heart to do so, but it was necessary.

**I'm not giving up on my fairy tail/naruto fic. i just thought this had potential and i didnt really have to spend time writing rough drafts on this fic cause most of it is modified form other similar fics, namely :**

**VampireFox - NamiPussy-get it-it's a Joke**

**Fox Trapped at Yokai Gakuen - Lazy Hermit**

**Tale of the Demon Fox - RogueRoguePhoenix **


	2. Bitter

**Disclaimer: An Adaptation of Lazy Hermit's Kitsune trapped at Yokai Gakuen. Contains many elements from various other adaptations i felt was suitable, among some was Vampire Fox by Pervert-san. Also elements of GunGrave, I do not own anything, not even ideas, I took them from other authors and rewrote them. Naruto = Kishimoto/Rosario+Vampire = Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Amethyst Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Bitter**

Naruto grew up. Or at least he hoped so.

He got on the team successfully. Making friends or at least comrades of his team, Kakashi, the one eyed jounin, Sasuke the Last Loyal Uchiha, Sakura the Cheerleader.

They fought Zabuza and won, barely, Naruto had to use Kyuubi's youki.

They fought in the Chuunin exams, and survived, barely, Naruto had to use Kyuubi's youki.

They saved Snow country from a tyrant, barely.

They saved the Village Hidden in the Waterfall, barely, Naruto had to use Kyuubi's youki.

Naruto brought back Tsunade, barely.

Naruto and Sasuke fought in The Valley of the End, and survived, barely. Naruto had to use Kyuubi's youki.

Naruto had to save Moon Country, barely.

Naruto went on a 3 year training trip, hoping to get strong, but in that 3 years, all he did was barely learning to control a fraction of Kyuubi's youki.

Naruto saved Gaara, barely. Naruto had to use Kyuubi's youki.

Naruto fought the Sky country ninja's and Reibi, and survived, barely. Naruto use Kyuubi's youki.

Naruto brought Sasuke back after a tip off on meeting Orochimaru from Sasori of the Red Sands, minus hands after boiling his arms off with the Kyuubi's acidic chakra cloak tails. Then he went from 2 tails to 6 tails and went berserk stomping a mud hole in Orochimaru's ass, Orochimaru didn't survive the meeting naturally. Sakura went ape shit on Naruto later, and Naruto was put on probation for….'unnecessary damage to a clan head of Konoha', he was restricted to missions ONLY within Fire Country. They tried to execute him but it didn't work. Sasuke was on permanent house arrest and baby making duty. Didn't work, his salmon couldn't swim upriver after all the…experiments.

Jiraiya passed away.

Naruto trained at Mt. Myounbokuzan for Sage Mode.

Naruto defeated Pein. Naruto had to use Kyuubi's youki. This time he went 8 tails and met his Father.

4th Shinobi War broke out.

Naruto trained to control Kyuubi and unlocked his 'Sealed Hatred form.' on Turtle Island.

Tsunade and many jounin died after suicide bombing by Sasuke. Madara had sneaked in, told Sasuke what really happened during the Uchiha Massacre and persuaded him to kill Tsunade, and the Konoha Council. Kakashi took over as Rokudaime Hokage.

Naruto disobeyed orders and went to the frontlines and fought Uchiha Madara and his 'army of immortal freaks.' Rampaging and decimating the White Zetsus along with Killer Bee the Hachibi Jinchuuriki.

Killer Bee sacrificed himself, Naruto lost focus of his 'Sealed Hatred form' and went berserk when he learnt of Tsunade's death from Madara till all 9 tails came out, 4th Shinobi War ended when Madara died. Amegakure was destroyed along with Iwagakure. Kumogakure lost their Raikage and 60% of their shinobi forces. Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure lost on average 40% of their forces.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was peace. Sort off. A now 17 year old Naruto Uzumaki (he didn't want to take his father's name), Genin of Konoha, was sitting on his father's head on the Hokage Mountain once more. Naruto was…disillusioned. Oh there weren't any more glares, or outright hatred, mostly because he could kick their asses from here to Moon Country, but he knew many weren't comfortable around him and many were happy to call him hero when he fought for them, but vilify him as a demon behind his back, after all, humans couldn't be that strong right? He was THE most powerful shinobi alive, the Last Jinchuriki, god damned god among men. He wasn't familiar with most people in the village other then Teuchi and Ayame, the rest of the Konoha 12, he barely spoke to, and they were more than acquaintances less then friends due to his hectic 5 years. The only people he really developed a bond or at least had a somewhat stable interaction on a regular basis with in his shinobi career were; Kakashi, Gaara, Killer Bee, Sakura was no longer on the list, old man Sandaime, Tsunade, Teuchi, Ayame, Jiraiya and Shizune.

More than half of the list was dead. The rest had their own lives to build.

It was truly ironic sometimes. in his entire life, he had felt loneliness in Konoha. The reasons for it changed, certainly, but it was still there. As the village pariah, he was lonely. As the village idiot, he was lonely. As the village hero, he's still lonely. Being a scapegoat, or being someone truly great, two extremes on both ends of the spectrum of "normalcy"; both brought isolation. Naruto had nobody that could understand him, and besides a very select few...that were still alive at any rate. There wasn't anyone new that was willing to try either.

At a solid 5'10, with a lean build wearing his trademark orange clothes, he knew he was an attractive guy, but the power he had earned in barely 5 years made people uncomfortable around him. He knew something would happen and it would happen soon. His existence made other shinobi villages wary since there were no longer any other Jinchuriki and Kage level shinobi that could match up with him. None that he knew off anyway.

Naruto Uzumaki…_'Namikaze'_, he added in his own mind; he'd never get used to that…given the moniker_ Konoha no SusanoO, Konoha's Storm God_ due to his tri elemental alignment and battle style; vicious, fast and brutal. First on the battlefield, and then in Bingo Book pages of every shinobi nation, assigned a SS-Ranking in all of them (his father only received this rank in Iwa's bingo book). Named the _Storm Go_d for his ability to unleash **untold** amount of destruction on **untold** number of people, using **untold** amounts of flashy deadly techniques of wind, water and lightning (the word "untold" became annoying after a while, but this is what his Bingo Book page said). Naruto stood out and became the center of attention almost anywhere he went. Naruto himself was isolated first because of his burden, and later because he had become a god among men with power and ability so far beyond anyone that he knew, that it became hard for most to see him as a man who was as human as anyone else, and had just as many frailties as any other human.

Of course it didn't help that Naruto had problems with unwanted attention on himself.

It left a somewhat bitter taste in his mouth, knowing that he strove for acknowledgement for a more then half of his life, and when he had achieved it, he instead found the gentler, in depth emotional bonds that he had with Gaara and Killer Bee far more satisfying. He knew that love was practically impossible now that he was famous and hounded by fan girls all over the Elemental Countries, his village council tried to push marriage contracts on him daily for their daughters or themselves or whoever was willing to try and control him but unable because he stubbornly refused to marry without love, however, he'd bet his lucky underwear Kakashi would soon break under pressure and some back door deals would be done that his Rokudaime Hokage couldn't prevent. Even his continued rank of Genin was testament to the politicking done; they couldn't allow him even more power. He was probably the only Genin with more S-ranks under his belt then he had age.

It was sad, but he understood as much as he didn't like it, he was famous, he was powerful, and it offended the upper echelons that the power couldn't be controlled. It had been one and a half year since the end of the war, he'd come back, hoping for a life of peace, just grow up, be a jounin, have a family, make Hokage later down the road of life because he now understood that being a shinobi wasn't just about flashy skills and recognition and flowery words especially after seeing the horrors of war. He supposed that meant he had matured some. Chuckling to himself, he continued to just relax on his father's head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A crippled-old man walked away from his hide-out. He had a cruel gleam in his eyes' as he reached the out-side. Watching from his vantage point he could see the village hero sitting up top the hokage monument, relaxing, that made him bit angry, weapons were not supposed to be sunbathing and relaxing, weapons like the Namikaze boy should be used! Right now, almost all the other major shinobi villages were weak, and they had an ultimate trump card that couldn't be used to conquer said villages. It was most frustrating. The Hokage had been stonewalling his efforts from day one of the end of the war, and even with legal approval, the boy would not bend to his will any longer with his power. "That damn 'boy,'" he almost snarled. "It's was hard to get rid of him or even control him 5 years ago, now its nearly impossible with the influence and power he wields, we have to get rid of that monstrosity or he could botch up my plans."

A man with a cloak and a porcelain mask on walked a bit faster to catch up to the old man. "Wait Danzou-Sama why don't you send him there with the item you got from Jiraiya's corpse," he suggested.

The old man ceased his walking when he heard his suggestion. The gleam in his eyes' grew, and he grew an evil grin on his face. "That is a very good idea. I should have thought of that sooner."

He pulled a black orb that had white lighting on the inside moving around like a storm and walked out of his chamber Danzo didn't really know anything about the small orb other then the fact that it was something like a one off_ Kamui _except without needing Kakashi's Mangekyo Sharingan. '_Now the only problem is getting this to actually hit the brat then I'll be rid of him…..'_ Danzou thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well you certainly changed my opinion of you," a voice disturbed Naruto from his slumber on top of the Hokage Monument. "Who would have thought that the demon child would be one of the village's greatest heroes?"

Naruto was going to retort at the 'demon child' comment but before he could, he noticed something. "Call your idiot bodyguards surrounding me out Danzo, I have no patience for your games."

Danzo grinned a bit to himself as he secretly used his other arm to signaled 10 other ninjas to surround the blonde hero. In response Naruto merely raised an eyebrow. "Interesting, Where's the party? You ARE aware I could take all 11 of you down pretty easily right?"

None of his opponents bothered to reply other than to charge forward, some throwing elemental attacks to distract him. Naruto simply created a swarm of clones to take the hit for him, unnoticed in the smoke of the attacks, 10 clones faded into the ground. Danzo looked around warily, knowing how the blonde jinchuriki spammed his clones like it was going out of style as a distraction of sorts, he didn't have to wait long as a clone faded back behind each of his ANBU and the real one behind himself, as if in a synchronized dance, each of the clones thrust out a wind blade and 10 ANBU simultaneously spurted blood from lethal points. Danzo had been impaled through his stomach, barely ducking a blade through his liver.

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow as the cripple in front of him just laughed even as he was impaled on a blade. Suddenly the body phased out as if a genjutsu. Keeping his face blank but inwardly frowning, genjutsus didn't work on him any longer with his connection to natural energy, and he damn well felt the blade pierce real flesh rather than a bunshin, so what was happening? His eyes widened but he jumped forward, avoiding a fire dragon from behind. He didn't bother to reply to the scathing comments on his abilities but rather answered with blasts of wind to distract Danzo, he didn't have to kill the old cripple, he could already feel the battle atop the Hokage Mountain drawing other people, and he just had to wait till they were here. A familiar presence made itself known as it jumped beside him. "It's been a while Sakura."

Knowing he had backup now, he prepared to go properly go on the offensive when someone thrust an arm into his side. The last thing he saw as black lightning struck him was Sakura's sneering face. As he was sucked into some sort of portal, he let a tear loose; he had hoped that even if she blamed him for Sasuke's death, she would be more reasonable then to stab him in the back. No one saw the tear other then those already present.

Danzo stood there his eyes narrowed in suspicion, he wanted to be sure of Sakura's loyalty and that the blonde monstrosity was truly out of the way. However, on the inside he was already celebrating. '_Now that my biggest obstacles, the demon is out of the way; it's time to move on to the next part of the plan.' _"Everyone fan out!" Danzou commanded as his _NE _jumped to their respective position in the skirmishes to come. It was time to properly take over the weak city that Konoha had become.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He felt an unknown power burst through his wards, and it had come through with a method that he had long forgotten. A smile crept up his face and it made him grin a bit. "It seems that someone has broken through the barrier. Hehehe." The priest in robes with creepy, glowing, eyes eerily chuckled.

"I believe someone one has. Want me to go get him for you Headmaster?" Another responded. He had a bus driver outfit on with a cigar in his mouth. He had the same creepy, glowing, eyes as the priest.

"Yes I believe that would be a smart idea to bring him to me Busdriver-san so we can have a very long chat," the headmaster replied. His eyes' glowed even brighter.

The Busdriver left the room and went towards the person who had broken through the barrier. He had his creepy glint and an evil smirk to match his sinister walk. _'interesting__...someone from Jiraiya's world is here,'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A vision flashed in his head in the midst of the pain, he had been sitting on the Hokage Monument, being cheered on as he ended the war. Team 7 stood beside him, Tsunade and Jiraiya was beaming at him with sake in hand, Ojii-san, or the Third Hokage, old and frail but the proud look on his face was undeniable stood behind him. It was a bittersweet scene and considering he was dead or about to die anyway, it felt fitting.

"**Hey kit you better wake up or both of us are going to die…"**

"What are you talking about you damn fox. I'm only surrounded by the villagers and their calling me a hero. There's no way they're going to hurt me." The blonde knew he was just dreaming, but some things were hard to accept.

"**HAHAHA you can continue dreaming if we survive." **The Kyubi cackled**.**

Naruto was falling from the sky when he awoke. When he realized he was falling he screamed. He screamed curses, profanities, and slang's. He was waving his hands in the air as if he was trying to swim but it didn't help. To make it worse, he didn't like the landscape below. the trees were dead and black. The ground was dead and somewhat black. A building off into the distance was black and looked somewhat haunted. He screamed harder. Then he calmed himself. He remembered he was still a ninja. "Well at least there's a few trees to help soften my fall." he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth for the inevitable pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" A voice screamed and a boy was sent flying.

A girl with beautiful silver hair and crimson slit eyes had kicked the boy away from her when she had been released from her Rosario. Outer Moka had been dosed with a love potion for Tsukune by the little witch and had tried to seduce Tsukune, going as far as to tell the boy to kiss her thigh. Inner Moka had rebelled with all she had, letting this boy touch her was…..wrong somehow. It felt like she was betraying someone, but she couldn't tell who, it was like a memory that flitted slightly beyond her grasp, teasing her. It was infuriating. The vague feeling of betrayal was also the reason she let Omote drink the blood they needed for sustenance from Tsukune. she would never personally suck blood from him.

Not if she could help it.

Not until she met him again.

W_ho is him?_

It wasn't that she hated the _human_, more like indifferent, but the boy was simply so weak. Both in body and mind. His gentleness and kindness was touching, but he was gentle and kind all the time, which meant he was a complete pushover most of the time. And once the novelty of kindness in the monster world wore off, then he simply felt like a simpering toady. Especially when he pulled the Rosario off for all and sundry problems. There was no future there.

She fumed as she walked through the forest; occasionally beating up harmless trees to calm herself down. She couldn't put the Rosario back in case the love potion could still influence Outer Moka. Sighing as she calmed her temper she allowed her knees to buckle and fall to her rump to rest on the floor, her back against the tree. Sitting there alone, she just watched the clouds float by to relax. Strange…. She didn't know clouds could scream like that….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When he landed, there was a 5ft. crater and most of the trees were knocked over from the explosion he had created from hitting the ground. His body was battered and he was almost unconscious and dazed. His vision was fading in and out when a blurry figure appeared in a corner. Squinting his eyes he tried to catch this apparition.

"….Te…Tenshi?"

Then he fainted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moka had watched open eyed as a orange covered, screaming….thing, dropped out of the sky in front of her. The impact had nearly blown her away but she held her ground until the furor calmed down. Scrambling to her feet, she slowly inched forward, now very curious as to what would imitate a falling star.

As she approached the groaning figure in the ground she could barely make out blonde hair and something orange. Something stabbed in her head, the orange and blonde combination was strangely familiar. Using her foot to roll the stranger over, she watched as his eyes opened. The sky blue eyes shot another stab through her head. She was starting to get dazed from the pain. His voice was raspy and came as though from a dying man.

"….Te…Tenshi?"

She blushed. She didn't know WHY she blushed.

She fell to her knees, the migraine was getting worse.

Unnoticed to her a mysterious figure, cloaked in a standard traveler's cloak walked into the crater and picked Naruto up, completely ignoring Moka and threw him over his shoulder. "Glad to see you're alive from the fall you took hehehe…" Moka' head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice, but before she could voice her protests the mysterious figure simply disappeared from the crash site with Naruto on his shoulder.

She shook her head, was she hallucinating?

She shouldn't stay out so long, it was probably bad to her health. She grimaced as she got to her feet and made her way back to the dorms to rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ruby, bind the boy and make sure it is strong enough to ensure he doesn't escape," the man in priest clothing commanded.

"As you wish Headmaster," she said bowing before chanting a powerful binding spell; black vines constricted him to the chair. Once properly bound, the Headmaster threw ice cold water over Naruto.

"COLD!" Naruto shrieked trying to jump out of his chair, but found he was unable to move.

"Glad to see you up and alive boy," came a voice from the corner of the room.

Naruto looked around to see three people staring at him. One was a girl with long dark brown hair tied in pigtails with light pink bindings. She had light brown eyes to match her hair. She wore a black skirt that went to her knees and had a slit on the side to show off her legs. She was wearing bright red gloves that nearly went all of the way to her shoulders except she had a black sleeve over her right palm to a little past her wrist and was tied down by yellow rope while her left went straight to her left middle finger and had a black bracelet on her wrist. She was wearing a light pink sleeveless shirt that had black strings crisscrossed around the front until tied around her neck to hold it up. It had a zipper down the middle and was low enough to show a great deal of her breasts or more specifically her cleavage.

Try as he might, Naruto found himself unable to look away until he heard someone clear their throat quite loudly. Quickly he turned toward the man in priest robes and had a cross hanging around his neck. This didn't look like heaven, although he thought he saw an angel earlier.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered as he took stock of his situation, as well as keeping himself from looking freaked out by the man's eyes. "Why the hell did you tie me up old man?"

He tried to break free, a token act, to keep up pretence till he had enough information and the easiest way to do so was to act according to what people expected of him. Nodding his head at the vines, "And what the hell is this stuff?"

"Black vines," the man answered offhandedly. "And, we couldn't have you just running around the school, now could we?"

"Fine, whatever," Naruto muttered. "But, what the hell am I doing here? How did I get here? WHERE is here anyway?"

"The only thing I can answer is that this is Yokai Academy, a school for monsters," the man said causing Naruto to stare at him incredulously. "We were hoping you could tell us the rest boy."

Naruto almost yelled at him at the boy comment but calmed himself. He huffed. "My name's not boy, it's Naruto, and I don't what's going anymore than you do. Last I remember is fighting a traitor to my village and the next thing I know I'm falling out of the sky and waking up with you," Naruto said. "You didn't even introduce yourselves yet ya rude bastards!"

"Oh my, how impolite of me. You can simply call me Headmaster, and the man to your left can simply be called Bus Driver," the Headmaster explained eerily as Naruto looked over at the man wearing a brown bus driver suit. "The lady to your left is my personal assistant, Ruby."

Naruto turned to the girl and unconsciously gave her a small grin, the foxy grins he was used to using no longer worked as he got older. "Oh, nice to meet ya! I would bow, but I sort of can't right now."

Ruby blushed a little at his smile and smiled back a little. She found his grin infectious. "Nice to meet you too."

The headmaster cleared his throat to get his attention. "Now that introductions are done let's get back on topic." Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to face the Headmaster again.

"It seems that you have no idea how you got here and most likely have no way of going back." The Headmaster paused, his eyes' glowing brighter. "In that case I want you to work for me since it seems you shall be staying here for awhile..."

Nodding along, this was…. new, it appeared as if the man wanted him to stay, he would play along till he got more information. Conflicting on the inside, he wanted to go back, but it wasn't really top priority. Grimacing, there wasn't really anything to go back to. He remembered Sakura's betrayal.

"I believe that is not an option since the portal that you fell through has closed and will not reopen without a certain key to open it." The Headmaster chuckled.

Naruto jumped at this (not literally since he was tied to a chair and couldn't move.) " Tell me how to get this 'key' and I'll be out of your way and gone you won't even remember I was here."

"Not so fast boy it takes one to two years to make the key so you will not be going anywhere for awhile anyway." The Headmaster smiled knowingly behind his robe. "Now, about that job; you will be glad to take in now. Won't you boy? Since I will be personally making the key." Naruto could tell that he was smirking.

Naruto's dropped his head, hiding his eyes as if to appear downcast and discretely observe the occupants of the room. He had played along to make it seem as if he really wanted to go back, that way he could have that option open if he really wanted. Deciding his next course of action, he felt like some intimidation should suffice, being seen as a little boy and getting underestimated was useful but getting tiresome. The last person that underestimated him this badly turned into sushi. Poor Kisame. "Alright, but I expect to be paid." Naruto paused, flexing his muscles and broke the vines easily before he disappeared.

Him and a clone appeared behind the two glowing eye freaks with a kunai to their neck, his face now blank and unemotional. "Do not betray me, I will follow your advice but I will not follow orders I think unreasonable and I do not take lightly to people trying to threaten me." His voice was cold bordering on freezing, the power that was obvious caused the other 3 that were present to shiver unconsciously.

Suddenly his blank face disappeared and he gave another grin, "You happen to have ramen by any chance?" Headmaster nodded carefully, aware of the blade at his neck. "OK, then. I want free ramen as well."

"Deal" The Headmaster eyes became even creepier than before since Naruto agreed to the job.

"What are the details of the job? Spying? Assassination? Bodyguard? As a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves I can't do much more than that," Naruto explained as he put the kunai back into his pouch and dispelled the clone.

"A ninja you say? That makes this much so much easier; I want you to guard a boy by the name of Tsukune Aono. Also, I need you to watch over the school for me to make sure no small… incidents happen… I'll even give you the best room we have here," the Headmaster offered.

"Sounds easy enough, just make sure there is enough ramen supplied in there to last my entire stay," Naruto said agreeing.

"Looks like we have a deal then; Ruby show him his way to his room," the Headmaster commanded.

Ruby quickly bowed and said, "I'm sorry for tying you up Uzumaki san, but it was the Headmaster's orders."

"No problem Ruby, as long as you call me Naruto; I hate formalities," Naruto said flashing her another quiet smile.

Ruby blushed once again at his smile, it seemed so mysterious yet belied his confidence and strength but carried on. "Well Naruto if you will follow me then I'll show you to your room."

Naruto followed her out of the room. The Bus Driver closed the door behind them before turning to the Headmaster and asking, "Do you really think it wise to leave the safety of the school to a brat like that?"

The Headmaster smirked, "Let's just say that I have a hunch he will do well."

The Bus Driver looked puzzled, but didn't bother to wait for the Headmaster elaborate. "Should it really take you that long to locate the boy's home though?"

"I might have… exaggerated a little," the Headmaster said as he pulled out a black orb with a miniature white lightning storm in it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Ruby, don't those two give you the creeps just looking at them?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the dorms.

"At first they did," she admitted blushing as they entered the dorms and started up the stairs. "I kind of got used to it after a while."

They walked all the way up to the roof where a smaller building covering half of the dorms stood. Ruby pulled out the key and unlocked the door.

"After you Ruby," Naruto said gesturing towards the door and bowing slightly. She nodded and went in while he followed close behind.

The first room they walked into was the living room. It had a nice moderate television that was connected to the human world (although Naruto had no idea) on the south wall with a nice black couch with a glass table standing opposite of it. On the west wall was a large bookshelf obviously meant for his school books. The room was a nice beige color with a beige carpet.

The east side of the room led to the kitchen was a light blue and white color with beige tiling. There was a stove, sink, fridge, a kitchen table, dishwasher, nice wooden counters and beautiful wooden cupboards filled with plates, bowls and cups. The counters had drawers to keep things like knives, forks and spoons. There was also a microwave on one of the counters with an electronic can opener. In one of the pantry cupboards was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen, a cupboard filled to the brim with ramen (some flavors he even never heard of!). Just looking at made his mouth water, but he knew he had to wait. So, with a sigh he closed the cupboard.

Ruby giggled when she saw him look disheartened at having to leave the ramen. "You really love ramen, don't you Naruto?"

"Yeah, you see back in my home world I wasn't liked very much when I was a kid and no one would sell food to me or would triple their prices. Everyone except two people cared enough and were the first to be nice and feed me; the two of them run their very own ramen stand and would sell to me without over charging. Next to old man Hokage, they were my first precious people," Naruto said with a soft smile that caused Ruby to blush and be a bit surprised that he could be so deep. "I've kind of gotten addicted since then. Tsunade baachan, the leader of my village, actually threatened to forcibly retire me if I didn't start eating other foods."

Ruby chuckled as she pictured such a scene. "Why am I not surprised? I think it's time we got back to checking out the rooms though."

Naruto just nodded.

To the left of the kitchen was a hall which had a door on each side. On the left door was the master bedroom; it was light blue and had a dark blue carpet. It had a king size bed on the right corner of the room. In front of the bed was a slightly smaller television set.. On the left side there was a desk with a computer that was only a couple years old with a color printer and small copy machine; the desk was big enough to write papers by hand and had a small table lamp. There was a small night stand by the bed and a dresser next to the small table that the television was set on. A slightly larger than average closet was next to the desk.

On the other side of the hall was a small guest room that had a small twin size bed on the left corner of the room with a small nightstand next to the bed. A dresser was across the bed and an average sized closet was the right side of the room. _'This must be the guest room'_Naruto thought.

The last room was furthest down the hall and it was the bathroom. The walls were a light red with black tiles. It had the standard sink, toilet and shower (obviously styled in a western way). Noticing the door in the bathroom, he opened it. His eyes widened at the swimming pool, it wasn't Olympic size per say but more then enough for a few people to lounge in it.

"Well, that's all of it," Ruby said.

"Thanks for all of the help Ruby," Naruto said smiling kindly to her causing her to blush again.

"It…it was no problem Naruto," Ruby said happily. "It was my job after all."

"Either way thank you very much."

"You're very welcome, but I need to head back to the Headmaster's office now," Ruby said as she headed toward the door. "Oh! I almost forgot, here is the key to the apartment —" she handed him a bronze key. "— and you'll be in Nekonome-sensei's class."

Naruto nodded in understanding before he realized something. "Ruby! Wait!"

"Yes Naruto?" she asked just before she stepped out of the room. "Do you need something?"

"W-Well you see the thing is, I don't really know how to use most of this stuff," Naruto admitted scratching the back of his embarrassedly causing Ruby to face fault.

"Really?" She asked incredulously. "You don't have any of this stuff where you're from?"

"Some of this stuff, like the microwave, but I have no idea what that black box in the living room is and my room are or that other weird similar looking white box on the desk with all of that stuff connected to it," Naruto explained.

"Why don't I go make us some tea and explain the TV and computer to you," Ruby said hurrying to the kitchen.

The next hour and a half was an explanation of all the technology that Naruto could find in his apartment/dorm.

"So, Naruto," Ruby said conversationally. "You said you were a ninja correct?"

"That's right," Naruto puffed up proudly. "I'm a ninja to the Village Hidden in the Leaves located in the Land of Fire. I'm going to be Hokage someday too!"

"Hokage?" Ruby questioned.

Nodding his head at her question, she wouldn't know about his world after all.

"In my world, the people there are divided more or less into 3 groups; ninjas, samurais and civilians. I was a ninja from The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Every major ninja village has a leader called a Kage," Naruto explained. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves has the Hokage, the Village Hidden in the Sand located in the Land of Wind has the Kazekage, the Village Hidden in the Clouds located in the Land of Lightning has the Raikage, the Village Hidden in the Mist located in the Land of Water has the Mizukage, and the Village Hidden in the Rocks located in the Land of Earth has the Tsuchikage. The name Kage is given to the most powerful ninja in your village and is the goal that most ninja try to achieve."

"Wow, that's impressive and you're saying you're on your way to becoming Hokage?" Ruby asked amazed. "You must be really strong!"

Smilling softly at the non-sequitur, "Sometimes, power and strength isn't everything, the leaders have to be compassionate and understand the people they lead and be able to interact with other villages." Naruto said. "As it was, a power struggle in our world resulted in what we now call the 4th Shinobi War."

"Really? A war?" Ruby asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah, like I said, power isn't everything, but a group of people wanted to conquer the world, cliché reason right?" both of them chuckled at that

"Nonetheless, war broke out due to that group, the war just ended a year or so ago at the cost of many lives."

"Wow, that must be difficult for you," Ruby said sympathetically.

"Yeah, but it was alright I guess, I mean many other's survived. There was new peace as we tried to rebuild our lives. Mostly I learnt that, wars and conflict will always exist, peace will exist only through tolerance or rather after many years of persecution when everyone got tired of dying. In fact based on my perception of your academy, it is a testament to that statement. You avoid humans because you know if they found out about your existence, they would persecute you, co-existence and peace wouldn't be a popular concept until after years of persecution. So to avoid that, your academy teaches how to tolerate right?

"Wow… and your just 17?" Ruby d amazed at the depth of the person in front of her.

Chuckling at her expression, he nodded.

"That…That's really amazing," Ruby said awed. Her expression dropped, "You know my master before I came here was consumed with revenge too, and so was I and we nearly went to war with humans."

"What for?"

"My parents were killed in accident by a drunk human, and I hated them for it. I was willing to kill all humans until I met Tsukune and the rest of the club he's in. They showed me that no matter what or who you are you can live peacefully together," Ruby said smiling. "They convinced me, but my master wasn't convinced until just before she died that revenge doesn't help anyone."

Naruto laughed, "Tolerance of the status quo is important but some people just won't get the message unless we literally beat the concept into their faces. It's unavoidable."

"I sincerely hope that you have better luck in the future than I did with convincing my master," Ruby said finishing her tea and bowing. "Thank you for having me, but I really must be going. No doubt the Headmaster is going to be furious with how long I've taken and I'm sure many, many things will happen to me because of it."

"See ya Ruby, thanks for the help and take care," Naruto said showing her out.

"Time for dinner!" Naruto cheered once Ruby left pulling out a soba noodle ramen out. "Still a three minute wait? Damn it! No matter how different things are here this accursed waiting time has to be the same! Damn you God, damn you to hell!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a part of Inner Moka's heart that ached after that encounter with the blonde. It was something that hurt because it was something she thought she'd never forget. It was her first love, first friend, and first time she'd ever tasted blood out of someone. She never had the pleasure of sucking his blood directly, but she vaguely remembered his taste. It was so sweet, and rich; full of life and full of happiness.

Naruto, that was the name of her first. She just recently remembered him. It was weird at first, pieces of the memories that just suddenly - one by one - bombarded her mind in her dreams, slight impressions of smell, and touch after Inner Moka went to bed. Outer Moka didn't know what to think. At first she thought that these fractured visions were just that. But why of a blond haired kid named Naruto? What happened to Tsukune? She wondered. The only answer she received was the soft, yet, guilty, voice of her other self. She was shocked to the core when she told her that he was Naruto. _**Her **_first friend. And, he was human apparently. She really didn't know about that. She asked her another question: Why? Why did I remember now? The only answer she got was silence.

She didn't know what to do, it was as if Inner Moka's feelings and memories had merged with her own. She found her heart no longer beat as fast as it did when Tsukune was typically around her; but, much more harder and faster when she tried to bring Naruto's face to mind. _Could, could my heart be wavering_, she thought.

She approached who she thought was her 'first friend and stopped.

"Tsukune," Moka began.

"Moka-san" Tsukune he repeated in a trance-like voice.

"Tsukune," Moka finished.

Moka happily dug her fangs into Tsukune's neck and sucked his blood off good.

"MOKA!" He screamed. "Do you have to suck my blood in the morning." Tsukune rubbed his neck as they walked towards their school.

"Sorry Tsukune. It's just I haven't had breakfast yet." Moka replied shyly as she twirled her thumbs.

'_It's taste is nearly as good as his but simply lacking something,' _Inner Moka said to her Outer causing the Outer Moka to cringe at a somehow perceived betrayal.

Even though it should only be her Inner that loved the blonde since she didn't exist yet, she couldn't help but remember how a child barely twelve years old sacrificed himself to save her and her little sister. Just thinking about it made her heart skip a beat and a blush appear on her face. Since the meeting with the 'falling star', something changed in her as she has felt her feelings for Tsukune slowly dwindle, but they didn't completely disappeared yet as since she's reminded herself that Naruto was dead and she needed to move on.

The trauma of his death had subconsciously caused her to have an immediate aversion to humans even through the memory block but she doubted Naruto would want her to hate them; he didn't seem like the type.

"YAHOO TSUKUNE~!" a blue haired buxom named Kurumu Kurono yelled as she pulled his face into her ridiculously large chest.

"G-Good morning Kurumu," Tsukune greeted as he tried to escape her hold.

"Can't you stop that already Kurumu?" Moka sighed as she tried to pry Kurumu off Tsukune; internally she rationalized that if Tsukune really didn't like the clingy succubus he would've done something himself rather then just laugh sheepishly. It didn't escape Kurumu that Moka's reaction wasn't quite as forceful as it used to be. It was a good sign; if she grew tired of the fights she might give up on her Destined One.

She would have been more gleeful if a bath pan didn't crash on to her head.

"What'd you do that for ya flat chested witch?" Kurumu asked rubbing the bump on her forehead and glaring at the young girl.

"Reaping what you sow you oversized cow," a little girl wearing a cape and witch's hate by the name of Yukari Sendo said smirking.

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's arm and held between her breasts, but before she could make some remark a kunai made of ice struck her in the forehead followed up by another bath pan hitting her in the head causing her to fall on her butt.

A purple haired girl sucking on a lollipop by the name of Mizore Shirayuki popped out of a bush and stalked up to Tsukune, and grabbed his waist, forcing him to her.

"G-Good morning Mizore." Tsukune still freaked out by her always popping up in random places.

"Good morning Tsukune," Mizore whispered into his ear causing an involuntary shiver to erupt as her breath tickled his ear. This pissed off the other girls, and so they attacked each other in their normal fights in jealous rage; ice kunai and bath pans and all.

"Now now girls, can't we just continue the trek to school?" Tsukune asked trying to stop the fight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up early at 5am to continue his morning regiment. Weights and laps, pushups and sit ups before he had ramen for breakfast with some eggs and milk. he would forgo the whole thing but at the very least he would have to maintain his current level of ability. It would not do to be weak if he returned to Konoha.

Picking up his customized uniform, a black version of the uniform with an orange tie, he put it on before stretching till his joints popped and got ready.

As the blonde walked down the path with a grin that made all the girls blush and swoon at the sight of him, and all of the boys glared, with his black jacket propped on his shoulder, the white shirt he had on open at the collar and slack orange tie. He wasn't really smilling at anything, more like this was the first time he was so peaceful in the morning, no rogue assassinations, no mission calls at 3 am, no pink banshee. As he watched the sun and clouds, on his way to the school he failed to notice the weak killing intent that didn't even register on his radar. The glares from the boys came because it was bad enough that that Tsukune bastard managed to get the three hottest girls (and the one for those with little girl fetishes) to fight over him, they didn't need competition like this guy.

Naruto didn't even bat an eye at them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls stopped fighting as soon as they saw him; his uniform made him stand out quite a bit and somehow he had managed to make orange look hot.

"Who is that?" Kurumu asked staring wide eyed at the amazingly good looking boy.

"I've never seen him before," Yukari replies. "Have you ever seen him Tsukune? Around the dorms maybe?"

He shook his head no, and looked at Mizore and Moka. Mizore immediately shook as well.

Moka however had a puzzled look on her face. "I think I've seen him somewhere before, but I just can't place it. I wish I got a better look at his face…"

Her train of thought was ruined however when a voice from behind asked: "Wimpy Sis?"

She looked behind her to see her younger sister and asks, "Yes Kokoa?"

Kokoa looks at her sister, opens her mouth, closes it and walks away.

_We're still having difficulty opening up to each other since I developed this outer persona, _Moka thought sadly. The bell rang anyway, and so they put the mysterious boy and Kokoa out of their minds and headed to class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In class, the group sat in the back of the room next to the window. Tsukune sat right next to the window with Yukari sitting behind him and Moka in front, Kurumu sat next to him and Mizore sat behind her. They were chatting about what they should put in their next newspaper issue when the tardy bell rang.

All of the students reflexively quieted down when Nekonome-sensei walked in the classroom, and started to take roll call. Once that was done she said, "Now if you would open your textbooks to chapter six —"

The students were about groan when a knock at door interrupted Nekonome-sensei's lecture.

"Ah that's right, I totally forgot! Silly me." Nekonome-sensei tapped her forehead and her tail suddenly appeared wagging in embarrassment. "Today class, we have a new student joining us."

The class immediately broke out into whispers. "I wonder who it is," One whispered.

"I don't give a damn as long as it's some hot girl," another whispered giggling perversely.

"Maybe it's that boy from this morning," a girl said wistfully.

"I hope so! He was HOT!" Another girl giggled and drooled.

"Quiet down everyone, quiet down," Nekonome-sensei said catching everyone's attention. "You can come in now."

Naruto slid the door open and walked in with a small smirk. The boys groaned since he was obviously not a girl while the girls giggled at getting their wish.

"Please introduce yourself," Nekonome-sensei said kindly.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, good to be here." The small smirk, his slouched stance that belied the lean muscles that strained his white shirt combined with the piercing intensity of his blue eyes that caused nearly all of the girls to blush. Naruto simply raised an amused eyebrow at the class's antics.

Suddenly a loud _thud_was heard causing everyone to look back; Moka had dropped her textbook on the floor. She was staring wide eyed at Naruto, as if she was seeing a ghost. Shaking, she stood up and walked briskly to Naruto.

Without warning she grabbed his hand as if she expected her hand to pass through him. "Y-You're real," she whispered wide eyed.

Thoughts, expressions, and many full memories of him, his blood, her tongue on his lips and the like were flowing through Moka's head by now as if unlocked by his presence. Was this the reason why she remembered him now?

"Of course I'm real, why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked confused wondering what was up with this pink haired girl.

"Y-You see him too right?" Just to make sure, Moka asked Nekonome-sensei; promptly ignoring Naruto's question. "He actually said his name was Naruto Uzumaki, didn't he?"

"Ano….well, yes?" Nekonome-sensei agreed, worried about her favourite student's reaction. That was all Moka needed to hear as she suddenly burst into tears. The she did something that shocked everyone.

She slapped the blonde before jumping on him and started to hug him as hard as she could.

She could almost feel her inner-self gasp and tremble as well.

"Y-You're real!" Moka cried on his shoulder. "You're alive! I thought I would never see you again!"

The entire class was puzzled; they've never seen the number one beauty of the school, Moka Akayashi, act this way with anyone but Tsukune Aono. The boys could not stop glaring that new kid got to hug the vampire goddess while the girls glared at Moka because she already had Tsukune and they wanted the new guy.

Tsukune looked on puzzled and jealous; whoever this boy is was obvious that he was important to Moka. Yukari was glaring at the boy because he could ruin her plan of a three way with herself, Tsukune and Moka (or a four way if she could get Ruby to join).

Kurumu and Mizore were smirking both thinking, _YES! Moka obviously likes this boy which means the biggest competition for Tsukune is out of the way! Now's my chance!_ The two started to giggle evilly and then glared at each other knowing they still had to beat each other (Yukari wasn't really considered competition in their opinion).

Moka continued to cry on his shoulder - soaking his jacket - completely missing the tension going on in the background. _He's alive! I thought I would never see him again! B-But, what if he doesn't like me anymore? What about Tsukune, how can I choose Naruto over him? Isn't my true love supposed to be the only one who can pull my Rosario off? Does that mean that I'm meant to be with Tsukune and not Naruto? What am I supposed to do?_

Naruto blushed as he felt her breasts press against his chest and saw everyone staring with obvious jealously. He felt awkward as well, and that didn't help. Add to the fact that the girl said she knows him, and he didn't made him feel tad bit guilty. "Uh…Excuse me, but do I know you?"

Moka's eyes widened when she realized that. Then, she felt like slapping herself. Naruto only knew her as her true form and not her sealed form.

She jumped back embarrassed. "I-I-I'm Moka Akayashi." She blushed and twirled her thumbs around each other hoping he hadn't forgotten her.

"Hmm…I know I've heard that name before…Think…Think…" Naruto scratched his chin in thought as he tried to remember.

_"Who are you guys? I've never seen you guys on the village before. Are you two new?"_

_"The name's Moka Akashiya."_

"MOKA! Oh, I remember you now!" He exclaimed looking at her puzzled. He was confused though; both her hair and eyes were the wrong color and she seemed…nicer? No, kinder than the regal-arrogant girl he met around three years ago. He couldn't help but notice that she was still beautiful, but in a more Hinata Hyuuga like way despite her looking like a better looking Sakura. Then he fainted at the stress of a new world, long missing friends, and childhood crushes rubbing their good figures on him earlier.

Moka eeped as he fell on her, collapsing to her knees as she strained to support his weight.

The class simply stared at the unconscious boy crumpled on the floor. Disbelief was apparent everywhere. Then the girls noticed that Moka was hugging the unconscious boy and let the anger flow.

"Uh," Moka looked around. She could almost see the blood lust radiating around the classroom by now. Everybody was jealous. For now, the only thing she wanted to do was talk and, to get some answer. Her other self demanded that she gets it.

Miss. Nekonome shuddered, trying to hold off her own laughter from the event. Then she took a deep breath and sighed. "Moka since you seem to already know Naruto would you be so kind as to take him to the infirmary." _And prevent bloodshed._

Moka looked at the teacher with a huge smile on her face "HAI! Could I have Tsukune help me though?"

"Sure. Tsukune could you help Moka take Naruto to the infirmary?" Miss. Nekonome asked.

Tsukune got from his seat still with a sour expression his face. He walked up to where Moka and Naruto were at the front of the class, and grabbed one of Naruto arms, and slung it over his shoulder. Moka did the same with the other arm slinging it over her shoulder. They took Naruto out of the classroom and headed toward the infirmary.

Kurumu and Mizore looked at each other but couldn't to anything since it was still class time. Yukari was practically bouncing in her seat with anger.

The class just wondered what happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moka noticed that Tsukune had a sad expression and asked with a worried look in her eyes. "What's wrong Tsukune?"

He noticed the worried look in her eyes and said "Oh nothing just forgot to study for a test that's coming up." was the only excuse he could think of.

She just nodded, "I'm sure Yukari would be happy to help you. She offered to help you the last time as well didn she?" and turned to look at Naruto again.

This caused Tsukune to feel even more jealous with a pain in his chest since she was more worried about Naruto than him, before this she would insist that she helped him herself. He shook it off and made a fake smile hoping she wouldn't notice.

They opened the door to the infirmary and walked in closing the door behind them. The nurse was not in the office so they laid Naruto into one of the beds.

"Hey Tsukune could you take my Rosario for me?" She asked in a pleading tone.

Tsukune looks at her with doubt, he didn't really want to considering they weren't in danger and it obviously had something to do with Naruto but seeing that she was really desperate to get it taken off he sighs "Ok Moka-Chan…."

He walks up to her and pulls the Rosario off. A huge demonic aura flooded the room as the pink haired vampire's hair turned silver and eyes bloody red. Her already feminine figure went from cute and pretty to drop dead sexy.

"Nice to see you again Tsukune." Moka said, sparing a glance at the human.

"Nice to see you too Moka-San." Tsukune said.

"Tsukune could you leave now I want to talk to Naruto alone." She said, her tone was even and unchanged but there was a clear dismissal in her voice.

Hesistatingly but knowing he had no choice, Tsukune glances at Naruto and back to Moka before giving her a worried look. Nonetheless he had no choice other than to walk out the door, leaving the Rosario on the nurse's desk.

Moka watched the sleeping man in front of her, trailing her finger alone his jaw line and snickered at his peaceful expression before hardening her eyes at the perceived pain the blonde had put her through. At the thought of that, she did what anyone would do when they met their dead first love. She punched Naruto right in the face causing the bed to break. The slap before didn't count, that was Outer Moka, now it was her turn.

She just smirked at the newly awakened Naruto rolling around grabbing his face.

"What did you do that for? That slap was bad enough." he groaned.

Moka smirked "That, is one year's worth of pay back for making me think you were dead all this time, you still owe me another 4 years plus interest."

Naruto's eyes soften looking away from her gaze. "Sorry it's just I couldn't find a way to go see you after all that mess, and why didn't you come back through the portal to find out yourself?" He looks back at her.

This time it was her turn to look away "I couldn't, for some reason the portal was blocked." Then she stares back at him again, her expression hardening.

"I also believe you have some explaining to do as to why there was a mob chasing you while calling you a demon child." She said demanding an answer.

Naruto eyes sadden and he averted his eyes, wondering if he should tell her or not. He sighed knowing that she deserved to know what happened, besides considering she was a vampire it probably wouldn't make any difference, but 15 years of conditioning was hard to throw off. He'd almost literally been trained not to reveal anything due to fear of being beaten and to not be attached to anything since he would most likely lose it anyway. But Moka was different.

"I…." he choked.

When all sudden the door slams open and Kokoa runs in yelling "ONEE-SAMA! What happened? I felt your youki!" Then stops when she sees Naruto. She glares at him and asks with venom in her voice. "Who are you and what are you doing with my Onee-Sama."

Moka sighs and glares at Kokoa.

Quietly sighing in relief at the distraction, "Yo Chibi-Chan, long time no see. It seems you haven't changed much." Naruto says, grinning and waving to her.

Kokoa sends an even worse death glare at Naruto for calling her what she only allowed one person to call her. This caused Naruto to shiver a bit.

"Don't you dare call me that I don't even know you." She hissed

"How cruel Chibi-Chan, how can you forget your Nii-Sama even if it was only for two days." Naruto says pouting in mock hurt.

A light bulb flickers in her head remembering. "N-N-Naruto-Niisama." She chokes out.

"Yep, the one and only." He said grinning at her. Trembling, she looked at Moka for confirmation and received a subtle nod.

"I-I-I thought you were dead.. you-I mean you were bleeding…there was a hole in your stomach! And a mob was hovering over you!" She said about to cry.

"Yeah right like anyone could kill me, that right is reserved for Moka isn't that right?" Naruto said, winking at Moka. Moka couldn't stop the blush before she glared back.

"Besides I beat your sister do you really I think I would die from a few kunai all over my body and a hole in my stomach." He said.

This caused Moka to raise an eyebrow at his statement. She was going to pay him back for that after she got her questions answered.

"Now that this little reunion is over why don't you answer my questions and how you survived." Moka said with a grin.

Naruto froze wishing that she had forgotten about that. He decided to start with the easy question than the more….difficult ones. He sighed and began his story.

**Flasback**

Naruto lay in a pool of his own blood as the villagers hit him with pitchforks and other tools, even throwing rocks at him. Even a few of the ANBU that were supposed to protect him threw kunai and shuriken at him. Then right when Naruto thought it was the end for him, the Hokage stood over him blocking the villagers from hurting him anymore.

The Hokage was furious. "Why are you attacking this child? Especially you ANBU, how dare you disobey the Hokage's orders and attack instead of protect him." He yelled.

"I shall have stripped you of your rank and be banished from Konoha for this." He said a little calmer now.

One of the men in the mob yells. "But the demon child had kidnapped a few of the children we had a right to attack him."

"YEAH" the mob roars in agreement.

"And where are these children that you speak of? I do not see any." The Hokage said.

The crowd grew silent and looked around trying to remember whether they had seen any children other than those that claimed they had seen the demon making friends. Then the boy that started the commotion walks out the crowd with his head looking his feet.

"I'm sorry me and my friends only wanted to play a prank on him since are parents told us to stay away from him that he was dangerous." The boy said in a scared tone.

The Hokage's eyes softened and looks at the boy "That does not mean that you should have done it. We shall give you and your friend's punishment later, but for now we need to get Naruto's wounds treated. ANBU, bring everyone here to Ibiki and make sure to fine them as well as put them in jail for a while. Rabbit, take Naruto to the hospital!"

At this point Naruto fainted not able to stand the pain any longer.

**End Flashback**

"And, they fixed me up good," Naruto explained. "Medical Ninjutsu is one of the most amazing skills I've ever seen and only someone with precise Chakra control can use it. Practitioners of medical ninjutsu can do stuff I could never even dream of."

"Well that answers one question." Moka was grateful to the old man Hokage. "But, that doesn't explain why they called you a demon child."

Before any of them knew it, it was lunch time; however, Naruto didn't pay attention since he was still mentally debating whether he should tell them or not. But, when he going to though, the door opened and Tsukune and who he guessed was his friends walked in. Naruto sighed in relief and cried anime tears at his luck, thanking Kami comically. Moka and Kokoa glared at the group for intruding on their reunion of their long lost friend.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Moka heard the sigh and glared back at him letting him know that she didn't care if other people were in the room. She wanted to know and she wanted to know NOW!

"Tell me right now Naruto Uzumaki or I will be forced to beat it out of you!" Moka let her demonic aura leak out a bit and caused all of the girls and Tsukune to look at him sympathetically, knowing he was about to suffer. This threat backfired though because she forgot one important thing about Naruto: he loved a challenge!

"Then let's make a bet!" Naruto grinned and Kokoa couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu.

"A bet?" Moka asked with a raised eyebrow, a feeling of nostalgia wash over her.

"Yeah, we'll have a match and if I win I'll tell you when I want to."

"And, _when_ I win you'll tell ALL of us immediately."

"Deal!" Naruto agreed causing everyone to look at him in disbelief; did this kid really think he can beat Inner/Scary Moka?

"Do you really want to fight Moka-san, Uzumaki-san?" Tsukune asked concerned. Even though he was jealous at the history that 'Naruto' apparently had with 'Inner' he couldn't help but be concerned. He personally knew her strength. She's fearsome, he knew. "She's a Super Vampire you know!"

Naruto scoffed. "I beat her five years ago and I'm on whole other level than I was then," Naruto replied confidently causing Kurumu and Mizore to look at him in doubt. '_Right….'_, they thought.

However, Kurumu had a thought. "Are you a Super Vampire too?" Kurumu voiced out her thought.

"Nope, I'm human." Naruto replied unhesitatingly in a tone that somehow made everyone believe him.

"No way." Yukari stared at him wide eyed. "There's no way a human can beat 'scawy' Moka!"

"It's true," Kokoa confirmed. "Nii sama is really strong."

"H-How?" Tsukune choked. "How could a human hope to beat any monster let alone a Super Vampire?"

At Tsukune's proclamation Naruto observed Tsukune for awhile, his piercing eyes made Tsukune more then a little nervous. "You're a bit of a wimp aren't ya Tsukune? Humans can do anything they put their minds to, the only difference is whether they try or not." The blonde already had Tsukune pegged down in a glance.

Everyone looked at him incredulously, even Inner Moka and Kokoa looked incredulous at that, but the look in his eyes said he was telling the truth. The intense blue made more than one of them squirm.

"He's a liar!" Kurumu yelled. "No human can do anything like that."

"Nii sama is no liar! He is human," Kokoa said indignantly on Naruto's behalf. "He can only do this stuff because he's a ninja!"

"A ninja!" Mizore exclaimed with stars in her eyes; he was now her official hero since she used ninja tools - albeit ice version, but either way….

"Wow a real life ninja," Yukari said fascinated.

Naruto rolled his eyes'. "So ya ready Moka?" Naruto asked as he eyed her carefully.

"Whenever you are." Moka gestured him to 'come' in an almost 'come hither' motion. Nodding, "Do you know somewhere we can have our match without destroying the building?"

Blushing slightly that she had forgotten they were in the infirmary, Moka led Naruto and the rest to a clearing outside the building.

"Mind starting the match Little Red?" Naruto asked casually and everyone snickered at her apparent nickname.

Kokoa glared at Naruto for calling her that nickname in front of her… ... ...companions? but then she sighed and yelled: "BEGIN!"

Naruto immediately charged while forming a hand sign: "Shadow Clone Technique!"

Everyone but the vampire sisters gasp when 4 other Narutos appeared on the field, but unlike three years ago, Moka was ready for it. As soon as they were in distance she tried to kick them, but 2 of them blocked the kick and poofed, the smoke blocking Moka's sight of the other 3. One Naruto jumped high into the air while 2 more dashed to the side of Moka, intending to pincer her. The one in the air seemed to hold out his hands, creating 2 blue orbs. As he came down Naruto thrust both orbs into Moka's stomach only for her to dodge and kick the 2 other clones closing in at her sides at once and simultaneously punching the one in front of her. She was shocked however when all of them burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled suddenly from her side and he pushed the blue orb into Moka's stomach causing her to fly into a tree, but she wasn't done yet. Quickly, she pushed herself up and charged faster than he expected her to be able to and kicked him right in the side, sending him flying. She charged after him, trying to follow up, but cursed softly when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and turned into a log.

"A log?" Yukari asked confused.

"It's called the Substitution Jutsu," Kokoa explained remembering Naruto explain it to her. "It lets him quickly switch places with an inanimate object - logs usually - to escape from getting hurt."

"A-Amazing," Kurumu stared wide eyed at the log.

Moka was looking around trying to spot where Naruto was hidden until she heard a small _poof _and looked down to see the log transform into Naruto. Before she could react he hit her with an uppercut - which snapped her head back - but she managed to block the kick to her stomach and followed up with a punch to his face. Naruto deflected her fist and head butted her. The headbutt caused her head to snap back, again. Using that to his advantage, he kicked her in her stomach, grabbed her arm, and threw her at the trees where she slammed through them head first. Watching her slowly get to her feet, Naruto narrowed his eyes and smiled slightly at the challenge, her strength was on par with most jounin, high chuunin speed. It seemed she really had gotten better.

"I think we should have trained under him rather than perverted wolf," Kurumu muttered softly to Mizore who could only nod in agreement.

Tsukune couldn't help but feel jealous of Naruto's strength; to be human, but be able to stand against Inner Moka is something he couldn't even dream of doing using his Ghoul powers.

Moka wouldn't stay down though. She quickly decided to use the environment to her advantage by tossing everything she could get her hands on. Naruto saw the boulders, trees, logs, branches and the occasional brick come flying at him but he evaded some of them. He only got grazed by a few but that didn't bother him. He quickly created 2 wind blades on his hands - tired at getting things thrown at him - charging them with Wind Chakra, both blades elongated until they were as long a standard katana. Dashing forward, he cut through anything that was flying at him, but just before he was about to reach her, Moka punched the floor, creating a big boom and a large dust cloud, distracted by the smoke screen, Naruto was kicked in the stomach sending him flying into the school building.

Pressing her advantage she charged at him and kicked him in the side, sending him flying into a few trees before he stopped himself by dragging his kunai into the ground to slow him down. Quickly, she ran forward once again and jumped in the air intent on doing an axe kick only for a clone to appear and block it. She was about to smash through the clone when she realized that Naruto wasn't behind it.

"Rasengan!" A voice yelled when she suddenly felt a swirling force hit her back. she felt herself fly and slam hard enough into the school building to create a crater right above where Naruto hit. Running forward, he intended to throw a straight punch at her face, but she managed to dodge and grab his face. Using the momentum, she slammed his head straight into the ground causing a crater where Naruto went limp.

"Is…Is he dead?" Yukari asked fearful that Inner Moka might have overestimated Naruto's strength.

Kokoa huffed in her direction. "Tch, Nii sama won't die that easily." Kokoa said with conviction.

"You've really grown strong Moka," a muffled voice came from Naruto who was lying face down on the ground. "But, not strong enough!"

She felt a kick go straight to her face and the kick sent her flying. In the air, she saw the Naruto smashed into the ground disappear in a puff of smoke while the one that kicked her stood completely unharmed. Strangely though, his eyes were yellow with the pupils elongated into a rectangular shape and were horizontal almost like a frog or toad's eyes. Around his eyes was what looked like red mascara?

"What did you do to your eyes?" She asked panting heavily when she landed back into the ground.

"This is proof that I've entered into Sage Mode," Naruto said not looking the least bit winded, even his white shirt was unruffled. "You should be proud, the last person to face me while I was using this was pounded to bits, but now you've lost!"

Naruto suddenly phased out, all her instincts warned her to move as Naruto phased back into existence directly below and in front of her launching a straight kick upwards "Kage Buyo!", but Moka managed to dodge it. Unexpectedly though, she felt a great force on her face that sent her sailing across the grounds. Naruto appeared under her again even in mid air, delivering a few more devastating punches but refrained from executing the 'Omote Renge,' this was a spar, not outright kick-her-ass into the ground.

"How did he do that?" Kurumu yelled out shocked. Moka had dodged, but it was like she was hit anyway.

"I-I don't know," Yukari said puzzled. It wasn't often she came across something she didn't know, but when she did, it greatly frustrated her.

"He's amazing," Mizore said fantasizing him teaching her those techniques to beat up all of her competition and taking Tsukune to be her husband.

The blonde stood stoically, not moving and waiting for Moka to recover from the latest combos.

"I won't lose to you again!" Moka yelled, jumping high to execute her signature axe kick. She smirked when she felt her foot hitting him with a satisfying crunch. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Naruto didn't even flinch from the hit; however, he formed a larger Rasengan. "Didn't I tell you before? KNOW YOUR OWN DAMN PLACE! GREAT BALL RASENGAN!"

Moka took the hit head on and was sent flying ten meters away and crashed into a large crater. Moka tried to get up, but found her body unresponsive to her current demands. Luckily she was a vampire and would be healed quickly enough.

"Looks like I win, huh, Moka?" Naruto smirked. She did the only thing she could: glare.

"I'll beat you next time Naruto!" Moka declared.

The Newspaper Club could only stare in shock. This was an unprecedented event. Inner/Scary/Evil Moka never lost when she fought at full strength and yet this _human _beat her. Even Kokoa was shocked; she knew her big brother was strong, but she also knew her sister had nearly quadrupled her skills since the last time they fought. For her big brother to win, and not even look the least bit tired was beyond belief.

Naruto let out an amused sigh when he saw the stunned faces of his peers; this was just like when he first beat Kiba Inuzuka in the Chunin Exams. No one expected to him win and while it was useful to be underestimated as a brat, it could get rather...annoying. "You don't need to look so shocked you know, it makes me almost feel bad for making it look so easy" Naruto chuckled bringing everyone out their reverie.

"S-Sorry, it's just that we've never seen Inner Moka lose," Yukari squeaked out hoping he won't kill them all.

"Yeah, well I tend to do that," Naruto laughed. "But, you realize none of you have introduced yourself to me, right?"

"Huh?" Yukari said before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Yukari Sendo."

"Tsukune Aono," Tsukune said a bit stiffly.

"Hiya~ I'm Kurumu Kurono," Kurumu said cheerfully.

"My name's Mizore Shirayuki," Mizore said taking the lollipop out of her mouth and bowing.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, but you can just call me Naruto. I hate formalities," Naruto said cheerfully.

"A little help here," Moka called out, almost mad at being ignored.

"Huh?" Everyone said turning to the still stuck Inner Moka.

"Moka! I'm sorry, I totally forgot!" Naruto yelled before using the Body Flicker Jutsu to appear next to her and pull her out. He cradled her bridal style and Inner Moka had to fight down a blush. Smirking at the blush, he lowered her head slightly and whispered into her ear, "you do realize when you tried that last kick, you were wearing a skirt?"

Inner Moka blushed even harder and huffed, her nose in the air.

That was until she smelt the most delicious smell she had ever smelled, something she only smelt a little over three years ago: Naruto's blood.

With a lick of her lips, she finally brought her lips next to his neck and extended her fangs before biting down much harder then necessary, she whispered back to Naruto with a smug smile "That's payback for beating me." before she bit him again, softer this time and continued her meal much to the shock and jealousy of Tsukune. Naruto simply chuckled, watching Moka seem so happy, the rumbling in his chest caused Moka to snuggle deeper while drinking. Moka thought - or Inner - didn't care about Tsukune though, even his blood didn't compare to this and she was on Cloud Nine at the moment.

Tsukune could not stand though the thought of her sucking someone elses blood unless it's him. he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Rosario that he had taken from the infirmary. He walked over to Naruto and Moka and brought it up to her.

"Here you go Moka-san," Tsukune said interrupting her moment with Naruto as he handed her the Rosario.

"What's that for?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's a seal," Moka explained. "My power has grown so potent that I need to wear this Rosario in order to mask my power so that monsters won't come attacking me from all over. It also causes me to have another personality, an Outer Moka if you will."

With that explained she snapped the Rosario back on the chain and transformed back to Outer Moka - who passed out in Naruto's arms.

"This explains so much," Naruto muttered remembering how different she was back in the classroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked to the dorms with Moka in Naruto's arms bridal style. He had carried her to the door when she woke up. He let her down and she blushed deeply and ran into the dorm without a word. He looked at the rest of the group and they just shrugged. The rest of the girls went inside leaving Tsukune and Naruto alone.

The two walked back to the dorm without saying a word to each other. Tsukune opened his door walked in and slammed the door shut behind Naruto without saying word. This pissed Naruto off a bit but he didn't care because he was exhausted from the day's events.

He entered his room and prepared some food while surfing the internet for a while, intent on researching the current world he was in before going straight to his bed falling asleep right when he hit the pillow.

That night he dreamed of silver and pink flashes that melded to form some sort of amethyst colour.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**It was brought to my attention by JAKdaRIPPER that in some places i wasnt clear enough. What i wanted to do was to portray this Naruto as someone conflicted on the inside, can he find a reason to fight? did he even have any real precious people left? should he go back or not? in front of the Headmaster, he insisted on going back because he did not want to show uncertainty, it would've been a weakness the creepy man could capitalise on. in case you noticed naruto didnt bring up going back until the headmaster did first. As for the beginning, Can anyone honestly tell me whether he actually had a proper conversation on a regular basis outside anyone i listed? its not a challenge more like a question.**

**Certain parts taken from 'To Really Know Someone' and credited to ncpfan**


	3. Dance

**Amethyst Love 3**

**Dance**

**Disclaimer: An Adaptation of Lazy Hermit's Kitsune trapped at Yokai Gakuen. Contains many elements from various other adaptations i felt was suitable, among some was Vampire Fox by Pervert-san. Also elements of GunGrave, I do not own anything, not even ideas, I took them from other authors and rewrote them. Naruto = Kishimoto/Rosario+Vampire = Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Early the next morning**

Naruto's dreams were interrupted by a certain being sealed with him.

******Amethyst Love******

"**Hey brat, wake up!" theKyūbi ordered in his mind.**

_Naruto once again found himself lying in a pool of icy water in his mindscape. The scene was familiar to him as he had visited this place numerous times in his life, usually when he needed to borrow the fox's chakra or when the fox summoned him._

_He stood up and looked at the cage that had sealed the demonic kitsune for the past 16 years. Inside he could make out the red-orange fur and blood-red eyes of the fox staring back at him. Its face was contorted in annoyance._**"About time baka, the loudest of ninja could walk right in your room and you would never have noticed until you were dead. You're lucky that I would never let that happen seeing as if you die, I die." The Kyūbi snarled.**

_Naruto twitched a finger and watched as a giant Torii fell down, chaining the giant beast to the floor and crossed his arms. "Shut up you damned fox, so what's the reason for you bringing me here? Just to insult me on how I sleep?" he asked sarcastically._

The fox growled at his lack of respect**. "No, I have summoned you here because I want to congratulate you on finding this place," **the fox said as he chuckled in amusement at Naruto's shocked expression, and then he continued**. "Back when I was free to roam the world, I had been hunting this place for quite some time. You see, the founders of this school were called the three Dark Lords and were one of the most annoying pests that I had ever encountered. Individually, I could kill them with no effort, but together, they would have enough power to drive me out. Every time I set foot on their lands, they would sense my presence and see to it that I don't remain there for long. Once I discovered that they had created a school for monsters though, I decided to have some fun. However, after a while of fruitless searching, I never found the place as they had hidden it from mortals and beings of power such as me and by then Madara had already ensnared me in his Genjutsu and I was sealed." **He finished**.**

_Naruto had listened intently but that last part ofKyūbi's story made him curious, "If they hid the school from you, then how was I was able to get in? Since you are sealed inside of me shouldn't it be hidden from me to?"_

"**That I am not so sure," **the fox admitted**, "But one suggestion is that since you are only a jinchūriki, it was enough to allow you access into the school but It would be wise not to openly boast about being a jinchuriki, unless you want bloodshed and destruction, in which case, go ahead, shout it to the world, I'm 100% supportive." **the fox finished with a false puppy eyed look on his face that made Naruto sweatdrop.

_Naruto nodded. "Alright, well is that all you're going to tell me?"_

"**Yes, you may now go, I have nothing more to say to you."**

******Amethyst Love******

"Uh..." Naruto moaned as he started to feel himself wake up. Slowly sitting up from the bed, he noticed that it was still early, barely 4 am. _Damn_ _fox, why couldn't he bother me at a different time,_he thought. Looking at his alarm clock, he groaned when he realized that he had more than two hours till class started. Deciding to do some training with the few hours that he had to spare, he quickly got dressed and walked to the academy woods. He stopped in one of the many clearings it had contained and then performed a few familiar hand signs. "**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Over 200 shadow clones poofed into existence. All of them immediately formed straight lines while the original Naruto went to the front, "Alright you guys as you know ever since we've moved here to the academy we've been getting slack. Now relaxing time is over and it's time to continue our training. All of you will fight against me until the last man is standing, I want you all to come at me all out, standard sparring rules 'everything goes except lethal hits,' wait for my signal to start!" he commanded.

"Hai boss!" Was the collective reply of hundreds of Naruto clones. All of them pulled out kunais and went into battle stances.

******Amethyst Love******

**Two hours later**

"**Fūton: Rasengan!**" shouted the original Naruto as he drove the wind chakra infused orb into a clone's gut, instantly dispersing him in a cloud of smoke. He looked around, noticing that there were no more clones remaining but was surprised at the destruction from the fighting they had made. Trees were destroyed or uprooted and craters ranging from small to large were all that was left of the clearing that he had step foot in two hours ago.

After checking the time on his watch, he **shunshined**back to his apartment so that he could get ready for school. He went through his morning ablutions, he got out of the shower grabbing a towel to dry himself off and put his black uniform back on.

After he was finished in the bathroom he looked at a clock and noticed that he still had some time. So he went to the kitchen grabbed two cups of ramen. Then he put them on the table and grabbed the kettle next and filled it with water. Naruto finished eating his ramen and looked at the clock again. It was time for school so he went to the door and opened it.

Outside Moka was standing there with her eyes closed feeling a bit amazed at Naruto's dorm, but also really nervous about seeing Naruto. Summoning all of her courage, she knocked on the door, but strangely enough it felt like flesh and bone. Opening her eyes in confusion she saw her hand on Naruto's forehead where a red mark had formed from her knocking. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Good morning Moka," Naruto said laughing at the look on her face causing her to blush even more.

"G-Good morning Naruto. Can I talk you about something?" She asked shyly hoping he would agree.

"Sure, do you want to come or talk on the way to school?" He asks.

"On the way please, I don't want to be late," Moka replied immediately.

Naruto nodded as he stepped out. He locked the door behind him.

They were walking down the boys' stairs when Moka opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Noticing her discomfort, Naruto grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into an alcove before turning to face her.

"Are you okay Moka?" Naruto asked concerned and confused.

Moka looked at her feet. "Do you hate me?"

"Wha? Why would I hate you?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Well…Well, I'm nothing like my Inner self; I'm not strong or confident. I know I'm not as sexy as her and my — err — assets are smaller than hers too," Moka admitted twiddling her fingers self consciously. "Kokoa didn't like me at all because I'm nothing like her."

"It's alright Moka, to me whether you have bigger busts or not as lovely, it doesn't matter, I know here '_he places his hand on her forehead,' _and here_ 'he pointed at where her heart was' _nothing changed, you are still the same sweet person," Naruto said smiling as Moka blushed beet red. "I like you however you are simply because you are Moka."

"Th-Thank you Naruto," Moka said, standing on her tiptoes to give him a small kiss on the cheek. '_I can't believe I did that! I thought I liked Tsukune, but something about Naruto just mesmerizes me. Oh mother, what am I supposed to do?'_Her heart was beating as fast as her face was red by now.

"Oh, and it's alright if you want to suck my blood, It won't hurt me, just ask first okay?" Naruto said to the blushing Moka as she stared wide eyed.

'_Is he really okay with that? Tsukune always gets upset when I ask.'_ Moka thought looking at him in disbelief.

"In fact you can have some right now if you want," Naruto said as he exposed more of his neck. He stepped forward, they were so close now, causing Moka to look at him in a daze '_h-he's so…close…'_, but decided not to when they heard their friends calling out for them.

"Good morning Moka-san," Tsukune said with false cheerfulness when he saw her walk out of the alcove with Naruto, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Good morning Uzumaki-san."

Tsukune was hurt when he saw how close Moka was walking to Naruto; he noticed when they walked out Moka seemed to be actively stopping herself from walking closer to Naruto than she should. He couldn't help, but hate Naruto a little for this. Compared to Naruto though, he had to admit that he fell short by leaps and bounds. Even Kokoa liked him and called him "Naruto Nii-sama" and the only other he ever saw get that kind of acknowledgement was Inner Moka.

Despite how happy she was that Moka seemed to be moving on from Tsukune to Naruto, Kurumu couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was feeling what she had been feeling when it seemed like the Tsukune and Moka would end up choosing each other leaving her without the one she had fallen in love with. She just hoped that Moka would choose Naruto over Tsukune and she could help Tsukune move on to her.

"Good morning everyone," Naruto and Moka said in stereo. They looked at each other in perfect unison and giggled.

"Good morning," Yukari replied with vigor as she ran up to hug Moka. She turned to eye Naruto and he couldn't help but suppress a shiver and feel like she was undressing him with her eyes. Eyes that were eerily similar to his old mentor, Jiraiya whenever they were near any hot springs.

"Do you mind NoT raping me with your eyes in public, broad daylight, right before classes, Ero-Chibi?" Naruto asked ignoring the glare he got from her for the nickname he gave her.

"I'm a child genius," Yukari said with a puff of the chest. "I was allowed in early because I was so smart."

"Really? That's amazing," Naruto praised causing Yukari to beam and blush. "So, is there a…what did that book call them again? Oh, yeah! Is there a Yokai Primary School and Yokai Middle School?"

"Nope," Kurumu answered. "Most of us are taught at home or go to the school in the human world. What about you? Did you go to some ninja school or something?"

"Yeah, I did," Naruto said surprising her since she was joking. "You see girls, I'm actually from a different dimension so things there are a bit different than they are here."

"Really, how did you get here?" Yukari asked wide eyed.

"hmmm, I don't rightly know, I was fighting a traitor to my village, when I was blindsided with something that somehow managed to send me here, next thing I know, I was falling through the sky and tied up by the creepy guy called Headmaster," Moka stared at him in shock at that remembering what happened when she was there, "At one point, I thought I died and went to heaven cause I vaguely remembered meeting an angel somewhere but It was pretty blurry, hahahah." At that, Moka simply flushed and tried to hide her face, she was the angel he met, or rather Inner Moka was. She inwardly squealed in happiness at being called an angel but was too embarrassed to say anything in front of all their friends, even the Rosario seemed to glow a bit red.

"Wow," Tsukune said flatly. "So, what's school like where you're from?"

Naruto stared at him wondering what the lukewarm attitude was about before shrugging it off. "Well, there are two schools in my village; the civilian school and the ninja academy. The civilian school is basically to teach kids how to run stores and companies. Stuff like that. The ninja academy, on the other hand, teaches you hand-to-hand combat called Taijutsu, how to use and break illusions called Genjutsu, and how to use ninja 'magic' called Ninjutsu. We are taught basic maths and reading as well as how to use shuriken and kunai. We're also taught how to use Chakra."

"Chakra?" Yukari asked trying to absorb the information.

"The basic energy needed by the body in order to live, but also do the things I did yesterday," Naruto explained. "All of you girls can use Chakra since Demon Aura and Chakra go hand-in-hand. For monsters and demons, you can't use one without the other, but I'm sorry to say that it's too late for you Tsukune. Your Chakra coils—where your Chakra is stored—is, too, set in stone."

Tsukune deflated knowing that he couldn't even get taught those skills by Naruto to help Moka and the others.

"It is possible for you to force Chakra in your body using Demon Aura though, but it would turn you into a monster who can't even distinguish between friend and foe," Naruto said and Tsukune immediately thought of his Ghoul powers.

"You sound like you've seen that happen before," Tsukune said accursedly.

"Yes, I have," Naruto stated, but didn't elaborate any further.

_'What are you hiding Naruto?' _Inner Moka said to Outer Moka who looked just as puzzled.

"There are other things you can do though," Naruto told the boy. "Anyone can learn walking on trees and water; it's not difficult for already set Chakra Coils to do. You can develop your muscles and learn Taijutsu; my friend Rock Lee did that and he is one of the most powerful ninja in our village."

"Wait a second," Kurumu exclaimed suddenly. "Does this mean you know what Tsukune really is?"

"You mean that he's human?" Naruto asked surprising everyone. "Yeah, he's was too over reactive to what humans are capable of that you could just _tell_ he knew it from personal experience, his body language screamed '_Human among Monsters.'" and I already sneaked a look at the Headmaster's personal files while negotiating terms, but they don't need to know that._

Tsukune blushed and was glad that most of the monsters were much more easily fooled than Naruto; though that might be due to the fact that the girls distract most of them from noticing his scent and the fact most monsters seemed to spend more time staring at the melons beside him rather than AT him.

The rest of the conversation was cut off as the bell rang. "Last one there has to buy everyone lunch!" Naruto declared.

"You're on!" Kurumu cheers loving this kind of thing, but started muttering angrily when Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That's no fair!" All of them shout together.

Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of the hall way causing everyone to jump. He smirked thinking he can get one of them to pay for his meal despite it being free. Walking backwards he tried to see if he could see any of the others. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention where he was going and didn't notice the foot suddenly stick out in the hallway. Tripping, he fell on his back and Kokoa put her foot on his chest making a "V" sign with her fingers.

"What the hell Chibi-chan?" Naruto yelled.

"Teach me to beat Onee-sama!" Kokoa demanded.

"No," Naruto said immediately. "I'm not going to teach you how to hurt Moka."

"You don't understand Nii-sama! I need to get stronger so Nee-sama will acknowledge me!" Kokoa complained.

Naruto paused at that; that was something he could relate with.

_And, my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!_

Naruto sighed before standing up, lifting Kokoa up to sit on his shoulders before resuming a walk to her class. "Kokoa, I don't pretend to know everything about Moka but don't you think she already acknowledges you? After all you're her sister, she loves you but she got tired of your constant pushing so she acts as if she can't be bothered. Wouldn't you act the same way?

Kokoa had no reply to that, but Naruto could tell she understood abit from the way her grip on his hair had tightened. " Anyway I'm kind of busy right now with a job, but I will try to teach you the basics, if you promise me one thing."

"What is it Nii-sama?" Kokoa's voice was uncharacteristically subdued.

"I will help you earn strength, if and only if you use that power to protect your Onee-sama, she can't always be strong, by doing that, you will show how much you care for her rather then constantly attack her. I'm not saying you HAVE to stop attacking her just ask for a spar once in a while, but make sure it stays it like a spar between sisters, not a grudge match."

Noticing they reached her class, Naruto lifted the small girl he thought of as a little sister down from his shoulders and let her down and kissed her forehead before frowning at her subdued expression.

"And next time, if you jump someone like that, make sure your wearing shorts."

"Why should I?" Kokoa's head snapped up, her expression now puzzled.

"I could see your panties earlier~" Naruto sing-songed.

"Wha?" Kokoa said blankly before realizing that she was giving him an accidental peep show. "Kou!"

A tiny bat flew over to Kokoa, and she squeezed it tightly. Naruto was about to yell at his "little sister" about animal abuse when the bat magically transformed into a giant mace. "Watch where you're looking you Ero Nii-sama!" Kokoa screamed before smashing his face in with the mace. Happily, she does not hit as hard as Sakura.

"It was an accident Chibi Chan!" Naruto defended as he dodged the second hit.

"I don't care!" Kokoa declared as she missed the next attack and transformed Kou into a great sword. "It's bad enough that idiot Tsukune is always getting into perverted situations, I don't need my Nii-sama doing it, too!"

Chuckling, happy that his little sister was now back to her energetic self, he left a clone behind and sunshined near his class.

The clone was left cursing to dodge the little vampire's swinging mace in the hallways until the mace slammed its body into the floor. Kokoa who had been feeling triumphant she had actually hit her Nii-sama went wide eyed at the sudden puff of smoke. "NII-SAMAAAAA!"

Naruto chuckled affectionately at the scream resonanting down the hallway. He never had siblings before, and the dynamics he had with Kokoa was….comforting for someone that had been alone for along time.

"Oh Naruto~!" A voice called from down the hill. "I like melon bread!"

Naruto looked down the hall and saw Kurumu there giving the universal sign for victory from their classroom. Naruto slapped his forehead; he completely forgot the bet! "Damn it Chibi-Chan! You made me lose the race!"

"Hey there guys, looks like I lost the race," Naruto chuckles rubbing the back of his neck. "How about we forget all about that tiny little bet?"

"Not a chance," Kurumu said drooling about all of the breads she'll get to eat today. Naruto cursed under his breath and swore revenge against Kokoa. Giggling evilly he began planning for Kokoa's tortu-er…training.

Kokoa who was grumbling about Ero Nii-samas in her class suddenly shivered.

The rest of Naruto's class began backing away at the evilly giggling blonde. Then suddenly it stopped and he looked up to see the rest of class stare at him. "What?" receiving no answer he continued to his desk, staring at his frog wallet trying to memorize the look and feel of it being so full because he knew it would be a long time before he saw it like that again. He took the seat in front of Kurumu and next to Moka.

"It'll be alright Naruto," Moka said patting his shoulder sympathetically. "But, I do really like ramen."

Naruto perked at that. "I knew there was a reason I loved you Moka!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged her, making her eyes widen and her blush started of a slight pink, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Are you okay Moka?" Tsukune asked glaring at the oblivious Naruto - he was counting all off all the reasons why she would make an excellent wife. Moka simply got a bit redder with every reason she heard from Naruto.

"I-It's nothing Tsukune," she said a bit too hurriedly and not so subtle look at Naruto.

_Calm down already! He was just reacting to the ramen comment; don't you remember him telling me that his absolute favorite food was ramen?_Inner Moka scolded. Outer Moka tried, but she honestly couldn't remember him telling her that; a great deal of her Inner's memories can't ever be accessed by her. Only really big ones could. She made a mental note to remember that though.

Nekonome-sensei walked into the classroom and started the lesson. The morning seemed to drag on and Naruto almost missed the lessons at the ninja academy; at least he got to fight there. Thankfully, it was finally lunch time; Naruto wasn't sure if he could stop himself from jumping out the window just for an excuse to get out of class if it went on any longer.

******Amethyst Love******

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO PAY FOR MY RAMEN?" Naruto yelled furiously. "I'M SUPPOSED TO GET THEM FREE FOR MY ENTIRE STAY!"

"The Headmaster said you had to pay today," the chef explained glaring at Naruto. "Something about bet and paying for lunch."

"That creepy bastard!" Naruto snarled. "He just took advantage of the bet I made with friends!"

The chef had no sympathy for Naruto and forced him to hand over the expected amount. After paying for all of his friends' meals - which somehow included Mizore despite her not being there this morning - he held up a completely empty wallet.

"Wow! What a cute wallet!" Yukari said looking at his frog wallet. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was my first birthday present," Naruto said, his comically sad expression turned into a soft smile. "You see back where I come from, I'm an orphan. Been that way since I was born and you can ask Moka here or Chibi-Chan to confirm that I wasn't exactly popular and well liked while growing up."

"They hated you if that day was any indication." Moka flinched at the memory that came up again which caused Tsukune to glare at him for making her remember something difficult.

"That sort of thing only happened two or three times and usually they were drunk. I was more ignored completely or glared at than anything else," Naruto said nonchalantly. "Anyway, there is this restaurant stand I go to called Ichiraku. The owners, old man Teuchi and big sis Ayame were always nice to me. On my ninth birthday, they both got me a present. Old man Teuchi got me these green goggles that I wore every day until I got this forehead protector—a symbol that I'm a leaf ninja—while big sis Ayame got me this wallet. Actually, it's more of a hand-me-down from some lady named Kushina who apparently got it to remind her of her ninja boyfriend. She was a huge ramen eater and gave the wallet to Ayame to pass down to someone who will put the wallet to good ramen spending use, so she gave it to me." (He didn't feel like explaining the connection between him and his mother and so used the original explanation. Much simpler)

"Such a small object has such a great story," Mizore said quietly in amazement.

"So, why are you supposed to get free ramen?" Kurumu asked with a mouth full of melon bread.

"That creepy bastard we call Headmaster agreed to it in return for services," Naruto explained.

"Services?" Moka asked.

"To help protect the school and keep an eye out for the more danger prone students." Naruto stared blatantly at Tsukune who chuckled awkwardly at the - correct - accusation.

"You can definitely do it," Yukari said remembering his fight with Inner Moka as the lunch bell rang to indicate it was time to head back to class.

******Amethyst Love******

Back in class, Ririko-sensei had decided to randomly hold a pop quiz; it went straight over Naruto's head. Trying anyway he hoped that Moka or 'Ero-Chibi' - Yukari's pet name - could help him out in the future; if he was going to be stuck in school than he wasn't going to be dead last again damn it! By the end of the quiz, he wished that it was the Chunin Exam test again because he could get away with a blank sheet and still pass. Letting out a tired sigh, he waited through the rest of the day only to feel even more stupid as the classes passed on.

Naruto looked like to be nearly in tears as they headed towards the school gate.

'_Kami! Why? you send me to life and death battles then you send me to do high school tests?'_

'_**Cause Kami loves you'**_

'_Loves me enough to stick you in my guts permanently anyway.'_

'_**What? You don't like me? How could you? After all we've been through together?' **_Naruto heard what could be classified as fake sobs and gave the fuzzball the equivalent of a deadpan stare before being jolted from his internal 'argument'.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Moka asked especially worried seeing him struggle in class.

"No," Naruto said despairingly. "I'm so far behind that at this rate I'm guaranteed to be the dead last. Please Moka, Ero-Chibi, help me!"

"I'll do it," Moka and Yukari said together. Moka because she wanted to help Naruto; Yukari on the other hand…

"But, only if you tell me more about your dimension," Yukari added.

"Deal!" Naruto cried joyously and hugged the two of them. "As Moka somehow already knows, my dorm is on the roof of the boys' dorm; we can study there."

"Alright, we'll start tonight," Yukari said cheerfully.

At the school gate, Kokoa was trying to bash two Cyclops' heads in since they bothered her while she was waiting to see if her big brother had decided how to train her yet. "Just stay down ya one eyed jerks!" Kokoa screamed using her giant Kou hammer to hit them back.

"Yeah, show them whose boss Chibi Chan!" Naruto cheered accidentally distracting Kokoa who took a hard blow to the head. "Oi! Ya bastard, what'd ya do to my little sister? Don't you run away from me!"

Naruto charged as the Cyclops' tried to runaway afraid of the look in his eyes. Reflexively, Tsukune went to pull off Moka's Rosario, but it actually took a few tugs before he could get it free. Moka dashed up keeping pace with Naruto.

"Oh, hey, Moka," Naruto said grinning as if they were taking a stroll through the park.

"Hello Naruto," Moka said smiling back before turning back to the running Cyclops'. Jumping forward Moka kicked one of them yelling, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Naruto followed it up by thrusting a weakened Rasengan at the other one screaming, "WHAT SHE SAID!"

Both Cyclops' were completely knocked out from the hit.

"Do try and not wake me up for these small fry next time Tsukune." Moka glared; he didn't even need her help with Naruto here! Sure she liked talking to Naruto, but she'd prefer to do it without all of the distractions. Quickly she sucked Naruto's blood, reveling in the taste of it. Before he could comment, she put her Rosario back and made sure to fall pass out in Naruto's arms; her gentler persona might not have made her decision yet, but that doesn't mean she hasn't yet.

"So, about that studying Ero-Chibi?" Naruto asked carrying Moka bridal style.

"I'll get my older textbooks!" She said dashing back to her dorm as Naruto headed up to his dorm. He didn't see any problem letting Moka sleep in the master bedroom - he'll take the guest room or the couch if Yukari decided to stay the night.

Tsukune stood rooted to the spot as he tried to stop the tears from spilling seeing Inner Moka choosing to fall back asleep in Naruto's arms. He felt a hand placed on each of his shoulders and looked up to see Kurumu and Mizore smiling sadly at him.

A voice interrupted the 3 standing there. "Hey guys wanna come to my room for awhile and hangout later this evening?"

They all look at each other and shrug. "Sure why not we got some time anyway."

"Good make sure to bring your swimsuits too." Naruto says grinning.

"Swimsuits? What do we need those for?" Kurumu ask.

"You'll see when you get there." Naruto replies.

"Now that you mention it we've never been to your room have we." Mizore said.

"Ok meet you guys at my room around 6, Chibi-Chan, can you help me get your sister's swimsuit later as well?"

Seeing her nod an affirmative and scamper off, wind and leaves swirled around Naruto and Moka before they disappeared

"I wonder what we need are swimsuits for?" Tsukune asks.

"Who knows let's just bring them anyway." Kurumu replies.

The group separates and goes to their rooms to do their own stuff till evening.

******Amethyst Love******

"Wow this place is so nice," Yukari exclaimed looking around Naruto's place. "It's more like an apartment than a dorm."

Naruto felt embarrassed, but didn't show it. "One of the perks of being on the Headmaster's payroll," Naruto said still holding a sleeping Moka. "Just take a seat on the couch while I go take a seat on the couch while I go take Moka to my bed."

Yukari blinked when he said that. Then a thought crossed her mind. "PERVERT!" Yukari screamed pointing her finger accusingly.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blink. "WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed confused until he realized what he said. "NOT LIKE THAT! I just figured that Moka would be more comfortable in my bed than the guest room's bed."

A glint crossed her eyes. "And, then when she's all rested up, you'll quietly but lovingly sneak into her bed," Yukari said drooling. She wiped the drool quickly and did a poor intimidation of Moka and Naruto's voice. "'N-Naruto? Wh-What are you doing here?' 'Oh, Moka I just couldn't stay away; please don't be mad.' 'Mad? Why would I be mad, I've wanted this since the day I've met you.' 'But, what about Tsukune? Don't you have feelings for him too?' 'Yes, I'm sorry Naruto, but if you want to be with me, you'll have to share. I hope that's okay.' 'For you Moka, I'm willing to do anything.' 'Can you go fetch him for me?' 'Of course.' 'Yay! Go get Yukari too while you're at it!' 'T-the p-pipsqueak?' 'It's been her dream to join since I've known her and I want to make her happy.' 'I'll go get them while you…get…_ready._' And, then Moka slowly strips down while you go fetch Tsukune and I; and we return where you slowly pull off my —"

"Like hell any of that will happen!" Naruto interrupted with a yell, face flushed in embarrassment and... of the thought because it actually crossed his mind, minus Tsukune of course.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "What the hell are they teaching you here?"

"Sex Ed?" Yukari asked with a grin

"Bah forget it, even if Moka accepts me, you're not getting anywhere near our bed," Naruto replied, taking the (amazingly) still asleep Moka to his room, placing her onto his bed, and tucking her in goodnight (or afternoon). "Now how are you going to help me?"

She cleared her throat. "Well, I need to test how far along you are, so I downloaded primary level tests in Mathematics, English, Japanese, Science, History and Monster History from my personal computer. We'll start with Math okay?"

"Actually," Naruto paused. "I've got a better idea," Naruto said as he formed a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke erupted. "Wow!" Yukari said realizing she forgot that he could clone himself. "Are they really real?"

"Yup, the Shadow Clone Jutsu is an A-Rank Jutsu compared to the Clone Jutsu which is a E-Rank Jutsu," Naruto explained.

"There are different kinds of clones?" Yukari asked interested; she did make him telling her about his dimension in exchange for tutoring him.

"Yes, the most basic and lowest class is the Clone Jutsu which are simply illusions. Then there are the elemental clones—like Water Clones and Lightning Clones—which are C-Rank to B-Rank Clones; they have substance and can have secondary effects depending on the user makes them. The last and most powerful are my specialty, Shadow Clones. They are created by dividing your Chakra equally amongst them and because they aren't made out of any elements they can't be determined if they are real not by any tracking method. Recently, I've also learned that anything they mentally learned will be shared with me thus speeding up my learning curve and why I'll be using them in the tutoring process."

"Amazing, so whatever they learn, you'll know too?" Yukari asked amazed as she decided not to ask anything else for now. "If that's the case then have each one take a test."

"Actually, the only two I can even hope to know a little about are Japanese and Math, everything else wasn't taught at the Academy, so I was thinking that you can tutor me while two of my clones take the tests," Naruto told her scratching the back of his embarrassed. "But, I got to warn ya that I learn best by doing then hearing some long winded explanation."

Yukari sighed; this will probably be harder than when she tried to tutor Kurumu last year.

A couple hours later she decided that she was wrong. Naruto was no star pupil, but if you were patient and let him use his clones he did make amazing progress. She had been tutoring him on basic biology right now, and he was able to keep up with his twenty clones - some of which were sitting on the walls and ceilings. He was nearly at a second grade level in that aspect; it will be a long time before he caught up, but at least he was trying, unlike Kurumu who basically just complained that she couldn't get it.

"My clones finished their tests," Naruto informed her.

She nodded and decided that they did enough Science tonight.

"Great, then I'll go grade how they—err—you did." Yukari went to the kitchen - where the clones took the tests.

An hour later she came back with a slight frown. "You're Math skills are only at a fourth grade level and that's barely. You're Japanese though…it's atrocious. It's quite obvious that you can barely read at all and your handwriting is terrible."

_That bad, eh,_Naruto mussed to himself. A second later he said: "Yeah, I did really learn how to read until I was fourteen when my master had me help edit his novels—which you are never allowed to read Ero Chibi—and I was more interested in learning to fight at the time. I don't see what the big deal about having bad hand writing is though."

"It's important if you want to how to write seals," a voice said under them causing them to look down. Sitting there with bug eyes' was a little purple and green toad waving hello. "Hey there, the name's Gamayan."

At that, Naruto paused, he'd never had the chance to learn about seals being too busy fighting his entire career to have time and sit down and study. Seals weren't like other ninja fields, it required patience in abundance, creativity and research, studying, memorizing forms and shapes before stringing them together to form a seal, none of which Naruto was inclined towards. But he acknowledged it was a powerful if esoteric field.

Another thing, "How'd you get here? I don't remember summoning you."

"When you summoned Pa Toad, he summoned me to remain in his place as liaison to make sure you were ok before he left."

Nodding to himself, Naruto thought back to when he summoned Pa Toad yesterday.

**Flashback**

_He had been resting for awhile after the battle royale between himself and his clones when he felt well enough to continue when he realized he had classes. "Duh, I don't have all day to train like I do in the Hidden Leaf; I'm glad Pa Toad…TOADS!"_

Feeling stupid for forgetting the toads and reverse summoning he quickly bit his thumb and did the hand signs. _He felt at peace here, but he had to at least warn Kakashi and the rest about Sakura and Danzo's betrayal._

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed slamming his hand on the ground.

"Naruto? Naruto chan?" A voice croaked in the smoke.

"Good to see you too Gama jiji" Naruto chuckled.

"You're alive!" A green elderly toad name Fukasaku exclaimed causing Naruto to chuckle a little. "What's so funny Little Naruto?"

"S-Sorry, it's just that's the third time someone has said that to me," Naruto explained before getting serious. "Gramps, I'm stuck in some alternative dimension thing. Is it possible to reverse summon me to Mt. Myoboku and summon me to the Hidden Leaf?"

"No," Fukasaku denied making Naruto's heart drop. "Summoning is a one way street. You can only go from point A to point B; when I reverse summon you then I can only take you back where you came from."

"Then what about reverse summoning me to Mt. Myoboku and I take that month long walk back to the Hidden Leaf?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"That won't work either," Fukasaku said making Naruto slightly downcast. "That path is basically an exceptionally wrong reverse summoning. Every single dimension has a path to Mt. Myoboku; hidden behind a secret waterfall with two stone toad statues guarding it. When you pass through that waterfall it will take you to Mt. Myoboku, but when you pass through it to go back you will end up in the dimension you were in when you first passed through."

"So, I'm stuck," Naruto said bluntly. He was surprised though, he wasn't as sad as he thought he would be considering that statement.

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry we toads would be honored to be your liaisons to the Hidden Leaf. You may not be able to go there, but we can," Fukasaku said. "You got it gramps! And, thanks for the help," Naruto said sighing before remember his original purpose of summoning the toad. "Oh! There is something of the utmost importance I need you to tell Kakashi for me. It's about how I got here. Danzo attacked me with his _Ne_ members, we got into a scuffle but before anything big happened, Sakura arrived, I thought I had back up and let my guard down when she hit me with something that threw me to this dimension, you HAVE to alert Kakashi and the others before something big happens, and I know it will."

"Very well, it shall be done, but just in case, I suggest you continue with your Sage training as it will help you with your Chakra control and patience to learn seals; when you perfect it you should be ready to try learning your father's legacy."

"Great," Naruto muttered hating the meditation process. "Is that all then gramps?"

"No, expect to be taken to Mt. Myoboku soon, the Great Toad Sage wishes to read your future soon, and Jiraiya left something for you, but with all the problems and the war we never got the chance to pass you everything along with all the scrolls your father left there as well,

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "Anyway, your father, Minato, had trained on Mt. Myoboku a little, though he did not learn Sage Mode, but rather used the time to perfect his signature Ninjutsu, the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. It needed a minimum usage of Nature Chakra to be infused with the seal to work. We were planning to teach him Sage Mode once he perfected his signature jutsu, but the Third Great Shinobi War, his appointment as the Fourth Hokage, his marriage and his anticipation for you ended up putting it on the back burner."

"That's great and all, but what's your point?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry Little Naruto, old toads like me tend to ramble," Fukasaku apologized. "The point is that your father left the scroll for his signature jutsu as well as a scroll with all of the jutsus he knows."

"Awesome," Naruto exclaimed. Personally, he wouldn't mind getting his hands on those jutsus. For one. Despite his SS ranking, he had little to no finesse in his somewhat limited range of jutsus and wanted to refine his techniques. What he DID have, he used them the same way he did any other thing, full out and over powered. As long as they were big, flashy, destructive and did the job, who needs finesse?

"Understood," Naruto saluted. "But, I can only do mornings since I've gotten a job that requires me to be on site most of the day. I can only do before eight o'clock."

"I understand, and I'll make sure to pass it on to the other toads," Fukasaku said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**End Flashback**

"A talking toad!" Yukari screamed pointing at it amazed. "This isn't like with a witch's familiar that only the witch can hear it! What are you?"

"She's a summoned toad," Naruto explained. "Ninja can make contracts with animals from the Summoning Dimension and call them up to help in fights or just to talk with 'em."

"Yup, when grandpa summoned me I decided to stay hidden even after grandpa left."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"To see if you could sense me, which you didn't," Gamayan accused. "We'll have to figure out a tracking method for you, but for now I'm here to help you with learning seals. You will call me Yan sama or Gama-sensei; anything else and I'll hurt you."

"Oh yeah, Yan baachan?" Naruto stupidly said and fell to the floor twitching when Gamayan smashed his face in with a stick so hard he was pleading for a punch from Sakura.

"Listen well _Naruto chan~_, I'm not like grandpa Fukasaku who will take your disrespect, understand?" Gamayan snarled at him.

"Yes Gama-sensei," Naruto squeaked out sitting in a seiza position and bowing low. Yukari made a mental note to warn the others to show the same respect to Lady - Yan that they showed to Inner Moka because she was just like her.

"Um…Yan sama, may I ask why you are here?" Yukari asked nervously.

"Of course child," Gamayan said smiling kindly. "Grandpa needed me to stay here to teach this brat how to make seals and to be the one to summon him back from Mt. Myoboku when they summon him there."

Yukari was still confused, so Naruto explained about Mt. Myoboku, reverse summoning and why he couldn't use it to get home. Luckily, Yukari was a genius and was quick to understand.

"Now, Chibi, I want you to help the brat work on his Japanese," Gamayan said. "I'll teach him how to properly write as he goes along, but for his clones' safety when any of them write badly I'll only berate the real brat."

And, so they began the lesson with Yukari explaining to the Narutos - the real one had an "x" painted on his chin - about the different forms of Hiragana, Katakana and Kanji. The greatest surprise was when she had Naruto practice writing the Hiragana alphabet and he wrote it terribly. Yan sama wasted no time with beating him severely with her ruler and hitting hard enough to really bruise him. Every time he messed up, she beat him bad, and that included his clones' mistakes. By the time they finished for the night, Naruto was black and blue all over and looked more like he went twenty rounds with the Nine Tailed Fox. Yukari was shaking in fear, but was relieved that Gamayan was nice to her, even if the toad addressed her using Naruto's nickname for her.

"I think we'll call it a night," Gamayan said as she headed toward Naruto's front door. "Don't worry about me brat I set up my own room on your roof."

"Perfect," Naruto muttered, they had been at this for nearly 5 hours straight. It was almost time for the rest to arrive.

"Yukari, go back to your room and get your swimsuit and meet back here later, the rest are coming over as well," Naruto said before disappearing a swirl of leaves.

******Amethyst Love******

Naruto reappeared in his room checking if Moka was ready to wake up, he sat on the edge of the bed beside her, gently shaking her shoulders. Moka simply latched onto his arms and nuzzled into the warmth before slowly opening her eyes in half lidded confusion. He chuckled at the look, it was too adorable.

"Hey, you awake? I asked everyone to come over and hangout after I was done studying, its almost time for everyone to get here," he said in a soft tone.

Moka nuzzled into his side abit more before stretching and getting up and he heard the door bell. Excusing himself, he sunshined to the living room and headed for the front door where Yukari and Kokoa were already waiting. He opened the door and let the two in.

"You two can go on in and look around I'll wait here for the others." Naruto said.

The two run into the house. He could hear them say "Wow. Desu" and "Why is Naruto-Niisama's room so much nicer than ours." Naruto chuckled at this. Kurumu, and Mizore were the next to enter the house followed by Tsukune and Ruby. He showed them the main part of the house.

"Wow Naruto this is really nice. How come your room is so much nicer than ours?" Moka asks.

"Let's just say I made a little deal with the Headmaster." Naruto said, winking at her.

"Now let me show you why I told you to bring your swimsuits." He said walking through the bathroom. He opened the door to show the pool.

Yukari and Kokoa had already switched into their swimsuits. Yukari jumped off the diving board doing a cannonball and Kokoa sat in a chair near the side of the pool. Kurumu and Mizore quickly switched into their suits and jumped into the pool to. Moka also put her suit on and sat near Kokoa. Ruby was swimming with Yukari. Naruto and Tsukune put their trunks on last after the girls and walked into the pool room.

Naruto ran to the diving board and did a double back flip off. Tsukune walked over to where Moka and Kokoa was since he knew they couldn't swim because they were vampires.

"Hey Moka-Chan." Tsukune said as he sat next to Moka.

Kokoa growls and glares at Tsukune then walks away.

"Hey Tsukune aren't you going to swim?" Moka ask.

"Naw I fine just sitting here and talking to you." Tsukune replies smiling at her.

Naruto runs up to them. "Hey Moka-Chan why aren't you swimming?"

Moka looks away a little sad and begins to talk. "Well you see-.."

"If it's about you being a vampire and what water does to you don't worry this water perfectly safe." Naruto said, stopping her.

"Eh." Moka looks at him with a quizzical look.

"I asked the Headmaster to fix the pool to where vampires could swim in it." Naruto insisted and hoisted her into his arms bridal style and jumping into the pool together with her in his arms shrieking.

"What did you do that for?" Tsukune ask glaring at Naruto and ready to jump in the pool to save Moka.

"Oh shut up and watch." Naruto laughed as he stood back up in the pool.

Moka stands up in the pool, her face screwed up waiting for the pain to hit before she slowly opened her eyes, looking around in wide eyed confusion and shock that it didn't hurt like it should.

"See I told you." He yelled jumping in the pool next to Moka.

"Thank you Naruto." Moka flushed a little at his thoughtfulness.

******Amethyst Love******

The gang swam for a few hours. After that they all went back to the kitchen to get something to eat. Of course all Naruto had was instant ramen and some weird looking drinks in the fridge. So everyone ate some ramen and drank whatever the strange liquid was.

"Yum this stuff taste better than it looks. Desu" Yukari Sais.

"Since we still have a few hours how about we play a game of cards?" Naruto asks.

"Sure. What kind?" Tsukune ask.

"How about we make this fun by playing strip poker." Naruto said while grinning.

"Ok sounds good to me how about you Moka-Chan?" Tsukune ask. For some reason he was feeling a little light headed and tipsy.

The girls look at each other but figured what's the harm, its only Tsukune and Naruto. If they won it wouldn't even matter.

Naruto quickly got the table ready. He shuffled the cards as everyone sat around the table.

"Ok you guys should already know most of the rules right?" Naruto ask. They all nod yes.

"Good that will make this easier. Ok since you know the rules we'll have it to where everyone that loses each round as to take a piece of clothing off. So the game goes faster." He said dealing the cards out.

They all take their hands and begin the game. The first round Yukari wins.

After seven rounds and a lot of drinks all of girls were down to their bra and underwear except Yukari who was really lucky at cards and had almost all of her uniform still on. Even Naruto had had a few drinks by now and was down to his boxers. He saw that Moka had on a set of frilly pink underwear on. Kurumu had on a yellow set with white polka dots all over. Mizore had a stripped blue and purple set on. And Ruby oh Ruby she had on the most bizarre one yet it was a one piece leather set for S+M. Both Naruto and Tsukune had a nosebleed over that one.

Sometime later on Tsukune must have accidently knocked off Moka's Rosario. For the silver haired Moka was sitting on the other end table playing cards with them. They were a little shocked at first when they finally notices but didn't care because they were having too much fun.

Another few rounds and everyone except Naruto and Moka had passed out. Naruto was about to pass out himself but wanted to take the chance to talk to Moka but she had her own ideas.

Moka got up from the table and walked over to him sitting back down on his lap straddling his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled his ear. Naruto had to suppress the full body shivers, "Oh Kami, you don't know what you do to me."

She smirked at him and right before they kissed she brought her head down and bit his neck sucking his blood. After she finished she looked back into his eyes and was about to kiss him for real this time, but before she could, she noticed Naruto had already passed out from too much alcohol and the stress of Moka being so close and so sultry.

This made her laugh. She got up and took the Rosario from Tsukune. Then walked over and picked Naruto up taking him to his room.

******Amethyst Love******

"Well well, what do we have here~?" A voice sing-songed as Naruto hugged his pillow trying to hide from the sudden cold as his blanket was suddenly pulled off. "My my Moka, I had no idea you could be so forward~"

_Moka?_ Naruto thought confused as he pushed heavily on his pillow. That's when something strange happened, his pillow _moaned_. Opening his eyes he saw his hand squeezing something soft and lacy. Lifting his head up, he nearly had a nose bleed as Moka was in nothing but her bra and underwear while he had squeezed her breasts.

Moka woke up to that and stared wide eyed at him as he was in nothing but in his boxers. She was so embarrassed not just from the sight, but at the fact that when she woke up for a moment last night, she had happily nuzzled Naruto, thinking she was having a dream about their wedding night.

And, she couldn't deny that it was the best she had ever slept.

"AHHHHHHH!" Moka shrieked as she jumped out of bed and ran behind the sing-songer, Kurumu. "Don't look Naruto!"

Naruto, who was beat red himself ran to the bathroom only for Yukari to be undressing to take a shower. Hearing the door open she saw Naruto standing there in his boxers.

Yukari squealed. "Oh, Naruto, I had no idea you wanted me already! Come we can skip today and head to bed!"

"Like hell I am you Ero Chibi!" He yelled and slammed the door and took refuge in the thankfully empty guest room. "Quite an excitable morning you're having no?" A voice said suddenly.

Scared, Naruto looked around trying to find the source of the voice when all of the sudden the overhead light went into the ceiling and Mizore's head popped out. Shrieking, Naruto ran out of the room and dashed to the living room where an uncomfortable Tsukune was sitting on the couch. "Tsukune! Hide me!"

"Huh?" Tsukune said when Naruto jumped over his head and hid behind the couch. Naruto, of course, was hiding because he was afraid that the girls were going to beat him up for being a pervert, and sleeping with a nearly naked Moka.

"Oh Naruto~" A voice called out. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~!"

"Don't wanna," Naruto replied making sure to echo his voice all around the room.

"You can come out Naruto," a fully dressed Moka said soothingly.

"Promise not to hurt me?" Naruto asked like a scared rabbit.

"Promise," Moka replied smoothly.

"Can you get me clothes first?" Naruto said realizing he was still in his boxers, and Moka blushed. Quickly she found a clean uniform and threw it to Tsukune who threw it to Naruto. They heard some rustling and a mumbled curse about his fly before he hopped out with a crooked tie. Kurumu laughed at its poor state.

"Can't ya tie your own tie?" Kurumu chuckled.

"Huh?" Before looking down at his knotted up tie and blushing embarrassed. Moka sighed and walked up to Naruto fixing his tie.

"There," she said patting his shoulder. "All fixed."

"Thanks Moka," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Now, don't ya two look like a loving married couple," Gamayan said from the bookcase sipping tea. Naruto and Moka looked at her and then at each other wide eyed. Instantly, they jumped away from each other like they were burned and blushed. Tsukune frowned at the statement, but Mizore and Kurumu loved it. "But, aren't ya gonna be late at this rate?"

Everyone looked at the clock seeing that it was only five minutes before Homeroom. Cursing, Naruto pushed everyone out, grabbed his, Moka, and Yukari's bags and locked his door. Not wasting any time, he picked up Moka bridal style and jumped off the building and landed on the nearest tree. Without breaking stride, he hopped from one tree to another at his fastest Pace and jumped over the school gate. With only thirty seconds left, he ran up the wall and jumped into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"SAFE!" Naruto cheered causing everyone in the class to snicker. He set Moka down, who promptly sat down due to dizziness, and took his seat next to her. It was another five minutes before the others arrived.

"Sorry we're late," Tsukune apologized bowing.

"Its fine," Nekonome-sensei said waving them off. "Just don't let it happen again."

The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully had it not been for 3 things. One, Naruto noticed that the one Hiragana character he practiced last night looked a lot better than the rest of his writing. Cursing, he realized that Gama-sensei's method really was beating it into him.

Two, he couldn't look Moka in the eye after already sleeping in the same bed with her, '_Nonono don't think about her smooth whi-, no bad boy no bad thoughts, good thoughts?'_

Three, he was seriously getting annoyed; he kinda knew Tsukune didn't like him getting close to Moka, but this was ridiculous. He felt Tsukune's eyes on the back of his head the entire day and a slight killing intent. Sighing, he shook his head, perhaps he should give them some time to get used to his presence, he needed the time away from Moka anyway.

Now that he had time to think back on the few days, the by play he had observed among the friends had implied that Tsukune already had a prior claim on Moka and no matter what he didn't want to be called a home wrecker. Sakura and Sasuke was different, it was one of his bigger mistakes when he was young, along with his naivety. Now however, Tsukune was his 'Principal', the target to be protected, and Moka was his first friend, he would bear and smile and be happy for them. Even if his heart shattered.

Finally it was lunch and Naruto shimmered away before the others could catch him.

Appearing on the top of a hill he'd seen from his penthouse window, Naruto couldn't help but lie down on the hill, watch the clouds and feel the breeze and relax, the increasing stress melting away.

******Amethyst Love******

"Naruto-kun?" The blond cracked open an eye and looked up from his temporary bed. Moka was looking at him with a bag in her hands and an adorable questioning expression. "What are you doing up here alone?"

He sighed and stretched, feeling content when several of his joints popped. "I was just resting. Why? Did something come up?"

"No... but you're resting? You didn't get anything to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry. I thought you and the others usually had lunch together?"

"O-oh..." Moka looked down and began fingering the bag slowly. "I see."

It really didn't take much to figure out why she looked so sad. In fact, he suspected as much the moment he saw the bag held within her grasp. So much for staying away from Moka. "But if you want us to eat together, then it's alright with me."

And just like that, Moka's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yep." He sat up and patted on the spot next to him. "Just because I wasn't hungry doesn't mean there's no space in my stomach."

Moka smiled and took her seat next to him. She crossed her legs and opened the bag, revealing a neat box inside. Seeing it, Naruto couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. He didn't expect her to make a bento, especially when both of them were very...busy...'_no bad thoughts!'_ due to what happened just that morning. Still, it wasn't an unwelcomed lunch. He was pleasantly amused when his nose picked up the delicious aroma of rice, fried shrimp, and broiled squid.

And who said vampires can't cook?

"I hope you like it." Moka smiled and held out the box to him. "I wanted to celebrate meeting you again so I made this yesterday, I just warmed it up." _Ah that answered that question_

She neglected to say that she did a good job too if it smelled that good. Naruto stared at the box, a second away from taking a bite from that delicious meal, when he suddenly thought of a mischievous idea.

"I have a better idea." Naruto grinned, baring his own set of fangs. "Feed me."

When she heard that, Moka froze up. It took a moment for her mind to wrap around it. And even when it did, all she could say was a quiet "W-what?"

"Come on. It's not like it's a big deal right? Think of it as payment for feeding on me." Naruto chuckled and leaned back to a more comfortable position. "Besides, I'm lazy. I'd rather starve to death than to get a good meal all by myself."

"You wouldn't want this poor, starving guy to die would you?" Despite herself, Moka had to giggle at the ridiculous pleading expression that was on Naruto's face. It made him looked incredibly endearing and mischievous all at once. It was almost the same expression as a fox when it's about to steal a piece of chicken from a picnic.

"Okay okay." Moka smiled, still giggling slightly and opened up the box, confirming Naruto's suspicions. Inside was a very neat display of rice, three pieces of fried shrimp, and a cluster of tiny broiled squid.

It was the type of lunch that guys would kill to get from a girl.

Moka kneeled beside his prone form so she could feed him easier, Naruto was just dazed Moka could be so daring and from his vantage point near Moka's lap, he got a very nice view of Moka while she was giggling.

"I like the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh like that."

Naruto's eyes went wide, he had not meant to say that outloud, Moka's hands stopped preparing the food, unsure of what to do. The air was tense.

She looked down into the intense blue eyes that were watching back apprehensively, "R-really?"

Her fingers went down to gently trace the whiskers and softly smiled as she could hear the humming from Naruto, almost like purring. '_So cute…'_

It was almost as if they were in a trance their faces got closer to each other, eyes never losing contact, piercing blue and glittering emerald stared at each other.

Inside, both Moka's were trembling, last night's kiss didn't count, they were both intoxicated and so was Naruto. He even fainted! One was trembling, conflicted but strangely warm and happy, the other was simply nervous, too happy, but too afraid this was a dream, of getting hurt. Inner Moka rarely if ever let her feelings out in the open, she hid behind a mask of noble arrogance, perhaps it was easier, but Naruto drew those feelings out, in his warmth, she felt exposed, nowhere to hide.

She could feel his warm breath on her lips, both of them had dazed, half lidded eyes.

Suddenly Naruto snapped his half lidded eyes wide open and averted his face to avoid the inevitable. '_What am I doing! She has a boyfriend!" _he berated himself internally.

Had he continued looking he would've seen the disappointment and sadness of rejection on Moka's face.

Forcing himself to give a false smile, he looked back at her and immediately saw a conflicted expression.

Seeing her expression, he immediately assumed it was because of his actions, he immediately took a step back and apologized, "O-oh yea, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done something like that, you already have a boyfriend. I'm sorry if I was being too forward."

"W-WHAT?"

Naruto leaned back down in a relaxed position, his hands as make shift pillows. "You and Tsukune are close are you not? From what I've already seen, before I came, you two were everything but official couples. I-I did not want to break that up, Y-you're my first friend, and I want you to be happy, not be forced to choose between two people."

He never saw the realization dawning on Moka's face as the reason of his rejection was explained.

He never saw the fist either.

BAM

Naruto rolled around on the floor in pain, his hands covering his nose, and tears comically pouring down.

'_Kami! Whyyy? Do you enjoy seeing me get hit by women?'_

'_**I like this girl."**_

"I-I'm so sorry! Inner Moka managed to control my arm, I don't know why she hit you! Sorry sorry!" Moka frantically tried to alleviate the pain, kneeling beside him and lifted her head onto her lap, using her handkerchief to stem the flow of blood from his nose.

Naruto just chuckled.

"I-I don't like Tsukune that way," _anymore. _The admission was soft, and was nearly blown away by the wind on that hill, but Naruto still heard it.

He opened his mouth to respond but Moka, her face incredibly red, due to embarrassment from that admission snapped and shoved some squid and rice into his mouth.

Naruto chewed before laughing.

They spent the rest of lunch break on the hill, enjoying the silent companionship. No words had to be said. Both knew their relationship had changed more than friends, not quite a couple, but did not know how to express it, due to both embarrassment and fear.

******Amethyst Love******

Finally at the end of the day, Naruto was approached by his homeroom teacher. "Naruto can you wait a moment," Nekonome-sensei said as the final bell rang.

He shrugged. "Sure teach," Naruto said, telling the others to go on without him. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you decided what club you're going to join yet?" She asked, but then noticed Naruto giving her a blank stare. "Oh, no one told you? All students are required to join at least one club to help them get a feel for human society."

"Really?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "Ya got any recommendations for me teach?"

"The Newspaper Club," she said immediately. "All of your friends are in that club."

"Maybe, I'll think about it," Naruto said leaving. He was surprised to see Moka standing there waiting for him. "Hey there Moka; you know you didn't have to wait for me."

"I-It's okay, I wanted to," she said smiling with a blush. "What did Nekonome-sensei want?"

"I have to join a club," Naruto said. "She told me you were in the Newspaper Club, is that true?"

"Yup! It's a lot of fun too! We get to write all sort of articles and expose lots of truths," Moka said. "But, we tend to get into a lot of battles because of it."

_Lots of battles huh?_Naruto thought slowly. "Maybe I'll join," Naruto said casually.

"I hope you do, only Kokoa has joined so far," Moka said frowning before perking up. "We're actually having a meeting today; you can come if you want."

"Why not?" Naruto said giving a small smile that made Moka's heart skip a beat. "Lead the way Ojou-sama."

"Tis this way Ouji-sama," Moka chuckled pointing which way to go. They arrived soon enough, but when he got there he saw some brown haired guy peeking at Mizore and Kurumu's panties. Moka was glaring while Tsukune tried to get him to stop. Kurumu and Mizore were blushing, and trying to stop him, but were too busy to stop him at the moment.

"Knock it off Gin!" Moka shouted blushing furiously; she hoped that such a scene wouldn't deter Naruto. Of course, she only thought that because she didn't realize that Naruto was the student of the greatest pervert ever.

"Let me handle this Moka," Naruto said as Gin turned toward them with stars in his eyes seeing Moka. "Oiroke no Jutsu!"

With a _poof_ of smoke Naruto transformed into a NAKED blonde pig tailed _girl_ with a chest to rival Kurumu's. "Do you want me Gin sama~?" Sexy Naruto asked striking a pose, a seductive pout on her lips and Gin flew back with a bloody nose. Naruto quickly changed back to normal seeing the other girls staring at him disbelief - Tsukune had passed out as well.

"What was _that_?" Yukari asked, insanely jealous and just barely stopping a bloody nose.

"My number one anti-pervert technique: Oiroke no Jutsu," Naruto replied with a grin. "It's a more advanced variant of the standard 'Transformation Technique' that actually transforms my body into a girl's rather than the standard illusion. I created this accidentally as a prank against my old teacher Iruka, but because I had too much Chakra I accidentally made the transformation solid. Something like a solid hit or touching too close won't re-transform me like a simple illusion would. This technique is more or less the predecessor to the 'Kage Bunshin' technique I use considering it uses the same principles of creating a solid shell with chakra, but outside the body rather than as part of it."

"Well it's really effective," Mizore commented kicking Gin in the side for peeking at her. "He's completely knocked out."

"Who was that guy anyway?" Naruto asked.

"O-Our club president," Moka stuttered hoping it didn't bother him too much.

"Oh, okay. Wake up ya pervy president!" Naruto yelled kicking him in the side. "I want to join the club so get up and welcome me!"

"Huh?" Gin said intelligently holding his throbbing side. "Who you?"

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm your newest member!"

"R-Really?" Gin asked looking surprisingly excited. "That's great! We have enough members now!"

"What are you talking about you perverted wolf?" Kurumu asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Not telling until all of the members are her, where's Kokoa?" Gin asked and as if on cue she entered in the room with Kou on her shoulder.

"Hey there Nii-sama, what are you doing here?" She asked hugging his arm possessively.

"He just joined the club," Moka told her and Kokoa squealed in delight. This shocked everyone because they've never see her act this way. Yukari personally believed that Kokoa actually liked him as much as she liked her "Nee-sama".

"Listen up," Gin called sitting at the teacher's desk. "Now that we have eight members and stopped Kuyou's abuse of power last year, we can get some real press powers. That means I can get us press badges which will let us legally on any crime scenes as well as investigate any miss-happenings in the monster world - if we can afford to go to the site of course. I know we've basically done that, but most of it was done because it affected one of you guys rather than just investigating it. If you recall I was the one that usually found scoops last year —"

"No we did!" Kurumu interrupted indignantly.

"No you stumbled upon stories that just happened to involve one of you and were juicy enough to print. Any time real journalistic skills were needed _I_was the one to get the information," Gin retorted. "Like with the case of the missing girls last year that Hitomi Ishigami was turning into statues; I found out the missing girls and when they went missing."

"Wow! I never noticed," Yukari said surprised. "But, he's right and here I thought he did nothing."

"Perverts like him tend to make you think that," Naruto said laughing a little bitterly. "My master was probably the biggest pervert to ever live and if you looked at him you would think he did nothing but drink, spy on girls in baths and write smut; but he actually had one of the biggest and best spy networks in the world. Never underestimate a person."

Everyone was surprised at what Naruto said because it reminded them that there may be more to Gin than what they usually see. Kurumu and Mizore realized that they should have known this by how well he trained them when the school was closed early last year. Moka, both Mokas, noticed that when Naruto talked about his master he always used the past tense and that made them sad if their suspicions are correct.

"Great, but first I want to know about you Naruto," Gin said. "After the Kuyou incident last year I think it's best if I know upfront what kind of people I'm dealing with."

And, so Naruto gave him a quick review of whom and what he was. Gin, of course, thought he was awesome, but Naruto really won him over when he gave him a copy of _Make-Out Paradise_. He had a bunch of the books in a storage scroll that Jiraiya made him carry for "on the road sales" when they needed quick money because Jiraiya had spent it on his "research".

"Welcome to the club!" Gin said enthusiastically while everybody cheered. Even Tsukune couldn't help but be happy for a new member, and at least he wasn't trying to take advantage of Moka or the girls like the guys at the beginning of the year wanted to.

"Glad to be here," Naruto said grinning.

"Now, due to the fiasco of last year's school festival that caused the school to close down, the Headmaster has decided to have a dance to commemorate the reopening of the school and to celebrate the new school buildings," Naruto noticed the sheepish looks all around but decided to ask later, "As the newspaper club, with real journalistic powers, the Headmaster has decided to let us make a report on how the School Committee deals and organizes the dance behind the scenes as well as free tickets to the dance for all of us. The dance is in 1 month. Tomorrow we can go and see the first meeting for the dance as well.

Everybody cheered at the idea of a dance.

Moka looked at her ticket, she knew who she wanted to take her to the dance, and shyly glanced at said person who was across the room. Her emerald eyes met blue eyes which were also observing her, causing her to go red. Again.

**Hmmmm chapter 3 done.**

**I've got an interesting comment from one cmcwiki:** please tell me there is some originality in this story. i am sick of rereading Kitsune trapped at Yokai Gakuen 5-6 times because of people with no originality

**My response? I already mentioned AND WARNED this was an adaptation, as early as the summary, I'm not getting paid to write this stuff nor am I putting a gun to your head to read this fic. **


	4. Confession

Disclaimer: An Adaptation of Lazy Hermit's Kitsune trapped at Yokai Gakuen. Contains many elements from various other adaptations i felt was suitable, among some was Vampire Fox by Pervert-san. Also elements of Macross Frontier, GunGrave, KanA Nishino and Rie Tanaka's songs. I do not own anything, not even ideas, I took them from other authors and rewrote them. Naruto = Kishimoto/Rosario+Vampire = Akihisa Ikeda.

***Kana Nishino-If* would probably be a good theme for this chapter**

Amethyst Love

Chapter 4

Confession

"So…. what happened during last year's school festival? I noticed the weird looks when Ginei mentioned them in club yesterday."

The sudden statement from behind Moka shocked her as she jumped in her seat slightly, spinning around to see the bored expression on Naruto's face.

It was the day after the announcement of them investigating the dance and Shizuka Sensei, the cat demon they had as teacher for homeroom, had just left the class for lunch. Moka had gone back to her dorm room after club activities in a slight funk after Naruto had not asked her out to the dance as she had expected him too.

That funk had carried over till today and the sudden question had caught her off guard.

"H-huh?" Moka tilted her head in slight confusion as well as to cover the sudden increase in her heartbeat, whether from fright, or from the fact that Naruto was suddenly speaking to her again was debatable.

"Yesterday, Ginei mentioned something about a school festival, and you looked a bit sheepish." Naruto reiterated his question.

"O-oh that, last year during our school festival, Tsukune's human relative visited our school, the newspaper club did our best to hide the fact that this was a school for monsters. Then afterwards someone smuggled in a cursed mirror that exposed everyone's true forms. Luckily we managed to trick Tsukune's cousin, but the festival itself was pretty much ruined and the school had to be shut down for a while due to the damage."

Naruto simply nodded with a thoughtful expression when he suddenly caught Moka's wrist. His eyes went from glazed thoughtful to suddenly intensely piercing, "I wondered if the reason you were distracted was due to the memories but it doesn't seem like it. So, what's been bothering you since yesterday?"

Caught off guard again Moka barely stuttered a reply, "N-nothing, d-don't worry about it. I-'ve got something to do, so I can't join you guys for lunch. See ya!" Moka ran off, embarrassed that Naruto had caught her being so depressed. but she couldn't help it, did he hate her because she had been too forward and overbearing at the hill? Was that why he didn't ask her to the dance? Did he think she wasn't good enough to go to the dance with him? Maybe she was just over thinking it…. it was barely a day after it was announced after all….

But that wasn't the main problem, what truly annoyed her at the moment was that she was confused. Watching Naruto tugged at her heartstrings but wasn't that just because of Ura? she liked Tsukune didn't she? Shouldn't she be happy Naruto didn't ask her, and wait for Tsukune? Plus didn't Naruto say he wasn't going to stay here? That whatever he was doing here was just temporary, allowing her to fall for him was futile. He would leave her. Wouldn't he?

'_You're an idiot'_

Startled, she looked around for the source of the voice in the cafeteria before she looked at her Rosario and whispered lowly so she didn't attract any attention, "U-ura?"

'_You're an idiot Omote.'_

"H-huh? W-why? Did I do something wrong Ura?"

'_Tell me something Omote. Which hurts more, Naruto hating you, or Tsukune hating you?' _the Rosario went silent again after saying her piece.

Moka was confused by the question, why would she wonder about being hated? However, the thought of being hated by Naruto caused a great ache in her heart, as if it was being stabbed. Strangely enough, it hurt even more than the thought of Tsukune hating her as well.

Naruto simply leaned back into his chair, watching Moka's retreating back. Slightly disappointed that Moka was being distant to him, especially after that time on the hill. Last night, he had walked the rest of gang back to the dorms, chatting lightly, but on the way he had noticed Moka getting more and more subdued. When he had asked at the time, she had looked up, an almost hopeful? expression on her face for an instant, but when he asked whether she was ok, she had averted her eyes back to the floor and simply said she was ok.

Naturally he wanted nothing more then to go with Moka to the dance as her date, but he didn't know how to voice it without being seen as brutish like back in Konoha, plus it didn't seem right popping the question when she seemed so subdued, so he had hoped to ask her today, but she seemed even worse off than yesterday. Heck, she hadn't even drank his blood this morning and that worried him.

Rubbing his temples in confusion at the situation he left to get some food and head back to his hill. Perhaps he should give her some time. Sighing to himself as he walked, he wondered if all girls were always so weird.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moka got progressively more and more distant towards him, until they were barely speaking anymore. He didn't see her anywhere but at club activities and classes but even then she sat as far away from him as possible. In front of everyone else, she maintained her cheerful façade and smiled brightly, but the distance between Moka and him was obvious. However, even as she tried to maintain the distance, he sometimes caught her watching him from far and once, it almost seemed like she was going to cry.

He wasn't the only one to notice either; everyone of the newspaper club had noticed the difference, Moka was usually the most cheerful, most active person in club aside from Kurumu. Now, even though she was still cheerful and smiled and danced in front of them, they noticed it all seemed hollow, as if she was going through the motions just for the sake of it.

Even more obvious was when the rest tried to question her, she would continue to cheerfully smile and say she was fine but if someone tried to push the matter she would almost snap at them, the exact same way Inner Moka would have.

Naruto leaned on the wall at the back of the class, near the door, observing everything that went on during club 3 days after Moka started acting weird. The blonde's heart ached for the rosette. He had masked his own feelings more than often enough to see that Moka was hurting.

Someone as innocent and beautiful as her shouldn't be the one to need to mask her feelings in front of her friends, she shouldn't be pushing her friends away like this, something he knew she would never do on purpose but he didn't know how he could help. He was afraid if he tried forcing an answer out of her, it would damage their friendship.

He sighed, he wasn't used to feeling helpless, it was weird, almost funny. A 17 year old with enough power to level a mountain in one hit and yet he was helpless when it came to dealing with teenage girls that weren't out to kill or rape him.

"Is something wrong for you to sigh so loudly?"

This time it was the blonde's turn to nearly jump in the air, spinning around to face the source of the sound, his wind blades already at the ready only to see the slender, lollipop sucking form of Mizore the Yuki onna, leaning on the wall outside the class, peeking through the door. From this angle, he could only see Mizore's left profile.

"You know, you'd make one hell of a ninja, your stealth skills are pretty much off the charts, I haven't let anyone sneak up on me like that since I was 14."

Mizore simply pushed off the wall, her eyes half lidded as usual, pouty pale lips quirking slightly the only sign of her amusement before beckoning for Naruto to walk alongside her. Naruto looked around, no one had noticed him or Mizore, and shrugged before following the lavender haired girl. Together they walked quietly, Naruto just following the Yuki onna's lead. They walked in silence till they reached the field where Physical Ed was usually held. Gesturing again, Naruto gingerly sat beside the pale yuki onna, both were silent, almost contemplating.

"So? What's wrong with our resident ninja that he has to make such a loud sigh?", the soft voice broke the silence.

"Sigh, I am just…. worried about Moka. She has been….. distant lately."

"Hmhmhm…..Tell me, did you notice when was it that she started acting like that?"

Naruto's reply was almost instantaneous, "3 days ago, right after she had lunch with me."

Mizore just giggled, "Wrong. She has been like this ever since she saw you in class that first day but she hid it well until lately. I should know, I was always watching the two of you." _and Tsukune_

Naruto just stared at the yuki onna incredulously and his heart clenched, "What in the world were you watching us for and what do you mean she has always been like this? I never noticed that she was being distant around me." _If she didn't like being around me for so long, perhaps it truly is my fault, I was too forward and she was too polite to stop me…._

Mizore quirked her lips into a small smirk again, silently wondering how to phrase this properly, she didn't want to give a guy all their girl's secrets after all, "….No, she has never acted like this till now and watching the two of you interact is….fun. When she met you that day in class, she was…conflicted, as if she wanted to run from you, but at the same time never let you go, she was confused. It was only after the dance was announced that the 'frustration' she felt, _overflowed_ for lack of a better word. It was only after that, she was so confused that she tried to distance herself from the source of her conflict. You."

"Huh…. so it really is my fault after all. I don't want to hurt my precious people…." He lowered his head, his bangs covered his eyes, "maybe I should leave. I can still do the job the Head master asked without going to cla-."

He was cut off by a smack to the back of his head, "So a great ninja like you that can beat demons and vampires is just another coward?"

"Co-coward! What are you talking about, I never run!" Naruto exclaimed in indignation.

"Then if you truly want to know why and what she is feeling, you should talk to her face to face rather than run away and avoid the problem. If you truly think she is being distant because you are overbearing, then ask her if that's the case, if it isn't…..well…good luck finding out." Mizore replied in her usual soft tone.

They sat in silence for a while, Naruto didn't know how to reply or what to say either. He had never truly been accepted by the people in Konoha, even after everything he had done and every damn ninja he had fought. He had brought peace. But at what cost? After he was done, he was no longer needed, his strength no longer required, the village's weapon, brought out to resolve conflict then put back on the shelf where no one could see their shame once he was done.

Here, he was accepted, he was no longer lonely, which was rather funny because back when he was with humans, he was cursed as a monster, a demon, now that he was among monsters, he was accepted even though he was truly human. And it was something he would do anything to keep. Even if he had to avoid Moka. But what Mizore said struck a nerve, ever since he was a child he had faced his problems head on, if there was an obstacle he bulldozed right through it, or found another way so why was he running now? Would he avoid her and maintain the status quo and watch her be happy from a distance, or would it be worth risking everything, and obtaining something he thought he would never have?

Even as the blonde knuckled his temples, trying to figure out what he wanted, Mizore watched the blonde figuratively bang his head for an answer, getting up she brushed her pants before walking away, suddenly she called back over her shoulder to give the blonde one last push, "Sometimes running away is indeed easier then facing your problem, a long time ago, I was like you right now; after a failed confession. I was hurt badly so I ran away from everything; from class, from the man I confessed to, from my hometown. I've been running ever since then until the day I met Tsukune face to face. I still don't know what he means to me, but at the very least, I'm not running anymore."

Her words were carried to him on the wind. Looking up at the clear sky he asked one last question of the girl that was standing there, waiting for his reply, "Why are you helping me with this?"

Mizore smirked again before turning away, her back to him and started walking while replying, "Hmmm…. How do you know I'm not helping you and not being evil by destroying the competition for Tsukune's affection?"

Even though she was almost around the corner she still heard his response blown to her by the wind, "You aren't, you're too sweet and nice for that."

Smiling softly she continued walking. Perhaps she was helping and perhaps she wasn't, girls had to stick with each other after all. Besides she had watched Moka enough to know through her subconscious movements that she had already made a decision. She just didn't know it yet. The little twitches of her hand in the direction of Naruto every time he walked pass, the subtle wetting of her lips whenever she watched his lips, the clenching of her teeth whenever she saw Naruto get hit on by other girls. Everything told Mizore far more then what Moka could ever say.

Yuki onnas like her rarely got true love because of their life style thus she couldn't stand it if her first friend regretted her decisions later on because Mizore didn't do anything. Yes her first friend, she had two first friends, Moka and Tsukune. The only reason she clung to him and fought for his attention all the time was because she didn't know how to express her gratitude and her affection. So she did it the only way she knew how and clung to him like all the others.

She got the impression that Moka was the same, both their social growth were somewhat stunted. Hence they could only show their gratitude and affection the way they thought was the norm and fought for affection and acceptance albeit in a rather weird way. Till now anyway.

In a way, meeting Tsukune unfroze everyone from their own respective ice blocks, and kick started their developments. They started to grow in their own way. For that she would always be grateful to him and she would do anything for him.

Perhaps in time they would truly fall in love, but for now, it helped continue the illusion that nothing was wrong with the monster world and that they were just friends in high school.

A single tear fell down her cheek.

She was almost of age.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was still banging his head on the concrete floor literally and figuratively trying to figure out what was more important to him when Kokoa showed up a few hours later.

Kokoa for her part had already noticed the stilted tension in the air around her sister. Curious about what could have happened she tried to question her sister, but after being told nothing was wrong she was going to push further when she remembered what her big brother had said about giving her sister some space and had backed down much to the surprise of everyone there. Moka gave her a tried smile before hugging Kokoa for being understanding and continuing the article she was trying to write. It was….nice…

That didn't mean that she gave up wanting to know what happened, so she went about another way to find out what had happened, and that meant looking for her big brother right after club, "Nii-sama?"

Naruto who had been rolling about on the floor immediately sat up and saw the girl he thought of as a sister and immediately a smile grew on his face, "Chibi-chan!"

He held his hands out, gesturing for her to hug him and so she did. With a flying tackle. Chuckling at her exuberance he rolled about on the floor with Kokoa in his arms before sitting up, Kokoa situated on his lap. Ruffling her hair a bit, he gave her a tired smile and asked, "So? What brings my cute Chibi-chan out here?"

"Hmph, I am NOT cute, I am beautiful so don't call me Chibi!"

Chuckling at her response Naruto just ruffled her hair again before replying, "Give it a few more years then I'll call you my Aka-hime alright?"

Kokoa huffed a bit before agreeing, but she still had something she had come to do, "Did you have a fight with Nee-sama?"

Naruto started a bit, shocked that Kokoa had noticed and arched an eyebrow in silence for a while before he replied, "And how did a Chibi like you know whether we fought or not?"

Shrugging cutely Kokoa's answer was rather eye opening, "I've never seen her like this, even when Akasha kaa-san disappeared she just cried and never hid her feelings, now it's like….she's pretending or something. So it's probably something recent, which means you. So? What did you do to make Nee-sama so sad?"

"I-I don't know Chibi, I don't think we're fighting, but It's more like we are confused about what we feel for each other."

Kokoa just pouted, "Humph, I don't get what's there to be confused about. Just get married, bring out the Real Nee-sama and then make little vampire babies with pretty blonde and silver hair."

Naruto of course went tomato red before starting to get a nosebleed, all sorts of images running through his head.

'**Oooh, I like that position'**

'_S-shut up Ero-Kitsune! I like the other position bett- no wait, bad thoughts, bad thoughts!'_

"Nii-sama? Nii-sama! Whats wrong? Why are you bleeding?"

Naruto furiously shook his head to clear the bad thoughts before he thought himself sufficiently calm to answer the question, "I-its not that simple Chibi, even if I want to, how does she feel about it. Plus being a vampire means near immortality, what happens when she gets bored in the future. If I force her, it would be tantamount to rape, I cant do something like that to your Nee-sama, I want her to be happy, like you do as well and if that means she wants to be with Tsukune….well no matter how it hurts i'll agree."

Kokoa just stared incredulously at Naruto until he started squirming, puffing her cheeks before she replied, "Nii-sama no Baka. If you give up just like that then maybe you deserve it BUT Nee-sama doesn't deserve being stuck with Wimpy Tsukune besides, how can she return the feelings if you don't let her know if there are any in the first place. Kami why are boys so stupid!" Kokoa finished her rant with a huff and crossed arms.

Naruto just sat there slightly stunned at Kokoa's tirade before chuckling at her antics, "Yeah, I guess I was being stupid trying to avoid her like that, I never had anyone that would talk to me about relationships, my entire life up till recently was one long fight to survive." He hugged the small girl tightly before continuing, "Anyway~ as thanks for teaching your baka Nii-sama about relationships, how bout I teach you some light exercises to get stronger tomorrow?"

"I forgive you, Nii-sama…" Kokoa just hugged back, she understood somewhat, vampires were a pretty war like race and from what her Nii-sama was saying, no one taught him anything other than how to fight his entire life so far. At least she had her parents. _Even if one of them was a stuck up b1tch. "_Just…. Just make sure that Nee-sama is happy."

"A-and about the training, I thought about what you said that time in school," Kokoa lowered her head, embarrassed and ashamed for her past actions, "Wimpy Nee-sama is different from Real Nee-sama, but they both love me, but Real Nee-sama can't help it that she and Wimpy Nee-sama are the same person. So I have to get stronger to protect Wimpy Nee-sama when Real Nee-sama or Nii-sama can't do it. Attacking Wimpy Nee-sama just makes her angrier at me and pushes her away from me."

Naruto just smiled softly, "When you admitted that you were wrong, when you realized that you needed to protect your Nee-sama, you already became as strong as me."

"H-huh? I'm as strong as Nii-sama? But I still can't beat Nee-sama, how can I be as strong as you?"

Naruto leaned back before saying something he had heard a long time ago, something that he had misinterpreted years ago. When he was young, an enemy, Haku had told him true strength came from protecting people that were precious to him. He had taken that to heart almost literally, thinking as long as he had people to protect he could invincibly charge into any situation and come out on top.

One day, his old mentor Jiraya, his father figure had truly opened his eyes to what that statement truly meant,

"Kokoa, when you have someone precious to you, someone that is so important to you that you would do anything to protect that person," here the blonde pointed at where Kokoa's heart was, "Your will and your heart will attain a great level of power and become unbreakable because you are doing something that is truly important,"

This had been where he had went wrong, taking a deep breath he continued, "But wishes and dreams alone cannot move mountains, however, because you have an unbreakable will, a strong and kind heart, the level of power of your will and heart have attained is already far ahead of your body. Use that great unbending will to pull the rest of your body to the same level as your heart. That way, nothing else can stand in your way. That way, you are truly strong."

As they sat in the field, with the sun setting behind the blonde and the flaming red light scarring the sky above them, setting a backdrop, her Nii-sama's face was shrouded in the shadows as he spoke with conviction and strength. Then he turned to look straight at her and Kokoa subconsciously took in a deep breath.

In the dark, her Nii-sama's blue eyes were literally glowing with power as they pierced her own emerald eyes,

Two blue fires surrounded by a dark silhouette, red flames of the sky surrounding that silhouette.

"Remember what I said Kokoa, when you find someone precious to you, you will truly become strong."

This was why she called him Nii-sama. Something she had realized years ago because of him, that even a human could be as strong as any vampire.

That his unbending will was greater than any force that tried to make her brother submit.

It was why she didn't like Wimpy Tsukune; they were both human, but so vastly different it wasn't even fair to compare him to Nii-sama.

This was why he was her Nii-sama.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That night as Kokoa lay in her bed.**

_What pretty babies Nii-sama and Nee-sama would make… hehehehe._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto shivered as a slight chill ran down his back and sneezed.

Cold night wind blew around him

He was standing upside down, stuck to the roof outside the female dorms, more specifically the window to Moka's room. He wasn't entirely sure what he had to do, all he knew was that he had to talk to her before anything else or else he was going to get hounded by Mizore and Kokoa until he did anyway.

It was at night, a few hours after dinner and he had separated from Kokoa. After that he had gone to meet the Headmaster to request a place to train, the Headmaster had said one would be provided by tomorrow, fully prepared and protected by a barrier.

After that he had retreated to his room to bath before heading out. Right now, hanging upside down outside the window at night like a huge vampire bat, he grimaced at the irony, a human acting like a vampire outside a vampire that acted like a human's room.

The creaking of a door opening alerted him to Moka's presence in the room. The blonde had gone sneaking around the school earlier to find Moka but she had been studying along with Yukari earlier. He didn't want to disturb her, nor did he want anyone else to know of their 'discussion', thus he had taken to waiting for her to return to her room outside her window.

Steeling himself, he picked the lock on the window, preparing to face the rosette. He was in her bedroom, it was a typical girl's bedroom he supposed, creamy walls, pink and light blue covered bed, various stuffed animals on her bed, two neat bookshelves, a closet and some pictures on the table, including one of him and the rest of the newspaper club during one of their club sessions. He picked the picture up, gently caressing the picture when he was distracted by the sound of the bedroom door opening.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Moka was tired and hungry. Thursdays had always been the most hectic day for her, classes, clubs and then study sessions with Yukari till 8pm. Now all she wanted was just to go to bed, she would bath tomorrow early in the morning unlike her usual schedule. She didn't even bother to have dinner, every time she tried to eat lately just reminded her of the taste of Naruto's blood. Sweet, salty, warm, slightly bitter and sour.

Moka was frustrated. She wanted dearly to speak to Naruto, but whenever she tried, she got tongue tied, she didn't know what to say, the conflict within her chest got worse, she felt torn. So she avoided him. and since he didn't seem to care and avoided her just as much, it just made the pain all that worse. It was worth it she told herself, he would leave sooner or later anyway, saving her from a far more pain had she done something about it, Tsukune be damned.

Moka was angry. She was angry because Kurumu and Yukari had been pestering her all day about why she hadn't been speaking to Naruto. They questioned her about Naruto, didn't they understand she didn't want to think about him, that no matter what he was just going to leave her anwyay? and that what they were doing just made it worse.

Dropping her bag in her room, she slowly walked to her desk with heavy footsteps. The window was open, cold night air blowing into her room. Strange…. she rarely ever opened her windows.

Then she noticed a picture was face down on the table. A quick glance told her that it was the only picture she had of the blonde idiot. Trembling hands picked the picture up to her line of sight, caressing the blonde with whisker marks in the picture. A tear fell upon the glass frame of the picture.

"You've been avoiding me."

Moka jumped, whirling around to look for the intruder, wondering where that voice had come from, especially since it had came from inside her room. "W-Whose there?" inwardly she was very worried, the last time someone had sneaked into her room, she had been attacked.

Suddenly a nearly 6 foot tall silhouette moved and 2 sapphire orbs flared into life. Two very familiar sapphire orbs.

"You've avoiding me." The silhouette repeated his earlier statement with an even tone.

Moka knew exactly who it was that was in her room now. "N-no I haven't. I've just been busy. Going to clubs and class…." She held back a grimace, even to her the excuse felt lame. "Anyway, I feel really tired, could you leave so I can sleep?"

"You've been avoiding me. For nearly 4 days. You flinch every time I go near you." All his words were delivered with the same even tone.

Moka's resolve to avoid the potential hurt started to waver, his presence was…..almost painful in its gentleness, "N-no, I've just really been busy. Please Naruto…. Please, leave me alone."

"You've been avoiding me. Every time you look at me I see tears in your eyes. You were crying over my picture." Again the same even tone, but with every word, the silhouette took a step forward.

Moka watched as the tall shadow stalked forwards slowly, his gait almost predator-like. Slowly his pace brought his features into the moon light, blonde hair obvious in the silver light but the only thing she noticed was always his bright sapphire orbs that were getting closer to her. She wanted to avert her eyes but somehow couldn't.

The jewel-like quality of his eyes made her will falter even more.

"Why were you avoiding me?"

Moka just shook her head, her frustration rising, "please Naruto, please just get out."

Naruto felt as if his heart was being stabbed with every word, Tears started running down his cheeks, this was what he had truly feared, that by pushing the issue she would hate him, reject him. But it was too late, at the very least he wanted answers now, "I won't leave Moka….not until you answer me."

Moka got even angrier, was it so hard just to leave her alone? Surprising the blonde, Moka tackled him with a loud yell, her frustration finally snapping. Half clinging to him, half attacking him, "Please! Just leave me alone!" she punctuated each angry word with an equally hard hit.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone, he was going to leave her anyway, he was going to cause her pain.

As she beat his chest with one hand, the other curled around his neck, her tears fell.

So why couldn't she leave him alone? why did she keep thinking off him.

Naruto just wrapped his arms around the rosette's waist tightly and let her hit him until she finished venting her frustrations, he could already feel his lip bruising, even sealed a vampire's strength was no joke. Soon the vampire was clinging to him, as if in the act of hitting him she had expanded all her strength and barely had enough strength to hold on and cry her frustrations out.

The silence stretched between them, one silent, one sobbing before the blonde spoke again. This time rather than the even tone he had been using, the pain and apprehension was obvious.

"Do you hate me?"

Her heart screamed no, her head nodded in a desperate last ditch attempt even as her resolve wavered and crumbled.

Even as Naruto held the sobbing vampire, his heart shattered at the admission. His silent tears fell harder as he released his hold on the vampire's waist, surprising her.

He stepped back and paced slowly, his heart breaking into pieces with every step he took to the window.

Moka watched the blonde's retreating back, almost in disbelief. Where was he going now? What just happened? She decided to voice her questions outloud, "Wait!" The blonde suddenly stiffened at the question, "Wh-where are you going?"

Even without turning back to look at Moka he answered, "You said you hated me, that my presence caused you pain…..I-I could never hurt my precious people." He turned around to look the vampire straight in the eye, "I'll leave so you will never be hurt by me again. You won't see me again." He gave a raspy chuckle and wiped his tears away before continuing, "I'll just want to say goodbye to Kokoa before I go and then take the bu-"

Moka couldn't believe it. He was leaving? Really leaving? She couldn't believe she had succeeded. She would never be hurt again. Then her breath hitched when the blonde turned and she saw the tortured blue orbs looking at her, tears glimmering like quicksilver in the moonlight. She had won hadn't she? She wouldn't be hurt anymore.

Her heart said all that. Her legs started moving forward regardless of what her head thought.

She jumped on the blonde the second time that night, before he could finish his statement.

*_In the Quiet Night-Rie Tanaka_*

Naruto was somewhat stunned when something barreled into his midriff and cut him off mid-sentence but when he tried to open his mouth to ask what was it he was surprised to find he couldn't talk.

The reason being his lips were currently attached to another pair of lips belonging to a pink haired vampire. Then his eyes widened in realization at what was happening and his mind crashed.

It was several long seconds before his mind rebooted and he wrapped his hands around the petite girl in his arms and he responded. Her body was warm and molded into his as he pushed his lips back with equal vigor, gentle and demanding at the same time. His hands roamed her back, subconsciously he noted despite being a tough vampire she was very…._soft. _

Finally his hands settled on his hips and they separated, their foreheads still connected, sapphire peering into emerald, he could feel her warm breath on his lips, "I thought you hated me?" his voice was gruff but low and gentle.

"I still hate you." Moka contradicted her own words by pulling his lips towards hers again in another shorter but even more passionate kiss, Naruto was amused to note she made little contented noises while she kissed him.

Naruto, his mind was fuzzy and he was almost breathless could only say, "I thought you wanted me to leave."

"Yes…just leave me alone…" then she smashed their lips together again, her tongue licked at Naruto's, silently asking for permission.

The blonde automatically responded, their tongues tangling and deepening the kiss they shared. His back unknowingly hit the wall as he slid down to sit on the floor, his knees already weak from being kissed. Moka straddled his lap even as they continued to kiss, enjoying the warmth of his hands as they slipped under her uniform to caress her skin directly. She shivered a bit and bit back a moan at the warm skin to skin contact but didn't stop kissing him this time.

"You're a lousy liar."

Moka gave a throaty laugh but never stopped kissing him.

All too soon air became and issue and she withdrew. Naruto's taste was still on her tongue as she rested her head on his chest. His warm arms still surrounding her but she knew he was enough of a gentleman not to touch anywhere indecent.

"Was this why you were avoiding me?"

Moka gave a small slightly bitter chuckle, "I was being stupid."

Naruto leaned down to gently kiss away the tears that were starting to fall down but didn't reply, silently asking for her to elaborate.

Moka just took a deep breath to settle herself, "At first Tsukune was the only male friend I had, Ginei senpai….really doesn't count. Then when you came, I was happy, I had two human guy friends now. But slowly I wanted to spend more time with you and just you. I only realized that the day we were that hill and afterwards when I hoped for you to ask me to the dance I didn't think about Tsukune at all. I felt really bad, especially since Tsukune helped all of us a lot, I felt like even though I wanted to be with you more, I owed it to him. After that, I was just confused, I didn't know which to choose, whether I was doing the right thing or not. Half the time I was trying to get closer to Tsukune but it felt wrong, I wanted to go to you but I didn't want to just leave Tsukune,"

Moka buried her face in Naruto's chest, as if she were ashamed and did not want to show her face, her voice was muffled by his clothes but Naruto could still hear her words, "I didn't even realize when my problems changed from choosing which guy to why I couldn't stop thinking about you. After you didn't ask me straight out to the dance, I felt like that was it, you weren't interested in someone like me, that you hated me because I was too forward, that I wasn't good enough, so I should distance myself from you. You also told me you were leaving soon, so I didn't want to get closer to you in case we never met again like the last time. I didn't want to get hurt…."

That last sentence was said in barely a whisper but Naruto heard it. he heard the rest of her confession as well. He didn't know what to do, never had a woman pour out her heart to him before like this so he just hugged her back tightly and stroked her hair, trying to provide any measure of support he could, all the while crooning soft words of encouragement.

When she had stopped sobbing, he cupped one hand and lifted up her chin so she could see his eyes.

"I will never hurt you, even if I have to never see you again." Moka could see there was no hesitation and fear whatsoever in the depths of his blue eyes. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and they kissed again.

At that moment Naruto knew, he had come here with the intention of getting back someone who was his best and first friend. He got something else. He genuinely liked Moka, maybe even love, but having been more or less conditioned since young to the thought that he would never get married or love someone. Something he had always dreamed about but cynically thought he would never find. Nonetheless, he hadn't forgotten the her comment about him leaving this place, but for now, he savored the warmth and gentle contact they both shared.

There would be time for him to figure out the best way. A way that wouldn't hurt her.

He could not honestly say how long they sat there in the dark watching the emotions play in each other's eyes but when the bell tower of Yokai Gakuen chimed midnight he decided it was time to leave and stood up with Moka in his arms.

For an instant Moka's legs failed to support her weight but she didn't fall, his strong arms held her up. Blushing slightly with a sheepish expression on her face, she admitted to lack of food and hadn't drank any blood for the better half of a week. Naruto just gave a belly laugh, it felt good to talk to her with their usual candor that he couldn't help it, and offered her his neck.

Then he had carried her bridal style to her bed and tucked her in, but before he left, something tugged at the back of his black uniform.

"Don't go…"

Her voice was tiny and pleading. He turned back to face the vampire tucked into bed, apprehension and uncertainty obvious on her features.

"Just….just stay with me tonight."

Naruto being Naruto naturally immediately blushed, his thoughts derailed and he had a slight nosebleed.

"No-not like that, pervert." The rosette huffed before continuing, her blush deepening with every word,her tone soft and vulnerable, "ju-just sleep with me tonight, I want to rest in your arms, just a bit longer….."

The blonde laughed softly before kissing her forehead, he created a clone to close the still open window and took off the black jacket and shirt he used as his uniform and hung it on the chair before slipping into bed with Moka, his arms encircling the rosette.

Moka just sighed contently and hugged back, their foreheads touching but never doing anything more than staring into each other's eyes, as if to confirm to each other that the other half of their heart was still there.

Naruto offhandedly wondered if they would be able to wake up in time for class considering they barely slept the whole night, instead watching each other. That and he was inwardly thanking Kami that the fur ball in his gut was asleep and couldn't comment on the corniness that he had just experienced.

They finally fell asleep with Moka nuzzled into Naruto's bare chest. This was probably the most physical contact he had with any single person. Other than those he fought with anyway. It felt good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*I was most tempted to stop here but I wanted to get through this arc before continuing*

**In a castle far off from Yokai Gakuen, in an entirely different dimension**

A blonde woman with tanned skin wearing a uniform that mimicked those from the military sat behind a table staring at a silver haired man.

"So? Have the Sahaku family decided whether they will help Fairy Tale or not?"

The silver haired man gave an arrogant sneer before answering the seemingly relaxed blonde woman, "We will help you exterminate humans. But in return when we succeed, the Sahaku have to be given a ruling vote in the new Monster council, in addition to that we want some collateral so that you keep your word."

"Collateral? And what exactly do you have in mind?"

The man gave another arrogant smirk, "I have heard that Issa-sama has….retired from his position as the head of the Shuzen family and passed on all responsibility to you…Gyokuro-sama. Thus you have the power to….wed away your daughters, especially those that aren't your biological daughters. My request is simply this, let me marry Moka Shuzen, and our alliance will be sealed.

The blonde was silent, pondering the request. While the Sahaku family was powerful, it was also small. The man in front of her was the current head of the family, powerful and arrogant but young. Very young by vampire standards. Giving him the despised daughter of her rival, albeit one whose blood was important would get rid of a useless pawn, exchanging it for a more powerful bishop at the same time, "I agree…. But I have no power to order her to marry anybody until she leaves that blasted school and becomes of age. Instead you are free to go and court or even dominate her anyway you wish with my permission."

The young man seethed. It couldn't be helped, but the benefits outweighed the risks. He would get more power by allying with this Fairy Tale, and marrying the bitch Moka would net him a beautiful wife AND a blood connection to the great Shuzen family at the same time. This was how true men did business, not that cautious crap the old head of the Sahaku family spewed,

"Agreed…Gyokuro-sama, may our alliance be mutually beneficial."

Gyokuro waited until the silver haired man had left the room before snapping her fingers. "Miyabi!"

A red haired man melted out from the shadows, "Hai Gyokuro-sama."

"Have that arrogant idiot followed. Allow him to….taste that idiot Moka, but not damage the goods too much so that should the negotiations fall through, she can still be used to revive Alucard"

"Hai Gyokuro-sama. I mean no disrespect but….was it wise to gamble something as important as the young lady in return for the Sahaku's assistance? The Sahaku may be powerful but they are on the verge of extinction because most of them are brash and stupid."

All the red haired man heard some malicious soft laughter, "Hmhmhm, I know, but this was a test. I said court Moka because if they weren't powerful enough to subdue her then they weren't worth the trouble anyway. But if they do, then they will make great cannon fodder when the time comes to openly declare war. Either way, as long as we maintain Akasha's bloodline, I win."

Miyabi bowed in respect before melting back into the shadows and sent some of their underlings to watch the brash young vampire lord.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened his eyes when the sun shined down upon his eyelids. A product of a life of waking up early and after that, being constantly on edge and highly strung in a time of war. He lazily opened his eyes, shielding his eyes from the light with one arm that he unwrapped from around his warm pillow.

That was until his pillow made a sound that vaguely sounded like a disappointed "muurgh" due to the sudden loss of warmth.

The poor blonde's eyes widened as he immediately stiffened, afraid of being beaten for being in the same bed as a girl before he remembered exactly who the girl was.

Chuckling with slight amusement he hugged the bundle of warmth on his chest and kissed the crown of Moka's head. "Moka, wake up."

"Murgle" the rosette grumbled a bit before pulling the blankets to cover the two warm bodies and tried to burrow deeper into Naruto's side.

"Hehehe, Moka, hey that tickles." He threw back the blankets to see Moka nuzzling into his side. Her pink hair and uniform rumpled, Rosario crooked. And at the same time, painfully adorable.

Unfortunately class was in 1 hour, and they hadn't bathed and as much as he wanted to just frolic in bed…_that sounded so wrong_… they were busy. Naruto sat up, causing Moka to grumble even louder at her loss of warmth, and shook her shoulders gently.

Moka opened her emerald eyes, and for a moment he saw fear flash in those emerald orbs before they disappeared and her gaze softened and soft smile appeared on her face.

The rosette had not known how long she had been awake for but secretly stayed asleep not wanting to leave the security of his arms. Luxuriating in his warmth she had almost drifted off again until he had woken up. Lazily she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a gentle kiss with closed lips. Yesterday's kisses were questioning and passionate; this kiss was one of promises and examples.

He leaned down and enjoyed her lips before they stopped, breathless and noses touching. A playful smile on her lips before apprehension appeared again, "Sh-should we tell anybody?"

Naruto knew what she meant even without her elaborating and smiled softly down at her face; he really wanted to kiss that apprehensive look off her face, "It's up to you; we'll let the others know whenever you're ready. For now, If you're uncomfortable then we will just act like nothing has changed, now come on, we have to get ready."

Moka huffed but nodded before her expression became playful, "Hmmm? You're being pretty bold, are you wanting to stay here and watch me change?"

"Yes."

Naruto froze blushing bright red, half stunned at her newfound audacity and seductiveness and half berating himself for letting what he was thinking slip his idiot mouth. He sat there frozen for a few long seconds before his mind rebooted and he immediately backpedalled. All the while stammering that he wasn't a pervert, before hurriedly grabbing his clothes and running out of the room leaving Moka lying alone in bed.

He didn't notice Moka was blushing just as badly, "Mouuu, Uraaa~, you're a bad influence!"

'_Humph, You were being so slow, Omote, so I thought a little push wouldn't hurt,'_

Moka couldn't help but giggle at Ura's words. "Did you see him blushing like that, It was so cute~"

'_Yes, yes, but you have to get ready for class.'_ Offhandedly the sealed vampire added, '_and next time, I want a turn with him in bed.'_

Poor Moka froze, not so clean thoughts running through her head at the implications in Ura's words. Then she huffed and continued to get ready for class.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto met Moka at the entrance to the girl's dorms and proceeded to walk her to class, both of them acted as if the past few days had not happened at all and they were as close as usual. Naruto like usual offered her some blood before going to class. The rosette happily complied, happy that she could taste his blood again, warm, salty, sweet, the and slightly bitter tang that gave his blood character. Yesterday night they had been too emotional for her to properly savor his blood. then they met up with the rest and walked to class.

The rest of them were naturally somewhat confused, the stilted tension that had existed for nearly a week suddenly gone, the ninja and vampire pair acted as if nothing had happened and had regressed to the way they acted before the tension.

Tsukune was somewhat depressed but tried not to show it, he had taken all the chances he could to get closer to the vampire during the period where she had been tenuously avoiding the blonde. Unfortunately for him, she was always with someone else and he never got to be with her alone. Even now as he walked to class in between Mizore and Kurumu, both of them clinging to his arms, he was fully aware of Naruto and Moka walking side by side at the very back of the group. He gave a somewhat wry smile, one that was immediately noticed by Kurumu and Mizore. In response they just squeezed his hand a little tighter to show their support of him.

Kurumu didn't really bother, the blonde, albeit extremely good looking and strong wasn't her destined one. Not to mention being a Succubus she more or less had a good idea about what the tension was about, but in her own weird sense of nobility she refused to say anything other than act her usual ditzy self. It would be cheating if she interfered, hence shoving Moka to Naruto, and she was resolved to gain Tsukune's love fairly.

Yukari was just happy her four-some was back on track. Something she declared loudly and somewhat unashamedly, causing multiple boys and more than a few girls around them to be blown back from the force of their nose bleeds.

Only Mizore the yuki onna noticed the difference. Before, the pair had watched each other, making small motions of yearning towards each other but separated as if by a tangible unbridgeable distance. Today they were literally forcing themselves to not get as much contact as possible, made known by the little gestures she noticed. A slight brushing of her fingers along his every now and then, his hand on the small of her back, supporting her, their gait as they walked told Mizore that Moka was self consciously forcing herself not to cling to the blonde and Naruto was trying not to slip his hand around her waist. Through all this, she, better than the rest walking with them to class knew something had happened after her conversation with the dense blonde.

Secretly she smiled, happy for her friends, better to know the pain of rejection then the pain of not knowing at all. Now all she had to do was get hitched to Tsukune before her birthday. Yep, it was a good day.

It was a good day, somehow the sun was shining brighter than usual. Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked at the very back of their group of friends, he was getting sappy. On a side note he had a promise to Kokoa, making a clone, he sent it to pass the message for Kokoa to wait for him after school so he could bring her to his training grounds. Moka who had been walking beside him noticed the chuckle and the clone, curious she nudged him with an elbow with a questioning look.

Naruto winked and said, "I just had a message to pass to Chibi-chan."

Moka pouted cutely but Naruto just shrugged it off, laughing loudly to evade rest of the gang's questions.

The rest of the day passed normally. In fact it was so normal that Tsukune and the rest of the gang were creeped out, especially after enduring the weird tension between Moka and Naruto. They were all one big group of friends laughing and joking again; Naruto and Moka quietly talked to each other as they had started to do before this week and laughed along with the rest of the group, Mizore, Kurumu and Ruby continuously hung off Tsukune, Yukari making her usual lewd comments along with Kokoa. It was an peaceful day in Youkai Gakuen.

Soon the school bell rang, signifying the end of classes and Naruto discretely kissed Moka on the cheek and told her he'd meet her for dinner in her room before heading off to find Kokoa.

Moka blushed slightly at the chaste peck and somewhat longingly watched the black clad blonde go, until she felt a slight elbow nudge from the resident lollipop sucking yuki onna. "Wh-whuh? Whats wrong Mizore?" she asked with a puzzled look at the lavenderette.

"Are you happy?" Mizore asked with a knowing smile.

"Wh-what are you talking abo-"

"I already know, I couldn't stand watching you torture yourselves, so I told him," suddenly seeing Moka's anger starting to rise, Mizore hurriedly continued, "I didn't tell him what you were feeling, I just told him you were confused and if he wanted to know he should go ask you directly rather than run away."

Moka just sighed then softly smiled. "I am…. happy," turning to the yuki onna she suddenly embraced the slender girl much to said girl's shock, "Thanks, thanks for everything Mizore."

Mizore hugged back as she retorted, "That's what friends are for you ditzy vampire."

Suddenly Kurumu jumped into the hug and turned it into a three way girl hug, quietly she whispered, "I'm happy for you too Moka," then louder but not loud enough for anybody outside of the hug to hear, she proclaimed, "Now that your out of the way, Tsukune wil be mine for sure!"

"In your dreams Dairy-Cow" Mizore's retort was quick and curt, but the amusement that colored her words took any sting out of it.

Moka was just happy everything in her life was going so well, she had two very good female friends, and more importantly they both approved of the boy she liked. It was like a dream come true, almost like a normal high school life for someone like her who had been a loner and an outcast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kokoa took one look at her big brother's blank but still very happy face and immediately pointed her sword at him and ordered him to spill under threat of dismemberment. Amused by her actions he knelt down in front of the short girl and said, "I talked with your Nee-sama," he blushed a bit, "We decided to see what happens and see if we really like each other, but we're keeping it a secret for now. Please don't tell anyone Kokoa, you know your sister is very shy."

Kokoa for her part gave him a beady eye and said, "If you hurt Wimpy Nee-sama or Real Nee-sama, I'll chop you into small pieces! But I won't say anything until you and Nee-sama let me. Promise."

Smiling in thanks for her understanding, Naruto stood up and ruffled Kokoa's hair before hefting her up, causing her to squeal, and letting her sit on his shoulders.

Naruto was almost at the school entrance, Kokoa sitting on his shoulders chatting away happily about everything and anything when someone called out his name, "Yo Naruto!"

He spun around to see the club president, Gin, waving at him in a casual manner.

"What do you want with Nii-sama? Hentai-president!"

Gin casually waved aside the very true insult before retorting "Nah, just worried about him. Your big bro been acting weird, like somethings been bothering him, so I just wanted to check up with him. Us guys in the club gotta stick together ya know."

Naruto just laughed loudly before shoulder bumping the slightly shorter werewolf. "S'okay man, thanks for asking, just a bit of a rough patch with Moka." Then he thought of something Moka had told him before, the werewolf at his side was pretty powerful, and he had been slacking off in his training due to lack of a sparring partner. "Say, you free? I was just gonna teach Chibi-chan some exercises, after that wanna spar?"

Gin squinted up at the sky as they walked out of school, honestly, he would have said no under normal circumstances, but tonight was the full moon. he usually had loads of excess energy, which would lead to him being uncontrollable for a short while and thus lock himself into so that no one was hurt.

But sparring sounded like would help him get rid of that energy and maintain some semblance of control. The only reason he hadn't tried this method before was usually because there generally wasn't anyone that could keep up with him under the full moon's influence. "Maa, I don't think so, no offence but I might hurt you too badly, I kinda loose control during the full moon."

Naruto laughed, "It's alright, as long as you don't outright hit any kill spots on me, I pretty much regenerate anything you can throw at me."

Kokoa on the other hand a different opinion, "Hmph, a dummy hentai-president werewolf like you cant beat my Nii-sama!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Gin was usually pretty calm, but the full moon was making him slightly belligerent so he retorted, "How bout you and your Nii-sama come fight me tonight, during the full moon?"

Although the werewolf was just blowing smoke so he really didn't expect Naruto's chirpy and enthusiastic "Your on! See you tonight at the school field, Gin."

The werewolf goggled at the blonde with the giggling vampire on his shoulders as they went to train. Nonetheless he couldn't afford to take back his challenge, it would spoil his manly image.

Naruto wasn't really planning on teaching Kokoa any real ninja techniques, all he did was introduce her to the concept of resistance seals (which he named 'Great Eyebrow Seals', not to mention the seals themselves look rather similar to large furry caterpillars, in respect for his green clad friend) and made her run laps, pushups, sit ups etc.

Considering that he thought any sort of ranking in the monster world consisted of; weak monsters got beat by strong monsters, strong monsters got beat by really strong monsters and generally all them got curb stomped by any decent ninja above jounin with proper training. It wasn't that he was being arrogant, but from what he had already witnessed, almost everyone he met here fought the way he used to when he just left the academy, using the '_swing and hope you hit something_' principle.

Most of them he felt, depended entirely upon their innate abilities; speed, strength and some special abilities, without any real mind for tactics and strategies, even Inner Moka just swung around and hoped she hit, so it was literally a strong eat strong world, thus he felt increasing Kokoa's base abilities were far more than enough. He would teach her some basic strategies when he felt she had enough power to carry them out solo or in teams if he could get someone to join them in training.

Frankly, the average monster's base abilities were chunin, the better ones were always jounin and above, their bodies tougher and stronger and faster. The only difference was they had no skill. fighting Moka was like fighting a fresh out of academy Tsunade only with the base abilities as a Hokage. Swing, run and hit. they even had the same god damn axe kick as a finisher. Which was why he had to go Sage Mode in that fight last week. In his average state, his hits simply didn't do enough effective damage to put Moka down for the count.

Well that and he wanted to be flashy.

And those kicks hurt dammit.

_Wait... Moka acts and fights like Tsunade. Tsunade was his adopted mother. Did that mean he was technically crushing on his mother? *_Cue Shiver along spine*

_Nevermind... that line of thought would be something to be erased from his memories in the future. _

Anyway...he managed to get in a solid 4 hour training before Kokoa finally collapsed and the sky was darkening. Chuckling he hefted the unconscious girl onto his shoulder and shunshined to her dorm and dropped her in bed. Tucking the snoring girl in he smiled softly. It was pleasant, being part of a family's dynamics. Kissing her forehead softly, Kokoa's self proclaimed Nii-sama melted in to the shadows and left.

Moka's room wasn't really far, stealthily moving in the shadows, he sneaked in through the front door. Pausing in the dark hall he could hear humming from the kitchen. His footsteps completely silent and his presence non-existent, Naruto walked to the kitchen and saw the rosette happily humming while she made dinner, only wearing an apron over her school uniform.

There was an indescribable warmth blossoming in his chest when he came upon this scene, knowing that she would be at home, waiting for him. Home… only 2 weeks, and it already felt far more homely than Konoha ever did.

Sneaking over to the cooking vampire he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her warm body flush against his own and planted a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

The vampire froze for a while before struggling a bit but stopped when she heard the culprit lowly chuckling into her ear. She knew that voice very well, and now that he wasn't hiding his presence, it enveloped her, causing her to feel unexplainably warm and secure. Twisting in his arms she turned around to look up into his sapphire eyes before chastely kissing his lips.

"So where have you been? You've been secretive all day." Moka pouted but any sting in her words was erased by the amused tone.

Naruto smiled softly down at the woman in his arms before replying "I was just spending time with your little sister, she asked for some help refining her skills and I talked to her about attacking you all the time as well so you don't have to worry about it."

"Humph, should I be jealous your spending more time with my sister then with m-?" she was cut off when Naruto swooped down and captured her lips in a deeper kiss. Dazed, she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and enjoyed the kiss, totally forgetting what she talking about.

When they stopped for air, Naruto spoke in a low tone, raspy from the kiss, "I may spend time with her, but you're the only one I'm ever going to kiss like that." Moka shivered at his low possessive tone and nearly moaned. Then their little soiree was interrupted by the pot bubbling over. Slapping his chest in jest to signal for him to let her go, she giggled as she continued preparing dinner for the both of them. Naruto smiled softly as he joined her side, chopping some potatoes.

He couldn't help but feel they were acting as if they were an old married couple, the thought brought warmth into the jinchuriki's chest. Which alternately made Kyuubi retch but Naruto didn't say anything, he knew Kyuubi was just joking.

It wasn't a bad idea. Not bad at all.

They spent the rest of the night talking in low tones as they did their homework. Or rather, Moka sat in his lap and did her homework with Naruto watching over her shoulder. Inwardly she wanted him to stop it and at the same time, never stop, because if he didn't stop looking over her shoulder any time soon, his warm breath playing on her skin and the sound of his steady breath in her ear, she was sure she would lose all control and jump his bones very soon.

Soon it was time for bed, and Moka was hesitant, Ura had said she wanted some time with the blonde as well and was insisting she get to sleep in the same bed with the blonde tonight, but how was she suppose to tell him to stay with her and not to mention sleep with her inner self? Moka didn't even know what Naruto's opinion of her inner self was.

Naruto of course noticed her hesitance and took both her hands in his before gently kissing her palms. Then he looked directly in her eyes with those swoon worthy sapphire orbs of his and asked what was wrong.

Moka stammered and blustered nothing was wrong but the look in his eyes didn't disappear. She finally relented and told him what her inner self had said. She didn't mention her self-loathing due to the fact that she was afraid that he would prefer her inner self over the outer.

Naruto who saw that while this wasn't all that was bothering her also felt it was something that he couldn't interfere in until she brought it to him so he just laughed at the rosette's half stammered questions of staying the night and sleeping with her inner self. He leaned down and kissed her gently as if to wash the fear away and grasped the Rosario gently and pulled while his lips were still attached to hers.

It was somewhat strange. the kiss started out gentle, chaste but begging for confirmation of his feelings, then the youki flooded the room, and the kiss suddenly changed into demanding and passionate, her tongue was suddenly there, ravishing everything in range. His arms encircled her waist and the kiss got more urgent, his back leaning against the bed for support even as the vampire's body filled out and went from sitting beside him to straddling him.

When the kiss stopped, all Naruto could say was, "Wow…."

The noble vampire giggled. Then horror filler her face and her hands snapped over to cover her mouth.

Naruto who had been somewhat dazed snapped back to attention when he saw her expression but he correctly translated that expression to say, '_I did NOT just giggle! Vampires Don't giggle!' _chuckling lowly at the assumption he stroked her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek before hugging her.

"Before we go to bed, I just wanted to apologize."

Doubt suddenly filled Moka, was he apologizing because he was sleeping with her because of her request and not because he had any feelings for her?

Naruto who had not noticed the change in expression hadn't let go of the now silver haired vampire and continued, "I wanted to apologize for kissing the other you without your permission. It wouldn't be fair to you if we started dating and went too far without your blessings."

This….totally wasn't what she expected so she pulled back and raised one delicate eyebrow, asking what he meant without words. Seeing the look he explained his statement in a soft tone, "I love you Moka," those words alone reassured Moka like no other words could and she hugged him tightly, not willing to let this happiness go. "Tsukune mentioned something about fake personality but I don't care. To me, the you here in front of me, and the you before are the same person. Different facets of the same person, albeit, both facets being capable of independent thoughts. One is innocent, playful, lovely and beautiful. Another is arrogant in an extremely adorable way, confident, sexy and equally beautiful. But what I see is that you are both the same person, just with a different emphasis on the same traits you both have. I don't know how to properly express what I feel, but I love you, both of you. Yesterday when your other self kissed me, I almost didn't respond, not because I didn't like her, but because I didn't feel it was right to go any further without telling you, because you are the same person, because you have the same right to choose who you love that she does. Had you choose someone else I wouldn't have been happy, but I would have allowed you to do what you wish in this persona."

In a way it felt weird, Naruto inwardly thought, it was almost like confessing to twins only knowing that one loved him while unsure of the other.

Nonetheless, no matter how lacking he felt his words were, he would never know that he had unknowingly soothed both Moka's fears of him choosing one over the other. His words and innate sense of nobility, his insistence that she retained her freedom of choice and opinion of her only served to reassure her of what she had already known.

That this man was not something she would let go easily.

That this man was worth fighting for.

Naruto was still looking down, not wanting to meet the rejection that he might see in her eyes. So he wasn't surprised when he felt Moka get off his lap.

He was definitely surprised when she grabbed his nuts in an iron grip.

"This," the vampire pulled on the item she held in her grip, "Is mine. As long as you are with me or my other self, no other girl can see or touch this. If you knowingly use them with another girl, I will cut this off, then I will kill you. Then I'll kill the girl, and kill myself. Do I make myself extremely clear?"

Naruto whose mouth had gone extremely dry when his nuts were squeezed (please remember vampire = super strength = painful), could only squeak out, "Crystal clear" in acknowledgement of her threat. Technically he was pretty sure he could regrow his balls, but he wasn't willing to try. Inside him Kyuubi was laughing his furry ass off.

'**I li-like th-this girl.' **The overgrown fox could barely say anything through his laughter.

'_Shut-ahem ahem' _Naruto whose tone was squeaky, even inside his head cleared his throat to regain his manly image before continuing, '_Shut up!'_

Naturally it didn't do anything other than make the fox laugh louder, but that's beside the point.

"Good, besides I wouldn't have kissed back if I didn't already like you. Now we have to sleep. And if your hands wander somewhere that is off limits, feel free to kiss your balls goodbye."

Naruto tentatively got into bed and lay down next to the vampire his hands at his side. Safe zone for the win.

So he was rather surprised when Moka draped herself on his side. He was even more surprised when he heard her ask, "Are you afraid of me?" her tone was vulnerable, soft, and sad.

Chuckling lightly now, he wrapped his arms around her waist and dryly replied, "I kinda think any normal guy would be afraid if you threaten to rip his balls off, is your back and waist off limits?"

Seeing her shake her head no, he started to stroke her back, luxuriating in the warm feel of her taut skin, she was slightly tougher but no less warm compared to the other Moka.

"Is it ok to kiss my girlfriend good night?" this caused a throaty giggle to emanate from Moka and she nodded her face buried in his chest.

And so he did and they rested, Naruto heaving a contented sigh at the warm bundle in his arms. His internal alarm clock (Kyuubi) set for midnight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Oi Gaki! Wake up! You got a date with a horny mutt. You better hope he doesn't like anal. Kakakakaka!"**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and felt like retching at the images of him and the werewolf in various….positions. The warm arms hugging him was something he could learn to wake up with, the disturbing images….not so much.

He peered down to see the silver haired Moka drooling his chest, her arms tangled around his neck. How could something that was seemingly noble and arrogant be so excruciatingly adorable he didn't know. But he would be happy to wake up to that face for the rest of his life. Suddenly he paused, _'Rest of my life?' _he kissed the crown of Moka's head, '_Yeah….. it ain't a bad idea at all.'_

'**Humph, you don't have time to be all lovey dovey later kid, we gotta go, I'm itching for a decent fight already. Can we go Stage 3?' **Naruto could practically feel the fox giving him the fox equivalent of the 'Puppy eyes Technique' causing him to roll his eyes.

'_No….we can't go stage 3, it's a spar, not a massacre. But if your good, we can synchronize up to 50%'_

'**I'll be good…. Promise….'**

Naruto rolled his eyes at the fox before slowly and gently untangling himself from the clingy vampire. Which was a lot harder than it looked. Imagine vampire strength cuddles. In fact he was rather happy he wasn't squeezed into a pulp.

In the end he just substituted himself for a stuffed animal, and he watched Moka snuggle deeper into the animal, her grip tightening. He could swear he saw the animal crying. Or maybe it was the cotton puffing out of the eyes….. never mind.

He laid a kiss on Moka's head, with a low "I love you," he crept to the door and was out, jumping in the fresh air to meet the werewolf. It was nearly midnight, Gin was probably already losing control and itching up and down.

When he touched down on the field he could see Gin standing in the middle of the field. He could literally see the aura pouring off the man.

"You're here."

"Yeah, so how we going to do this? Full contact, no lethal hits?" Gin nodded, "are weapons allowed?"

Gin chuckled at the question, "My whole body is my weapon, C'mon! Lets go!" his tone was even but at the end of his words he was practically snarling.

Gin dashed forwards with incredible speed, a straight punch. Naruto braced himself, and punched right back, fist meeting fist, partially to see the level of strength he would likely encounter and partially because he didn't want to lose in a pissing contest.

The resulting shockwave blew outwards from the point of origin, Naruto winced slightly, he had been hit harder before, but the power in that punch was no joke. From that point on, Gin stood his ground and fire rapid-fire punches all over Naruto's body, or at least he tried too. Without the momentum to carry him due to the dash he made, his punches lacked any significant power and speed and Naruto weaved in and out of the punches, palming the ones he could dodge away from him. Gin's stance was solid but punching like this was reckless and whenever he palmed a punch away, Gin would over extend by a split second that was easy to exploit but he didn't.

They kept at it for a few seconds, before Naruto allowed a hit to his ribs to push him back, he fell on a handstand and immediately bounced right back, doubling the momentum from Gin's punch to kick him squarely in the chin.

Landing on the feet he dashed forwards, creating two clones, when he was right underneath the airborne Gin his clones immediately threw him up before they both started making rasengans. In the air, Gin was still dazed from a kick before another one landed in the middle of his back before he got hit from a few more punches and an axe kick directly in his middle that caused him to fold like a lawn chair, rocketing downwards he saw two clones waiting for him with two glowing orbs that he was damn sure wasn't going to be healthy.

His claws elongating somewhat, he began spinning in mid air, right before he was hit, he twisted his body to slip in between the orbs and spun, creating an impromptu tornado of claws that killed the clones. He saw the blonde falling down to earth and he wasn't about to let this chance go. He started running in the opposite direction, Naruto was confused on what Gin had planned until he saw the werewolf dash and jump at a tree and kicked off with far more momentum then he started. The werewolf flew at the blonde with great speed and long claws, Naruto tried to block as best as he could but the werewolf still scored a few clean hits.

The blonde crashed to the ground and laughed. This was fun! Snapping out a scroll he summoned his weapon and got into a ready stance. Gin laughed, "A NAGINATA? What are you? A girl?"

Naruto just smirked, and made a come hither motion with the bladed staff.

Gin dashed forward again, intent on clawing the blonde but a sudden thrust from the naginata forced a change in directions but not before scoring a hit on his shoulder. The werewolf immediately dropped lower and charged forward, intent on taking the opening from the thrust regardless of his wound, but it was not to be. Naruto suddenly changed his grip, holding the base of a staff like a two handed sword and swung down like a club. Gin immediately jumped to the side and dashed again but this time Naruto had already reset his stance and swirled the staff around like a propeller 360 degrees around him, blades flashing in the bright moon light.

Gin growled in frustration. He couldn't get through even with his speed. Naruto seeing his hesitation immediately charged, thrusting his weapon out at such speed, that it looked like his arms had multiplied and an onslaught of blades was incoming. Gin's eyes widened and immediately back pedaled, trying to avoid the blades that were trying to gut him. he danced around the attacks and was in a handstand when he saw an opening and fired off a kick directly into Naruto's chest, only for the Naruto to poof into smoke and his kick over extended.

The blunt end of a naginata crashed into his side from behind and flipped him around before hooking his back and throwing him into the sky. Before he could fly too high, the same blunt end of the naginata whacked him into a speedy descent, right before he crashed, he barely saw three flashes. 3 clones of Naruto had positioned themselves in a triangle position around the spot where they projected he would fall, dashing forward, all three lashed out at the same time, increasing any damage done with their speed and Gin was sent flying. Naruto was pretty sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Until he felt the flood of youki.

Whatever it was, it wasn't pretty. Summoning even more clones to charge into the smoke dust he barely got the impression of something big slicing all his clones into pieces. Then he saw a glint in the moonlight and barely got his naginata up to stop 10 claws from impaling him where he stood.

Dispassionately he took the split second to evaluate the big furry werewolf that stood a head taller than him now. All his wounds had already healed, his muscles bulged and it looked like the pretty boy Gin had pretty much gone bye bye. The claws rasped against his staff, creating sparks, but he was confident in its strength.

The naginata in his hand was made out from his Ojii-san's favorite and most powerful bo staff, something the old Hokage had passed on to him when the old man died. Along with his mother's near legendary katana, he had asked the best weapon smith to forge them together. He didn't like using katanas because they couldnt give him the reach he needed, plus they were cliche and Bo staves just didn't have the attacking power he favoured, relying mostly on blunt force trauma, something that Naruto couldn't enhance with his wind affinity.

Still he was brought back from his reminiscing when the pressure on his staff increased ten fold, he could still fight back but there was no point, pushing back a bit, he suddenly pulled back, allowing himself to fall on his back and unbalancing the werewolf, he took the chance and immediately kicked the wolf back.

It seemed like they were matched in raw strength.

Suddenly the wolf disappeared, Naruto's eyes went wide, then he doubled over from the punch he had just received. His eyes flashed around the field like a boy on a sugar high, he could see the damn wolf, but the wolf's speed was now around Kage level and his body couldn't respond in time.

Gin flashed around the field, cutting and slicing the blonde's body before finishing his combo with a wicked uppercut. He howled to the moon in victory as he watched the blonde fly.

'**Sync?'**

'_Yeah, sync, god damn I'm rusty, my reaction time was pathetic. I could see him but I couldn't do jack shit.'_

'_**Huh? What bout those resistance seals you're lugging about?'**_

'_No good, they'll increase my speed and strength far beyond the pervert down there, but my reaction time is still off. Just two years of peace and it was enough to make me pathetic, no wonder Sakura got that cheap shot on me.'_

'_**Yeah yeah, whatever, 50%?'**_

'_Sounds good, make It 50% and partial Stage One to make up for the imbalance in speed, I don't feel like taking off the seals. Besides, I did promise you anyway.'_

Gin was still howling when the blonde crashed and created a small crater. Assured in his victory he was about to leave when it felt like the air pressure all around him increased ten fold. Grunting, the feral werewolf's eyes widened at the feeling and braced at the sudden wall of wind, apprehensively he swiveled his head to watch the origin of the sudden increase in pressure; the crater where the blonde had landed.

A dark clad figure watching the fight, hidden in a tree far from the fight, gasped at the feeling. It was very very familiar presence. The feeling when something released his or her youki, which was powerful enough to suppress any youki around the source that lead to the feeling as if air weighed more, pressed down on her but did not affect her as much as it did the werewolf.

Her red eyes widened imperceptibly before narrowing. In all the chaos she had forgotten to pester the blonde as to why the villagers had been beating him, but now it appeared like she had a vague answer and her boyfriend had been hiding something from her.

Moka had of course known exactly when Naruto had left, curious, she had trailed after him, and he had likely not noticed, considering he was busy thinking about something. She wasn't worried he was cheating on her. Nope, not at all. Which was why she was standing here on this branch, dressed all in black and watching the fight down below.

Then she gasped again.

Even from here, her enhanced eyesight saw something climb out from the crater, mumbling nonsense that was too low for even her enhanced ears to hear but it gave the impression the person was arguing with himself.

That something had blonde hair and was completely healed despite the shredded clothes. One eye was the blue she was so intimate with. Another was red and slitted, something she was also VERY familiar with, namely her own. He was also leaking youki into the atmosphere by the buckets, and from the feel of it, he had slightly less than her.

Feral Gin was furious something had survived his attack. He immediately went full speed and disappeared; something the blonde noticed and made him stop arguing with himself.

Muttering in a low voice that Moka heard, **"Down, back, 90 degrees straight up, run forward north north west and punch."**

The blonde reacted instantaneously, executing every word that came out of his mouth exactly when he said it, he ducked a punch from behind, thrust the blunt end of his naginata behind him and heard an "oof", before immediately punching upwards, breaking the elbow of an outstretched hand. He waited a split second before dashing forward and punching at what seemed to be thin air.

Only for an near invisible werewolf to fly backwards.

Moka's eyes widened, something was going on. The blonde was literally predicting any and all movements the werewolf was making.

"**Hah! Told you it was north north west."**

"if it was, it was because I had to let him move from behind me, otherwise it woulda been north!"

Naruto blew a raspberry at himself.

"**Oi the mutt is coming again, left elbow, kick, 30 degrees right, jump, kick, 5 punches, nut shot."**

Naruto again displayed unnatural accuracy in predicting what would happen, and executed everything perfectly down to the microsecond. A left elbow thrust out and hit the incoming werewolf square in the rib, a kick snapped him backwards before the wolf disappeared, the blonde, not phased at all immediately swung to his right, jumped and kicked the wolf that had appeared there in the face, before he even landed he had punched the wolf 5 times in ribs with all his strength but stopped at the last command.

"There is no freaking way I'm going to nut shot the mutt's family jewels! Think about where they might have been!"

"**Fine, fine, I thought it was funny!"**

"You want me to punch your balls? Again?" Offhandedly Naruto added, "Although the last time, I just threw a rasenshuriken at them wasn't it?"

"**Touche, anyway, nevermind that, the mutt is out cold, so get your ass back in gear so we can cuddle with that sweet lady where you left her, pity she wasn't here, I was so cool."**

"Wha? Weren't you the one that was so enthusiastic about a fight? And WE aren't doing jack shit. YOU are going back in. Sync down."

His body froze a while, but when he opened his eyes next, Moka saw that both his eyes were now back to their original sky blue. He cricked his neck a bit before creating a clone and to carry Gin off.

Moka snapped out her daze and hurriedly raced back to the dorms so she could get there ahead of Naruto.

Striping and shoving her clothes into the closet she immediately climbed back into bed and pretended to be deep asleep, snuggled into the stuffed animal, enveloped in her comforter.

When Naruto returned he was about to climb back into bed with her, he noticed something and smiled before lowering his head to speak in her ear, "Next time you want to follow me, just say so." And plucked a leaf out of her hair before kissing her again.

Moka blushed with her eyes still closed and huffed slightly, but didn't deign to reply.

She would ask him another time. For now, she just wanted his warmth.

**A.N : **

**-If you noticed, I took some time to develop characters rather than the traditional, hi-bye-fall in love with Naruto and ignore Tsukune-that most other fics similar to this use. I wanted some conflict and in depth analysis of her motives at the very least before any open engagement, although I admit that I may not have done it very well. I do NOT have a girlfriend, so all motives and interaction are purely fictional, especially since I have no idea how a girl would truly react so I couldn't express the whole thing properly and may seem fake. **

**-On the other hand, The original fox trapped at YG by Lazy hermit didn't even bother to lampshade and Naruto was made Moka's mate in less then 10k words, and if that doesn't phase you, and you still want to flame me about the romance being too fast, just remember this, flaming the whirlwind romance means you are also INSULTING 50% of girls in relationships in the world.**

**-Although, *ahem* in my personal opinion, Tsukune is pretty much homo. When you have girls throwing themselves left right centre, to the point where the are willing to drug and RAPE you, and you don't do anything, not even a 'sorry I don't feel anything for you, so please don't waste your short life following me', its one of two things. **

**Either he is a sadist that enjoys stringing girls along or his pretty much gay.**

**-However I do have to concede that the latest chapters of the manga show that Tsukune has *finally* grown some MAN NUTS, in other words, I redid my original plan of making Tsukune a complete idiot. So no, this aint a bash fic, although it still wont be Tsukune centric, most development will happen offstage.**

**-On a side note I've been rewatching the Macross series and one particular song struck me as being the perfect main theme for this fic. **

***Macross Frontier-Lion by May'n and Nakajima* Try to listen to the male version considering rather than two women in the show, this fic has two guys.**

**Hint: Naruto has 4 levels of skills. The last level consists of 3 stages. More elaboration next chapter or so. Kukukuku.**


	5. History

Amethyst Love 5

**History**

Disclaimer: An Adaptation of Lazy Hermit's Kitsune trapped at Yokai Gakuen. Contains many elements from various other adaptations i felt was suitable, among some was Vampire Fox by Pervert-san. Also elements of Macross Frontier, GunGrave, KanA Nishino and Rie Tanaka's songs. I do not own anything, some ideas, I took them from other authors and rewrote them but most of it is mine. Naruto = Kishimoto/Rosario+Vampire = Akihisa Ikeda.

Yo peeps, final exams ended on the 30th of November, so I finally have some down time to write with. It is currently 3 am, 2nd December after I slept like a log for 2 days straight. XD

**Sound track List**

Rie Tanaka – Fields of Hope

******Amethyst Love******

"So when are you going to explain what happened last night?"

"Eh?" Naruto looked up from his breakfast, Outer Moka was sitting opposite him in Naruto's kitchen, playing with her breakfast and a coy look on her face. "You mean the spar last night with Gin sempai?"

Moka pushed her eggs around a bit before nodding, "You said you were human, but last night, I definitely felt you use youki. Were you lying to me when you said you were human?" Moka tried to keep the accusing tone from her voice. It wasn't that she was angry about him using youki, if anything she felt relief because monster and human couples, although not common, weren't rare either, but the stigma was always present.

No, she wasn't angry about that, she was upset at the thought that Naruto had lied to her.

Naruto played with his breakfast to buy some time to think, in all honesty, he had forgotten about Moka's request about telling her what happened when they separated 5 years ago. And Moka's question tied in with the main conundrum. It wasn't that he was afraid to tell Moka about his prisoner and partner, he just didn't care anymore after experiencing both adulation and isolation, but it was still hard to put his situation into words. Out of sight, out of mind as the phrase goes. But this was Moka, and he didn't want to hide anything from her. She didn't deserve that.

"it's a Saturday, you have anything to do? Cause this is going to be a long story." Seeing her answer in the negative he nodded before replying, "Let's go to the hall then, the breakfast table isn't somewhere suitable for my story." Together they both dumped the plates into the sink before Naruto made his way to the sofa in the hall. Moka followed the blonde and situated herself on Naruto's lap. Automatically the blonde's arms wrapped around her petite waist and she reveled in the closeness they shared.

Deciding to be completely open Naruto started what promised to be an awkward discussion, "You remember when you asked me about the beating I received 5 years ago in the infirmary when I just came here?" Naruto asked.

Outer Moka just nodded, Naruto took a deep breath of Moka's scent to settle his nerves and continued.

"I wasn't lying, I really am human, but to understand how I can use youki, you have to understand the history of my world…. In the beginning, according to what history my race could preserve and understand, the world was overrun by demons and monsters and the humans at the time were the same as the humans in this world, trying to survive in a hostile world. Not all monsters were hostiles, fairy tales about a half dog demon in love with a human priestess are still talked about, but that's not the point. Basically, the day came when the most powerful demon of that time tried to wipe out the human race, an Okami DaiYoukai, or the Juubi no Okami. But one man, tired of the oppression from the demons and monsters devised a way to fight back. That someone is who we now call the _Sage of the Six Paths, _the progenitor of the Shinobi Era.

He fought and sealed the soul and power of the greatest demon of that time into his own body, the material body of the Okami DaiYoukai was sealed into the moon with his powers. And then he taught our ancestors his methods of fighting against demons, that is, to use chakra and it has been that way ever since. Once the Juubi no Okami was sealed and humanity showed that they could fight back on equal terms, the demons and monsters made their peace with the human race although not before being massacred to the point of extinction in the name of revenge. As far as we could tell, most of them retreated into isolation. I don't know where most of them went, maybe they hid underground, maybe they died out or maybe they even travelled into another less hostile dimension, which would make them your ancestors but what we DO know is that they almost all but disappeared from my world.

In time, hostilities died down and humans, monsters and demons mixed, creating what my world recognizes as bloodlines, genetic mutations that gave humanity powers on par with demons. Some even became friendly enough with the humans and opted to work together with them. But that's a story for another day.

Anyway, back to the Juubi, when the Sage was on his deathbed, he knew that when he died, the Juubi would be released and it would naturally try to avenge the humiliation it had suffered even if it lacked a material body so he made a few contingency plans. One of them was the passing down of his bloodlines which had the ability to influence demons to some degree and another was to split the power of the Juubi into 9 parts, each part embodying an aspect of the original Juubi. This way, he could guarantee that when the Juubi's power would released upon his death, it would at least be in 9 weaker parts rather than one ultimate lump. Enough to give humanity a fighting chance.

Each part of the power went out into the world, seeking hosts that displayed the greatest compatibility to each aspect of the powers and hence could merge with them with the least trouble, thus the 9 great Demon Lords were born. The weakest of the nine Demon Lords, Ichibi no Tanuki, _Insanity,_ followed by, Nibi no Nekomata, _Lust,_ Sanbi no Kyodaigame, _Sloth,_ Yonbi no Saru, _Wrath,_ Gobi no Iruka-Uma, _Greed,_ Rokubi no Namekuji, _Envy,_ Shichibi no Kabutomushi, _Gluttony,_ Hachibi no Kyogyu, _Strength,_ and lastly Kyuubi no Kitsune, _Pride_. Each of them were ranked by the amount of power they had and the more power the demon had, the more tails they had with the maximum being nine. In other words the original demon was a very prideful being that priotized strength and wasn't insane or horny in the least." Naruto gave a quip to lighten the moment.

"Originally each of them were just normal monsters, albeit powerful and unique members of their race but still normal. At least until the power found them and merged with them, mutating their physiology and bestowing upon them certain traits of the original Juubi, which is why all of them had power measured in tails.

Now, by the time I was born, demons and monsters had become pretty rare and most the Demon Lords had already been sealed for one reason or another, mostly greed for power. You see, because of the methods passed down from the Sage of Six Paths, shinobis had the ability to protect themselves by sealing demons into humans. Although most of them abuse that ability in their rush to hoard power."

"Hoard power? How does sealing demons equate to hoarding power?" asked Moka.

Naruto grimaced, "One of the main conditions that has to be fulfilled before even attempting to seal one of the more powerful demons like the 9 Demon Lords, is that the containers must be a baby that still has its umbilical cord attached. The main reason for this is because as babies, their chakra cores haven't set yet and will be capable of growing to accommodate the great influx of power. If they tried to seal a Demon Lord into an adult or even teenage Shinobi, their chakra cores which are already set in stone wouldn't be able to contain the great amount of power of the Demon Lords and the situation usually results with the container….exploding…gruesomely and one pissed off Demon Lord.

However, once the sealing is successful, it usually gives the demon containers access to some of their demon's abilities in the process. Hence, the greed for power." Looking at Moka to see if she was following what he implied, and by the look of dawning comprehension on her face, she had.

"You're a demon container."

Naruto couldn't help but give a bitter laugh, "Yeah I am. I generally don't need to utilize his power, but in order to be able to use some of my more….devastating techniques I made a deal with the Old Fox. Occasionally I let him out to play and we work together, I gain heightened abilities and he gains access to my senses. What you saw last night, was me using the power of the demon sealed in me. Usually when we aren't fighting, he gives good advice and adds snide comments to everything I do, but strangely enough he isn't awake to comment at the moment. By the way he likes your ass." Naruto added with a dry smirk in a moment of levity.

They sat in silence, one digesting everything she had just been told, and the other simply waiting for the inevitable reaction.

**Play Rie Tanaka – Fields of Hope**

Naruto drew a breath once the silence had become almost unbearable and tried to give an excuse for his actions, "I didn't tell you at first because, its kinda ingrained in to me, ya know. Demon containers like me don't have good lives. We are shunned and hated by the general population who are afraid of us and what we contain. Worst case scenario, a demon container grows up being beaten, hated, isolated, feared, with everything done to break his or her will so that people can utilize the power within without fear of retribution. You already know I suffered the occasional beating but other than that I was just isolated so it wasn't really that bad."

He couldn't help but bury his face in her soft back and wrap his arms tighter around Moka to reassure himself that she wasn't going anywhere, "Even though I couldn't care less anymore, I couldn't bring myself to tell you on the off chance you left me like everybody else…"

Throughout Naruto's monologue, Moka was silent, not because she was going to reject the blonde. No…..Moka was quietly seething in Naruto's arms. Given a chance she wanted to go back to Konoha with Naruto and start tearing strips of flesh of anybody that even looked at Naruto wrongly, however her thoughts of bloody retribution was derailed when she felt the nervousness and anxiety Naruto was emitting. She understood that he needed reassurance from her. So she did what she could and gripped the arms encircling her waist tighter to silently send her support and waited for Naruto to gather his nerves and continue.

The silence stretched between them as sunlight filtered in through the hall window before Moka turned on his lap so she could hug him, he gave a slightly sad smile in return as Moka buried her face in the crook of his neck and patted her back. "It really wasn't that bad, I had few people that were willing to befriend me, and that alone made all the difference. At first it was really hard, but I fought and earned the respect of my colleague shinobis, even after the war, only most of the civilians maintained their hatred for me, something which I ignored and managed to lead a semi peaceful life before I came here."

Suddenly Naruto noticed the silver haired vampire in his arms had started to tremble and her hold around his neck had tightened, causing him to frown. Gently caressing her sides he held the vampire tighter and lowly whispered sweet endearments in the vampire's ear to calm her down. Once her trembling stopped, he didn't have to wait long to find out why she reacted so badly towards his last statement,

"Are you going back to your home? You….. regret coming here right? Of course you would, you had friends there, and suddenly you were torn from them, anyone would want to go back to their friends, then…. you're going to leave me alone. you're going to leave me like…kaa-san…did." Her voice was muffled but clear enough for Naruto to catch every word she said although he had to struggle at the end because she said the last sentence in such a small voice.

If the situation wasn't so melancholy Naruto would have laughed, a 16 year old S-rank vampire with super strength and a 17 year old SS-rank ninja, both with abandonment issues and weeping on each other's shoulders. Gently he cupped the vampire's cheek and lifted her face, he could see that she was embarrassed by her weakness and was struggling to hold onto any leftover pride as a vampire if the tears dotting her lashes and the refusal to meet his eyes were anything to go by. Gently he pressed his lips to hers and poured his feelings into the kiss as much as he could to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. His hands roamed her back and sides, relishing in the taut and warm skin while hers rewrapped around his neck again deepening the kiss and pulling their bodies closer. All too soon air became an issue and they separated, Moka's face more than a little flushed and dazed at the sudden kiss causing Naruto to snicker softly.

Yet Naruto felt it wasn't enough, he didn't think a simple kiss was nearly enough to reassure Moka. Flexing his muscles, he lifted the vampire off his lap onto the sofa, causing Moka to pout and frown, her expression to get stuck somewhere between adorable and beautiful. Smiling softly at the pout, the blonde landed another kiss on her pouting lips before moving to his bedroom.

Moka just watched her boyfriend leave with a very dazed expression, wondering why she suddenly got two very heated kisses. Not that she was complaining, but it was making her knees weak. How was she supposed to be a high class S-rank monster if simple kisses made her knees weak and being around the blonde made her all…mushy? The way his sincere words and piercing stare cut through all her defenses like a hot knife through butter just wasn't fair.

Soon enough the shinobi returned to the hall where Moka was still sitting with a thoughtful expression. Kneeling down in front of the vampire he gently pried open one dainty fist before bringing out a small cloth covered bundle out and placed it on her open palm and unwrapping the cloth, displaying a oblong metal plate.

Moka just watched his actions with a puzzled expression and waited for an explanation.

"When a person becomes qualified to serve the village as a shinobi in my world, we are given this headband to signify our ascension into adulthood. This particular headband was given to me by the first person to truly acknowledge me as someone worthy to be a ninja. This headband has also been with me ever since I met you 5 years ago and has witnessed my journey from pathetic street urchin to someone powerful and respected."

Naruto's sapphire orbs gazed back into Moka's ruby ones, "I want you to keep this, and I promise that as long as you have this headband I'll always come back to you. I can't promise that I will never leave your side, but as long as you have that thing, I'll come back to your side. And that's a promise of a lifetime, believe it."

The vampire teared up again but refused to let the salty liquid fall. Instead she snuggled into the blonde's side and they simply enjoyed the company as well as the unusual feeling of their souls had been cleansed and a weight unburdened from their shoulders. A new starting to their relationship without any baggage so to speak.

After a period of silence, Moka suddenly had this predatory smirk that put Naruto's senses on full alert, "So… did you ever have a girlfriend in Konoha?"

"Eh? Um…. Did I ever tell you how much I like the color of your eyes?"

*****Something is wrong with the separater line thingy so i'm using this for now*******

A few hours later found Naruto diligently practicing his seals with a purple frog sitting above a cupboard, watching the multitude of clones do the same thing. Moka had already went back to her room after persuading (read : beating ) Naruto to tell her the truth. Something that Naruto miraculously managed to misdirect.

"You know, I'm surprised," The purple toad spoke from her comfy shelf, "You've been doing this barely a week, but your handwriting has improved leaps and bounds. Not to mention I saw that seal you gave the red haired girl. I thought you didn't know anything about seals?"

Naruto looked up from his piece of paper with the dazed look of someone who has done something so boring for so long, "Hmm? Oh… I don't know anything about seals. That particular seal was something Gai-sensei used and showed me when I was training with him."

"Gai sensei?" Gamayan asked.

"Yeah, y'know, big guy, bowl haircut, taijutsu master?"

"Nope, don't know anyone like that."

"Errr…. Big caterpillar eyebrows and wears shit green spandex and yells stuff about _Flames of Youth_ all day long?"

"Oh…. Oh!" Gamayan smacked the ruler on her palms the same time realization dawned her face.

Naruto honestly didn't know whether it was a compliment to Gai that the eyebrows and spandex had more of an impact than him being a taijutsu master did so he kept silent on that part.

"Anyway, his body was conditioned so much that weights had no effect anymore so he used those particular seals and he showed them to me and Lee when Lee faced the same problem he did with weights, I was just there at the right moment. Anyway, I didn't know jack shit about seals, so I just memorized the designs and copied them down whenever I needed them. One seal makes you feel like walking through water, two seals makes you feel like walking through syrup and so on."

Gamayan's jaw dropped in horror, the boy _memorized _AND _copied _seals? An eye for detail on that level was practically insane, but that wasn't the point so she decided to let the blonde know about her opinions.

"Thwack!" "Ow!"

"Are you insane? One simple stroke out of line could have changed the purpose of the seals or even caused any sort of side effects from spontaneous combustion or turning your bodies into mush. This handwriting you're doing is so that your hand is stable enough to avoid that problem, and that isn't even the main problem. Don't you know how dangerous it is using seals if you don't know how each character of the seals interacts with the entire thing?"

"Wait what?"

Naruto had been rolling around on the floor making muffled squeaks from between his hands, when he heard the toad's words he immediately got up, pain forgotten and a red ruler mark running right down the middle of his face and a serious look. Under most circumstances he would play it off as non serious, but his _little sister _had one on her right now, and he wasn't going to risk being blaise about it.

Immediately pulling one of the blank pieces of parchment that were the standard seal platforms from nearby he immediately started copying down the seal. A few minutes later he was done and thrust it into the toad's face, "This is what I've been using, you HAVE to tell me if there is a problem."

Gamayan silently perused the piece of paper for a few minutes.

Internally her jaw hit rock bottom which was why she was speechless.

It WAS a standard, very normal double resistance seal. It wasn't advanced, not even expert, but probably above journeyman level but to most people it looked like nothing more than a squiggly caterpillar making a black matrix that surrounded the word '_Resist'_. Yet he had hand drawn, not written, this thing down like a piece of art, purely from memory. Not to mention most people used higher level seals to increase the resistance, yet the boy had creatively enough found another way to increase resistance. By simply putting on more than one rather than spend more time creating another more advanced 4x resistance or 8x seals.

What the fuck did Konoha throw down the drain? She was almost giddy with the potential in her new seals apprentice, though she had to wonder why the heck had Jiraiya NOT done anything with this potential. It was almost criminal.

Internally composing herself again, it was the toad's turn to pull a piece of paper and start creating a more advanced storage seal. The kind with bigger capacities and more efficient than the mockeries sold in shops nowadays. A few minutes later she was complete, before handing it to the blonde who was standing at the side with a puzzled and impatient impression. "There was nothing wrong with that seal," Naruto gave a sigh of relief at that before letting Gamayan continue, "you can keep using it. But now I want you to memorize this seal. I'll give you 30 minutes, when you're done burn that paper and draw a new one for me."

The blonde gave her a queer look before sitting down, scratching the back of his head and focused on the piece of paper in his hands.

20 minutes later the purple toad had a perfect storage seal in her hands and was internally jumping in joy despite the blank face. Oh no, the blonde still didn't know how the characters interacted and how they functioned but with this discovery he jumped from idiot, bypassing beginners to not quite journeyman level immediately. She immediately pulled a big scroll out of somewhere and tossing it to the blonde who caught it with a wide eyed look. "Enough with the handwriting, you've done enough, next time don't write the seals like I've been teaching you, draw them, with the characters/kanji/katakana you memorize from that scroll. It's a list of all known characters we use in sealing, anything, from simply storage seals to that seal on your stomach uses characters from that scroll. Once your done with that…..you're real seals training begins…hehehehe*cough*heheheh"

Naruto sweat dropped at the grin and laugh that somehow felt threatening coming from a small purple toad shorter than his knees.

"Um yeah…. By the way, can we continue this tomorrow, I want to go out for a walk and some fresh air."

"Heheheh*cough cough*hehe- what? Oh yes yes, go for a walk, tomorrow you suffer- I mean train, heheheheh."

Naruto sprinted out from his room.

****** Amethyst Love ******

**Hill behind Dorms.**

Naruto stood and stretched. His back popped satisfyingly before Naruto cricked his neck. There was a wide smile on his face before popping a finger on his chin in a thoughtful expression and spoke. "You know, I'm not sure if I'm flattered or disgusted I'm so popular."

When there was no reply, Naruto continued speaking to the empty air, "I mean, I had my fair share of fangirls where I came from, even stalkers but this is the first time I've ever had fanboys. All 7 of you, stalking me since morning." Naruto chuckled. "Must be a new personal record."

When Gamayan first arrived, her comment about tracking skills had been mostly forgotten in all the fuss.

Sadly for Naruto, Gamayan had a very good memory.

One thing about shinobis, none of them ever got higher then special jounin without the basic ability of at least sensing some sort of presence within a limited proximity from their bodies. Some called it a 'sixth sense', most called it knowing when to 'duck when the shit hit the fan due to a misguided childhood', but each and every one could detect presences. Some had natural ranges as far as 500 meters, some barely 1 meter, those who specialized in tracking like the Aburame and the Inuzuka had ranges longer then a kilometer.

Naruto, for all his above average power, battlefield smarts and enhanced senses from the Kyuubi couldn't detect or track his way out of a paper bag. Naturally he had other means, such as blowing said paper bag into pieces but that was beside the point. Up till somewhere before the war, Naruto was the epitome of the phrase, you point, I destroy. Simply put, he was obtuse; he was powerful but didn't have the forethought to back it all up.

Until _that _happened but Naruto really didn't want to think about that incident at the moment.

Anyway, Gamayan and Naruto had brainstormed for a while, he didn't have any extra special senses to depend on, no extra sensitive nose, no special sense of taste, extending his natural detection range was unreliable since he hadn't been focused in it since young and to do so now would take a long time. The only truly reliable sensing and tracking ability he had inside and outside of battle was a side effect of Sage Mode. Hence his new tracking skill. It would be pretty stupid to get into the habit of activating Sage Mode every 10 minutes just to sense stuff so he tried another method. Instead of the full Sage Mode, he infused a tiny amount of Natural energy into his reserves, granted he would probably get some warts somewhere on his body due to the unbalance but it was unnoticeable and since he wasn't expending that amount as Sage Mode it stayed in his chakra stream as long as he wanted it to.

The benefits? A tenfold increase in his natural detection range although a mere fraction of his range with Sage Mode activated and one very interesting side effect that would be very useful later on.

Anyway back to 7 mysterious people surrounding him.

Naruto glanced around,

Arrogant, check.

Ruby eyes, check.

Bishonen, check.

Fangs, check.

Weird sparkles, check.

******** There were so many tsukkomi related to Twilight I could say with those few sentences, my girlfriend had to beat me up the head so I didn't. in fact, the original draft of this caused her to hyperventilate.*********

And the kicker : Weird energy signature similar to Moka's but less restrained so to speak. Check.

Huh. Vampires, looking for him in broad daylight.

The wide smile on his face never changed, "Yesss? How may I help you fine sparkly gentlemen today?"

All 7 of them were silent, surrounding Naruto when the one that seemed to be the leader stepped forward with a sneer on his face. "You're nothing but a human! How can Moka-sama stand to be in your presence," Disgust dripped of his every word, "Gyokuro-sama, has ordered Moka-sama to be mated with our leader, the great Hiryuu Sahaku-sama!"

The wide smile never left the blonde's face, if anything it widened. "So?"

The leader almost stepped back, he had never met anyone who dared defy him and his family and the look of surprise was almost comical. "So? What do you mean so? The great Sahaku family demands that a lowly human like you stays away from Moka-sama!"

The smile widened. "And I would care because? I know not of this Sahaku or Gyokuro you speak of. Even if I did, the choice of partner would be Moka's and Moka's alone."

One of the lackey's behind Naruto spoke up. "Tch, shows what a commoner like you knows, Moka-sama is a pureblood female vampire and valuable to us for maintaining our nobility's population. Besides, she's a female, everyone knows females don't get to choose, they just stay at home and be pretty."

The vampires in front of Naruto that could see his face were starting to realize why Naruto could never use the wide smile façade that he did in his youth ever again.

As a child, he used that façade to hide his resentment and hurt, because while the smile looked cute and foxy and endearing as a child, it had the side effect of making him look less threatening and as a result less likely to receive beatings. If he had started going around Konoha with a sullen emo face like Sasuke, there would be a city wide panic that the Kyuubi was planning its revenge.

And now, as an adult with far more noticeable fangs and his whisker marks, he only smiled that way when his anger was so bad that he couldn't hide it. And at this point in time, when he used that wide smile again it was fucking scary, psychotic or maniacal. Take your pick.

That smile was beginning to unnerve the vampires. It was so wide it was unnatural. And those fangs!

And that was before the head of the vampire who had just spoken exploded like a watermelon.

Now they were just about to start panicking, the man in front of them hadn't moved an inch, his arms held behind him in a relaxed position so it couldn't have been him, yet something had sneaked up on them and killed one of their brethren just like that.

The blonde moved his hand and every vampire tensed but he only scratched the back of his head and yawned which of course pissed them off even more, "Yare yare, why are you all so panicky? Anyway, you still haven't given me enough reasons to stay away from Moka, I don't even have her opinion in all this."

"Enough of this! We told you to leave her alone. The bitch's opinions don't matt-"

**Squelch.**

Another vampire's head exploded like a ripe watermelon.

Now they definitely panicked. "Kill the human!"

The remaining 5 vampires charged and the blonde just stood there with that psychotic smile, his left hand unmoving from behind his back, right hand behind his head while he stood in that posture he had since the beginning, right leg slight behind his left, both bent slightly.

The moment all of them came within range each of them had various body parts explode with varying lethality.

By varying lethality I meant from _Dead _to _Overkill._

Only the lead vampire survived. And that was because he was pinned like a bug to a tree with four wind blades piercing him, one in each shoulder and knee cap. It hurt real bad.

Naruto stood in the middle of the gore, not a drop of blood had hit him still and he still had a wide smile on his face. Quietly he intoned _"Shuugo Hakke : Asanagi Sekikuken." _and ended his technique.

To the outside observer there was only a slight shimmer in the air and the positions of his hands suddenly changed from relaxed to a modified back stance.

Cricking his neck again, Naruto strolled up to the wide eyed, groaning vampire. Who was at the moment scared shitless at the grinning deathbringer approaching him.

'_N-no, this can't be, all intel we had. All we ever had, was that Moka-sama spent all her time with some worthless weak human. This…this thing, HE FEELS HUMAN BUT HE ISNT HUMAN!'_

Naruto reached the pinned and whimpering vampire, bringing his face close to the vampire, he quietly spoke into his ear, "I will let you live…. So now you crawl back to this…Sahaku of yours. Fitting isn't it, you came here with your nose high up in the air, now you go back with that same nose stuck in the dirt." Naruto grabbed the wind blade lodged in the vampire's left shoulder and slowly dragged it all the way down his arm, cutting it in half to emphasize his words.

The vampire did all he could to not let loose a scream.

Naruto moved back so he was face to face with the sobbing vampire, and he dropped the smile. "Tell him if he has an issue with me being with Moka, he should come down here and tell her, himself. Understood?"

The vampire used all his strength trying to retreat into the tree, to get away from that nightmare and nodded before fainting.

Smile plastered back on, Naruto snapped his fingers and the blades dissipated, leaving the vampire to thud back onto the ground, face first.

Had one not noticed the slaughter at the top of the hill, one would think by the expression and the relaxed posture that Naruto displayed, he just had a very refreshing walk.

Huh. Refreshing.

*******Amethyst Love *******

Kokoa was half dead and exhausted. Her Onii-sama had made her run 300 laps around his training field somewhere at the back of the school. Then he had made her do 300 kata repetitions, when asked what for, he simply moved to punch Kokoa's face. Kokoa's eyes had gone wide and her mind froze but her exhausted body had reacted self consciously and immediately redirected the blow with an elbow block and then did follow up punch although it was blocked as well.

Then her eyes had gone wide for another reason and despite her tiredness she had jumped her Onii-sama in happiness. He was sadistic but if it showed results Kokoa couldn't care less. According to him, "I don't expect you to use the kata's in battle, in fact they are pretty useless in practical battles, the reason I do this is because repeating it helps condition your body to move and attack in the most efficient way possible, even when your mind is too tired to direct your body, the muscle memory remains."

So here she was now, too tired to move her body and sat on the ground, her back against her Onii-sama's back, both of them practicing the last part of her training menu, the meditation after exercise and enjoying the breeze at the same time. Until she heard her Onii-sama's question anyway.

"Neh, Kokoa?"

"Hmm?" too deep in her meditation to be reached immediately, she only gave a noncommittal grunt.

"Do you know who Gyokuro is?" that question immediately jolted her from her meditation.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow as the back leaning on his immediately tensed and apprehension from Kokoa flooded his senses. He wondered why the name invoked such a response from the normally bubbly girl.

"Nii-nii-sama, where did you hear that name?"

"Umm… there were a few vampires that passed by this morning. I heard they were from the Sahaku family and I heard the name Gyokuro being bandied about a few times. I figured they weren't talking about Gyokuro tea, so considering you and your sister's names had names of drinks as themes I wondered if Gyokuro had anything to do with you. Following the naming theme… another sister perhaps?"

Kokoa vigourously shook her head, the thought of _that _woman as a sister almost made her puke.

"No no no, she… she isn't a sister… she's my mother…."

Another eyebrow quirked at the tone Kokoa spoke about her mother. It almost seemed like fear and loathing.

"You mean she's Moka's mother as well?" This was bad, if anything, his display this morning probably meant his future mother in law was going to be very pissed with him.

Wait. Future mother in law? Yeeeah….. a goofy smile appeared on Naruto's face unknown to Kokoa. It was weird, he had fancied Sakura in the past, but never to this extent, he never imagined what he would do after he had finally wrangled that date he was always asking her for, but with Moka…it was different.

So different.

But he snapped out of it once Kokoa went on

"No no, Moka nee-sama and me… we're half sisters. But among all 4 daughters of the family, the two of us are the closest to each other."

Naruto sweat dropped, if attacking each other equated to closest, he didn't want to know what the state was with the other two sisters.

"Wait? Half sisters? But you two look like mirror images of each other right now, do both of you take after father?"

Kokoa only snorted. It looked like her Onii-sama needed an education in vampire culture. "All vampires share one common thing, all of us have ruby red eyes."

"Huh? But your eyes? Their green?"

"Wait Onii-sama~, let Kokoa finish," when no reply was forthcoming, Kokoa continued, "So every vampire has red eyes. But the color of our hair signifies the basic level of our strength, the whiter and purer the color the stronger the vampire. Like Nee-sama has silver white beautiful hair, this means she is one of the top tier vampires. Another way of putting it would be that she is 'talented', she was born strong but others with less pure hair color can reach the same level of strength, just with more effort. Now, all vampires are also S-rank monsters, and innately strong, so majority of us seal most of our abilities until we're mature enough to control it to the point where we don't go around like walking beacons with a target on our backs. Like me and Onee-sama."

"Eh? You are sealed as well?" Naruto spun around to face Kokoa, causing her to fall on her back.

"Itai yo Nii-sama…"

"Ah gomen gomen." Naruto leaned on a boulder before he plonked the small vampire on his lap and rubbed the bump on her head.

Kokoa started nuzzling into her Onii-sama's hand and even purred when she saw the quirked eyebrow, causing her to laugh sheepishly before clearing her throat and continuing.

"Ahaha… Ahem…., yeah I'm sealed as well, but slightly different from Onee-sama. You see, the basic sign that a vampire has some sort of seal is the different eye color, like mine or Onee-sama's, the higher the degree of the sealing, the bigger the physical changes. For example, me, Onee-sama or Tou-sama. We all have light colored hair, especially Tou-sama and Nee-sama but once sealed, it changed. Tou-sama is sooo powerful he needed an extra powerful seal, that's why if you see him under normal circumstances, he will have BLACK hair."

Naruto tried not to laugh at the wild hand gestures Kokoa was using to emphasize her tales with but he silently noted that of all the vampires he had fought this morning, the lightest and purest hair color was a blue similar to Kurumu's, despite that, they all had ruby red eyes, which meant they were probably nothing but canon fodder sent to test him.

He would have to do some scouting around.

Then Kokoa frowned, "But I don't know why Nee-sama's seal was special enough to cause her to create Wimpy Onee-sama."

Naruto didn't either but he didn't want to pry into Moka's private affairs through her sister so he changed the subject. "So you have another form like Moka? I don't see you wearing a Rosario like her though, can you take it off?"

Kokoa pouted, "Not all seals look like Rosario's, some look like earrings, bracelets or even piercings. My seals are on this bracelet." She held up her left hand with a crimson metal bracelet and an uncharacteristically sad smile. "Kokoa's seals are like Nee-sama's…. I can't release them myself, someday, when I find someone who cares for me like Onii-sama or….." she grimaced, obviously not wanting to think about Tsukune and her sister in that way, "like Onii-sama does for Oneesama, then this bracelet can finally come off…" tears glistened at the edge of her eyes.

Naruto sympathized; it had to hurt not to mention it was probably one of the reasons for her antagonistic attitude to her sister. In all likelihood, she was probably angry at herself, she had the power to stop her sister from leaving and/or gain the acknowledgement she desired but wasn't able to access that strength due to one seal, and forced to wait for goodness knew how long before she met someone who would care for her without an ulterior motive. Forced to be a weak shade of what she is until someone came along to free her.

He understood that feeling, only he didn't have to wait for someone to come along and help him, he did it himself. Deep down, he now realized that was probably one of the reasons why Kokoa idolized him so much, he had the strength and freedom to achieve what she did not.

He enveloped the small vampire in his lap that had started to sob in a hug and gave her his shoulder to cry on.

Unknown to the small vampire and the blonde ninja, their clinging hands brushed each other and a clink sounded.

The bracelet and Naruto's jaw BOTH dropped.

******Amethyst Love******

Naruto spent the next few days with the same schedule as before. He woke up, went to school, occasionally spent lunch with everybody, and occasionally he went for a quiet lunch with Moka, just the two of them on the hill where they first had lunch. In the evenings after school, he had lessons with Gamayan-sama, learning seals and researching the various things that caught his attention, be it new seal formations or jutsu.

After dinner, every alternate day he met up with Kokoa and they trained and afterwards he spent the night in quiet conversation and homework with Moka. Sometimes they slept in the same bed, sometimes they didn't but it was alright Naruto, he didn't want to rush this, and he could tell that Moka didn't either. Both of them were bubbly and active people, but they were also both extremely shy in matters concerning the heart and socially stunted. Neither of them were comfortable being so open so fast and the way they had begun the relationship was exceptionally awkward so they took it slowly, holding hands in after a quiet lunch, the occasional cuddle and chaste kiss was all they had done.

Surprisingly enough no one had told Tsukune yet. Or at least he got the feeling no one was looking forward to that blow up.

Although that, Naruto felt a sense of peace with an underlying sense of dread that this was just the calm before a storm.

At the moment he was spending time with Moka on his lap. They had both finished their homework and Moka had decided to introduce him to the movies in this dimension. Naruto was fascinated, the quality and length was so much better than the ones Konoha, not to mention, he could have it in their own living room, not having to go out and buy tickets and watch it in public was great!

Of course all was not perfume and roses with Moka.

He hadn't brought up the subject of Moka's stepmom with her, simply because he could tell from Kokoa she hadn't been very nice, especially to those that weren't her biological children. Thus he hoped his simple warning through the vampire he left alive would suffice.

He doubted it.

But deep down he was afraid, the vampire had mentioned engagements, and coming from Moka's stepmother, whether or not they were on good terms or even if Moka had not consented to the engagements, gave the threat some legality. He didn't want to face the fact that he would loose another loved one.

Not like _her_.

Not this time.

******Amethyst Love *******

"Oya? This is a surprise, Hiryuu. What can a lowly monster like me help an oh-so-great vampire like you?" Sarcasm dripped off every word.

"You DARE speak to Sahaku-sama like that?"

"Enough! I came here because I felt you needed to know something was happening in your jurisdiction, do you want the information or not?"

"Oh? And what information is this that you would deign to visit me personally?"

"Someone has been hanging around my fiancée. A human/monster hybrid, needless to say I know how much you hate those mongrels, even more than pure humans or that ANTI-THESIS thing you're so worried about."

"Pah, that brown haired fool is no hybrid. He certainly isn't a pureblood vampire but he isn't a hybrid either."

"Brown? I was informed he was blonde."

"A blonde?"

"Indeed."

Kuyo smiled evilly. "Hmph, typical of you, sending another to do your dirty work. But I'll let it pass this time. I have a bone to pick with them anyway."

"DO NOT hurt my fiancée. That is something only I can do. She is my property."

"Whatever, now get out of my office."

"Tch, insufferable as ever, just get it done before the dance the school is having. I want to openly claim her on that day."

"You can't ORDER me around like one of your idiot vampires!"

"SILENCE! MASTER HIR-"

"Enough Tsuzuki. As long as he gets it done, i dont care what he says. Let's go."

Kuyo sat in the darkness for a while as he watched the arrogant vampires leave, contemplating his next move.

A few minutes had passed before he roughly barked out orders, "Keito! Find me Ishigami, she should still be wandering about looking for a job after being released from prison, tell her I have a reward for her and this job has special meaning as well. Mention Newspaper Club if you have to."

"Yes sir!"

Kuyo grinned.

******Amethyst Love ******

**Author Note.**

**Shuugo Hakke : Asanagi Sekikuken - Guardian of Eight Divination Seals : Morning's Calm Air Spher**e

Back stance : Taekwondo or Karate practitioners should know this, one of two basic stances. I think the other was a horse stance, its been more then ten years since I looked at my black belt so…meh. Eheheh. . It looks like the basic opening Hyuuga's Juuken stance, just the hands not the feet

Yeah, so 6 days since exams are over. I'll try to update more often as promised. FYI, I quit reading Naruto after Madara dropped those 2 rocks on Onoki. Has there been an explanation on why there are two idiots dancing around with the name Madara?

**I'm seriously wondering here. i wrote nearly 60k words, this fic has been on the site for nearly 6 months but its hasnt even managed to gather 50 reviews. be honest, what am i doing wrong here? cause i've seen fics that dont even come close to what i'm writing get more then 800 reviews in less then 1 month (i aint being all uptight or i'm holier then thou, but i just think my stories have better grammar/pacing/interaction, everything really, just being honest). So be honest and tell me what i'm doing wrong, not just "thats great more updates please" cause if i aint doing good enough i want to know about it.**


	6. Wednesday

**Amethyst Love 6**

**Wednesday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, although I did take some ideas from other authors and rewrote them. Naruto = Kishimoto/Rosario+Vampire = Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Soundtrack List **

Gundam Seed OST - Meteor

******Amethyst Love******

Naruto decided this was a bad day to be out of bed.

Wednesdays always sucked for some reason. Mondays were bad, but Wednesdays always took the cake.

At the moment Naruto was sitting at the back of the class with Gin and Tsukune. All the 3 of them had sweat drops watching the scene before them.

In a surprising moment of male bonding among all 3 of the males in the Newspaper Club, they unanimously agreed that while they themselves were excited about the upcoming dance in one and a half weeks from now and that it would be extremely fun, enduring the squeals and excited discussions about fashion and dresses from their female counterparts in the Newspaper Club while feeling very outnumbered was not.

Even the shy Moka who usually didn't care about fashion was excitedly chattering with Ruby and Kurumu. Now Naruto was a very normal guy, as long as he was there with her he was happy, but he didn't really think whatever the witch's tastes in fashion was appropriate for a school dance. Especially since any and every opinion that exited her mouth somehow included leather and belts while the succubus kept whispering something in Moka's ear and then they glanced at him before simultaneously giggling.

The blonde was a really laid back person and he didn't begrudge Moka her female bonding time with her friends, but he kinda felt like she was being corrupted somehow.

It was like watching a train wreck he had no idea how to stop and yet couldn't stop watching it happen.

It didn't give him any peace of mind for any future activities. Especially since Ruby started subtly slipping comments about whips and piercings into her words and Kurumu was talking about nipple caps very openly.

A cold shiver ran down his spine.

Moka now had a very unsettling gleam in her eyes and he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Gin was looking at him with this… pitying expression that pissed him off for some reason.

He was very grateful that Kokoa had something to do and had to leave earlier, thus managing to avoid the majority of the…corruption.

He had no desire to think about her and nipple caps in the same sentence.

Kyuubi on the other hand was quiet. Not that he was sleeping… no…. he was enjoying the conversation. He was listening very attentively. "Stupid pervert fox," Naruto muttered under his breath.

'**Oi, I am NOT a pervert. I just know when to enjoy the finer things in life. Unlike you. If it were up to me, I'd have thrown each and everyone of these girls onto bed and... I mean, that vampire girl is hot, don't get me wrong, but that succubus...? Hubba hubba."**

Naruto quietly groaned into his palm at the deep, gruff, malevolent and somehow extremely perverted giggling in his head, _'And that's why you're inside me instead of the reverse.'_

The titanic fox in his stomach simply huffed and retreated into the depths of his cage to complain quietly.

Gin finally got stopped giving him weird looks before clapping his hand for attention, "That's enough everybody, I know you're all excited about the dance but we're the newspaper club, we have other things to write about other than the dance as well. The newspaper can't be empty until the dance can it?" he asked redundantly with a smile, "Anyway, there has been rumours about a serial slasher on the grounds, please go investigate it!"

Moka flounced over to Naruto, "Naruto! Are you coming? This will be your first investigation with us!"

The blonde gave her an apologetic grin, "I'm sorry, there's something I have to do."

Namely lessons. Special Lessons.

Although he did note to leave a clone to watch over them, it was part of his job after all.

The pinkette watched the blonde leave with a rather disappointed expression, even her hair seemed to wilt slightly, that he didn't notice, until Tsukune walked up beside her, "Don't worry about him, let's all go and have fun alright?"

******Amethyst Love******

Meanwhile with Naruto, things weren't getting any better; he had hit a roadblock with his work, having already memorized every alphabet so to speak so he was now promoted to learning how to string them together. In one line, two lines, a square, a circle, two dimensional, three dimensional with bridges. Formulas were floating around his head and his eyes were making little spirals, the fact that the damn toad whacked him upside the head every time his hand stopped writing or his eyes stopped reading didn't make matters any easier.

"Gamayan-sama~" Naruto finally had enough after his 307th consecutive whack up the head, "I can't take it anymore, please! Let me rest!"

The purple toad's lips quirked slightly at the blonde who was kneeling in front of her, he might have finally given up, but only after 4 straight hours at the table, a huge amount of abuse and a truck load of whacks up the head with her trusty ruler, "Alright, you can go rest, and remember to come back, the last time you took a break you ended up in a fight and totally forgot about your lesson!"

Naruto inwardly groaned, so that's why the frog was particularly angry today, she was upset he had forgotten about the lesson, externally he kowtowed again and again, "Thank you, thank you!" and quickly rushed out the apartment before the toad changed her mind.

Picking up a stone he hurled it into the lake near his apartment and quietly grumbled about abusive toads. A small smile curled his lips; it felt good though, having someone care enough to scold him so much, it was the sincerity in the action that mattered to the blonde.

He didn't have much of those in his youth and people stopped scolding a long time ago or at least those with an ulterior motive did.

Although that was probably his fault since the last person who tried got kicked through 5 buildings.

It was a Wednesday.

To be fair though; the idiot was insulting him because he was supposedly holding back precious Konoha resources by not getting married and spreading his sperm to breed super powered ninjas. That and the fact he was a council member probably had something to do with it.

Ok so he might have overdid it a little, the guy didn't die though. Just a **little **crippled, I mean, he could still feed himself so Naruto didn't bother feeling guilty.

He was about to throw one last rock before heading back to the apartment when he stiffened, receiving an urgent mental message from the clone he had following Moka and the rest. They were in danger.

Sighing to himself he faded away after leaving a clone to tell the toad what was going on.

The blonde leapt through the trees with extraordinary speed towards the spot where the clone had last seen them, it was only because he felt the slight shift in the air that he let his body fall backwards and slid underneath a wire of some sort, barely avoiding decapitation.

Scrambling to his feet the blonde moved into a ready position and warily watched his surroundings while discreetly absorbing some nature chakra into his reserves.

There were about 6 people, all of varying power.

A purple haired girl stepped out of the foliage, wearing a proud smirk, "Not bad, you managed to notice that at the last second but you won't be able to avoid everything."

Right after she said that, the other five people all leapt out at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and dodged an axe kick before grabbing the foot and spinning on the spot with all his strength, smacking 3 of the black robed students away with the one screaming in his grip before finishing his spin with a round house kick on the fourth that was sneaking up behind him.

"I'm sorry, do you mind telling me exactly what is it that I've done to warrant two ambushes in one week? Incidentally, don't you guys have any creativity at all or do you follow some weird villain handbook thingy?" he asked them conversationally.

The purple haired lady growled at his casual tone, although she failed to notice the cold gleam in his sapphire eyes as her lackeys all picked themselves up, "There's no need for you to know the reason, all you need to know is that the Public Safety Commission's orders are absolute, and the Kuyou-sama's order is that a pathetic peace loving human like you needs to die."

"I see... Do you mind if we do this another time then? I'm kinda in a hurry."

The woman smiled sinisterly at him, "In a hurry to do what? Save your fellow traitors from the Newspaper club?"

Naruto's back stiffened, "And how do you know that?"

Keito smirked, "I might have pulled in a few favours, a cousin of mine to be precise. He's a very nice person once you get past the fact that he likes to stab things. Besides letting him and his friends through the wards as well as spreading rumours on campus ground is easy with our resources. Kuyou might be a little angry that I decided to kill everyone in that pathetic club off instead of just you but I'm sure he won't mind once it's done."

The five grunts who had surrounded Naruto during the conversation all started laughing derisively before their forms hunched over and started to bulge out grotesquely.

Still not wanting to fight Naruto tried another tactic, "You do realize I'm here under the Chairman's authority himself right? And I doubt your teatime society would like to offend him right?"

The purple haired lady snorted in an unladylike fashion, "As if that senile old man knows or cares. He has overall control over the wards, if we got those idiots through, the old man either knows and doesn't care or agrees. Either way you die." She finished with a Gallic shrug. Naruto filed that little tidbit of information about the weirdo with glowing eyes away so that he could blackmail the bastard some other time.

The monsters charged.

Naruto sighed, "You know, just because I really don't like killing people and would rather persuade someone with words doesn't mean I'm a pushover. So why does everyone assume that that means I am one?"

No one stopped their charge, causing the blonde to shrug in an I-don't-care manner, "Meh, if you guys don't care about your own lives, who am I to preach?"

******Amethyst Love******

Tsukune Aono and a dirty man in prison garbs watched disbelievingly at the image on the wall as the dirty man's companion was molested repeatedly by his unofficial harem, sighing in relief the boy chuckled, "Hahah... I was worried for nothing... this is going better that I hoped!"

A growling sound beside him a alerted him to the fact that all was not well, "You... this all because of you! Boss's name is tarnished! I'll Kill you!" the man lunged at him the stunned boy with a knife only to have Moka body slamm him into a wall out of nowhere just before he could stab Tsukune, "Hurry Tsukune, there's no time! Pull of my rosary before he gets up!"

"Hu-huh? O-ok!" The stunned boy barely shook the daze from nearly being stabbed before rushing over the vampire to do as she ordered, grasping the Rosario he gave it a firm tug.

It didn't come off.

"Hu-huh?" before he could try and pull harder, pain blossomed on his back.

"Tsukune!" Moka watched, horrified as her first male friend slid to the ground, a knife stuck in his back.

"Kukuku! This feeling is great! The feeling of blood in my hands! Now that's left is that is that pink haired bitch!"

"Noooooo!" Moka fell to her knees and shakily tried to wake the human boy as tears fell rapidly, "Tsukune? Tsukune!"

The man shakily stood up and hunched over before exploding with youki as four extra limbs tore from his back and waved about in the air as his mouth split into 4 parts of a spider's mandible. Two limbs reached into his clothes to pull out another knife. His tongue waved about in a disgusting manner as the Tsuchigumo leered at the vampire.

Moka sobbed as she tried to pull Tsukune's limp body away from the monster only for four arms to shoot forwards, each grabbing one of her limbs, "Kekekeke, how delightful! Now I have six limbs. Four of them to hold you down... and another two to..." He waved his knives at her body as his other limbs held the struggling body off the ground, "Cut. More limbs to feel the blood splashing onto them with, how fun!"

"Stop that..."

All his limbs froze in mid cut, and both of them looked at the source of the voice, "TSUKUNE!"

"Kukuku, what can you do? You're all beaten up, what plan could you possibly have?"

Tsukune ignored the taunt, he didn't have a plan after all, "Release her. RELEASE MOKA NOW!"

"Tch, you're noisy, DIE!"

Faster than the human could see two hands stretched forward and plunged two knives, one into his gut and another into his right shoulder, "Guh!"

"Tsukuuuneeee! NOOOOOO!" Moka struggled desperately as her friend was stabbed and cried bitter tears.

The spider monster turned his attention back to the sobbing vampire, "Tch, you're noisy too, I should kill you." He tried to stab her but his knives wouldn't move, looking back at the male he was shocked to see that the boy was still standing, but more importantly his hands had gripped the two limbs still holding the knives.

"Dammit, get your dirty hands off me!" one hairy spider fist punched the male into a wall, the monster made a satisfied sound and turned back to the vampire, "Now that the boy is taken care off. It's your turn, kekekeke,"

That's when his hands sent signals of unbearable pain to his head, looking down he saw that the hands holding the knives had been almost ripped off, "Gwaahh! What happened!"

Furiously he looked back at the staggering boy and lunged at him, "You! You'll pay for this!"

Tsukune casually backhanded the monster into a wall.

"Tsu-Tsukune?" Moka asked tearily before she noticed something. Tsukune's face was blank and his eyes were dazed and empty, she immediately realized that the boy was losing control of his Ghoul powers.

"Tsukune! No!"

The Tsuchigumo staggered upright with his back against the wall and ranted loudly, "I'll Kill you! Rarghh!"

**Play Gundam Seed OST - Meteor**

A large cracking sound reverberated throughout the chamber and suddenly fingers closed around his head, stopping the spider monster's charge cold and the rest of his body handing from the grip on his head alone.

Everyone stopped and stared at the hand incredulously. Someone's hand had punched clear through the wall and grabbed the monster's head. Before anything else could be done, the hand violently pulled the spider monster and the rest of his body into the wall. Some rubble squashed the eye monster.

Dust billowed everywhere and the sound of stone rumbling filled the chamber as the two remaining people stared at the spider shaped hole in the wall.

A silhouette walked through the dust, "Yare yare, this isn't where I parked my car."

Looking around the figure saw the two shocked people and waved at them with a smile playing on his lips.

"Naruto!"

"Yo."

Moka barrelled into him, "Naruto, naruto, naruto." She sobbed repeatedly into his shirt while Tsukune swayed on his feet from blood loss.

The blonde cooed softly at her, "It's alright, I'm here. Everything will be ok now." Turning to the other person in the room he threw a look of gratitude at the boy, "Thanks for holding out so long, some trash stopped me from getting here sooner."

Tsukune smiled faintly at him before a roar ripped through the chamber and a figure exploded from the rubble before it dashed at the blonde, limbs flailing everywhere.

"Tch, why don't people get it after the first time I break their heads in?"

Twisting his body slightly to shield the girl in his arms from the attack, one hand flashed out and rapidly deflected all the flailing limbs before grabbing all of them and pulling the monster into a haymaker to the chin from the same fist. His other hand was busy stroking the hair belonging to the girl clinging to him and he hadn't deemed the monster worthy enough to disturb that very important action.

"Crack!"

Moka winced at the sound of flesh and bone meeting stone, when she opened her eyes, she looked strangely at the monster's swaying body that was hanging in front of them in a grotesque manner; his head couldn't be seen because it was currently planted through the rock ceiling.

A small choking sound distracted the two of them, "Mo-moka... Naru-naruto... get out of here, I can't stop it much longer."

Both of them looked at the shaking Tsukune, Naruto raised one confused eyebrow while Moka gasped in realization, "Tsukune!"

Tsukune roared and youki exploded from him and somehow formed into bats that flew away from his position, "Naruto! We have to stop him, he's losing control!"

Naruto didn't have time to answer as he barely jerked his head out of the way of a very powerful punch, shuffling the vampire behind his back he tripped and kicked the brown haired boy away from them, "What's going on Moka? I thought he was completely human?" he asked the girl behind his back urgently.

Moka sobbed slightly, it was her fault, "I had to let Tsukune drink my blood a lot of times to heal him because we kept getting in dangerous situations. Now because he drank too much, sometimes he loses control of the vampire blood and becomes a berserk ghoul, that chain on his hand was made to block or at least slow the power that is eroding his humanity away but whenever he gets too angry or gets too injured it can't stop the power from breaking free," the vampire answered haltingly while Naruto observed the boy slowly shamble towards them.

"Alright, I got it. Sorry man, this is going to hurt."

"Hu-huh? Naruto?"

The blonde didn't answer the vampire's question, choosing instead to flash behind Tsukune from his original position with incredible speed and wrapped his arms under the pseudo vampire's before linking them behind his neck in a submission hold, "Heh, you are pretty interesting for a normal human."

A loud crack that made Moka wince rang out in the chamber as Naruto in one smooth and violent move dislocated both his arms and knocked the boy out.

Looking at Moka for answers he asked, "I knocked him out, will he be back to normal once he comes around?"

Moka warily moved closer to the two boys, "I-I think so..."

"Alright, I'll heal him a bit then, where are the others?"

The pinkette gasped, "Oh no! They're all fighting with that Tsuchigumo's partner!"

Frowning slightly, the blonde took stock of the situation, "That's not good, I'm not sure if they can handle it, I'll have to go support them but I'll leave a clone here to heal Tsukune and take care of the both of you, is that ok?"

Nodding slightly she watched the blonde create another clone and run off before slumping to her knees beside the clone and sniffed slightly.

It had been a long and terrifying day. The clone smiled sadly at her and looped one arm around her shoulder while his other one continued to heal the unconscious human, "It'll be alright, don't worry about anything."

"Bu-but I'm useless. Because I keep dragging Tsukune into dangerous situations and he keeps getting injured badly. Now because of me, he's becoming a monster as well."

The clone discreetly glared at the dumb boy he was healing before turning back to the pinkette, "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. Besides he came here and stayed here on his own right? It's not fair for you to heap all the blame on yourself."

The vampire sniffed again and leaned into his embrace before nodding with a watery smile.

Inwardly the clone wondered why in God's name was Tsukune dumb enough to keep getting badly hurt in dangerous situations and yet not learn his lesson by trying to get stronger or at least more prepared. Hadn't the idiot heard of the term once bitten twice shy? Even if he was just a human and couldn't get strong enough, that didn't exclude him from carrying a knife or even just a damn stick to whack somebody just in case did it? It wouldn't do much, shit even poking someone's eye out with a plastic spork would have been heck of a lot better than just whining around.

******Amethyst Love******

One eyebrow quirked up as Naruto stumbled upon the bizarre scene of one Kurumu beating up a group of girls, which included another Kurumu.

"Uh... what's with the twin? And why is she beating you guys up? Sibling rivalry? Boob envy?"

Kokoa sweat dropped before yelling at the blonde, "Nii-san! Help us! That other Kurumu is a doppelganger! He can copy every aspect of the person he lays his palm on, including strength and speed!"

The other Kurumu smirked sinisterly, "Nii-san or tou-san, call whoever you want. It makes no difference. I've already mastered every human martial art out there and the extra strength and speed only makes me even more powerful!"

All he got in reply was another quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

"What are you smiling about! Don't understand me!"

Naruto ran forward and engaged the doppelganger in a series of blows, "Ho... not bad, you can keep up with me."

"Tch, don't underestimate me dammit!" the doppelganger tired to kick him away but the blonde simply stepped forward, making him too close to hit and blocked the kick at the knee with his thigh before hammering his elbows onto the Doppelganger's collar bones.

"Kahak!"

Kurumu's impersonator stumbled backwards, "Ho-how?"

His opponent smirked again before completely disappearing.

A cold voice from behind his ear sent shudders down her back, "You may have mastered every human martial art out there, but there's a difference. No matter how powerful, at its core, every martial art in this world is designed for self defence. The difference is you're not fighting someone like that."

Two blades stabbed clear through his stomach.

"**You're fighting an assassin whose friends you hurt, gaki."**

He whipped around to try and elbow the freak's head.

He wasn't there anymore; two blades pierced her outstretched arm from below.

No matter where he turned, the blonde wasn't there; instead he crouched, spun and pivoted under him in a tornado of movement with the doppelganger as the centre. Desperately he tried to get his palm to land on the blonde even as more and more blades pierced him all over from every angle, absently the doppelganger noted that the blonde was being particularly sadistic, the bastard never hit any important places, just those that hurt like crazy, "Stand still you bastard!"

His palm finally landed on flesh, panting the doppelganger yelled triumphantly, "I got you!" then blanched as he felt the cold metal of two blades resting on his chest and the blonde simply smiled back coldly. "No... I got **you**."

A quick glint of reflected light from the blades was all he saw before everything went black; blood spurted wildly from two slash wounds on his chest that formed an X.

Sighing in slight disgust, Naruto flicked two long blades, swishing the blood away as he grumbled about rust and turned back to face the rest of the girls.

Each and every one of them were staring at the unconscious doppelganger in something resembling extreme shock and disbelief. The limp body on the floor resembled a porcupine with all the blade hilts sticking out of it rather than the curvaceous blue haired succubus it was impersonating, until a cry shook all of them out of their daze, "Nii-san!"

Naruto laughed as his little sister barrelled into his torso and he swung the girl around happily, "Kokoa! You alright?" he started checking her for wounds.

The red haired girl smiled proudly, "I didn't get hurt at all. Just a few bruises." She pouted, "I could have handled him, you didn't have to come!"

Naruto ruffled her hair affectionately, causing her to grumble before smiling and leaning into his palm, "Meh, I was just passing by and saw your nee-sama playing with another idiot. It looked interesting so I joined."

The little vampire gasped, "Nee-sama! Is she alright?"

"Kokoa?" a female voice rang out, everyone turned to see the vampire in question come around a corner, Tsukune was being propped up by another Naruto behind her.

"Nee-sama!"

"Oof!"

Naruto smiled before separating into clones, each of them picked one girl to heal.

"Thanks Naruto," Ruby said with a small blush.

"It's alright, its part of my job any-Bughah!"

Behind him one of his clones was trying to run away from a horny Yukari had tripped onto him, he fell onto Ruby, his clone was on top of him and Yukari gleefully jumped into the orgy while Kokoa spurted blood at the scene, muttering something about two Nii-samas kissing.

The original quietly thanked God as he healed Mizore that he wasn't the one being glomped, judging by the aura and the glare Moka was sending at Yukari, it was a good decision.

Mizore quietly thanked the blonde before asking if she could see his blades to copy. Naruto gave a nonplussed smile before agreeing and handed her one of his standard blades, he didn't like using normal kunais because at best they were only distractions and couldn't really do any significant damage when thrown unless enhanced with Chakra, even then it would only last a few throws before eroding from the Chakra. His blades on the other hand were specifically made of chakra conducting black metal, looked like tiny butcher knives and only had one serrated edge as long as his palm and no guard, the hilt had a small metal ring at the end like the standard kunai. The longer ones were as long as his forearm.

He used these blades when he was feeling particularly blood thirsty, he blamed the Kyuubi. His wind blades on the other hand were specifically for clean cuts and were minimally messy.

That reminded him, he looked back at the fainted doppelganger, pulling those blades out of him probably wasn't going to be pleasant.

For the doppelganger that is.

Kurumu tapped her fingers impatiently for the clone to finish healing her before rushing to her Destined One's side.

Stretching his back to work out the kinks the blonde smiled as Moka sidled up beside him, discreetly he pecked her cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry, I should have followed you for the investigation then it wouldn't have got this far. Next time I'm coming no matter the reason."

The pinkette nuzzled him slightly, "It's alright, you were busy. I'll be alright."

He grinned at her in return, "I still failed for letting everyone get injured so it's partly my fault. I'll cook you dinner tonight to make up for it."

Moka snorted quietly and pouted at him, "If you didn't want me to cook, you didn't have to make an excuse."

The blonde laughed nervously at being seen through so easily, "You can't blame me. Last time you cooked you blew up the kitchen."

He got a smack upside the head for that, "That wasn't me! That was Ura!" she protested. Her Rosario flew up and smacked both of them before settling down with a healthy red glow.

******Amethyst Love******

Kuyou walked into his office only to skid to a halt with disbelief shining in his widened eyes. Hogtied and gagged on his desk was Keito, all around the office were 5 of his committee members. All of them were suffering from varying degrees of injuries.

He'd have to ask the blonde someday how he managed to twist Honzaki's legs backwards and somehow shove both feet up Honzaki's arse. Said member currently looked like a pretzel suffering from constipation.

Walking over to the struggling Keito he sneered at the Jorougumo and pulled a piece of paper that had been taped to the ball gag in her mouth and read the short message.

******Note******

_If you have a problem with me, please grow some balls and tell me face to face rather than hide behind your girlfriend's skirt by sending her to deal with me (She said this, not me). If that isn't possible since your balls have shrunken too much, refer to the human pamphlet attached where you can find some very nice and polite humans (unlike you) that can make you some very nice plastic ones and attach them to you. They even come in different sizes; I personally recommend the ones the size of marbles for you. They don't really work of course, so your girlfriend might __**still**__ not be satisfied anyway (Again that's what she said.)_

_Yours truly,_

_Naruto Uzumaki – Namikaze._

_P.S.: If they fall off again and you need super glue don't hesitate to ask. I'd be happy to help the less fortunate. Like you._

_P.P.S.: I originally got the pamphlets for Tsukune Aono but I felt you needed them more._

_******Note******_

At the bottom was a drawing of a chibi spiky haired boy giving him a thumbs up.

The note burned away as Kuyou's fingers trembled in anger and his eyebrow twitched violently.

This so called Uzumaki would pay. He had just made this personal.

Keito whimpered as the leader of the Public Safety Commission turned his burning gaze on her, she just knew that bastard of a blonde had done something to piss Kuyou off, just so that her punishment would be worse.

He had bragged as much after he was done permanently carving the words '_I like men. Insert here' _on Tetsuo's butt, saying he preferred not to harm women if he could avoid it, but since she had been a naughty girl, he'd leave it up to her uptight leader and judging by the looks the youko was sending her, the bastard had got what he wanted.

******Later that night******

"Naruto?"

Distractedly the blonde replied, "Yes dear?"

"Why do you keep staring at the door?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I was just wondering why no one kicked it down yet."

Moka sighed, "Who did you piss off now?"

Naruto stared at her, "Wait, wait, I must have missed a few steps, how in the world did you come to that conclusion?"

The pinkette gave him a deadpan stare, even the Rosario seemed to be doing it.

"Ahahaha... Right," the blonde laughed nervously, "It was just a small experiment. I was wondering if all monsters had bad tempers."

"_All _monsters?"

The blonde gave a confused look, "Yeah? Why?"

"You're sleeping on the couch."

"Wait wha? Wait! Why do I get the couch? Moka? Moka?"

He ran into a slammed door.

******Amethyst Love******

**3 Days to the Dance**

"Naruto!"

The blonde in question looked up from his work, "Sup Gin?"

"Today's the orientation day for clubs." The werewolf excitedly spoke, causing Naruto to reply with a raised eyebrow, "And that concerns me... why?"

"Oh come on! Its orientation day! The day where all the hot and young girls are up and about, the best time for us to look for hot beauties!"

"Right... unlike you I happen to like sleeping in bed rather than a couch or would that be a kennel in your case? So no thanks." Naruto dryly replied.

"Couch? What's that about?"

"Nevermind."

"Gah! Just walk with me will you? I don't want to wander around solo, I need a wingman!" the werewolf wheedled.

"Nada."

"Tch, come on, the girls plan to dress up and try to draw new members in. Do you really want to hang around, look stupid and watch as tonnes of guys hit on your girlfriend?"

The blonde perked up and narrowed his eyes at the werewolf who gulped slightly, "Hit on my girlfriend? How did you even know?"

"Hello? Werewolf? Enhanced sense of smell? Her scent all over you and yours all over her?"

Naruto looked at the floor and blushed brilliantly so Gin continued, "Besides... guys aren't going to hit on her per se, but they do plan on using sex appeal to draw in members and they won't change their minds about it. You might be able to order her not to, but do you really want to do that?" Gin tried to hedge as the blonde's stare returned at the word 'sex appeal' and even started to get uncomfortable.

Naruto sighed and made a wry smile, "Ok ok, I guess I need a life outside of Moka and she has the right to make new friends as well."

"Great, I'll meet you later, I've got someone I want to introduce to you," at Naruto's suspicious stare Gin relented, "It's not a girl. It's a guy, he's a good fighter and he has been itching for a good fight recently. You're pretty handy in a fight. That and if he fights you, he might stop bugging me about a fight..." the last part Gin added with a quiet mutter.

"I suppose that's ok."

******Hours later******

Naruto squinted at the unconscious body of Haiji Miyamoto before poking it with a toe while muttering to himself, "What is it with me and perverts? I've heard of the phrase chick magnet, but this is getting ridiculous. Pervert Magnet doesn't even sound half as good." Giving up he sent a glare at Gin, "You sure this is the guy? I mean..."

Gin face palmed, "Yeah... he's a bit of a lolicon."

"Gin, he got his ass handed to him by 5 girls. _Five. 6. Year. Old. Girls_. One of which was a mini version of my girlfriend. And they didn't even hit him. He tripped and **hit himself** while trying to get a panty shot with a mini camera, which sad to say, I'm not very surprised to notice was hidden in his pants." The blonde drily commented.

"Ok... he's a huge lolicon."

Naruto sighed before kicking the prone body for good measure.

It was very therapeutic.

******Amethyst Love******

Later that night Moka muddled around the house feeling extremely restless, it was a Wednesday and Naruto usually stayed at her apartment every other day starting from Monday. But she felt somewhat... weird, a restless, unyielding lump in her stomach and a fluttering hope in her that he would come like usual, a feeling she was very unused too and had only recently started feeling. She shook her head clear of the weird thoughts, there was no reason for him not come tonight right?

He hadn't been as close to her as usual but it was the little things that made her realize he was slowly pulling away for some reason; not joining their investigation, not joining their get together to draw more members in, but that was normal right? They were both busy people after all.

Right?

The lump in her tummy grew.

And Moka had no idea why.

A knock at her door immediately dispelled all her doubts and the vampire practically forced herself not to run to the door and fling it open. She barely managed it.

Cracking it open slightly the pinkette peered out, "Naruto?"

Said blonde gave her a tired smile, "Hey Moka. Sorry I'm late."

She took in his appearance and suddenly the lump was back. He looked extremely tired, his clothes were ruffled and his hair was wilted. That wasn't what caught her attention.

Sealed or not, her sense of smell still surpassed most humans.

And he had Kurumu's scent all over him.

The worse part?

This wasn't the first time.

She tried not to let her anguish show, "Come in, I kept dinner warm for you."

The blonde gave her a grateful smile and leaned down to kiss her but at the last second she turned her lips away so he only kissed her cheek. Naruto gave her a weird look but didn't say anything.

Dinner was silent and awkward and Naruto had no idea what caused it, "Moka? You ok?"

The pinkette who had been picking at a thread on her comforter almost unconsciously, perked up slightly startled at the sudden question, "Wha-what? Oh... no it's nothing. I'm just worried about exams."

Naruto looked at her weirdly again, "Ok... but you're strangely quiet..."

Moka's lips thinned at him questioning her, "I said I'm ok. How about you? What were you doing that made you so tired?"

He averted his eyes, "Just some lessons." He laughed sheepishly and tried to give her a reassuring smile before returning to his food.

"With Kurumu?"

The blonde's eyes widened imperceptibly but Ura noticed and let Omote know, both of them were bristling at the fact that Naruto was hiding something from them.

"Uh, n-no, Lessons with Gamayan-sensei."

"I see... What sort of lessons?"

The blonde shrugged, inwardly grateful the vampire hadn't noticed, or so he thought, "Mostly seals I suppose. At the moment I'm still stuck on learning how to string them together to actually make them do something, just memorizing them isn't good enough if I want to be a Seals Master and make my own seals."

Moka let him continue to babble about his seals for a while before cutting in again, "You're just learning seals right? Why do you look so tired then?"

"I uh..." Naruto looked guiltily at the floor.

"I see..." She stood up abruptly and walked towards her room as she struggled to hold back the tears, "Once you're done eating please go back to your own room." Was all she managed to say before she slammed her door and fell onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow to muffle her sobbing as much as possible.

Was it supposed to hurt this badly?

*Knock Knock*

"Moka!"

"Go away!"

"Moka! Please let me explain! Open the door!"

"I DONT NEED EXPLANATIONS FROM A LIAR! GO AWAY!"

I won't! Moka open the door! I don't want to break it down but I'll do it if I have to!"

"Don't you dare! If you do, I'll leave the Academy!"

The knocking stopped; the pinkette sniffled a bit and lifted her ear to listen to what the blonde was doing. She could hear the slight sound of shuffling footsteps, clinking of plates and the sound of the door closing.

Quietly she wiped her tears away and sneaked over to her door before opening it a crack, one emerald eye peered out of the crack to see an empty apartment.

She slammed the door and flung herself onto bed again, he had actually left, and it just made the lump bigger and the grip around her heart tighter. Moka cried herself to sleep.

The next day Moka studiously avoided a completely crestfallen Naruto who did everything he could to get her attention, but all his efforts came to naught and her eyes were red rimmed throughout the day,

Once the bell had rung, signalling the end of classes and a depressed Naruto slouched out of class she finally let herself fall on her desk and sniffle slightly.

The sound of a chair creaking as someone's weight was pressed down upon it intruded on her ruminations, even more unwelcome was the sound of her voice, "What's going on with you two? Both of you look like someone killed your pets."

Moka glared at the speaker, "Don't talk to me right now, I'm tempted to let Omote kill you right now." She practically growled at the succubus.

"Huh?"

The vampire slammed her book down on the desk and stood up with a stiff back, "Don't pretend to be all naive, when I liked Tsukune you liked him too, now that I like Naruto you want to interfere with that? Go ahead, I don't care!"

Kurumu watched in complete confusion as the vampire stalked away. Just as Moka reached the doorway, things clicked and the succubus realized what had happened. Groaning slightly she immediately chased after the vampire.

Bursting out of the door she wildly looked around and saw the pinkette stalking down the hallway, her normally cute and adorable countenance strict and cold, resembling her inner vampire more than a little, Kurumu grit her jaw and ran after the vampire before grabbing her arm roughly and dragging the protesting vampire into an empty classroom before slamming the door close.

"What. Are. You. Doing? Is humiliating me not enough?" the vampire bit out like a caged animal.

"Sit down you idiot! You got it all wrong!"

"How am I wrong? Naruto has been spending all his time with you rather than with me and he lies about meeting you, how wrong can that be?"

"Grah! He's meeting me for **YOU**!"

That brought the vampire up short, "Wha-huh? What do you mean for me?"

Kurumu sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples as she fell into a vacant seat, "The idiot came from a dimension where all his life he only knew how to fight, correct?"

Moka warily nodded and Kurumu continued, "The idiot was so scared he would fail you at this ball that he came to me because he didn't know how to dance, he didn't even know **what **a ball was or that it involved dancing! He thought it was a Festival until he overhead us talking in the clubroom! He didn't want you to know because he thought it would make you disappointed in him!"

******Flashback******

**2 weeks to the dance**

A blonde nervously approached a blue haired girl who was happily humming as she packed her bags to go home after club.

"Hey, uh Kurumu?"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, I kinda need a favour."

The succubus smiled an evil smile and flounced into a seductive pose, "Oh? And what can this humble yet beautiful succubus do to help you?"

Naruto brightened up but before he could say anything a pinkette flung herself on the blonde, "Naruto! Are you ready to go home?"

"Err... Sorry Moka, I got something to do." Seeing her narrow her eyes at him he hurriedly added, "More lessons. I'm really sorry. I'll walk home with you tomorrow alright?" he tried to give her a reassuring smile but his nervousness ruined the effect.

Not wanting to make the vampire anymore suspicious Naruto hurriedly pulled the blue haired seductress out of the classroom that they used as a clubroom.

Moka watched the duo leave with narrowed eyes.

"Moka?"

The sound of a boy calling her name startled her out of her thoughts and Moka spun around, "Tsukune! You scared me."

Tsukune scratched the back of his head nervously, this was his chance, "Um... do you want to walk back to the dorms with me?"

"I... alright. Let's go." Moka smiled cheerfully and grabbed his arm before dragging the boy out of class.

Naruto glanced over his back as Moka left with Tsukune and he sighed in relief before turning his attention back to a Kurumu that was huffing about the lost chance to walk Tsukune back to the dorms, "I'm really sorry about this but I don't know who else to ask and Nekonome-sensei isn't exactly a good role model, much less the Headmaster or the Busdriver."

Kurumu glared at him, "What are you talking about?"

The blonde sighed, "Look, I know this is Moka's first ball, problem is I didn't even know what a ball is until I overhead you and Ruby talking about a waltz or something. I don't want to disappoint Moka on her first ball, so can you please, please, teach me how to dance so I don't look like an idiot and embarrass her? I'll give you anything! Money, Food or even Jewellery."

The evil glint in the seductress's eye grew even more pronounced as she contemplated ways to abuse the favour he would owe her for this.

******End Flashback******

Moka winced, she didn't need to verify it, she could feel that Kurumu was being completely serious and honest which was a very bad signal all by itself. This was bad. She needed to apologize. Without another word she ran out of the classroom, leaving a stunned Kurumu behind. The succubus stared at the spot where the vampire had been before smirking, she would chalk this up to another favour Moka owed her.

Moka searched all over the school for a hint of sunshine yellow hair, surprisingly enough, for someone that was imposing, nearly six feet tall and was bright blonde, he was really hard to find when he didn't want to be found.

It was an hour later before she finally came across his scent lingering in the air, panting and holding a stitch to her side from running so much she headed for the place where they first reconnected properly as friends again.

******Amethyst Love******

Author's note

**I had one reviewer talking about my inability to write a 'Mature' Naruto. Would the person grow some balls and tell me straight to my face, exactly WHAT in your opinion defines Naruto as Mature?**

Disclaimer : in Chapter 1, 2 and 3 doesnt count, I tried my best to fix it up, but really. There was too much crap. So if he contradicts himself or something, try to you know, ignore it. Lol.

**Not a very good chapter, I find that placing myself in a teenage girl's shoes is a very hard and stupid thing for a 22 year old guy to do. Not to mention the torture on my toes! And the heels! So yeah this chapter... kinda sucks in my honest opinion. Oh btw three updates all in one day. It's my birthday today... not sure if three updates counts as a present to me or my readers. Lol.**


	7. Valentines

**Amethyst Love 7**

**Valentine**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything, Naruto = Masashi Kishimoto, Rosario + Vampire = Akihisa Akeda, Any song belongs to their respective artists and companies. That being said I wouldn't mind dating Moka Akashiya or MIzore Shirayuki though. Boobs aren't very high on my priority list. Lol.**

**Why is this updated so early? Well this chapter has been in the works for a long time, a Valentine special so to speak, that's partly why I haven't updated this for so long, I was waiting for the right time. Lol.**

**Second, I'm rather stumped. People say the fic is rather predictable, but to be honest, Rosario is first and foremost a love story with shounen bits thrown in. Even canon-wise the plot is pretty straightforward, guy meets girl, guy gets hurt, girl gets hurt + abducted, after 300 chapters guy finally gets powerful XD so yeah even I can see it's a bit predictable and I'm sorry to see people leave because I follow canon a bit too closely. If you have any ideas though, don't hesitate to let me know.**

**Soundtrack List**

Utada Hikaru – Prisoner Of Love

Persona 4 Animation – Sky's the Limit

Utada Hikaru – First Love

******Amethyst Love******

"Narutoo!"

Moka skidded to a stop and bent over to rest her palms on her knees, panting hard. After a few moments of hard breathing the vampire straightened up and tried to massage the stitch in her side to alleviate the pain. She grimaced, she had been running non stop and shouting the evasive blonde's name for nearly an hour. First she had searched the school building but he wasn't there, then she had gone to the fields where he and Kokoa were usually training, the lake, and finally the dorms. He was nowhere to be seen and she couldn't sense him at all.

Which was strange all in itself, even if she wasn't good at sensing people, Naruto himself was like a spotlight, his presence, energy, personality. Overwhelming yet simple, forceful yet pure with a hidden bitter undertone. Like a fine wine.

Would he really leave because of her? Even worse, she couldn't blame him if he did.

She felt something cold grip her heart.

For a moment she stood there stunned, her eyes started to water before she slapped her cheek and shook hers head violently.

"Nee-sama."

Her heart rate jumped slightly and she spun around with one hand at her chest, "Ko-kokoa?" Moka breathed a sigh of relief, "You scared me for a moment."

The red head didn't say anything; she simply gazed at her beloved sister with pursed lips.

"Ko-Kokoa? Is something wrong?" Moka asked uneasily.

The red head simply pointed to the hills behind the dorm.

Moka looked at where she was pointing in confusion, "What is it? What's over there?"

Kokoa didn't answer but her finger didn't waver.

The light of realization dawned in Moka's eyes as the scent of burnt metal and ramen floated on the spring breeze from the direction of the hills, "Oh. Oh!" she gathered the smaller vampire in a tight hug and whispered, "Thank you Kokoa. Thank you so much."

She placed one quick kiss on Kokoa's forehead before rushing off, leaving Kokoa to watch her go with a small smile.

******Amethyst Love******

**Play Utada Hikaru – Prisoner Of Love**

"Naruto!"

"Gaaah!"

The blonde who had been dejectedly throwing stones in the small lake at the bottom of the hill felt something soft and firm barrel into him from behind with all the force of a speeding truck. Moka being a vampire, running at high speeds had barrelled into him hard enough to throw the both of them into the middle of the lake like the stones he had been playing with seconds before. It was only because of his ninja training that he landed on the water on his back and didn't sink.

Stunned by the sudden move he could only struggle to get his arms out of the something's crushing embrace as that something blubbered into his shirt with a grip so tight he was beginning to see stars, "Mo-Moka? What's going on?" a concerned glint appeared in his eyes, "Are you crying? What happened did someone hurt you?"

The vampire seemed not to hear his words and continued to blubber so the blonde sighed and figured he would let her calm down before asking her what happened. He leaned back onto the cool water, one hand wrapped around Moka's shaking shoulders and the other stroked her hair.

It took a while before he could understand the muffled words and sobs from the girl in his arms, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I was so scared you really left us, and it would be my fault, I'm sorry."

The blonde smiled while he softly reassured her that he wasn't going anywhere. "It's ok, I wasn't angry, and I'm not leaving."

The pinkette lifted her head slightly to shine her teary green eyes on his face and asked softly, "You promise?"

The blonde smiled and gently kissed her, "I already promised you before remember? You still have my headband right?"

Moka nodded.

Naruto nibbled on her ears and whispered, "Like I said, that's where I'll always come back too."

Moka's lips curled into a watery smile before she realized that the two of them were floating in the middle of the lake like it was solid ground, "Um... Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we uh... lying on water?"

Naruto winked, "Ninja secret, now will you tell me why you were so scared about me leaving?"

Moka buried her face in his shirt again, "All my human friends always left me sooner or later. After how bad I treated you I thought you would do the same, especially since some people leave me for even smaller reasons than that." She said lowly with a tinge of shame.

"Treated me badly?" Naruto asked in nonplussed manner.

Moka pouted at him, admitting with a wavering voice, "I kicked you out of my room and then I ignored you. I went too far. How can you not be angry with me?"

Naruto cocked his head adorably, "Oh that... it's nothing. I thought it was normal." He squinted at her, "It isn't?"

Moka shook her head.

"Oh... My former crush and a few other acquaintances treated me the same way a lot of times, just more violently. Didn't stop me from trying to court her though." He admitted the last part sheepishly.

'_That and I thought it was just __**that**__ time of the month for you... '_

Moka narrowed her eyes at him, "FORMER crush? You said you didn't give up, what happened?"

Naruto grinned slightly and his eyes glazed over as he reminiscence about the events that led to him gaining some self respect, "Originally there were three of us in a team. She desperately loved our old team mate even though the feeling wasn't mutual, in the end he turned traitor to our... country so I had to hunt him down. Once I did he refused to come back without a fight but my orders were to bring him back no matter what, so I had to err... **hurt** him a little. She got really angry and screamed at me for hours despite receiving the same orders I did. To make things worse, she did it in front of our Village leader and ranking officers, people I respected and had in turn gained their respect. While she was ranting away at me, I just happened to look around at the people present, these were all people I respected, all of them strong and powerful in their own right, Gaara, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, the Konoha 9... But what struck me was that they all had this look of pity and disgust on their faces, not at her, but at me. After that I couldn't bring myself to see her in the same light again and I realized just how stupid and pathetic it looked like to outsiders, continually chasing for bits of her affection like a love sick puppy."

Despite the pangs of a broken heart, Naruto silently acknowledged that when he had promised to himself to stop trying to get her affections after she had gotten angry and railed at him over the issue; it had felt really good and liberating to finally cut his losses. It gave him a sense of self worth instead of being beaten down time and time again like some love lorn pet and all round sandbag. He had simply silently turned his back on her, miraculously shocking Sakura out of her rant and quietly walked out of the office. His back just that little bit straighter as every step he took away from her gave him some measure of self respect back.

Moka nuzzled into his white school shirt, his black blazer laying on the lake's shore, after the blonde's trip down memory lane, "Her loss." She made a throaty giggle, "You're mine now."

Naruto stiffened, causing the vampire to look up at him and she saw a surprised expression on his face, immediately she started to doubt herself, "A-are you angry at what I said? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so presumptuous."

A slight smile curved his lips as he relaxed, "I'm not angry, just the opposite in fact. Not many people cared about me enough to say something like that. And I'm sorry, I should have told you that I was spending time with Kurumu instead of hiding it, I was just trying to lea-"

Moka cut him off with a passionate kiss, when she pulled back she smiled at the dazed look on his face. She was lucky walking on water was nearly instinctive to the blonde or both of them would have taken an early spring plunge into the cold water.

She rested her head on his chest again and sighed happily as his arms automatically wrapped around her waist, "I'll have to thank Kurumu later. When she saw how bad I was treating you she immediately cornered me after class and told me that you were desperately learning how to dance from her so that you didn't disappoint me at my first ball."

Naruto chest reverberated with an amused chuckle, "Looks like I'll have to get her something nice for Valentines as thanks then."

"Oh by the way, Gin found out we're dating."

Moka raised an eyebrow in questioning, her eyebrow only lifted further as Naruto blushed and averted his eyes, "He smelt your scent all over me." the blonde said in an embarrassed manner.

"Oh." It was Moka's turn to blush a brilliant red.

Naruto chuckled, "Do you and Ura want to see the results of my lessons with Kurumu?"

The vampire grinned slightly, "Now? You're not going to wait for the ball?"

Naruto shrugged, "I wanted to wow you at the ball, but since it failed rather spectacularly, there's no point in keeping it a secret until then."

"Oh? And where are we going to dance?"

"Here."

Moka quirked on eyebrow, was he nuts? "Here? On water? Need I remind you that unlike you who can stand on water but I can't?"

Naruto smirked and looped his arms around the vampire as he pulled both of them up into a standing position. The vampire shivered slightly and snuggled deeper into his arms, "Is it me or is it getting colder for some reason?"

His smirk only widened as he tapped on foot on the water surface in a weird rhythm and gestured with a jerk of his chin for Moka to look at the lake.

The pinkette gaped as the lake was slowly freezing over in front of her very eyes.

Setting her down gently, the ninja smiled as the girl warily tapped on foot on the ice, she turned to him and gave him a breathlessly brilliant smile that lit the dark spring evening.

Without a word the smiling blonde swept the girl into his arms and twirled the giggling girl on the ice.

Up in the dorms a red headed vampire sighed in happiness as she watched her Onii-sama took turns to dance with both her Onee-samas on the iced over lake like some fantastically real fairy tale.

A slight twinge of jealousy was stamped down viciously as she slowly fingered her bracelet.

******Amethyst Love******

Naruto smiled as he pulled the comforter over a sleeping Moka. The girl had tired herself out playing and dancing on the ice while switching back and forth with her sealed form, even taking a larger than normal sip of his blood didn't seem to help, halfway back to the dorm she had fallen asleep with her head resting on his shoulder while walking.

Naruto snorted quietly, who in the world falls asleep while walking? Apparently the ditzy vampire did.

Caressing one soft cheek, he kissed the other before carefully moving away when he felt something tugging at his sleeves.

One eyebrow rose, "Moka?"

"Funnyaa..." the vampire peacefully snuffled in her comforter.

Naruto face palmed and carefully peeled the fingers of her left hand away from his sleeve.

Just when he successfully peeled her pinky from his sleeve her right hand automatically shot out and grabbed his other sleeve.

His eyebrow twitched, she was playing with him wasn't she?

Softly poking one soft cheek, "Moka? I need to go and slee-Gyah!" her freed left hand shot out from underneath her comforter to grab his collar and pulled the blonde into a crushing bear hug.

Naruto stared at the sleeping girl incredulously as her grip got ridiculously tighter and tighter, "Fueeh..."

'I can't move! My ribs! Emergency Kawarimi!'

A quiet poof of smoke and the blonde exchanged places with a familiar stuffed animal, he quietly panted in a corner and looked back over his shoulder at Moka's bed where cotton was exploding out of the stuff animal's seams. Inwardly he promised to buy her lots and lots of stuffed animals if it meant making sure he didn't suffer the same fate.

Massaging his sore ribs slightly the blonde quietly slipped out of the apartment.

**Play Persona 4 Animation – Sky's the Limit**

"I was waiting for you." A regal and arrogant voice rang out in the empty corridor.

Hiryuu observed the unassuming blonde wearing a white shirt and green trousers, a folded black blazer in his arms, stiffen in his steps. He hadn't wanted to tip his hand too early and actively participate, it was not befitting of one of his station after all. But his negotiations with Kuyou had fallen through, the kitsune had warned him that he would kill the human no matter what and if the vampire didn't want his fiancée to become collateral damage, he would have to get her away himself. With some of his best servants that he had sent to retrieve the girl literally demolished and Kuyou boiling and seething in anger, it had ensured that he would have to come and claim his property in person.

Naruto stiffened and internally berated himself for letting his guard down as he spun around to face the speaker in the dark corridor.

A slender blonde, almost white haired man dressed in a refined white suit stood there in an arrogant pose, the kind he had seen in those who believed nothing could harm them. Naruto groaned inwardly, people like these usually needed a really violent beat down before he could finally hammer the point home. Anything less than a five star beating and it would slide off his ego like water slid off wax. And he had no illusions about not fighting either, it was hidden well but it was obvious in the man's pose that he was near desperate for a fight where he would 'show the peasant his place'. He had seen it in Sasuke more than enough to recognize it anywhere.

Still... it didn't hurt to be polite plus, being polite and sweet always seemed to piss people like this goofball and Sasuke off.

"Can I help you?"

A nice casual, lazy monotone that he learned from Shikamaru and the bored look Kakashi-sensei used all the time and voila, one pissed off noble with not enough brains and too much testosterone than was healthy for a perfectly normal person.

"You can stay away from my fiancée."

Naruto's eyes crossed in though and one hand automatically started scratching the back of his head in confusion, "You managed to get a fiancée? I mean, sure I know people like you love those pretty but dumb girls, because frankly I'd bet my ramen collection that the smart ones run the moment you get near but I don't think I know anyone whose I.Q is low enough to go for you..."

"You shall not insult Hiryuu-sama!" Naruto stopped muttering as one arm shot out to grasp the neck of a vampire that had been trying to sneak up on him before his extremely loud and ultimately fatal declaration. He examined the shaking vampire in his grip curiously, silently noting the fanatical gleam in the vampire's red eyes, like one would a bug before squeezing his neck easily, filling the corridor with the sounds of bone cracking before throwing the limp body at the vampire's feet, all in one smooth move, "Oops, I said that out loud didn't I? Ah well, never mind then, what I really meant to say was; may I know her name?"

Hiryuu nearly blinked, in the span of a second, the slouched over, unassuming blonde had turned into an intimidating 6 feet tall wall of muscle that irradiated waves of pressure that ruffled his stiff collar.

Naruto could literally see the vampire's expertly curled hair start to bristle as he kicked the body of his dead subordinate away. "Tch, pathetic."

When no relevant answer was forthcoming he repeated his question in a mock placating manner, "Well? Who is it? I can't stay away if I don't know who is it right?"

"My fiancée is Moka Shuzen. You will stay away from her or you feel the weight of the Sahaku House come crashing down on your shoulders. Besides you don't want to let her get hurt do you? I have no idea what you did to Kuyou but he has sworn to kill you no matter what. You don't want the innocent to get hurt do you? If you stay away from Moka, I can guarantee her safety." The vampire replied in a silky tone and he smirked as he saw the first seeds of doubt on the human's facial expressions, before it was all wiped away by a disturbingly large smile.

A really wide smile.

"Very well, unfortunately I am not aware of anyone named Moka Shuzen, only Akashiya but I'll be the mature one and try remember to let her know what you said anyway when I see her the next time and Kuyou is nothing but a small fish in a very big lake. You might want to remind him of that fact before he loses something important. Like his balls."

The blonde vampire bristled, his attempts at bribing the human seemed to be failing, "I am ordering you not to get close to her anymore!"

Naruto quirked one lazy eyebrow, "Yare yare, that doesn't fit your image you know. Shouting in the halls like a peasant that is. Besides, whether you order me not to get close to her makes no different. She gets close to me of her own volition, which is why I said I'll tell her when I see her next time." He smirked and finished snidely, "Tsk, tsk, the standards of the nobles in this world must really be falling if you can't understand that one little thing and have to resort to shouting while hiding behind your servants instead."

The vampire disappeared and Naruto's hand flashed out to grab a clawed hand trying to rip his head off at the wrist, causing Naruto's smirk to widen. For a few seconds they stood there staring at each other as Naruto's grip on the idiot vampire slowly increased in pressure. Naruto took twisted pleasure in seeing how long he could stand it. It wasn't long before the sounds of bone creaking could be heard again and the vampire hissed and tried to rip his arm out of the human's grip but not before the human leapt up and snap kicked the vampire all the way down the hall.

Hiryuu growled loudly, "Whatever, don't forget that Moka Shuzen belongs to Hiryuu Sahaku, Leader of House Sahaku." The vampire said as coldly and menacingly that he could but it didn't seem to faze the human at all.

Like him, the human moved and talked with a self assured confidence, but Hiryuu hadn't noticed until the human had shown him what he was capable off. That while his own confidence wholly stemmed from the fact that he was a superior being to the human and he had the numbers of the Sahaku clan behind him, the confidence in the human's actions bespoke of the confidence of a veteran on the battlefield, one whose power was tried and tested by the fires of war and came out sharper than the blades he now wielded.

Never before had someone _not_ yielded to him and the apparent power of his clan but for a fraction of a second he had seen the destruction of his clan in those hard blue sapphire eyes that contradicted his wide welcoming smile.

And that fact alone shook him.

"Sigh, I know I'm being magnanimous and all but like I already said, I have no clue what Sahaku is, I couldn't care less, and I already said I'd let her know when I see her. Do you not understand normal words?"

The leader of House Sahaku hissed before stomping away like a child.

Naruto wondered how the heck did someone like that become a leader to a so called noble house of vampires? They should have been dead before the week was out with someone like that as the leader.

The blonde shrugged, "Eh, whatever. Looks like I'm sleeping here tonight, I don't trust that slime ball not to come back at night and do something dishonourable." He muttered to himself as he formed a clone to get rid of the body while the original slipped back into Moka's room. He pulled out a chair and sat down to watch the female vampire sleep, he slowly watched her sleeping figure as if memorizing the girl's face.

As if realizing he was in the room, Moka stirred slightly, rubbed her face with a cute "Munyaa," and squeezed her toy even harder.

Naruto smiled at the scene of absolutely adorable purity.

Then he blanched and started to sweat comically, 'Gah! What am I doing! I'm watching a girl sleep like some weird stalker!'

He retreated to the hall and slept on the couch.

******Amethyst Love******

"Naruto!" a voice hollered from outside his door accompanied by impatient knocking.

"Coming!"

Naruto flung open the door and glared at the two idiots standing outside, "Do you mind? I was trying to get dressed!"

Gin grinned at him while Haji waved hello, "Bah, what are you? A girl? You're taking way too long man."

Naruto frowned at the Gin, he and Haji both stayed on the floor below him and were next door neighbours. Gin had taken to knocking on his ceiling ever since he had learnt that his apartment was directly below Naruto's whenever he needed something, usually something along the lines of a condom or a wingman. The first time Gin had asked for the former, Naruto had looked at him as if he was crazy and threw a plastic bag and a few rubber bands at him. When he asked for the latter Naruto just kicked him out of the room.

Haji... liked little girls. Period.

"How the hell are you two done so fast? Trying to dress myself in this crappy thing is like trying to wear cardboard." He gestured to his jet black starched suit with an orange shirt, accentuated by a black tie.

Gin smirked, "The best places to hook girls up are the kinda places where everyone usually dresses like this, so I'm used to it."

Naruto grinned and snorted, "Right, if anyone had enough class to dress like that regularly I'm pretty sure they wouldn't go for a mutt like you. Your tastes in girls are generally pretty questionable, so I'll believe it when I see it." The blonde ignored the werewolf's shouts about having standards and turned to Haji, "That's his excuse, whats yours big guy?"

Haji blushed and averted his eyes while Gin stopped protesting about his standards and started howling with laughter, "He dresses up like this for imaginary tea parties with little girls. Trust me, I saw it once. I still have the pic-Gurk!"

Naruto rolled his eyes as Haji tried to throttle the werewolf before hurriedly moving to the mirror one last time; tucked his shirt in, straightened his orange cuffs, slicked his hair back the way Gin usually had his (it wasn't easy either, it took a lot of the stuff Gin called gel to keep his usually all over the place hair in one slicked back form) and messed with his tie one last time. Quite frankly, this world would be awesome if they just got rid of the abomination called a tie. He had been here nearly 2 months and he still couldn't get the thing on properly. When it wasn't too tight, it was too loose. The hell?

"That's enough preening Naruto, you look sharp enough, don't worry about it. Moka will love it. To be honest though? I'm pretty sure you could go to the ball only wearing your boxers and she'd still love it as long as you actually turn up."

Naruto sighed and tried to loosen his tie with before tying it again while walking behind the two joking friends with a small smile on his lips.

******Amethyst Love******

Naruto slowly spun around the great hall, "Woow... I've never been here before, it's huge!"

A few girls chittered happily nearby at the awestruck look on Naruto's face as he gaped at the festive decorations, pink ribbons alternated with darker coloured ribbons to create a contrasting relief that decorated the grand marble walls and the high ceiling, in every corner were small green trees with small floating lights all around them. Situated at strategic spots around the hall were tables laden with huge mountains of dishes, the centre of the hall and the main stage were left empty, presumably for the dance.

"Oi Naruto! Stop gaping like some countryside bumpkin, we're supposed to meeting the rest of the girls outside the hall!"

"Ah... ah! Gomen, gomen."

Naruto stood beside Gin and Haji, the three of them were amongst a crowd of men making small talk with each other. All the men there were milling around and simply waiting, be it for their dates or their friends.

"Kanna!"

Naruto perked up at the sudden increase in volume of Gin's voice and saw the sharply dressed werewolf slowly walk up to a beautiful raven haired girl. Beside her was a somewhat shorter than normal for a high school girl that appeared to be Haji's date. The blonde couldn't help but smile as Gin planted a cheesy gentlemanly kiss on the back of the girl's palm while Haji stood stoically beside the small girl with an ever present blush.

The two of them waved at him as they went into the hall with their respective dates.

He watched as the crowd slowly dwindled as the temperature slowly fell. Internally he wondered where Tsukune and everyone else was, charging some chakra into his hands he rubbed them together and tried to keep himself warm.

Then he turned around.

**Play Utada Hikaru – First Love**

And his breath hitched as he saw the person he was waiting for.

Her pale pink hair fell in shiny waves forming a small bun at the back with some jade green pins as decorations before ending in a cascade of slightly curled glossy hair that hung from the bun down her slender neck which was framed by a black collar decorated with pearls and her usual Rosario, onto the front of her gown. The pink waves contrasted with her glossy grey satin gown beautifully. Her legs covered by a ruffled skirt that ballooned out around her elegantly as emerald eyes sparkled with mirth as she saw just how tongue tied the usually smooth blonde was. Beside her were the rest of the newspaper club, not that Naruto had any idea since his thoughts at the moment consisted of half formed sentences that barely qualified as human language and growls of approval from Kyuubi.

**Saigo no KISU wa tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori**

"Yo... you..."

Moka's cheeks dimpled as she saw him struggle and walked up to him before instinctively lifting her hands to fix his crooked tie and pat down his starched lapels.

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irundarou  
Dare wo omotterundarou**

"You... Kurk..."

If possible her smile widened even more and she held back a giggle before taking pity on the poor blonde. Straightening her pale lavender scarf thing that hung on both her elbows she patted his whiskered cheeks and led the dumbfounded blonde by the hand into the hall just in time for the music to start, he looked at the stage just in time to see a generic five man band wearing tuxedos start playing.

Desperately trying to clear his frazzled brain Naruto cleared his throat and took the lead from a giggly Moka, "Ma-" he paused embarrassedly and tried to clear his throat from the squeaky pitch before continuing, "May I have this dance?"

Moka's cheeks dimpled and she smiled brilliantly at him and nodded.

He wished she would stop doing that because if she didn't he wouldn't be able to speak for the rest of the night.

Taking the cue from her he wrapped one arm around her petite waist and pulled her close, the other hand taking possession of her dainty one as they began to twirl in time to the music.

**You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how**

"You look beautiful." Naruto whispered as he pulled her closer and breathed into her lily scented hair.

The vampire simply smirked smugly and twirled faster, forcing the 'still not entirely there' blonde to keep up and desperately try not to stumble on her dainty, sort-of-sandals-plus-heels clad feet. He couldn't remember what they were called, not that he was too bothered about it.

She leaned closer into his broad chest as the music got slower and slower until the music was nothing more than an excuse to touch each other.

He buried his face into her hair and smelt her intoxicating fragrance as his arm wrapped possessively around her. Which prompted another smirk, not that he noticed.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

He wasn't hers.

He was **hers. **

But somehow he grasped both of them, flawed halves of each other and accepted both of them all the same.

And she couldn't help but fall just a bit harder each time he looked at her with the same eyes he looked at **her **with. He showed the same passion to a fake that he showed to the original. That was something not even the soft spoken Tsukune could lay claim to.

Not fake.

Half of the whole.

He refused to acknowledge that she was the fake and barged into her life, demanding that she recognize that she was her own person rather than the shadow of the original no matter how flawed or weak she thought she was.

Gentler.

Arrogant.

Caring.

Flawed.

Confident.

Perfect.

**You are always gonna be the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG  
Atarashii uta utaeru made**

The first dance ended and Moka's emerald eyes looked into his with a hint of sadness but she didn't let go. Her soft hand guided one of his calloused ones to her Rosario and tried to pull it off but he stopped her before tilting her chin and lowering his lips to hers.

"I love you."

Then the gentle Pink haired, emerald eyed Moka was replaced by the confident silver haired, ruby eyed Moka took her place and Naruto's awestruck expression returned. Where the pink hair Moka had provided a low crescendo counter harmony with her gown, the grey glossy gown was enhanced by the silver haired Moka.

She blushed at the adoration in his sapphire eyes, that caused him to smile softly at her shyness.

She jutted her chin out in challenge. One that Naruto gladly accepted.

No words were necessary.

**Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugokida sotto shitteru  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari yo**

Time had stopped for both of them 5 years ago.

Now it moved again as the blonde swirled the silver haired princess into his embrace and moved in time with the second song.

His movements more confident, and graceful to match her elegant ones. Unlike the one earlier where it was two people revelling in quiet mutual affection this one was passionate and burning.

A dance of domination. The ember burning in his eyes matched evenly against the challenge in hers.

**You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too**

She subtly fought against his strong muscled arms, trying to dominate the pace but his personality, his attitude, his very presence encircled and confined her. Forcing her to match his rhythm and pace.

He had literally fallen from the sky into her lap.

He was the first person her age to defeat and be her first true friend.

She had been his first friend, the first person to acknowledge him.

She was his first kiss.

Moka finally submitted and lowered her eyes, unable to break out of his all consuming pace.

**Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG  
Atarashii uta utaeru made**

He tilted her chin up again and a smile filled with mirth spread on his lips as his sapphire eyes sparkled.

Not submit.

Equal.

He wanted an equal.

An immovable rock to the indomitable force that represented his life thus far.

Moka let a smile spread on her lips and nodded a tiny nod of assent.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she revelled in the feeling of being wanted.

Ah... it felt familiar.

She felt it before, with her mother.

So long had it been since she had felt this way, had she ever been wanted like this?

Kokoa was a rival that was struggling to be her equal, even as much as she loved her.

Her father loved her, she knew. But he grew up in a traditional vampire home where he had to dominate, where strength was logic. There was no time for little things like hugs and he had difficulty showing it.

She could barely stand the rest of her sisters, much less her step mother.

**You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how**

She hugged him back tightly and a few tears of happiness leaked out of her eyes.

She tried to wipe them away discreetly and shamefacedly.

His firm and callused hand stopped hers and he wiped them away for her.

She nuzzled into the firm hand that caressed her cheek.

"I love you."

All too soon their swaying came to an end as the music stopped and Kokoa stepped forward. Clad in a pale red gown that enhanced her looks, her glowing smile gave birth to a caring smile on Naruto's own face.

Moka stepped back and watched as the blonde twirled her giggling and squealing sister around while a shiny eyed Yukari in a black gown and witch's hat waited for her turn with the blonde.

**You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii LOVE SONG  
Now and forever...  
Ever...**

Ah... he would be a great father.

Moka blushed brilliantly at where the direction in which her thoughts seemed to be straying.

A tap on her shoulder brought her back into reality and she gazed over her shoulder to see a shy Tsukune asking for a dance. She smiled graciously and agreed while Naruto and two clones entertained a quietly shining Mizore in a pale lavender gown, a bubbly Kurumu in a baby blue gown, and a very happily blushing Ruby in something really... tight... and leathery with a lot more belts than strictly necessary.

Hours passed as the both Mokas took turns dancing with Tsukune and Naruto. She greatly enjoyed herself without any of her customary male admirers and stalkers hanging around. Mostly because every time one of the drooling idiots got near either Moka, they found themselves on the receiving end of a very intimidating glare courtesy of the Newspaper Club's only blonde male. She smirked as she saw Naruto literally glare another idiot into submission. The idiot nearly wet himself.

She reminded herself to find something special to thank him with later. If he wasn't here and it was only Tsukune around to protect the six girls in the Newspaper club, they would have been swamped by horny drooling admirers before they even set foot in the hall unless Tsukune pulled her Rosario off or the other girls dealt with it with their own claws, whichever came first.

Suddenly the lights in the hall started exploding one by one, causing shrieks and screams from male and females alike. Soon the hall was drowned in darkness, the only sources of light came from various monsters like Ruby and Yukari's witch light.

Moka sighed tiredly, she had been expecting for this to happen after Naruto had told him that he had been... approached a few times, after such a great evening it was only fitting that the other shoe chose now to drop. It was obvious to her that the idiots were spoiling for a fight on a grand stage, and what better stage then during the ball?

Someone violently kicked open the mahogany doors that was the main entrance into the hall, two silhouettes could be seen but she couldn't detect any distinguishing features due to the light at their backs but she didn't need to see them to guess their identities.

"What is the meaning of this? Kuyou?" an elderly male voice roared and Moka jumped slightly, she hadn't expected the Headmaster to be attending the ball as well and she hadn't noticed him at all.

"I challenge Naruto Uzumaki to a fight over Moka Shuzen!" an arrogant male voice roared in return.

"I don't care what he wants; I just want Naruto Uzumaki's blood and what better place to spill it other than in front of the whole Academy?" another voice roared with a more bestial hint to it.

Moka face palmed, of all the idiotic things for both of them to say... she shrugged off her shawl and tied her silver hair into a tight bun with her jade green pins before a familiar warm reassuring presence stepped up beside her.

She looked up into Naruto's sapphire eyes to see mirth sparkling in them; she simply shrugged and smirked back at him in challenge, he had managed to dominate her on the floor, would his abilities extend to the battlefield?

Naruto's eyes glittered in amusement at the challenge, he had a pretty good idea of what his girlfriend had in mind, before stepping out of the crowd, "I refuse." He calmly spoke.

"What?"

"Moka Akashiya is no one's property, much less my own. If you want her, feel free to tell her that yourself. A bit of man to boy advice though, her claws are sharp. Be careful you don't lose something precious." Naruto paused and seemed to be thinking about something, "Like your danglies." He added a bit needlessly.

Moka was rather shocked he was allowing her to fight her own battles, then she smacked his arm and rolled her eyes at his levity even in such a situation before stepping forward to his side with a proud smirk that challenged the unknown man's authority before adding her own words in a calm but proud monotone, "I refuse whatever you have in mind for me. If you cannot even come and tell me of your intentions face to face before today, I have no use for such a cowardly mate. If you still insist, feel free to challenge my wrath."

Naruto winced. The girl knew how to hit where it was sure to hurt.

"Eh, that leaves Kuyou for me then?"

A few familiar presences stepped up beside the two of them and Naruto glanced to his side, Gin grinned back at him, "If you had something so entertaining lined up for tonight you should have said something earlier. I would have brought presents."

Kurumu yelled at the vampire, "Who the hell do you think you are trying to fight Naruto over Moka! People who treat girls like property should be castrated!" as she spoke, she gestured with her hands wildly and Mizore ducked under her flailing claws before smacking Kurumu upside the head, "Calm down you idiot cow."

Tsukune stepped up, "Yeah! Moka's not some property to be fought over! It's her choice over who she picks!"

Naruto and Moka stood defiantly and proudly as their friends supported them.

"Grrr! I will not have a half breed insult me!"

Kuyou charged before a blonde flashed in front of him and kicked him through a wall with a _'Konoha Senpuu' _before turning back to everyone else in the hall, "Weird glowy eyed Headmaster! Organize the students and get them to safety please!" He glanced at the various vampires and PSC members filing through the door and the hole that Kuyou left in the wall, "Those that can fight protect those who can't! Gin try to help organize that!"

"Got it. Come on Haji, plenty of ass to kick today. Ahh... babes, dances and then a good fight where I can show off my awesomeness to all the girls present. Now if only I can find some more good alcohol..." Naruto sweat dropped as the already tipsy werewolf raced off with a giant in tow.

A white blur flew past him and Moka landed elegantly beside him, one elegant eyebrow raised in amusement at the matching hole in the wall that the arrogant Sahaku had just exited through after she kicked him through the wall after he tried to grab her.

Naruto shrugged, "Shall we dance, Ojou-sama?"

Moka smirked at him and leapt through the hole first, leaving a cursing Naruto to follow.

******Amethyst Love******

**AN**

**I do hope you enjoyed this special Valentine's Day release. I've been holding this back for a long time lol.**

**And yes I'm completely aware that Valentine's Day originally had nothing to do with couples, I'm not that shallow.**

******Amethyst Love******

**Saigo no KISU wa tabako no flavor ga shita** – Our last kiss tasted like tobacco  
**Nigakute setsunai kaori**– A bitter and sad taste

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa** - Tomorrow, at this time  
**Anata wa doko ni irundarou** - Where will you be?  
**Dare wo omotterundarou**- Who will you be thinking about?

**You are always gonna be my love**  
**Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo** - Even if I fall in love with someone once again  
**I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one**  
**Ima wa mada kanashii** **LOVE SONG** - It's still a sad song  
**Atarashii uta utaeru made**- Until I can sing a new song

**Tachidomaru jikan ga - **The paused time is**  
Ugokida sotto shitteru - **About to start moving**  
Wasuretakunai koto bakari yo - **There's many things that I don't want to forget about

**Ashita no imagoro ni wa** -Tomorrow, at this time

**Watashi wa kitto naiteru - **I will probably be crying**  
Anata wo omotterundarou - **I will probably be thinking about you

**You will always be inside my heart**  
**Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara -**You will always have your own place

**I hope that I have a place in your heart too - **I hope that I have a place in your heart too**  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG - **It's still a sad song**  
Atarashii uta utaeru made - **Until I can sing a new song

**You are always gonna be my love**  
**Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochite mo -**Even if I fall in love with someone once again

**I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii LOVE SONG - **it's still a sad song**  
Now and forever..  
Ever..**

******Amethyst Love******

**Some people mentioned their confusion about the timeline. The second season of Rosario Vampire seemed to have started in universe spring, as was the club recruitment, Naruto dropped in shortly before that, manga wise, chronologically after Moka was potioned by Yukari. I thought it fitting that the ball would be held mid spring, February 14 before the final exams, I'm not entirely sure about the Japanese education system though so it might be a bit off. (Typically Japanese schools start mid April and end early March but it's never really defined in the manga other than the occasional spring reference so this is a case of author's prerogative and any confirmation would be appreciated). **

**Then again the culture depicted in Youkai Gakuen doesn't seem to be specifically Japanese either, so I might be wrong anyway, in which case I apologize for being a hypocrite because I generally **_**really**_** dislike it when Authors don't make any effort to research stuff. For example, a Naruto author, writing a fic about Naruto in Konoha, he's kicking Sasuke's ass about and suddenly they're celebrating the fourth of July and Thanksgiving Day etc etc. I try not to let it get to me though, because sometimes the author really can't think of anything else as a plot device so I try not to be so picky. Lol. But the reality dissonance really jars the enjoyment people get from reading fics, so I would advice authors to at least try to do some research about their respective works, you don't have to get it down pat, at least don't suddenly make Japanese Students and Naruto characters sit for their SATs. Lol.**

**P.S.; Hands up those who cried. XD**


	8. Monster

**Amethyst Love 8**

**Monster Amongst Monsters**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything. Naruto and its variants belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Rosario + Vampire belongs to Akihisa Akeda, any songs belong to their respective singers and publishers and I'm simply borrowing all of the above. Especially that one by**_** theultimateonejps**_**, he made it, posted it on youtube, not mine, just borrowing it.**

**Soundtrack List**

Heartful Cry – Dual Mix by theultimateonejps onYoutube

Song of Storm and Fire – Tsubasa Chronicles OST *You have no idea how fitting this is*

******Amethyst Love******

**Play Heartful Cry – Dual Mix by theultimateonejps onYoutube**

"You know, I think it's something in the water." Naruto said as he twirled his dancing partner in an over the top flashy spin.

An elbow narrowly missed his dance partner's head.

"Oh? And exactly what is in the water if I may ask?"

Naruto smiled slightly and shrugged, "Something that causes noble upstarts like those two," he jerked his chin at the two obviously pissed off idiots attacking them, "to get really ticked off and irrational whenever someone brushes them off."

Naruto winked conspiratorially at the silver haired vampire in his arms, "Present company excluded of course." He said as he dipped her elegantly, his arm wrapped securely around her waist, her foot sticking out automatically to snap a direct hit to the blonde vampire's jaw.

Hiryuu stumbled backwards and watched in shock as a tooth fell out of his mouth. He roared in absolute anger and charged back in to the fray where a spinning Naruto immediately reverse kicked the kitsune demon into him.

Moka huffed cutely, "I am not." She replied with as much dignity that she could muster while being spun around by Naruto, her elbow thrust out and smashed into Kuyou's temple.

One quirked eyebrow rose at her and she had to endure a knowing stare from her boyfriend for a few moments before rolling her ruby red eyes and reluctantly folding, "Alright, alright, a bit. Just a bit though!" she grudgingly admitted before shooting a defiant look at the blonde.

Naruto leaned down to chastely kiss her upturned nose and laughed slightly before shrugging, "I had a friend who was the same way once. The idiot was powerful and talented, I'll give him that, but so completely arrogant that it bordered on stupidity. If he had bothered to engage that piece of fluff he called a brain between his ears a bit more often, he probably could have achieved anything he wanted and I probably wouldn't have lived past my 16th birthday. I didn't even need any powerful skills to beat him, all I did was brush him off completely like he wasn't worth my time and he started chasing me like a lovesick admirer."

Naruto smiled at a memory as his forearm shot up and the back of his fist smashed into Hiryuu's bleeding nose, "The idiot walked straight into a trap after that."

"One day, we're going to have to sit down, and then you are going to tell me everything that happened ever since that day." Moka replied as she regarded him with a regal look.

Naruto smiled benignly, "If you wish my lady. I have nothing to hide from the person I love."

The vampire immediately and uncharacteristically burned a bright red colour that matched her eyes, "Stop saying such cheesy things!" She gave the watching onlookers and their currently frothing at the mouth opponents an embarrassed glance, "It's embarassing!" She angrily hissed at him.

The blonde stared at her for a moment.

Outer Moka was a very innocent and adorable girl, so he had never felt comfortable flirting or teasing her too much.

This Moka on the other hand was fair game. His somewhat jaded, slightly arrogant yet passionate partner that always projected this wise, confident, knowing aura and was far more than capable of holding her ground and teasing him back with equal vigour.

Therefore, the uncharacteristically adorable innocent blush on her face made it waaay too tempting to **NOT** tease her, Naruto hid a mischievous grin and blandly replied, "And what if they do? Aside from Kokoa and the Newspaper Club, they are all welcome to keep their opinions to themselves."

Those gem like eyes of his focused on her but this time Moka could see the glinting mirth in them instead of his earlier bland casualness, something that instantly made her wary of the blonde, not that she could do anything about with his arm wrapped securely around her, "Am I making you embarrassed? You've never protested before." he leaned in closer and seductively nibbled on her sensitive earlobe before whispering softly in her ear, "Is it because you want me to say it when only you can hear? In bed? When we're alone? When I'm all yours?"

Naruto chuckled as Moka burnt bright enough to start resembling a burnt lobster instead of a noble vampire and ducked, narrowly avoiding an extra strong fist from a somewhat vindictive, highly embarrassed, utterly angered and completely female vampire. Instead of hitting the blonde ninja, the speeding fist fortunately, or unfortunately depending on the person you asked, collided with Hiryuu's nose.

It broke for the fourth time in 10 minutes.

The punch itself blew him straight through a few trees before his body skidded to a stop a few yards later. On his face.

Standing back up, the blonde looked over his shoulder and winced pityingly at the skid marks Hiryuu's face had left in the ground, "You know... if we don't stop doing that to his face, high speed vampire regeneration be damned, that nose of his is going to stay crooked for a very long time... Wait, what am I even saying, let's hit it harder." He smirked as he dodged a flailing tail, "Thank goodness that missed though, I doubt a permanently squinty nose would look as good on me as it does on that guy."

Just then he ducked again, avoiding a horizontal swipe from his furious girlfriend, the force from the blow was strong enough to ruffle his hair but Naruto simply danced away from her, laughing lightly all the while. Moka growled and was about to chase the laughing blonde when a tail tried to stab her, she grabbed it and Kuyou was suddenly hurled into the air with an undignified yelp.

The sapphire eyed shinobi intercepted him midflight with a well placed kick that sent him rocketing back to the ground where a snap kick to the face bounced him back to Naruto. The blonde simply grinned and hooked the kitsune's ragged collar with one hand before slamming him into the ground, rearing back one foot and kicking Kuyou at Moka like a football.

Said vampire happily returned the gesture.

Time almost seemed to blur in a haze of pain for Kuyou and all he could do was groan as his body was repeatedly flung about like a ragged doll between the two S-class fighters.

Moka growled at an incoming bundle of flesh and fur as Naruto landed beside her and both of them spun on the spot in opposite directions, completely in sync, "The next time your betters are having a cultured conversation, don't interrupt them because little brats like you should KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

They finished their spin and one deceptively dainty, heeled foot attempted to rearrange Kuyou's face while Naruto's kick nailed him square in the family jewels.

The two of them were treated to a high pitched squeal as the kitsune was sent flying.

*******Amethyst Love******

Tsukune watched as the girl he realized he had feelings for fight the only person he had truly feared ever since he came to Youkai Gakuen alongside the one and only male that he grudgingly admitted was strong enough to stand beside her, not behind her, the way he moved even complimented her moves, matching her in every way. He even stood up to Kuyou and his accomplice and was literally brushing the both of them off like they were fleas that didn't matter.

His hand curled into a fist that shook slightly from the force he was exerting, his nails bit into flesh, slightly drawing blood.

What did he have to do to be that strong?

Sell his soul to the devil?

******Amethyst Love******

Kokoa watched as her sister flowed in battle alongside her brother.

She wanted to be happy for them.

She was happy for them.

She was also jealous.

They were almost flirting. Wait, screw the **almost**, they **were** flirting. Flowing smoothly, sinuously, his velvet black tux with orange accents matched her slim glossy grey gown, dancing on the battlefield despite the explosions, the flames and the attacks that were flying around them. They looked like they were drunk in each other's eyes, whispering things she couldn't hear as they casually defeated two S – class monsters. One of which was someone she recognized as the head of a rival vampire family renowned for their abnormal, even by vampiric standards, strength and speed and the other was someone universally feared by everyone on campus.

She watched as Kuyou was bounced around like a pinball, wearing matching smirks on their faces.

Everyone but her Nii-sama and Nee-sama apparently.

She frowned as Naruto leaned in to gently bite Nee-sama's ear and whisper something.

She didn't need to hear what her Nii-sama was saying to her Nee-sama.

Nee-sama's vibrant blush said more than enough.

******Amethyst Love******

A red haze fogged his vision.

He grit his teeth.

All he could feel was pain.

But above that, as he was send flying, he realized that he was being treated like trash. Another emotion rose in him. Pure overwhelming anger.

The red haze thickened.

******Amethyst Love******

Naruto watched Kuyou sail over the horizon when Moka thwacked him upside the head, "Don't get so happy, I haven't forgotten that little comment of yours."

"Of course, I humbly and excitedly await your _punishment."_

The way he emphasized punishment was more than enough to put another blush on Moka's cheeks.

His pinky finger curled around hers and he tugged slightly, pulling her back to the great hall. The red blush staining her pale delicate cheeks deepened at the small but affectionate gesture and she timidly followed him.

However before either of them go more than a few steps, ruby and sapphire eyes widened before both of them threw their hands up to shield themselves from a wall of wind generated by a huge blast of youki. Trees exploded as a flaming red figure burst out of the tree lines, roaring madly.

The shinobi narrowed his eyes at the figure.

Moka growled and was about to take the initiative and attack the figure before it attacked them but a lean and muscled arm blocked her path. She growled at the culprit, "What's going on Naruto?"

Sapphire eyes turned on her, earlier despite the fight the two of them were in, his eyes were always light hearted, slight amusement and slight boredom always shone through them but the fact that they were now they were serious and calculating told its own story, "Leave this to me." He spoke lowly.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough to fight?"

The blonde tugged off his jacket and dropped it on the ground before crouching slightly in a ready position, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to punish me later." He disappeared from the spot so fast that her eyes couldn't keep up but loud clang of steel on bone told her where the blonde had disappeared to. Her vision shifted to where the burning youkai had been standing earlier and saw the blonde flowing in between ravaging claw attacks and flaming tails, his own strikes precise and elegant, two black butcher blades as long as his forearm flashed in the darkening sky.

But the difference was obvious from this fight and the one from earlier, Kuyou was obviously mad with rage at being defeated by someone he saw as scum of the Earth and his attacks were wild, uncoordinated and utterly missed its target. Naruto on the other hand, was attacking fast and furiously, dealing heavy damage and crippling damage at first glance but Moka noticed that while every ragged cut the blonde shinobi scored with his serrated blades on the fox were heavy and drew hot blood from the youkai, the wounds knitted and steamed shut just as fast despite the huge amounts of damage the berserk youkai was taking.

Then she noticed something else and blinked rapidly as she realized the reason why Naruto forbade her from fighting.

Kuyou had four tails.

This one had five.

Even if the last time they had fought, Kuyou and her were barely evenly matched. At five tails she would have lost completely. The fact that the kitsune suddenly had double or even triple the amount of youki she did, also registered on her senses now that they weren't angry at Naruto.

The blonde ducked under another tail and pivoted, slashing Kuyou's chest as he did so before leaping back from another 4 flailing tails.

"**Hoh? This is interesting, I was expecting a normal, lovey dovey dance and what do I find when I wake up? A nice, hot blooded fight. With one of my five tailed subordinates no less."**

Ignoring the rumbling voice in his head for the moment, the blonde slipped into Kuyou's guard and stabbed a small blade into a flailing tail, pinning it to the ground. He couldn't gain enough ground to mount a proper counter attack if he had to keep dodging red burning tails and insane claw swipes. However, instead of staying pinned to the ground, sapphire eyes widened in surprise as the struggling tail slowly melted the blade and rejoined the battle before long.

Kuyou took advantage of the blonde's inattentiveness to land a massive hit on him, clawing open the blonde's chest. Everybody watched in shock as the blonde fell, only for that shock to increase further as the dead body poofed into smoke and another, completely healthy Naruto melted out of the ground further away, "Well that didn't work..." the blonde muttered and leapt out of range to consider another plan.

Landing lightly, Naruto turned part of his attention to the new voice in his head, '_I'm surprised you managed to sleep through all the fuss earlier. There was a nice little warm up before your friend here went ape shit on us.'_

"**Oh? Hmmm..."**

The blonde smiled as he felt the Kyuubi curiously rummage through some memories, **"Eh, not bad. But not that great either. Typical arrogant douche bag counter strategy. We've had plenty of those. Like that white eyed guy, whatshizname? Hashi? Hoshi? Ah right, Hiashi. Complete embarrassment, you shot him down so hard and fast it wasn't even funny."**

"_Hiashi was dumb, not berserk. Furious to the point of near unthinking is very different from an animalistic rampage. He was at least still thinking so I could lure him into doing something stupid. Second, unlike this guy, the Gentle Fist was powerful and absolutely deadly in close quarter combat. All that meant jack shit if it couldn't hit me. Hiashi was dumb because he fell for my taunts about Gentle Style's lack of ranged capabilities and out of anger, the fool tried to make some up on the spot while I trashed him." _Naruto spun like a horizontal tornado, avoiding an extended tail from the youkai, at the apex of his spin, black blades flashed as they cut the offending tail off.

"**You might want to try something else other than chopping limbs off," **the Kyuubi commented idly then paused as a claw managed to rake Naruto's arm, leaving five bloody gashes. The blonde hissed as he shook his wounded hand vigorously, feeling like salt had been poured on it before ants started continually biting at the wound. He figured it was because of the fire element.

Grinning at the pain Naruto was in, the Kyuubi continued where he left off, **"As a Kitsune, at some point in our lives we gain so much power that a flesh and blood body can't contain it. This little one seems to be a particularly talented kit; he is already verging on that stage even at five tails. At this point physical damage won't do much, if anything, to him."**

Naruto grunted and switched to imbuing his knives with water chakra instead of wind, enhancing their mobility, manoeuvrability at the cost of slightly reduced cutting power.

The Kyuubi chuckled ominously as the blades effectively cut steaming swathes through the mess of flailing fur and youki, **"Not bad but come on, admit it, you need my help. You KNOW only youki attacks will truly have any effect on another youkai of this level." **It taunted Naruto.

Naruto glanced at the tail stubs that he had just cut off, they were regenerating slower than before since the cut was made by a water element blade, _"Probably," _he admitted,_"But I'm going to try something else first. Besides you had fun the other day, I want to have fun using my own skills for once as well." _The blonde smiled as he could feel the great Nine Tailed Fox pouting inside its cage, _"Eh, don't be upset, the next fight will be yours."_

"**Kukuku, I look forward to it. I'll just have to entertain myself by watching you get beaten up by this Kit for now."**

The blonde rolled his eyes,_ "I appreciate the huge amount of faith you seem to have in me. Note the sarcasm, furball."_

"**Meh, I know you love me."**

"_Right..."_

Dancing through claws and tails, he slowly pinned the tails to the ground, one by one with more water blades, when three of them were completely disabled, Naruto moved on the offensive. Fluidly dodging the remaining two and rolling under the claw swipes, Naruto jack knifed on a handstand, smashing two feet into the deranged fox's face before righting himself in mid air and stomping down on the Kitsune's torso, finishing his combo off by spinning on top of Kuyou and hamstringing the youkai with four rapid slashes.

He didn't expect it to do much outside of buying him some time to regroup and was prove right when the Youkai stood up again almost immediately, only the pain of his tendons being severed seemed to have knocked some sense back into the Kitsune. Mostly because the Kitsune was now cursing him with some rather impolite swear words rather than the animalistic growls and howls from a few seconds ago.

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto gave Kuyou a lopsided smile, well he wanted a rational opponent and he got his wish, time to taunt this fool, "No clue what's your surname so I'll call you Kit."

If anything it seemed to piss the fox off even more, "I am not some child for you to belittle!"

"Now, now, Kit, no need to be so loud." Naruto smirked, "Especially to your betters."

"BETTERS?" the youkai roared furiously, "I see no such thing, all I see is a mongrel in front of me! A mongrel that stands no chance now that I have my **FIFTH** tail!" Kuyou clasped his hands together and Naruto blinked as a spark seemed to jump between his palms.

"**Hoh? That's really pretty good. Most Kitsune's stay dedicated to one element. Spreading themselves over too many gave them versatility but it also meant they couldn't specialize in anything unless they had enough time to spare." **The Kyuubi paused momentarily, **"Well the fact that he learnt a new element so fast is pretty good. The fact that he is using it right off the bat? Not so good."**

Kuyou roared as he threw his palms outward, releasing an electrical shockwave which was immediately absorbed by a Water wall. A blonde head of hair poked out from behind the wall and tilted curiously, "First fire, now Lightning? Are you kidding me?"

The enraged youkai smirked, "What? Are you afraid now?"

"No, no, I was just wondering if you could make red spinny eyes, turn your hair black and do an impression of a duck butt haired emo brooder. You can't right? Right?" Naruto pleaded hopefully.

"Stop taunting me!" Kuyou flared his youki for a moment, his tails breaking free from their bonds, and charged wildly at the blonde.

"_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"_ The water wall flared and surged forward violently, crashing into the raging Kitsune, the electrical charge from earlier increasing the blunt trauma damage from the violent waves, "It's not my fault he doesn't want to take my questions seriously. I was genuinely curious if Sasuke actually managed to have babies somewhere." Naruto shivered and mimed vomiting, "Blerrgh, squicky thought. Meh, this dumbass is too old for it anyway," the blonde muttered to himself as he observed the violently steaming Kitsune get washed away in the raging tidal wave.

Fire flared up from the Kitsune, almost instantaneously drying the wet ground all around the Kitsune Youkai, "That's enough of your little tricks!" a huge ball of electricity formed between his palms. Kuyou grinned insanely as the orb grew larger and larger before hurling it straight at Naruto.

Who simply stared at it in a bored pose with one hand in his pocket.

The orb was just about to hit him before it careened away from the blonde and dissipated harmlessly in the woods. Kuyou stared at Naruto in shock, "Wha-what did you DO! Tell me!"

The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is getting scary, those were the exact words that idiot said after I did that to him." He looked back up at the enraged Youkai and shrugged, "Nothing special really. It even seems to be a rather common failing amongst you elite talented types."

"**Kami... if this is what passes as 'talented' amongst my brethren recently, I'm pretty damn glad I'm sealed inside you. At least I didn't have to watch them turn into degenerate idiots drunk on their perceived superiority. Urgh... one Sasuke Uchiha was bad enough, imagine a whole fleet of him. Brrr... My ancestors are rolling in their graves." **The Kyuubi sniffed regally and shuffled in an irritated manner in his cage.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the Kyuubi's admission and interesting imagery, _"You had a rather high opinion of him earlier though. Besides, the rest of your clan can't be this bad. Not to mention they probably don't have someone with irritatingly bright blonde hair and equally irritating bright orange shirt currently trying to annoy their socks off." _Naruto pointed out as he slowly rolled the remaining sleeve of his deep orange shirt up. the other one was already clawed to bits.

The Kyuubi sniffed disapprovingly again, **"Talent is one thing, it just gets you there faster but without effort, that talent isn't worth the dirt you stand on. In my time, **_**talented**_** meant having said talent AND using it to achieve the greatest height possible, greater than a hairless ape like you could ever fathom. Like me! This dumbass Kit apparently thought he was powerful enough already and just rested on his laurels. I'll reserve judgement about the rest of them till I actually see them in action." **

Naruto's grin grew wider and he refrained from rolling his eyes at the huge Kitsune's rather narcissistic comment.

"ARGHHH! Stop smiling at me like you're better than me!" The Kitsune Youkai ranted and raved as he started rapidly hurling bolts of lightning at the shinobi. All of which completely missed somehow, "What are you doing! How are you stopping my attacks!"

One side of Naruto's lips lifted slightly in a half smile of reminiscence and he spoke in a light hearted tone as he toyed with Kuyou, "I had a friend once. Very arrogant guy. Talented but arrogant. He specialized in Fire and Lightning Techniques as well. He was so talented that he learnt anything taught to him within days or even hours whereas I had to keep at it for week after week." He side stepped another lightning bolt and continued as if nothing had happened, "Theoretically, lightning techniques are nothing but one big charge of static released, flowing from an artificial point of highest potential to lowest potential. Therefore, once released a lightning attack will ALWAYS flow in a straight line from point A to B and should ALWAYS pierce anything in its path." He recited in a lecture like tone with a grimace.

He levelled an intense stare at Kuyou, "Most of us that struggle to learn a simple basic rule like that will have to understand things slowly, crawling our way there, understanding the mechanisms from the ground up, bit by bit, detail by detail."

He pointed at the impotently raging fox with a weird expression on his face, "But for people like you who can do something so complex with impunity, instinctively. Talented people like you and that dumbass, it comes so naturally you don't ever bother learning about the little details, and why not? Because you don't have to, it's easy! So you just rely on that talent, your great talent and lineage will always beat the untalented, lowly scum right?"

Kuyou looked almost proud but that expression dropped at Naruto's next line, "Then someone like me, a dobe, the bottom of his class, comes along and utterly **shuts** **you down** because you were careless and so confident in your illusion of superiority. My greatest affinity is towards Wind and Lightning. Using my affinity for lightning I can always tell when you are unconsciously creating a high potential point in your hands and a low potential point somewhere behind me, and unless I can dodge things at the speed of light, an attack like that will always hit me. So I do the next best thing; I create another even lower point of potential than yours by rubbing air molecules somewhere else."

Naruto smirked at him, "Guaranteed miss. All your attacks are useless, surrender and I might let you go with just a few bruises and your dignity, well with what's left of it anyway."

Another thunderbolt veered away from him just to accentuate his words.

Kuyou roared in impotent rage, "If my lightning attacks won't work I'll just use FIRE!"

Just then someone new interrupted their fight. Hiryuu landed beside Kuyou with a smug smile that wasn't helping his mangled face win any beauty contests, "We can attack him together, without my fiancée helping him, we'll win for sure!"

Kuyou grinned maniacally, "We? You lose than expect to get a share of the credit by joining just before I win?"

"Wha-"

Naruto turned his head away while everyone else stared in shock and horror as the Kitsune Youkai's tails impaled the snobby vampire all over his body, "Vampire scum like you don't deserve to even be called S-rank monsters like us Kitsune but don't worry, your death will serve a greater purpose, namely my victory!"

With a roar, Kuyou's tails flung the limp body towards Naruto, stunning the blonde briefly at his ferocity and ruthlessness as he tried to catch the body so that it wasn't damaged further, "You may be knowledgeable, but even you can't stop this!"

Intense white flames lit at the tip of each of Kuyou's five tails, Naruto had to shield his eyes from the brightness of the flames and it only got worse as the insane Kitsune spewed a literal tidal wave of blazing white fire in five wide directions, **"Die!"**

Naruto's eyes widened, the attack was aimed at anybody in the vicinity, including Moka, him, the unconscious but alive Hiryuu and the party goers who were still watching the fight. The unstable Kitsune was going to kill everybody just to get him.

******Amethyst Love******

**Play Song of Storm and Fire – Tsubasa Chronicles OST **

Moka's eyes widened at the incoming wave of flames, the dancing white tint of the flames only signified that these weren't ordinary flames. Even now, frozen to the spot in surprise at the reckless move, nearly a few hundred yards from the fight, she could already feel the heat from the river of flames.

It was only a split second but a figure suddenly appeared between them and the approaching wall of flames before it could clear the clearing and burn the onlookers; the bright light from the fire shadowed the figure entirely and cast a long flickering shadow on the ground.

From her spot she could see the figure somewhat gently dropped the bundle it was carrying in one smooth move before defiantly glaring at the roaring hot flames with an intense expression on his face, as if he could stop them somehow by glaring them alone.

The vampire refused to shut her eyes in horror as the flames seemed to engulf the insane blonde despite his intense glare, Naruto seemed destined to be burned to a crisp but she refused to back down and cower in fear while her partner fought. Despite that, a choked sob escaped her lips even as the extremely hot wind from the flames started to chap them.

There was literally nothing for a moment even though Moka expected to be burnt to a crisp but the expected pain of being burnt alive did not come. Suddenly a tendril of cool air touched her face as the blonde casually lifted one hand, and snapped his fingers once. The sound was eerily loud, louder even than the sound of their deaths rushing towards them. But it seemed like Fate had other plans. Ruby eyes widened in shock to see blonde hair ruffling in the cool wind as the wall of flames crashed into something and stopped cold with a loud crunch.

Halted by an invisible wall of... something.

It was a magnificent thing to see, flames flaring up impotently as the blonde stood tall and proud, the features of his face seemed obscured somehow by shadows of the flame even as she watched sapphire eyes glare at it with disdain.

Moka blinked and revised her earlier thoughts; he apparently really could stop them just by glaring at them.

******Amethyst Love******

Kuyou cackled insanely as he watched his beautiful, elegant flames engulf everything in the clearing. He could see the Grand Hall burning magnificently. Breathing in deeply in satisfaction he strained his canine ears to savour the blonde's screams of pain.

One delicate eyebrow rose in confusion. There was nothing to be heard except murmuring.

The loud clap sound of fingers snapping reached his ears and his beautiful flames suddenly cowered.

A shadowy figure could be seen even through his white flames, slowly striding through them like they didn't matter.

Kuyou heard another snap and the roar of the flames stopped. Stopped as in disappeared completely, even the blazing flames dripping off his partially elemental body swirled around angrily before dispelling completely, leaving a shocked and completely physical kitsune behind.

The figure was completely unharmed. So was everyone else.

Kuyou started sputtering as the grinning blonde slowly and implacably strode nearer and nearer to him.

The unnerving grin simply got wider.

"I had a friend once. Very arrogant guy. Talented but arrogant. He specialized in Fire and Lightning Techniques as well. He was so talented that he learnt anything taught to him within days or even hours whereas I had to keep at it for week after week." An exact echo of the words the blonde had said earlier, only now they were said in a chilling monotone.

The grin was almost cracking the blonde's face.

"His arrogance led to his downfall when he walked straight into a trap. When I defeated every move he had with basic skills, even through his arrogance he realized he was outmatched and his loss was guaranteed. Do you know what **He **did then?"

Two palms slowly rose.

Naruto didn't want for an answer, "He tried to kill his team mates to distract us, they weren't nice people, but they didn't deserve being betrayed by someone they respected like that either. Worse still, when that didn't work he tried to kill innocent nearby civilians."

The blonde paused dramatically with an insane smile, "Do you know what **I** did?"

Kuyou couldn't see it, but he could feel the ominous weight in the atmosphere. The blonde was leaking _something _out by the bucket, it was already more than what he had inside him and yet the blonde was still leaking.

"I did what I'm about to do to you. I showed him why I'm called the _Storm God of Konoha_."

A loud thunderclap boomed in the clearing at the same time as the blonde clapped his palms together, _"Storm God's Ascension."_

A tornado sprung out of nothing, enclosing the two fighters as Kuyou stared in shock. Water vapour and gale force winds flayed at his skin and eyes. A gash appeared on his cheek as debris of some sort hit him. The Kitsune tried to reactivate his partial elemental state to gain protection from all the flying debris but each time his flames started the gale force storm, water and winds beat them down mercilessly.

Giving up that avenue, Kuyou roared in defiance and charged the blonde who was still standing still but his slit pupilled eyes widened in horror, no matter how much he pumped his muscles, how much youki he used to move faster, it was like crawling through water. He was sluggishly slow and the wind continuously cut deep gashes all over him. Tendrils of electricity jumped everywhere, randomly striking out at anything that moved. Except the blonde.

Naruto just slapped him aside contemptuously, "Don't waste your time. This is **my **territory, the Storm God's territory. Nothing in here can survive against my will."

His flaming tails flickered wetly and Kuyou could literally feel his strength draining away every second he was trapped in the tornado, "Wha-what are you doing! How are you doing this?"

That unnervingly and very fake grin filled with sharp fang like teeth widened even further, "You are about to find out. I doubt you're going to like the results though."

Kuyou's red canine eyes nervously flickered between the blonde and the sky above them, in the eye of the tornado where he could feel a truly fearsome amount of _something _gathering amongst the roiling clouds and thunder.

One leaned arm rose slowly, palms open.

"_Storm God's Hammer."_

He brought his palm down in a move that was as violent as it was simple. A huge thunderclap accompanied the move as if he truly were a God judging an insignificant being.

Kuyou's eyes bugged and rolled, he wanted to shriek in pain as his arms and legs snapped like twigs when his body was suddenly and violently compressed, he couldn't breathe out, air kept rushing down his throat, he couldn't scream. A thin reedy wail escaped his shrinking bluish lips. His bones creaked and snapped as they struggled to hold up against the weight of the atmosphere itself. It was excruciating, feeling like his body was being crushed and mercilessly inflated at the same time.

His body was literally folding in on itself. Like he was being crushed into a sardine can.

Even as he felt his eardrums rupture, he could feel blood starting to leak from his orifices; his ears, his nose, his eyes.

A cold grin spread on Naruto's lips as he watched the kitsune's eyes finally roll up into the back of his head, his limbs in broken awkward positions, his tails limp, flat and ragged. A vague gesture of his hand and another loud snap of his fingers dispelled the violent winds and the tornado seethed for a moment before relenting and obediently settling down like it was never there.

A frisson ran through the crowd watching the blonde tower victoriously over a crumpled and bleeding bundle of flesh and fur.

They hadn't seen what happened inside that freak tornado but the results were undeniable and all of them winced pityingly at the formerly proud, confident and seemingly indomitable leader of the Public Safety Committee. Even if he was a bastard, he was a respected and powerful bastard

"Next time, don't attack innocents in front of me. You won't like what I** will** do to you."

For some _vague _reason most of them felt his quiet chilling words were aimed at them as much as the crushed and spasming S- class Kitsune Youkai, even if he... _probably_ couldn't hear it at the moment. More than a few of them made mental reminders to stay FAR FARRR away from the insane blonde.

No, not insane. What did one even call a monster amongst monsters?

A God?

A lone figure separated from the crowd and bravely walked up to the single blonde.

The figure who was dressed in glossy grey satin gown, wrapped one arm around his before dragging the blonde away.

More than a few girls noted the insanely smug smile on her face as she dragged the nonplussed blonde towards the dorms.

******Amethyst Love******

**Author's Note**

=)


	9. Promise

**Amethyst Love Chapter 9**

**Promise**

**Disclaimer : Don't own anything. Not Naruto, nor Rosario + Vampire.**

Well! Here I am after a long period of not updating Amethyst Love because other projects seemed so interesting. Although interest in Fata Morgana seems to be falling I still have ALOT of plans for that one story. Oh and though I expected it, I was still surprised that almost nobody knew the significance of Metatron. Google Zone of Enders if you want to know. Especially ZOE 2.

The reason this took so long was coz I found it hard to visualize where I wanted the story to go, and when I did, quite frankly if I went with it, this would be my first and shortest completed story. Meh... will worry about it after this arc. Oh and remember that odd even number question I asked? Congrats to the winner. Who is the winner? READ ON.

Oh and Sword art online FTW! 5 years ago no one even knew that novel; I thought I was weird for liking it. Now it's like I'm so proud to be one of the first people to read it. The guy makes absolutely powerful romantic scenes, though some of my readers probably already realized I tend to emulate that particular element in my own stories.

Good and actual romance stories are so friggin rare nowadays. That's what sets his work apart from the rest. Name me 5 other works that have a clear cut heroine with clear cut romance, that ISN'T a mainstream work and yet isn't full of Wangst like most romance stuff. None I tell you.

Right sorry for that, let's get on with the show. _*By the way I always appreciate those who thank me for the song recommendations, god knows I spend at least an hour choosing each song to fit perfectly*_

**Soundtrack List**

**Ayumi Hamasaki - Missunderstood**

**Two Steps From Hell – Black Blade**

**Two Steps From Hell – Strength of a Thousand Men**

******Amethyst Love******

Moka briefly glanced at the stormy faced blonde who sat beside her in worry before lifting her hand to rub his back soothingly with a comforting smile.

Naruto simply offered her a half smile that didn't wasn't particularly sincere before slumping back into his chair and hiding his face back behind his book once more. It was only the day after he um... tamed Kuyou but he could practically feel the worshipping/jealous/fearful stares from his classmates' eyes burn the back of his neck even though he sat right at the back of the class with Moka.

Even the cat youkai who was his homeroom teacher seemed to frequently trail away mid lecture to stare at him; half in awe, and half in fear.

And lust.

No he didn't want to think about why his teacher's tail kept wagging like that... then drooping... then wagging... huh... white with pink stripes... he was tempted to lift his hand and tell her that all that wagging was lifting up her skirt for the male students in the front row to ogle.

His teacher wasn't the only one but at least she tried to pretend to main some semblance of normality. The other girls in his class on the other hand, had no such reservations and most of them were openly ignoring Nekonome-sensei's half hearted teaching in favour of drooling on the floor and eye raping him.

Moka wasn't particularly happy either. In fact, that was probably the reason why she hadn't let go of him even before their foot made it through the threshold, preferring to cling to his arm, hissing and glaring at any horny female youkais that managed to get closer than 5 feet to him with ulterior motives burning in their eyes. It was actually rather endearing to see the normally passive Moka be so fierce while the normally fierce one mulched around like a clingy cat. Always a teasing touch here or a brush there or purposely stretching in bed, wearing nothing but his oversized shirt, lacy panties and a sultry smile.

The vixen knew what she was doing of course; she also happened to be having a lot of fun wearing down Naruto's steel will. Some obscure vampire thing.

The males on the other hand looked like they wanted nothing better than to take his place, after they disposed his corpse that is. The disgruntled blond was just thankful they had the good sense not to openly show it. He wasn't in a very merciful mood but was too reluctant to start a massacre.

Not even 10 minutes had passed after leaving the dorm to pick up Moka when the first idiot of the day, a third year youkai, had tried to challenge him.

Emphasis on **tried**.

Normally, Naruto would just brush him off, but then the idiot demanded to have Moka if he won.

He would live.

Barely.

The second one wasn't so smart. He challenged Naruto in class. That one got thrown out the window with enough power to twinkle in the horizon. The rest took the hint and shut up.

Gin was enjoying this. He could practically feel the bastard's smugness at watching him struggle emanating from the ceiling above him. Tsukune just looked like he swallowed a particularly large lemon.

Good.

He looked like he needed the fibre.

A small sigh escaped his lips as blue eyes noticeably dimmed. This was no different from what he had experienced in Konoha, what he had left behind. Equally feared and worshipped; the man behind the reputation would slowly and gradually become a nonentity. From reading his old man's journals, he knew his father had suffered from the same thing; as time passed and the elder Namikaze's achievements grew and grew with each retelling, Minato Namikaze the man was slowly forgotten and overshadowed by the Fourth Hokage. Namikaze the elder had once expressed an secret niggling in his journals that the people of Konoha would completely forget his name and just start calling him the Fourth Hokage.

To a certain extent, his small fear had actually come true. Outside of the few in the know, many of civilians had actually elevated him to near deity status and only knew him only as the Yellow Flash, or the Fourth Hokage after his passing. Thankfully, most Konoha's military arm escaped this ailment.

Still... if this persisted, what was the point of staying here then?

A small and soft hand slipped into his, immediately clearing away his self doubt like a strong wind on a cloudy day.

Naruto squeezed the dainty hand softly in return and lifted it up to brush his lips on it gently.

Tsukune started looking like he REALLY needed a toilet.

To the exclusion of everything else, Naruto gratefully gripped that small hand like a life line and focused on getting through the day.

******Amethyst Love******

**Play Ayumi Hamasaki – Miss(understood)**

"Finally! It's OVAH!"

Moka giggled as she followed behind and enthusiastic Naruto to what had become their hill and pond. The blond had nearly shot out of class the moment the bell had rung, signalling the end of the day, leaving her to roll her eyes in a long suffering manner, pack up his books and trail after the desperate blonde after a quick good bye to the rest of the Newspaper club, "It wasn't that bad." She snuggled into his side with a sly smile, "I actually had fun."

Naruto gave her an incredulous look, "Not bad? You damn near flipped when that girl with a toast in her mouth tried to run into me this morning." Moka blushed; a little guilt bloomed in her chest at reacting so badly.

"I don't think I've seen anybody kicked that hard." Naruto joked half seriously. Considering who his adopted grandmother was; that was actually saying a lot.

Moka huffed and ranted, "It wasn't my fault. Did you even see what she was wearing? I swear her skirt was designed to fall off the moment a stiff wind blew." She glared at the blond, "You saw it didn't you?"

Naruto laughed loudly, "Saw what? All I saw was you moving your leg and the sound of somebody flying off at supersonic speeds."

The two of them began chuckling guiltily at the memory of the shocked expression on the girl's face shortly before she flew away, slowly falling quiet and snuggling into each other under the tree growing on the banks of the small lake.

"It won't always be this bad, they're just a little shell shocked. Give them some time. Even if they don't settle down, you still have us..." Moka softly said, knowingly addressing her boyfriend's worries, a slight pleading note entered her voice, "You still have me..."

Naruto buried his face in her sweet smelling pink hair, "I know, I know. It's just... I just reacted badly; it seemed so familiar to what I've been trying to avoid."

Moka giggled at the feeling of Naruto's breaths tickling her ear and neck, "Then you're lucky. The club trip starts this Friday. We'll be away from the school for the weekend; things should have settled down by the time we get back. Don't fret about it so much."

"Yeah, it was nice of Mizore to invite us to something like a coming of age ceremony though. It sounded really special and important to the yuki onnas."

Moka nodded and mumbled sleepily, drifting away to dreamland while she was surrounded by the warmth of his arms. The warming late spring weather and the soft tinkling of the wind on water pulled at the edges of her senses like a lullaby, "Don't... you have to go study or something?"

Naruto shrugged casually, "This morning Gamayan – sensei said she had to go back to Myobokuzan to report something. Said she would give me the week off for the trip as well." He half grinned at Moka's sleep expression, "So I'm all yours for the next week."

"Good. Pillow." Moka managed to mumble a few incoherent words and promptly fell asleep on his chest, causing the blond to roll his eyes.

Softly he lowered his head to brush his lips gently on Moka's full ones, "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Munya..."

Neither of them had actually gotten a lot of sleep the night before, both Mokas had taken turns to spend the night cuddling in his arms, nursing a warm cup of cocoa while the blond softly narrated his life in a detached manner, everything from his early life in orphanage, the actual details of Sasuke's capture, his one and only failed romance with Hinata after her attempted sacrifice, the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and his status as the ninja equivalent of a nuclear deterrent was narrated in a soft and detached monotone.

By the time he had finished, the cup of melted chocolate in her hands had cooled down into an undrinkable sludge while the vampire clung to him. Both of them had fallen asleep lightly barely an hour before dawn and were rudely awakened by a certain purple toad's ruthless ruler.

In an introspective moment under that tree, he admitted to himself that he had known early on after maturing that he truly appreciated the little details, the small stuff that made every second he spent with her truly meaningful unlike during his youth where he would have actively jumped in, rushing even, especially to the so called _good _parts. He really enjoyed connecting to Moka on such a deep level, but the level of depth sometimes frightened him.

Because the thought of losing her after that scared him like nothing else.

"**Don't worry kid. We're not going anywhere."**

Naruto chuckled at the comment despite the gruff and offhanded tone it was delivered in. His connection with the Kyuubi was a weird one though they always took the chance to rail at each other. The easiest way he could think off to put it was that they influenced each other.

"Yeah, we'll be right here."

That was a promise of a lifetime.

******Amethyst Love******

"Ooooh~ its co-cold!" Yukari practically had to push her words out through chattering teeth as she hopped around to keep warm, beside her, Kokoa looked around with wide eyes, "Uuuuah! Its sooo pretty!" Kokoa exclaimed as she immediately jumped into the snow and began making snow angels in the thick snow.

Standing as close to the bus' engine as possible was Kurumu who was using a thickly dressed Tsukune and the engine as a heater, beside them was the completely calm Mizore.

"Mou, you skipped the class on conjuring items didn't you?" Ruby lightly reprimanded the younger witch with a slight smile.

"I-I already knew ho-how to conjure! I didn't know conjuring sweaters were so different."

"Yeah... conjure pots and pans." Kurumu muttered in a disgruntled manner, just in time for Yukari's sensitive ears to pick them out even through the ice howling wind and use her special attack on the busty succubus.

[PANG!]

"Ow! You brat!"

As Kurumu started chasing the small witch, Naruto smiled from where he was leaning on the bus' side, dressed in nothing but his usual slacks and a shirt when he heard a slight shifting from beside him.

"_**You seem to be fitting in pretty well. When I first saw you, I thought you'd be dead within a week."**_

Chuckling depreciatingly at the backhanded compliment, Naruto shrugged, "I like my head where it is."

The bus driver began chuckling ominously, glowing white eyes peeked out from under his bus driver cap. _**"Fufufu, lucky for you. Youkai academy is a veeeerrrrryyyy scarrrryyyy place."**_

Naruto grinned humorously and matched the man's creepy laugh and glowing eyes, only his were a steaming blue, _**"Kekekeke... I'm even scarieeer." **_This managed to stun thebus driver for a moment before he immediately grinned and began laughing again. This was the first time a student had actually reacted this way instead of just crapping their pants or mouthing off stupidly.

As the two men stood facing each other in some sort of weird standoff that consisted of glowing eyes and creepy laughter, Moka rolled her eyes and smacked the back of Naruto's head with her off hand, "Enough posturing you idiot. Come help me carry the bags."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly and started to follow the shorter vampire, just as he was leaving hearing range, he heard the bus driver quietly mutter _**"Whipped." **_at him.

"Better than fapping with the Headmaster every night." Naruto shot back at him equally quietly.

He left a gaping driver standing in the snow. When the blonde was finally out of sight, the man puffed his cigarette and chuckled lightly, _**"Interesting guy."**_

Carrying 3 huge suitcases on his back with nary a huff, Naruto casually walked up to the waiting members, causing Kokoa to look up to him, "Isn't that heavy Nii-sama? Let me carry one too!"

"Its lighter then you," Naruto teased the younger vampire with a grin and a chuckle as he wiped some snow off the girl's thick jumper and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Muuu!"

Meanwhile Moka walked up to Kurumu, Mizore and Tsukune, "This is a nice place isn't it?"

"It'd be nicer if it wasn't so friggin cold," Kurumu grumbled, "Speaking of which, why aren't you and the blondie cold?"

Glancing to his side where Moka was dressed in a tight form fitting blouse and trousers, something he could definitely appreciate. Naruto shrugged, "I didn't notice. The weather is something I tend to ignore."

Moka on the other hand looked a little surprised; she truly hadn't noticed that it was that cold. True, she felt chilly, but despite the howling blizzard and snow piling up on them, it wasn't cold enough to warrant dressing up in furs and jackets the way Ruby, Yukari and Tsukune were, _'Did you do something Ura?'_

'_I... don't know..._' the pendant glowed for a moment before going silent again. Moka simply shrugged and picked an easy explanation, "S-rank monsters are tougher than most." She pointed at the lightly dressed werewolf, Even Gin is feeling alright."

Naruto clapped Gin on the back with a wide grin, "That's cause the pervert has a nice fur coat, why don't you shave him off when he transforms? I'll even help." He offered jokingly.

"Don't you dare! Naruto? Oi Naruto!"

The blond in question waved the frantic werewolf away with a laugh and the couple followed Mizore without a question, as the four most suited for this weather broke a trail through the hip deep snow for the rest to follow.

To his surprise, it didn't take long before they broke through a final drift into a basin shaped valley where the lack of the harsh cutting wind was immediately noticeable. The weather had even cleared up with a fairy tale like single beam of sunlight pouring down on a crystalline structure.'

Mizore took in a deep and refreshingly nostalgic breath of winter chilled air, "This... is what I wanted to show you."

Naruto felt a small hand slip into his as he watched the breath taking crystalline village in the near distance. Incredible ice spires made of the skeletons of frozen trees ringed the village that seemed to be made solely out of think cloudy ice blocks, causing the sun to glint off the tall structures as if they were made of pure diamonds. At the side of the village, the tallest structure with some sort of thin roadway completely made of ice spiralled around it, made to look like a massive ice castle with two spires stood magnificently, reflecting the sunlight off its transparent towers.

Gently pulling the small frame into his side, he whispered, "It's... beautiful."

He could feel the speechless Moka nodding along despite the understatement.

Mizore glowed in pride as her friends made approving comments about her hometown, as she led them down an almost unnoticeable trail towards the villages' entrance, "It's small. But please make yourselves at home."

"Mizore, welcome back." A cool voice greeted the ice girl. "Everyone else is greatly welcome as well." Naruto stood back as everybody else rushed forth to greet the statuesque lady in a beautiful pale white kimono and her glittering hair done up in a mature bun. As the greeted her, he took the chance to surreptitiously glance around town, noting all the exits and entrances, assess the attitude of the inhabitants of this ice village as well as defensible positions.

It was something of a bad habit borne of his experiences during the wartime footing.

"Naruto?"

Jumping a little since he hadn't noticed the girl come close, he peered down at his friend, "What's wrong?"

Mizore shook her head slightly and replied with her usual soft tone, "You were standing here alone like an idiot." She scolded him softly, "Come meet my mom. I'll introduce her to you."

Naruto gave her a sincere smile, "I'd be glad to. Your mother is beautiful by the way."

Mizore's grin grew half an inch wider.

"Well... since you are here, I should start making dinner. Then we can get Tsukune and Mizore started with making babies. This year's snow peaches are absolutely blooming; I can make your favourite dish Mizore."

Naruto blinked. Wait a second; did he just hear something bizarrely misplaced in that one calm sentence?

"Waaa! Mizore! Heeaalp!"

"Mother!"

******Amethyst Love******

"Thank you for letting us come here, Tsurara-san." Moka politely bowed after taking the last bite of her special snow yak steak that Tsurara had prepared for dinner. Beside her, Naruto nodded along enthusiastically as he finished swallowing his last bite of peach stew, it had been great!

The elder yuki onna smiled mysteriously, "Oh it's no problem at all. Thank you for being such good friends to my daughter. However, now that we're all full and rested, why don't we retire to the living room and let Tsukune make a few babies with Mizore while we talk?"

Tsukune immediately spat out his ice cold green tea all over the table. "T-T-Tsurara-san?"

Naruto leaned into Moka and quietly muttered, "Is she always like that?"

Moka concealed a small giggle, "Ever since we met her at last year's school festival she was asking him to do it with him."

"Weird."

Moka elbowed him hard, "Look who's talking."

Naruto rubbed his sore side with a half smirk, "Thats what you like about me though."

Ignoring the whispering couple, Tsukune frantically tried to bring the topic to safer waters. As in somewhere where he wasn't destined to get married in a week, "Wh-what's this ceremony about that Mizore-Chan mentioned about?"

"Oh my? You mean Mizore didn't tell you?"

The yuki onna in question looked away from her mother's penetrating stare and slowly chewed her lollipop to avoid the question, "It's a special coming of age ceremony, unique to us Yuki Onnas. It's when a yuki onna who has just reached the age of seventeen dresses up in the traditional kimono and makes the track up that ice road to the temple in order to offer flowers that are called Snow White's and pray for blessings." Tsurara said.

"Snow... White's...?" Naruto asks.

Yukari nodded energetically as a sleepy Kokoa crawled onto Naruto's lap, "It's a type of flower that is said to have the power of match making. Desu"

Kurumu pouted, "It's unique? Are we even allowed to watch something like that?"

The mature Yuki Onna quirked her lips in a conspiratorial smile, "Normally outsiders are forbidden from watching the event, but thanks to a few people I know, I can get you girls in to participate in the event. Our event is especially famous for being accurate when it comes to blessings romance and marriage."

All the girls immediately leaned in with more than a few sneaky glances being thrown over at where the men were sitting, "Really?"

Gin, Tsukune and Naruto winced as they all excitedly screeched that one word simultaneously.

"That's right, so everyone should go to bed now. Tomorrow is going to be a big day if you plan on joining the ceremony." Tsurara said as she started cleaning up the dishes. As the girls got up to help their host, chattering excitedly as they did so, the men all sat in one corner of the room looking like pretty paperweights.

******Amethyst Love******

While Kurumu and Mizore were talking downstairs, Moka quietly snuck up the stairs to where their lodgings for the night had been prepared. She had seen the blond quietly detach himself from the chatting with a neutral look on his face and retreat upstairs.

"Naruto?" Moka hissed quietly, tip toeing down the dark landing, not wanting to switch on the lights and let the rest know that she and Naruto were up here.

"Mhhmh. Changing."

Moka giggled at the muffled reply from behind the traditional shoji door that presumably led to the resting quarters. Sitting on the floor with her back leaning against a wall, Moka grinned, "You looked so cute, sitting there in one corner like a confused puppy."

"At least I was cute. Speaking of which. You really want to do this ceremony?" The blond pouted, "Am I not cute enough?"

Moka blushed, "I... I don't want to do the ceremony, but I've never worn a kimono before. Do you think I'd look good?"

The shoji door quietly opened and Naruto gently lowered himself onto the floor, dressed in a white shirt with a typical red swirl on the front and orange shorts.

Smiling softly, he leaned in to peck her cheek, "No matter what you wear, you'll be the only one I'll be looking at."

Moka huffed, "So cheesy."

"Honesty is the best policy." Naruto immediately answered diplomatically, "But seriously speaking; I really do want to see you in a kimono."

Moka blushed brightly and leaned into his chest to hide it, "Pro-promise you'll look at only me?"

"Yeah. Promise."

"**She was right. Cheesy as hell. Good popcorn though."**

'_Shut up you.'_

******Amethyst Love******

"Tsu...ne... Tsuku... TSUKUNE!"

"Hmp? What?" Tsukune bewilderedly snapped awake, "Mi-Mizore?" he questioned quietly as he tried to stay awake.

She nodded slowly with a weird expression, "I need a favour... Will you come with me Tsukune?"

The brown haired boy grumbled and groaned but agreed, quickly dressing up in the ridiculously cold weather to follow his classmate out into the freezing night air.

"Whe-where are we g-g-going?" Tsukune asked, his question almost incomprehensible because of how hard his teeth were chattering.

"Up... I have something I want to show you."

******Amethyst Love*******

"Aaaah! Mizore is gone!"

The sleeping girls all immediately jumped up in shock at Kurumu's loud screech, jumping again a second later when the shoji door was forced open by a frantic Naruto, "What happened?" He demanded, "I heard Kurumu scream."

The blabbering succubus pointed at an unmade bed where a straw doll was lying instead of Mizore.

Behind Naruto, a sleep Gin appeared, "What's going on? And where's Tsukune?"

Everyone silently exchanged glances.

"That ! $!%! She slipped us a fast one and took Tsukune out! ! $%"

Naruto decided not to ask where Kurumu learned all those colourful words while Moka immediately covered a sleepy Kokoa's ears the moment Kurumu started turning the air blue.

"Even if they slipped by us, where would they go? It's in the middle of the night on a freezing mountain." Ruby reasoned calmly.

A timid Yukari held up her hand, "Ano... I think they went to get those flowers desu."

"What? Why?" Kurumu demanded angrily.

"Actually.. I know about that flower. It's used in certain properties used in special potions," She glanced nervously at Moka.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at her younger counterpart, "Like...?"

Yukari fidgeted nervously, "Like hallucinogenic properties in that love potion I gave to Moka earlier this year."

Ruby face palmed while Kurumu started cursing again.

"Oh my... why is everyone up and going out?" a calm voice intruded on their frantic movements, shocking everyone into frozen poses. Though that was more or less because of the large gun that was currently being aimed at them.

Ignoring the gun, Kurumu charged at the snow woman like an angry bull, "You must know where we can find that Snow White flower! Mizore's taken Tsukune there!"

Tsurara simply side stepped the charge, "I do. But I can't allow anyone to go out. There's a monster alert out there now, that's why I was patrolling the area with this gun." The mature Yuki Onna hesitated a moment before wincing at what she was about to say and lowered the gun, "But I can't save my daughter alone, not with that monster around. I must confess that part of the reason I was going to allow you to join the ceremony was because I knew how strong your group was, I believed that if it was Mizore's friends, they would be able to defend a group of weak Yuki Onnas from a monster."

She bowed lowly in a dignified manner, "Can you help?"

"OF COURSE!"

******Amethyst Love******

"MIZORE! You cheater! You said you would play FAIR!" a loud scream of anger emanated down into the valley, disregarding the danger of an avalanche entirely and stopping Mizore short of a not so innocent kiss with Tsukune. Behind her was the entire Newspaper Club, silently and worriedly watching the confrontation between two friends.

Mizore heaved a sob, "I-I'm sorry Kurumu... but I had to."

"What the hell does that mean? No one's forcing you to do anything but you!"

"Don't you understand! If I don't have babies by the time I reach 17, I'll be forced to get married with someone I DON'T LOVE!"

Stunned silence.

"Wha-what? You m-must be joking!"

Mizore lowered her eyes to the ground, "... It's true... Yuki Onnas don't stay fertile for long, so much so that the Yuki Onna population is slowly dying out... To keep my race alive... we force any fertile female who has reached their majority of 17 to get married as soon as possible. Thats why we have the ceremony, the Snow Priestess makes accurate predictions about the men that would fit us best, assigning a fertile male to each of us as breeders with maximum potential. I wished... if I must get pregnant, at least it would have been with someone I knew and was attracted to rather than someone I didn't..."

None of them had anything to say, to rebuff and claim that one person's love outweighed the survival of an entire species. No matter how much one wished, some things couldn't be changed. That was reality. Exchanging sad looks were all that they could do while Kurumu, Yukari and Moka rushed forwards to surround Mizore in a hug.

Seeing Kokoa look desolately lonely at her sister's friends, Naruto slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close in a brotherly hug before gently pushing her towards the group of crying girls.

Kokoa gave him an appreciative smile and nuzzled his torso before running off to join the female group hug.

Needless to say, the three men stood around awkwardly again. Gin made a disgusted face as Naruto opened his arms to him in a gesture for manly hug, "Touch me, and I'll rip your balls off."

"Fine. Be like that. Tsukune?"

"Hell no."

"Wow. You guys suck."

All three of them laughed at the banter before Naruto froze, something Gin immediately noticed and tensed up as well, "What? What is it?"

But before Naruto could reply, the howling wind intensified and the mountain itself seemed to rumble in anger, dislodging a massive tidal wave of snow.

"**AVALANCHE!"**

Naruto immediately threw Tsukune on his shoulder before racing towards the girls with Gin hot on his tail, trying to reach to girls before the tidal wave of snow were almost there when a gust of intensely solid, cold wind barrelled into their side like a freight train, knocking all the air out of their guts and throwing all three deep into the snow, only able to watch struggle helplessly as the cold, almost solid wind gathered all the screaming girls into its engorged arms.

For a moment, Naruto swore he could see a female like face forming in the solid wind to smile condescendingly at him and lift a ghostly hand in a provoking gesture.

As if to say come and get them back if you can.

He only had time to see Moka move her mouth.

'_Help us.'_

Then the avalanche hit, and everything went black.

******Amethyst Love******

The weather which had been violent and harsh barely minutes ago was now calm, as if the presence of that unnatural snow spirit had agitated it. The silence though was shortly broken by a fierce roar and a massive pillar of fire that melted a hole through the flat expanse of newly buried snow, revealing a panting blonde, an banged up werewolf and an unconscious human.

"Gi-gin... can you... detect them?"

The werewolf lifted its nose to the air and sniffed hard for a few moments but was reduced to shaking its head futilely, "It's no good. All Snow women smell the same as snow, and we're buried in it. The avalanche also swept away any of their scents. I can't track them, not like this." Its muzzle working to reply in an understandable but growly voice.

The blond nodded curtly and heft the unconscious Tsukune onto his shoulder again, "We'll have to regroup back at Tsurara-san's place. She might know what we're up against."

The werewolf slowly melted back into its more human form and Gin nodded as he made a reappearance.

It took nearly an hour before they managed to trek back to the small wooden cabin that belonged to the Shirayuki family, but a surprise awaited the in the form of an anxious and incredibly pale Tsurara. Naruto growled the moment he heard her first words.

"The Snow Priestess called. She has the girls and she wants you to come get them."

******Amethyst Love******

**Play Two Steps From Hell – Black Blade**

"Why... Exactly. Does. She. Know. About. Me?"

Tsurara wrung her hands nervously as a 6 feet tall wall of muscle towered over her with a hint of barely restrained power glowing in his disdainful orbs, "I-I don't know. Sh-she rarely ever shows herself to anyone in person. I've ne-never even told her anything about Mizore's friends coming. Even then I didn't know you until to-today." She cursed herself for stammering to someone that was probably two decades younger than her.

She cursed herself again because it also happened to be turning her on immensely.

When she had first met the unassuming blond, she had assumed that Tsukune had simply added a new member to the Newspaper Club. The laid back blond looked like he didn't have a worry in life and focused on lazing around and didn't carry his own weight. She thought that he was just a lazy slouch.

She was wrong.

Right now as lightning sparked around the surface of his skin, wind swirled in sharp uncontrolled blades and moisture repeatedly froze and unfroze in beautiful vapour crystals that constantly hovered around him, he looked like anything **but **a lazy slouch.

He looked like he was about to mow down the Snow Priestess's Shrine.

And he looked like could do it too.

Gin was behind them winding bandages with herbal paste around the bruises on his body while Tsukune sat limply in a corner with a despairing look on his face.

"Mrrgh, I don't like this, there's too many unknown factors."

Tsurara looked up hopefully, "But you can save them right?"

Naruto looked down at her like she was crazy, "Of course I'm going to save the-"

His words were abruptly stopped by a hysterical cry from a panicking Tsukune.

"We can't do this. We can't save them; she's got all the girls! How are we supposed to stop her?"

Tense silence flooded the room.

"Tsukune?" Gin tensed at the malice hidden under a VERY thin veneer of calm, "Have you EVER done ANYTHING without those girls HELPING you?"

"..."

"No? Didn't think so."

Tsukune gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, "What the hell would you know? I'm not like you! I don't have any special powers! You're not even human! You're a bastard that just came into our lives and messed everything up."

"Tsukune!"

Naruto stopped Gin's anger with a wave as he took a few deep breaths, not bothering to get upset. He stalked over to the door, stopping briefly to throw a few words over his back, "So you will sit here while the girl that loved you so much that she was willing to have your baby, die? You will stay here while the succubus that thinks you are God himself, die?"

Naruto cracked his neck.

"Then you can stay here. You can stay here and slowly rot, unwilling to move forward because you won't even try. I don't care if I'm not human or whatever. I'll do what I can, as long as I can. As long as Kurumu needs me, I'll destroy any wall. As long as Mizore needs me, that Snow fortress **will **fall. As long as Moka needs me, I'll bring down the** Gates of Hell** itself, with or without power. I promised."

Gin gave Tsukune a fleeting glance before silently following the tall blond out of the room. The elder Yuki Onna gave the youngest boy there a hesitant look before chasing the other two men.

******Amethyst Love******

As the two steadily walked out of the house, a cry stopped them, "Wait!"

Both of them looked behind to see a panting Tsurara, "If you're going to save them, you're going to need disguises and a plan."

Both of them gave her a weird look.

Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't laughter, "Don't need one." The blond pointed at the apex of the spiralling ice road where two massive cloudy gates made of thousand year ice could be seen, "That's the front door right?"

"Ye-yes, but it's only ever open for the ceremony."

"Good. I was planning on stopping that shit anyway."

"Huh?" Tsurara watched the two of them continue walked, "Bu-but what are you going to do?"

"We're gonna knock of course. We're cultured men."

******Amethyst Love******

[BOOOM!]

Gin gave him a dry look.

"What? I knocked."

Gin glanced into the chamber where he could faintly see fragments of two once perfectly stout and powerful gates made of thousand year old ice, a substance said to be made from the purest spirit fused water and froze for a thousand years deep in the mountain.

Unbreakable and immovable.

The biggest fragment was the size of his palm.

"Aaannnnd the door exploded."

"Don't blame me. Blame the builders. All I did was knock."

Meanwhile, behind them, a certain Yuki Onna was starting to get hysterical, "T-T-That's impossible! N-no one could have broken that!"

Gin picked up a small fragment of a door the size of his pinky and pressed it into Tsurara's palm, "Here. A souvenir."

"**Who are you?"**

All three of them turned to peer into the darkened hall.

"Wow. That's a lot of people." The blond commented blandly.

"They're not... villagers... I've never seen them before." Tsurara tensed at seeing the entire hall filled with strange men, all dressed in black suits and leering at them.

"So... expendable?"

"Huh?"

"He means, will you mind if he massacres them."

Naruto gave his werewolf friend a pained look, "Couldn't you have at least put it a little more nicely?"

"Errr... no?"

"Ass."

"**I said IDENTIFY yourselves!"**

All three of them looked at the biggest man in the hall who had stepped forward and repeated his question. He looked like he was the meanest as well as the leader. Bald with ripped muscles that were barely contained in his human form, much less his strained shirt.

"We're tourists." Naruto replied with a polite bow, "How bout you?"

The bald man actually started looking rather flustered.

Naruto assumed he had been dropped on his head as a child.

Several times.

"W're uhm... the Fairy Tale 1st Subdivision!"

"Boss..." one of his subordinates hurried up to him and showed him a piece of paper, gesturing at the patient Naruto and the paper.

"You LIED! You're not TOURISTS!"

Gin face palmed, "What clued you in? The exploding door?" stepping backwards, he shook the catatonic Tsurara's shoulder gently so as to not shock her more than necessary.

"Wha-what?"

"I was just curious, this fort or shrine or whatever, do you mind if we... yea know, damage it a little."

"Uh... I don't mind?"

**Play Two Steps From Hell – Strength Of A Thousand Men**

Gin gave her a suave smile and relayed the information to Naruto with a clear shout. Naruto's only reply was to give him a thumbs up as the hall started shaking from the force of nearly 300 men charging at Naruto.

"**He was right you know. You're not human. You never were. It's about time you accepted it isn't it?"**

Naruto chuckled sadly, "Perhaps... I am not human." He pouted, "It's your fault though."

"**Probably. Do you regret it?"**

He looked up to stare at the incoming horde.

"Nah. It was fun while it lasted but I am not **human."**

A burning crimson aura started to surround him, **"WE **ARE **NOT** HUMAN!"

One eye turned bloody red while the other was a chip of coldest ice, with a massive roar, the blonde lifted one hand and punched it deep into the ground, causing the entire castle to quake and shake as the ice that made up the shrine screeched under the stress. Slowly, the blond hauled a massive double sided war axe out of the ground with one hand, while the other expertly unrolled a scroll to summon a long spear, a gleaming naginata, all the while insanely cackling.

The axe's handle was so huge that his palm was unable to wrap entirely around it yet the horde faltered when the blonde wielded the naginata in one hand and swished the axe around in sync with the naginata like they had no weight whatsoever.

It got even worse when the blonde looked up.

It looked like his face had split down the middle, a fanged and deranged smile with thickened whisker marks on side with the slit pupilled red eye, on the other as a wide insane smile with a rolling crystal blue eye and smooth cheeks void of whisker marks.

"Don't hesitate! Kill him!" the baldie leapt high into the air, intent on bringing his own axe down on the mad looking blond.

"**K**A**H**AH**AH**A**HA**!" Naruto laughed insanely as he leapt up into the air, meeting the bald leader head on with the edge of his massive war axe, even as the other arm twisted around like a creepy independent third limb to fend and stab other enemies using the naginata, even without him needing to look.

The look of surprise was permanently etched onto his face as the absurdly sharp edge of a massive obsidian axe cleft straight through his own lochaber before cleaving his body in half like a hot knight through butter.

Naruto landed agilely without needing to look.

"Who's next? **I'm Huuuuuuuungryyy..."**

A head landed next to him and rolled away like a deformed football.

******Amethyst Love******

"Kukuku... So you're supposed to be my bride huh?" Miyabi slowly lifted his fingers to caress Mizore's pale white ski, stopping short as he dodged a kick and a claw swipe.

Moka pushed a shivering Mizore behind them, as if to shield her from the extremely dangerous man in front of them while Kurumu hugged the Yuki Onna tightly. They all knew that it was futile to fight him but they had to try although earlier, he had subdued all of them without hurting them, immobilizing them to the spot helplessly through some unknown method.

The red haired man laughed, it was a creepy laugh, it reminded Moka of laughing hyena.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of taking that girl as my bride, she is spoiled goods. Imperfect."

Moka could feel Mizore stiffen behind her, before starting to tremble even more violently, "She's far better than what someone like you would deserve!" Moka boldly declared as she shielded the two girls.

"Ah... that famed Shuzen arrogance. You know, I was actually hoping to marry you, out of the 4 Shuzen sisters, you are the most perfect one..."

"Go to hell."

"Fufufu... so brave. Why aren't you scared? You know can't resist me. Your _boyfriend_ will die trying to sa-"

**[BOOOM!]**

Moka smirked, "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my _boyfriend _knocking down the door. Speak up."

Miyabi's face wrenched into a disgusted expression, "That _puny _human? What can he do?"

The entire castle shook as every one of them in that mockery of a wedding chamber watched the entire horizon get dyed a bloody red from the window.

The world fell silent, as If it was taking a deep breath, before the stun was broken by a massive red beam that devoured everything in its way, destroying the second tower that was barely 50 feet away from theirs.

The sound of ice screaming and groaning as the tower fell apart in massive chunks of frozen water was deafening.

"..."

Moka smirked at the expression on the red haired man's face.

Miyabi watched in shock as the girl, the second youngest daughter of the Shuzen family, supposedly the most submissive perfect of them all gain a confident and taunting smirk. Unnoticed, one of her eyes shifted in to a blazing crimson, while the other remained a deep emerald.

"Why are you scared,_ puny_ monster?"

******Amethyst Love******


	10. Destiny

**Amethyst Love Chapter 10**

**Destiny**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Heh. Judging by the reviews, it looks like those who picked the odd number were happy with the last chapter. Only thirty reviews tho, it wasn't good enough? :(

**Soundtrack List**

**Supercell – Euterpe ~ Silence**

**Supercell – Tsumibito**

**Skillet - Hero**

******Amethyst Love******

**Play Supercell – Euterpe ~ Silence**

Miyabi unconsciously took a step back before realizing what he was doing. Visibly scolding himself for showing weakness, he forced the expression of fear on his into a twisted sneer, "Even if his powerful, so what? He can't win against one of Fairy Tale's top assassins." he snapped his fingers once.

The group of girls huddled on the bed sat frozen in shock as a silhouette obediently appeared behind Miyabi.

Kokoa's ruby red eyes widened in shock as she heard her sister let out a shocked breath as they both recognized the person standing submissively behind Miyabi, "Ka-Kahlua Ne-Nee-san? Wha-what are you doing here?!"

The entire room fell quiet as Mizore, Ruby, Yukari and Ruby stared at the two vampires in shock, they had another sister?

Instead of answering the question, the newcomer softly smiled in a loving and affectionate way at the two vampires on the large wedding bed, "Ko-chan... Mo-chan... It's been a long time. You're both so beautiful now..."

"Enough talk." The red haired man cut in sharply, "Kahlua, stop the intruders." He smiled maliciously, "In fact, kill him. **She **will be pleased if you manage to do so."

Kahlua flinched and managed to give a sad whimper as feelings of wanting to help her sister conflicted with her need for her mother's approval inside her. the struggle was nearly visible on her visage, but ultimately Kahlua yielded to her orders and did nothing but bow her head even lower and began to leave the room.

Ruby and emerald eyes widened once more in horror, Naruto had always told her in private that if it had not been for his experience and skill, he would likely have lost against Inner Moka. She didn't think that even Kuyou was capable of defeating her older sister. So she knew that no matter how strong Naruto was, she didn't think that he could stand up against a proficient vampire assassin like Kahlua. Desperately, both Kokoa and Moka leapt off the bed and tried to stop Kahlua but the man with slicked back hair appeared behind them with incredible speed and restrained them with a happy grin.

When she failed to struggle out off Miyabi's grip even with her vampire strength, Moka shouted at her half sister in last ditch effort, "Kahlua-nee san! Please don't hurt Naruto!"

"Dont hurt Nii-sama, Khalua-nee sama!"

Kahlua stiffened in her tracks at her sisters' pleading voices before slowly turning around to show them a sad smile and eyes full of bright unshed tears, "This Naruto... Is he important to both you?"

Kokoa looked up at the third oldest daughter of the Shuzen family desperately.

"Yes." Despite the situation, there was no waver in Moka voice, "I... I love him." She whispered quietly.

A beautiful smile adorned Kahlua's lips, "Mo-chan... you're all grown up aren't you?"

"Nee-san?"

"I'm... sorry." She barely managed to choke out before running out the door, her rapid white heels made sharp clicking noises on the ice.

******Amethyst Love******

**Play Supercell - Tsumibito**

Three figures silently walked through a destroyed corridor littered with body parts and shattered rubble. Gin was striding casually with his hands in his pocket, only taking them out occasionally to steady the extremely pale snow woman who had likely never seen destruction of this degree before. Gin looked around sadly, not knowing if it was better to feel so indifferent or quake in his shoes like Tsurara. Regrettably, having been in more than one massacre he was already used to it, mostly whenever his werewolf side's primal instincts got the better of him.

At the fore of the weird threesome was a determined blonde dressed in a modified version of their school's uniform, aglow with an intimidating massive malevolent crimson aura.

Every step he took shattered the ground under his feet as it buckled under the pressure of his youki.

When the blonde stilled, Gin knew there was something wrong.

After diving straight into the melee with his massive axe and naginata earlier, the group of uniformed men who had called themselves Fairy Tale's first Division had scattered, finally taking the hint after the blonde with two faces had hacked and stabbed his way through nearly everybody in the entrance hall. They had not encountered anybody willing enough, or brave enough, to stand up to him until now.

Both eyes; sapphire and crimson, focused on the group waiting ahead of them in the shadows of a ruined banister beside the stair case at the end of the corridor before growling one simple word in a dissonant rough deep voice that had a strangely choral quality to it.

As if there were two people speaking at once.

"**M**o**ve**."

As if knowing that the ambush had failed, a group of uniformed men surrounding two female figures slowly stepped out and slowly stood outside to reveal a pale woman sitting in a wheel chair, trapped in bizarre equipment and a restrictive jacket overlaid with sealing runes. The person slowly pushing the wheel chair was a slender girl, barely twenty years of age, dressed in a extravagant white dress, white gloves and boots, with exotic tanned skin and contrasting pale blonde hair that nearly looked bleached.

Ignoring the woman trapped in the weird chair like some weird bondage experiment, the only thing out of place was the fact that the girl in white seemed to be sobbing quietly.

The girl hiccupped once and bowed elegantly to the three of them, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave.** Please**. If you do, we will forget this insult to Fairy Tale and leave once our goals have been achieved."

He was slightly impressed the nicely dressed girl, who looked like she should be at a debutante party instead of amongst the rubble and blood stained floor, had not buckled under the pressure yet but didn't show it, instead he simply raised one eyebrow at the pleading girl, "Not** until **you **return us** our **friends**." He paused and a malicious grin spread his lips, showing normal even teeth on one side, and fanged ones on the other, "Please **say no**."

Tears began flowing down her cheek again, "I see... Are you... Naruto-san?"

Frowning at the change in conversation, the blonde simply nodded once.

She bowed once more apologetically, "I'm sorry..Hic... I'm so sorry." The tears got heavier and heavier as the baffled trio watched her begin to cry heavily, "My sisters really like you and they'll be sad that you disappeared, but even if I hate hurting them, I cannot let you pass if that is what my mother wishes."

Naruto's smile widened as the bloodlust emanating from him thickened the air due to the impending clash, "What is **your name** girl? I'll **be sure to let** your sister's **know of** your passing."

"I am Kahlua, Kahlua Shuzen." The crying gear intoned blandly as she vaulted into the air, her white gown fanning out behind her with sharp, glinting nails extended from the tips of her fingers.

One sapphire eye barely had time to widen in shock as Naruto himself got into a bestial crouch and leapt in to the air to intercept the blonde girl flying towards them.

Mid jump the blonde suddenly froze into place and his eyes glazed over. Seeing the blonde's lapse of attention, Kahlua immediately slashed her nails downwards with all her power, cutting Naruto's front to ribbons before spinning in mid air and landing a kick so powerful that everybody winced at the sound of Naruto's ribs snapping into pieces. Everyone watched in shock as blood fountained from the ten slash wounds on the formerly unstoppable monster's chest as his body was thrown at the opposite wall from the force of Kahlua's attack, crashing into it violently and bouncing off with a wet thud before coming to motionless stop.

"Naruto!"

Kahlua wiped her continuous tears with one bloodied hand, "I'm sorry Moka, Kokoa." Regaining her composure slightly, she gestured to the men behind her and softly voiced a short order, "Kill them."

Rousing themselves from their shock at the blonde's easy defeat and awe at the slight blonde girl's power, the men immediately charged forward gleefully with a triumphant roar.

Just as they were about to cut the motionless blonde to pieces with their weapons, two gunshots rang out in a chamber, immediately dropping two men in black suits while a large brown blur crashed into them like a bulldozer, throwing them away from the defenceless body.

"What's going on?" the pale snow woman tensely demanded from the large werewolf beside her.

"I don't know. I've never seen him like that in all our fights." He growled back, equally confused.

******Naruto's mindscape******

"**What are you doing, cancelling the merge like that?! You're going to let that stupid girl kill you, KILL US, you fool!" **a massive fox spirit roared and thrashed violently inside a cage.

"Are you mad? Didn't you hear her NAME?! She's Moka and Kokoa's sister!" a small blonde figure roared back at him while dodging the nine flailing tails and massive paws trying to crush him.

"**So what?! What of your promise to save your mate?! She was in our way; will you let that stop you?! Stop US?!" **The titanic kitsune roared back, trying his best to crush the puny human standing in front of it.

"Wake up Kurama! Can't you see your bloodlust has gotten the better of you?!" Naruto clenched his fists as the dark, mindless eyes of a beast focused on him.

Naruto could only groan in frustration as the Kyuubi's roars devolved into a demented aria of continuous, **"Kill...KILL...KILLKILL!"**

Gritting his teeth, he flicked one hand, causing chains to lash out from the four points of the cage, temporary calming down the Kitsune's thrashing before jumping up onto the Fox Spirit's head.

Red mindless pupils rolled around in their eye sockets to focus on the bug on its snout.

He reared back his forehead, "WAKE UP, YOU STUPID FOX!" and head butted the millennia old fox's forehead so hard that the chains snapped as the massive fox was thrown into the back of the cage with an incredibly loud smash.

Landing lightly on the dry floor, Naruto groaned and rubbed at his forehead before looking up at the titanic fox which slowly slid down the wall onto its rump. Its massive canine jaw had dropped open and the fox somehow managed to look surprised and chagrined, but Naruto found what he was looking for.

The light of reason had returned to the fox's crimson eyes.

"You feeling better?"

The Kyuubi slumped onto its four legs and slowly moved forward with earth shaking steps, flopping onto its belly tiredly with a rumble that would have caused an earth quake, shaking its head as if to throw off its confusion, opening and closing its jaw as if to say something, yet whatever it wanted to say failed to escape its massive throat.

The two of them stared at each other silently until the Kyuubi averted its eyes, **"Sorry."**

Naruto chuckled and he began to walk out of the cage again. Stopping just short of exiting the cage, he lifted one hand to touched the burnished bars of the cage, "Do you remember what you told me when we were about to merge for the first time?"

The Kyuubi grunted, **"It would give you the power to fight my controlled comrades on even footing, but no man, dead or alive can survive merging with a millennia old spirit like me, at least not without terrible consequences." **It reiterated the words that it had said so long ago,** "So what? You regretting it now? You regret losing your inhibitions and constantly being in danger of losing yourself to your anger and bestial instincts?"**

Naruto smiled, "No. But I wasn't the only one who has changed. Think on it you old bastard, while I go save my girlfriend." And with those words, the black clad blonde slowly vanished from the cage.

******Snow Shrine******

**Play Gurren Lagann – Libera Me from Hell**

"**Isn't he awake yet!?"** a large beefy werewolf growled as he dodged several bullets, swiping his claws at a group of uniformed men as he tried to keep them away from the snow woman who was kneeling on the floor beside Naruto, holding blocks of ice on the blonde's chest to stop the bleeding when flowing white cloth obstructed his view and he felt a surprisingly slim foot crush his ribs with one mere kick, "**Guuaaah**!"

"Morioka-san!" Tsurara screamed as the large werewolf hit the wall beside her and slumped down with a groan, trying and failing to regain his balance and stand up again.

A slim girl in an elegant dress landed daintily and began calmly striding towards them, her ruthless calm belying the fact that she was still crying and hiccupping with one hand raised to cut Mizore's mother down in cold blood when an incredible gust of freezing wind blew down the corridor, powerful enough to blow the well dressed vampire back a few steps, and yet failed to do anything more than slightly ruffle Tsurara's kimono.

"Kyaaa!"

Reluctantly, Kahlua parted her eyelids to find her three targets missing.

"Gin, Tsurara-san. Free the Snow priestess, the head up that stairs. I can sense Moka and the rest in that tower." A voice calmly ordered them.

"Ha-hai."

"Tsk, took you long enough."

Naruto chuckled and disappeared again with another gust of wind. Kahlua had to wrench her eyes shut to protect them from the sharp wind. By the time she opened them again she was met with the sight of all fifty of her subordinates were no longer conscious and sprawled out all over the hallway. Glancing around in a panick, she realized that the blonde was calmly walking away from her towards where the werewolf and the snow woman were unbinding the Snow Priestess.

"Stop!" the blonde vampire cried as she jumped forwards, trying to slash the blonde again when she found herself inexplicably sitting on the floor three feet away from where she had been standing barely seconds ago.

"Hu-huh?" she looked up in confusion and found herself staring straight at a finger that was almost touching her eyeball.

"Stay."

Kahlua yelped and jumped backwards from the blonde who hadn't even bothered to look at her directly. Tears splashed as she tried again and again to cut the blonde into pieces, screaming in frustration each time she found herself sprawled on her spot with that same finger pointing imperiously down at her, as absolute as the heavens themselves.

After countless failed attempts, her shoulds finally slumped down at her failure at fulfilling her mother's orders to kill everyone the Snow Village.

She heard a distasteful snort from the blonde as he finally moved away from her without a word.

As anger at his disrespect mixed with her tears and sadness, the blonde vampire tore off her earring, eliciting a gasp from the werewolf and two snow women as her thick youki flooded the hallway, grunting as he right arm spasmed uncontrollably before twisting and exploding outwards with a spray of gore and blood, revealing a mass of veiny, magnificently sharp blades shaped like bat wings.

"I'm sorry, I had to do this." She quietly sobbed out before disappearing from her location with speed surpassing even that of the strongest werewolves.

Only to find herself sitting right back at her original spot, looking up at a finger that was barely millimetres away from touching her eyeball and feeling strangely weak, as if the strength had been sapped out of her limbs, "Wha-what's going on?"

"Stay."

"What are you doing to me?!"

Naruto dismissively glanced down at the vampire under his finger and began walking away again.

Her vampire pride slowly began outweighing her sadness. Those eyes, those dismissive, disdainful eyes.

She hated them

And she saw them every day.

Every time she looked at her mother's beautiful face.

"Why won't you **FIGHT ME?!" **Kahlua hoarsely screamed at the blonde's back.

He threw another dismissive glance over his back, "I refuse to fight someone that doesn't have enough dignity to even try and fight her own destiny."

She flinched, "Wha-what?"

He turned around and stared at her disdainfully as his presence slowly climbed and climbed, causing her limbs to feel extremely heavy, "Claiming to hate this job, to apologise and yet carry it out just because you were ordered to by your mother even though you know you will be hurting the sisters you SAY you love so much." Naruto snorted, "I thought vampires had more pride than slaves."

His glare intensified, "**YOU HAVE NO DIGNITY. WHAT ARE YOU? A VAMPIRE? OR A DOG?" **he turned away again and began walking towards the trio at the stair case.

Giving a discordant scream at the blonde's words, Kahlua pointed her morphed arm at Naruto's retreating back. As she began channelling all the energy she could afford into her arm, orbs of youki slowly began gathering at the razor sharp points of the bat wings, casting the area around them with an ominous light, "STOP LOOKING DOWN ON ME LIKE THAT!"

She released her hold on the three orbs of bubbling youki and they exploded with incredible force, 3 magnificent rays of deep crimson light carved their way through the hallway, decimating anything in their way until they hit the blonde's back with a brilliant explosion of heat and light.

Slowly a triumphant smile spread on her lips, feeling strangely liberated as the remaining traces of the blonde's presence slowly dispersed like ashes in a strong wind.

A grin that was immediately wiped away as the presence returned with full force and the sound of his leather boots slowly clicking on the floor as a silhouette slowly formed amongst cloud of fragmented ice and steam, moving closer and closer.

Two blue orbs shone out of the smoke with a strong hum and the silhouette slowly materialized into the blonde as his slowly increasing presence loomed over her with crushing weight. Kahlua gasped for breath, it felt like she was being confronted by a monster and crushed under the weight of a mountain as it slowly approached her.

She had only felt something of this magnitude once.

It was the one and only time she had ever seen her father angry and cry the day after her stepmother's disappearance.

His jacket and shirt had been completely blown away, evidence that he had indeed taken her best attack in this form to the back with absolutely nothing to show for it except for a sight charring. Even that, along with the earlier slashes she gave him was regenerating with incredible speed as he healed right in front of her eyes.

Blue eyes glinted as he smiled down at her.

Wait, smile?

"Does it feel good to regain your dignity?" his solid presence suddenly vanished, and the monster in front of her was replaced with a normal, carefree person again. He offered her a hand that she eyed in disbelief.

Kahlua could only look at the offered hand in disbelief as she felt something unfamilliar rising in her chest.

"Fu... fu...!" the vampire begin giggling as she waved the hand away as her tears finally stopped flowing, "Thank you... No wonder Kokoa respects you so much." she replied sincerely.

"_What are you doing girl!? Don't thank him! Kill him! His going to ruin everything!" _A scratchy, ghostly voice interrupted them.

Both of them immediately tensed and turned back to see a strange sight. Tsurara and Gin were slowly and warily edging away from the freed priestess who was spasming in her wheel chair as if suffering from epileptic, her eyes rolled back to show the whites of her eyes as a white cloudy substance forced itself out of her mouth.

Naruto tilted his head curiously, "What are you?"

"_I am the great Jack Frost, the embodiment of the Snow Priestess's 'Prophecy ability'; I am the one who is always telling the Priestess of what the prophecy holds." _The ghostly apparition lifted one ghostly hand to point at the blonde, _"Now kill him! Before he makes everything we've done so far worthless!"_

A benign smile began spreading on Naruto's lips, "Worthless? Freeing the snow women from your prophecies that tie them down to men they don't love is worthless? Letting them make their own decisions is worthless?"

Only Kahlua detected the slight hitch in his voice and the mounting pressure thanks to her inherited ability to detect even the slightest changes in youki.

"_Of course! I can see what the future holds and everything I've done is for the good of the Yuki Onna; this alliance with Fairy Tale, is the only way to avert the bloodshed that will befall us! If you don't stop y our ruthlessly selfish actions, Fairy Tale will bring their might down on us to show their displeasure!"_

The smile got wider, "Then you shouldn't have made this deal in the first place isn't it?"

"_It was the only way, I chose the smaller evil! Better to be enslaved then dead!"_ the ghostly spirit claimed pompously.

"Then you are wrong."

"_I am never wrong. What I see is destiny, it is impossibl- GURK!"_

The moment the spirit said the word _'impossible,' _the pressure of Naruto's youki hit its peak as Naruto's hand lashed out at the spirit, a massive glowing clawed arm made of bubbling, solid youki grabbed the spirit in its titanic grasp, squeezing slowly, mimicking every movement that the blonde's significantly smaller flesh and blood hand made.

"_Wha-what are you doing?! If you kill me the Snow Priestess will die as well! And without my guidance, so will every Yuki Onna!"_

Sapphire eyes closed tiredly.

Naruto inhaled and exhaled once before speaking conversationally with the squirming spirit, "Every time I hear the word 'impossible'... it makes me want to prove everyone wrong. If we challenge ourselves, and never give up, our own horizons will broaden our hearts, our bodies and our minds... I need to push myself every day. I have to know what I can accomplish... I never give up, and so far, nothing has been able to stop me."

Glowing sapphire eyes snapped open and the spirit trembled in the burning fist, having great difficulty in even maintaining his form as Naruto released every one of his limiters for a split second, the full force of his unbound chakra crushing every sentient being in a five mile radius to their knees, gasping for breath.

It was all his power and skill, the pure essence of the individual named Naruto Uzumaki, uninfluenced by the Kyuubi.

The pressure disappeared as fast as it came and the blonde squeezed one last time before releasing the grip on the spirit, the crimson arm dispersing into tiny red flakes that were blown away by the cold wind, "I won't kill you. I won't even hurt you. I'll do better. I'm going to make you sit there, realizing that you were too weak for that responsibility and watch as I break your impossible destiny into tiny pieces. I'll make you **watch **as every Yuki Onna here realizes that destiny was made to be broken, rendering YOU completely useless. Isolated. Alone. Unwanted. Hated. **USELESS**."

"Will it be the right thing to do? I do not know. What I DO know, is that they have the ability to make their own choices. That alone is worth more than anything, even if their choices lead them down the path of Destruction, they will do it proudly, taking responsibility for their own choices." Naruto's eyes softened, "You are no diffferent. By trying to form this alliance with whatever this organization is, you were fighting back in your own way. Your only failure was not realizing there are paths than what you can already see."

Every word dug deeper and deeper as evidenced by the utterly broken look on the apparition's face.

"And he won't be alone. I've seen enough of this debacle. My people will stand strong even without the guidance of your prophecies. It will be hard, but we will learn." Naruto glanced down at the snow woman who had stepped up beside him, her back straight and proud with a small smile.

Naruto smirked and the trio began to ascend the stairs, leaving a grinning Kahlua and a speechless Snow spirit behind.

Naruto heard a snort in his mind, '**You haven't changed at all. Still talking them to death when you can just kill them. So much simpler.'**

Naruto smiled contently.

******Amethyst Love******

A smiling Miyabi courteously spread his arms in welcome as a blonde, a werewolf and a snow woman calmly walked through the double doors that led to his wedding chambers, "Well, well, well. This is a surprise. I truly didn't expec-"

Naruto decked him straight through the window without even breaking stride.

Sapphire eyes focused entirely on emerald ones as he strode towards a misty eyed Moka as everything else in the room seemed to blur away for him.

A bright smile lit up her entire face as the girl threw herself as the approaching blonde, silky pink hair fanning out behind her as she buried her face into the crook of Naruto's warm neck, "I knew you'd come."

Naruto chuckled, "Of course I did. You make the best ramen."

Moka huffed and jokingly punched his gut even as she nuzzled his chest.

He felt another source of warmth bury itself into his stomach, causing him to look down and smile as he realized a short red head had latched on to him and was hugging him tightly. Smiling softly, he wrapped his arms around both of them tightly, he sighed in happiness at being back with his two favourite girls.

"Ah... how sweet."

All of them snapped towards the window where Miyabi had been flung out earlier, the slick man was nursing his bruised cheek with an amused smile, looking like being thrown out of a window was all in a normal days work.

"Everyone is back together; you've saved the day and your damsel." He clapped his hands together with a smile, "Happy ending, no?"

"What do you want?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"I've already gotten what I want." Miyabi casually replied with a smile, "I'll have to thank you though. If it weren't for you, this would have taken far longer."

A slight frown creased his forehead as he tried not to allow the man's taunting smirk get to him, releasing the two vampires, he stepped in front of them, "It looks like you're not gonna talk until I beat it out of you."

Miyabi tilted his head with a smirk, "Interesting. I felt your show of force earlier. Do you really think using force will solve everything? Especially in this era? How barbaric. Not everything can be solved with force little boy."

**I want this one.**

Naruto blinked, _"Kurama?"_

**Don't argue. Just let me have this one.**

"_Why?" _

_**...Think of it as an apology, for letting things get out of hand earlier.**_

"_... Very well. Do as you will."_

**Play Skillet - Hero**

MIyabi smiled triumphantly as the blonde charged forward with crimson glowing eyes, like the brute humans obviously were. He easily jumped up to avoid the first punch and hung on to the ceiling, "Tsk. You just proved me right. Charging in like a blind rhino with no regard for your loved ones, even in a cramped chamber like this where they may get hurt. No subtlety or elegance whatsoever."

"**Are you sure?"**

Trying not to show how much that leer unnerved him, he easily parried a punch from the enraged blonde and returned an even stronger one of his own, only to widen his eyes in surprise as the deflected fist twisted in mid air, beyond human limits like a snake and hit his face full on, breaking his nose.

Cupping his nose, he stared at the blood leaking from his nose in surprise, "How?" he looked up, and found himself eyeball to eyeball with the smiling blonde.

Yelping he leapt backwards to regroup before trying to get behind the blonde with all his speed when the blonde disappeared, instinctively Miyabi jumped backwards onto the wall, avoiding a kick from behind. Both of them landed on the walls opposite from each other, crimson eyes met black ones for a split second before both pushed with enough force to crack the walls.

Fist met fist and the resulting force blew both of them away from each other.

The two of them raced around the room in blurs, out the window and onto the roofs of the decimated Snow Shrine, simultaneously fighting a high speed melee combat in mid air.

Or at least he was trying.

Miyabi wrenched his left limb of an armbar before slamming the blonde down with a hammer fist, desperately trying to buy enough time to get away from the blonde. He could feel the blonde's cheek bones breaking under his fists, and yet moments later, those bleeding red eyes reappeared in front of him and he felt a knee being shoved into his gut repeatedly.

Every time he hit the blonde, the blonde simply grinned wider and wider, no matter how much his face began to resemble a bloody hamburger, the blonde just kept smiling and coming at him. Meanwhile the blonde's own attacks hit him accurately, slowly wearing the red head down painfully. His opponent made a frightening vision, face and body beaten so badly, that he was nothing but a bloody, walking mass of bruises and broken bones, yet that smile and those gleaming blue eyes never changed, advancing on him absolutely.

His heart skipped a few beats as the possibility of being beaten entered his thoughts as the mangled blonde kept advancing on him, slowly inch by inch, tearing him apart. Growling lowly, the red head furiously shook the thought away and began moving again.

All the time, the smile got wider and wider, bloodier and bloodier with each hit.

And yet he somehow kept up.

Fully aware that there was a trick of some kind, Miyabi growled once and opened his clenched right fist with a wicked grin, if the blonde wanted to stay so close, then he would get what he wanted.

Ruby eyes widened in surprise as a few clay spiders darted out from the opening in the Fairy Tale Commander's palm, leaping a few inches to stick to his torso before exploding with violent force, throwing both of them away from each other.

He was about to smirk when those blasted red eyes suddenly rematerialized in front of him out of nothing but mist, like a ghost.

"What will it take to get rid of you?!" he roared in frustration at the futility of racing against the blonde, even as he glanced away to see the blonde that had been thrown away dissolve into mud.

The grin grew truly massive,** "Nothing. Speaking of which, that arm, its not yours is it?"**

Miyabi considered the weirdness of the situation, two of them darting around the castle at speeds near impossible for the naked eye to catch and holding a decently civil conversation about his arm, "I'm surprised you noticed. I have no idea where it came from; our boss detected a massive amount of youki being emanating from a sudden dimensional rift. When we went to check, we found this limb. Upon further investigation, we found that it had some unique properties, including turning whatever material that was fed into that mouth into explosives, though it seems that clay has the most potency."

"**Ah. No wonder it seemed so familiar. I'll have it back now."**

"What?"

The atmosphere around them suddenly warped and Miyabi gasped the blonde gripped his arm with an iron grip and literally pulled it out of its socket, causing him to stop and crash from the blinding pain.

Grimacing, he tried to stem the blood from the stub that used to be his arm with a few pieces of cloth "Yo-you're insane!" then he looked around and stumbled backwards as he realized something was wrong. The two of them were suddenly back in the wedding chamber, in the exact spot where they had been, looking like they had never moved and that the blonde looked completely fine despite his apparent injuries from their skirmish.

He could only speechlessly flap his gums as he stared disbelievingly at the blonde towering above him.

"**It took you that long to notice?" **Red eyes looked down on him before giving the detached limb in his grasp a distasteful look and burning it up with flames that appeared from nowhere.

"Wha-what? How?"

The blonde with ruby red eyes leered at him as the blonde leaned down to tauntingly whisper in his ear, **"Subtlety. Something you apparently don't have."**

Groaning, Miyabi propped himself up on the window sill, still in shock, "An Illusion... That was all an illusion?"

"**And all it took you was an arm." **Naruto chuckled ominously, **"I seriously hope you're not in charge of anything important."**

The rumpled red head began laughing and laughing while everyone else looked on in shock, "I thank you Naruto Uzumaki. I admit defeat, but I must thank you for showing me what you are truly capable off." He gave them one last triumphant grin despite his utter loss, "My boss will be happy." And with that, he back flipped out of the window.

Naruto dashed to the window with wide eyes, only to see the one armed Miyabi giving him a cheeky wave as he escaped with a helicopter.

**Tch, he escaped.**

"_Don't worry. He'll be back. I just wonder what his true purpose was. I get the feeling that this isn't over."_ Naruto glanced down at the small leather bound book he had managed to snatch off the slick man,_ "At least it wasn't a total loss."  
_

Despite the assurance, Naruto could feel Kurama grumbling as he retreated into the depths of Naruto's mind.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder, and Naruto felt the tension leace his body. Softly he covered the hand on his shoulder with his bigger one as he felt Moka lean into him.

Naturally that was when the walls around them started to crumble.

The sound of the building starting to fall around them seemed to remind Tsurara of something she had forgotten in the midst of all the fighting. She paled even further in chagrin, "The Snow Shrine! The forever lasting symbol of our village..."

"Now's kinda not the time to worry about that Shirayuki-san."

"A little! You said a little! How the heck is this little!?"

Everyone in the chamber looked at the topless blonde who gave them a cheesy grin.

"Oops?"

******With Miyabi******

"Was the mission successful?"

Miyabi grunted as he tried to stem the flow of blood from his shoulder before replying to his copilot's question, "Of course. I even managed to get a bonus or two."

"Heeh... Not bad. As expected of Fairy Tale's First Division Leader, even if you had to sacrifice nearly three quarters of our division for it."

"Information is power. Now the only issue is whether your old friend will take the correct path."

The slit eyed youth tilted his head in confusion, "Old Friend?"

Miyabi managed to grin despite his pale countenance from loosing so much blood, "A boy named Tsukune. Hokuto submitted a glowing report about his prowess. I was hoping that I could persuade him to join. Especially since he seems to have conflicted with that blonde recently."

The youth's disturbing grin grew even wider.

******Amethyst Love******

**Author's Note**

Kur0Kishi = Anti harem. Period. So you guys can stop asking now. I won't do it unless making a harem basically serves a purpose other than being pointless fluff and fanservice. Yes I'm a guy. No I'm not a tranny. I just happen to think women should be treated with respect, even in fiction where people can freely be jerkwads from behind their computer screens.

Idealistic? Stupidly so.

Will I change? Fk No.

Short chapter, I know. Mid terms in about 5 hours, but I just wanted to get this out of my system.


	11. Paradox

**Amethyst Love Chapter 11**

**Paradox**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. All source material belongs to their respective creator and I'm illegally using them without explicit permission. **

**I was looking through all my old manuscripts when I realized something; with the exception of Fata Morgana and End Game, all them have beginnings that are taken and modified from other fics. I wonder what that says about me... lol...**

**Oh and, I received that hilarious email from yourfanfiction shutting down because their servers are overloading though that kind seems like a complete lie since I'm pretty sure they don't have that big of a basic fanbase like fanfiction dot net. Pity. Though I noticed that the lemon witch hunts appear to have stopped anyway. For now. **

**Soundtrack List**

Otome Youkai Zakuro OST - Benibana no Otome Uta

Nickelback - Photograph

******Amethyst Love******

A woman with short shoulder length platinum blonde hair angrily slammed her fist onto the table hard enough to crack the marble construct, "What do you mean you came back alone?! You took the entire First Division with you on a simple mission and you came back **ALONE**?! With only **ONE** arm left!?"

A heavily bandaged red head in leather coat, looking appropriately apologetic handed his superior a leather bound report with his one remaining good arm, "In my defence, I didn't expect the person who beat Kiryuu would show up on a vacation in the Mountains. Knowing that he would be a formidable opponent since he managed to not only defeat Kuyou, but also Kiryuu, I decided to take the opportunity to assess hisskills, I just didn't realize **how** formidable, as well as sow some seeds of discord amongst their members."

She rapidly flipped through the file, feeling a massive throbbing headache start to rise as she took in the information that left an unpleasant sneer in her mouth, "So you think he is a half youkai?"

"It would explain a few of his abilities." Miyabi muttered thoughtfully, "Massive amounts of youki resulting in enhanced strength and speed, multiple personalities that seemed to work in tandem, and the ability to cast rather complex illusions. If I didn't know any better, I'd even say he was a vampire half breed." He concluded carefully, knowing her opinion on inter species romances.

The woman spat angrily, "No vampire would go as low as to breed with a human. It's inconceivable. No matter, what's done is done. Begin urgent recruitment again, thanks to you, we've lost nearly thirty percent of our combat strength."

"What about the boy?"

Gyokuro slammed the report on to the table and adjusted her heavy and stiff uniform as she headed of to another part of the fortress, "We don't have resources or the time to deal him directly. Put out a bounty on his head, even if they can't kill him, it might harass him enough to leave us alone."

"Understood."

******Amethyst Love******

"Ne, ne! Kinpatsu-nii san! It's my turn!" a small white haired girl, probably less than 10 years old, whined as she clung to a blonde man's pants. It was the day after Fairy Tale had left the Snow Village and everybody had tried to at least pretend like nothing had happened by going about their activities like a normal day. Tsukune and Gin had taken to doing something else alone, though knowing Gin, he was probably of trying and failing to flirt with the local women. Though no one had actually seen Tsukune ever since morning after they had breakfast together.

Which led Naruto to his current circumstances; when he, Moka and Kokoa had tried to walk around the medium sized village, it had quickly become apparent to them that stalking was a racial past time for Yuki Onnas, and that they were currently being followed by a contingent of no less than 30 young ladies, though through a combination of wit, charm and pure good looks, Naruto had managed to figuratively make the small children warm up to him.

"Hai, hai, don't be so impatient." Naruto said with a small smile as he let another girl climb down from his back with a pout before letting the one to speak climb on. "Hang on tight ok?"

"Hai!" she affirmed with a huge grin as the blonde crouched and leapt straight up into the air with one massive boost, climbing from branch to branch without even breaking a sweat until they reached the top of a massive frozen tree, the girl on his back squealing with happiness the whole way before leaping back down with a loud and exhilarated whoop.

At the bottom of the tree, Moka and Kokoa were surrounded by a group of Yuki Onnas slightly older than the one on Naruto's back were dressed in cute and elegant yukatas and kimonos as they sat surrounded by small hardy, yet beautiful flowers unique to the Snow women's village. The sounds of the entire group chattering away distinctly sounded like the tittering of a group of birds as Naruto watched them make flower rings out of the corner of his eyes. The entire scene was really quite beautiful and would have been perfect assuming one managed to ignore the backdrop of a massive ruined ice structure behind them.

Still, Naruto considered it one of the most perfect moments in his life with a wry smile as Moka noticed her boyfriend freefalling from the top of the tree with a wave.

"Naruto, Kuriko, it's time for lunch!"

The girl on his back pouted but agilely leapt of his back despite her yukata and swiftly made her way towards where her friends were all seated once Naruto had gently landed with nothing but a small poof of snow beneath his feet. Making his way towards the group of girls more sedately compared to his new friend, Naruto let loose a brilliant smile as he sat down between Moka and her red head sister, "And what have my lovely ladies been doing all this time? Whatever you were all talking about must have been quite interesting. I could hear you all the way from the top of the tree" He waggled his eyebrows at her, causing the pink haired girl to giggle.

He was so intently focused on the pink haired girl that he failed to notice the sparkly eyes of his new admirers that sat around the two vampires. Kokoa somehow managed to discourage them from doing anything more than drool at her Nii-sama from afar with glare without letting her occasionally air headed brother notice.

Off away from them, two elder snow women dressed in snow white kimonos that seemed to be something of a running theme amongst the inhabitants of the village watched their visitors play with the young ones as they sipped some cold tea, "You really wouldn't expect someone like that blonde to be so good with children. Not after watching him slaughter nearly 500 demons in one night then threatening to emasculate a near immortal deity with impunity." The elder one observed blandly as she took a sip from her cup.

"That's probably why he is so popular amongst the younger girls. People like that seem to be very popular with the young ones nowadays." Tsurara responded with a smile, "That aside, how are you feeling now Priestess?"

The Snow Priestess who had her hair tied up in an elegant bun waved the question away as she watched a group of giggling young Yuki Onnas collectively pile onto the blonde as he mock wrestled with them, "It's not like I was hurt. My strength will return with rest." She turned rather shiny eyes at her companion, "By the way, do you think he will be averse to picking out a wife... or ten from our village?"

Tsurara hid a smile behind her cup, "I do not know how he will react, but I imagine that sweet pink haired girl beside him might have some rather impolite words to say to that idea." Especially since I caught them secretly kissing the night before, there must be something stopping them from being open with their relationship!" The snow priestess gave her new friend a weird look as she swooned slightly at the perceived to be romantic situation.

"Hmph. True, she's no ordinary vampire, but then again, maybe that's why it's her and not someone else. I doubt there are many who can share his burden."

"What do you mean?" the beautiful snow woman stopped swooning to question her superior curiously.

Instead of replying, the Snow Priestess cocked her head, as if listening to something that Tsurara could not hear with a thoughtful expression on her face, "...Tsurara, they are leaving in an hour are they not? Can you unseal _that_ for me?"

"_That?_"

This time, it was the Priestess' turn to hide a sly smile behind the cup, "I think, it's time we, the Yuki Onna, made a stand."

******Amethyst Love******

"Everything's ready guys, it's time to go." Ruby called cheerfully from the bus as her friends gathered around Tsurara and the Snow Priestess, getting ready to say their farewells before leaving.

Mizore's mother watched them with a wry smile, a large bundle swathed in bandaged in her arms, "I thank you once again for helping our village despite the wrongs we have done to you," she smiled sadly, "Especially to you Mizore."

Her daughter carefully unwrapped a mountain mint flavoured lollipop, "No... I should be the one thank you mother, Snow Priestess. This incident has taught me a lot of things... an important lesson; that I should be more firm with myself." Mizore looked up with a smile, "And that things like destiny doesn't concern me."

Everybody watched as mother and daughter embraced, Naruto standing at the back of the group, carefully looking away with a sad smile on his face.

As the two yuki onna's released their embrace, the Snow Priestess stepped up solemnly, "Before you leave, may I speak to Uzumaki-san and Moka-san? Privately."

The two gave each other a glance and nodded before following Tsurara and the Snow Priestess to the edge of the cliff overlooking the Yuki Onna's village. As the four of them stood, carefully drinking in the breathtakingly beautiful scene, a cold yet friendly breeze blew, causing the frozen icicles hanging off the white branches to sway, a crystal clear tinkling sound adding to the beauty.

The Snow Priestess took a deep breath and bowed to the couple, "First of all. I would like to apologize."

Naruto and Moka shared another look before Naruto gave her a half smile, "It's ok. Actually, I think I should be the one apologizing," He jerked his chin at the ruined castle, which still managed to somehow look magnificent despite the fact that it was in ruined pieces, "For going a little overboard."

"No... Mizore was not the only one that learnt something from this. Buildings can be rebuilt, but lives that are lost cannot be reclaimed." She took a deep breath and solemnly began speaking again, "What do you know about half breeds?"

**Play ****Otome Youkai Zakuro OST - Benibana no Otome Uta**

Moka, looking a little nonplussed, replied, "Not much. Only that many of our kind... dislike them."

The elegantly dressed snow woman nodded, "Will you two be having children in the future?"

Both ninja and vampire immediately blushed a brilliant red and shuffled their feet, causing the snow women to giggle at their adorably naive reactions.

"Eh... ah... uhm," Naruto tugged uncomfortably at his collar as he tried not to look at his companion as he struggled for a diplomatic answer, "That is uh... we are still young but I hope... I mean, I can see us settling down in the future."

A small hand slipped into his at his declaration, causing him to squeeze it gently.

The elder watched them carefully for a few moments before nodding in satisfaction, "Youkais are generally divided into three groups, the pure breed, the pure blooded youkai with parents of different heritages, and the half breeds; part human, part youkai."

She waved her hand across the landscape, throwing up a strong breeze, "However, I doubt you know that there is a reason that most people look down on them; some think its beneath our dignity as a race far stronger and more gifted than humans, some even go as far as to consider it bestiality but in general many of us are not as illogical, some of us even encourage it, like the Succubuses and the Yuki Onna, single gender monsters who have no choice but to procreate with humans or other monsters." She paused for a while, "Though we are special in that we usually only give birth to pure Youkai daughters, it doesn't change the fact that a Youkai's life force and a human's are essentially two essences of opposing natures that repulse each other, something that should never be contained in one vessel." She gave Naruto an apologetic look, "To be honest, even nature itself seems to be against it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the snow woman, suspecting where the conversation was going, "What do you mean, against nature?"

Coolly accepting the glare, she smiled briefly, a sad smile, "There is a reason that there are so few half breeds. By nature, youki cannot be mixed with a human's soul. The resulting pregnancy, more often than not kills both the child and mother before it can even be brought to term. Even if the child is successfully birthed, they gain the potential to be stronger than any normal youkai, but in exchange, they also stand a more than decent chance of going insane before adulthood and killing everyone around them before expiring due to the flawed, conflicting nature of their very being. That they are shunned by both humans and youkais does not help their situation."

A tense silence filled the air between the four individuals as Moka seemed to cling to his hand desperately at the new revelation. When Naruto squeezed back she looked up at him to see his sapphire eyes burning in defiance, "Why are you telling us this?"

"Be calm. I meant no disrespect. I simply wanted you to know what you might be getting into." The Snow Priestess watched them intensely, "Even after everything you have heard, will you still persist? Every human and youkai pairing is destined to suffer. It is the way of our world."

"If that is the way of this world, I will break it, and find my own way." He replied, quietly, firmly, as if the thought of doing otherwise had not even occurred to him.

In a way, it probably hadn't.

A true smile lit the elder's face as she gestured to the silent Tsurara, "Then I will pray for your happiness. This also ties in with my real concern. The root of why everything that has happened so far, happened the way it did. As you already know, Jack Frost can see into the future before relaying them to me to choose what the best method of survival of my people is."

With a sigh, the snow woman turned around to watch over the horizon sadly, "Did you know? This village is one of the last places left for Yuki Onnas to live freely in, because of the human's expansion, nearly all of our villages have been wiped out or been forced into seclusion to survive. We are too few and too scattered to reclaim our land, and even if we are successful, the losses we will suffer will render us extinct in a few generations anyway."

Confused, Naruto and Moka stayed silent and tried to gather their thoughts.

Despite their turmoil, the elder snow woman heedlessly continued, "The future is like a tree, each decision that affects it; a myriad of branches; and up till recently, every path he had seen would only result in tragedy and death for** both** the realm of humans and monsters. If Death was inevitable, then we would at least ensure that as few of our people died as possible. However, less than half year ago, something caused the paths that he had always seen so clearly to become unstable and cloudy. After our... altercation from yesterday, he has retreated into the depths of my soul, silent and contemplating. However, this morning, he sent me a vision, the clearest it has been in this past 5 months. Let me be frank, this world is destined for suffering. It was as if something had pruned away all the other branches." Her shoulders shook in despair, "Nothing can be done to avert it and blood will inevitably flow like a thousand rivers as humans and youkais fight in a terrible war."

She smiled grimly, confidently, "But if there was one thing you taught us, it is that destiny can be changed, but we are too few and too weak to make a difference. This burden is too heavy for us."

Tsurara passed her the bundle of cloth that she was carrying; the Snow Priestess fondly caressed the bundle and pulled it off in one move, revealing two gleaming guns sheathed in rune covered wrappings.

As Tsurara stood beside the Snow Priestess, the wind somehow stopped and everything became eerily still as they both stepped forward and bowed low, the Snow Priestess ceremonially offering them to the stunned blonde, "That is why, I, the Snow Priestess who represents all Yuki Onna, have decided to bet on you, a paradox of human and youkai, Naruto Uzumaki."

******Amethyst Love******

Morning dawned bright and clear, bright sunlight streamed through the open window as a soft, cold morning breeze caused the airy curtains to flutter as the wind slowly danced across Moka's sleeping face.

Shivering a little, the vampire curled a little more under the comforter and snuggled into the warm body beside her as she nuzzled the mounds of flesh, relishing in their warmth, "Muunya... so warm..."

"Heheh... that tickles Nee-sama..."

Emerald eyes immediately snapped open and the pink haired vampire instinctively jerked away from the warm body, comically gaping at her half awake sister who was staring at her with dazed eyes, being jerked awake due to Moka's actions, "Ko-kokoa?! What are you doing in my bed?! Whe-where's Naruto?"

"Nuuh? Don't you remember? We playing games in Naruto-Nii sama's room after coming back last night but it got so late that we decided to just crash here for the night." The smaller vampire yawned cutely, "Tsukune and the others already woke up earlier though. You must have been really tired if you didn't hear them leave. Nii-sama woke up even earlier than them though. He said he wanted to talk to the Headmaster, and he hasn't been back since."

"Oh." Moka mumbled in disappointment as she flopped back on her pillow, she had been hoping that she'd be able to spend some lazy time with Naruto, especially after being hit with so many revelations at once.

Kokoa rolled around in bed, happily snuffling and revelling in the mixed smell of her Nee-sama and Nii-sama, "Speaking of which, everyone wanted to ask, but what did that old lady say to you? You were both so subdued on the way home."

Moka began to blush again at the thought of having children with Naruto and hurriedly tried to change the topic before Kokoa realized something was up, "No-nothing, Sh-she just gave us something to think about. Ah, ah, enough about, why don't we grab something to eat and go find Naruto? I'm sure that idiot is hungry by now."

"Nee-sama is cooking?!"

"Un... Why are you drooling?"

Kokoa scratched the back of her head in a manner strangely similar to a certain blonde as her tongue poked out of her lips, "I want to eat something you cooked, hehehe... ever since I came here; I've been eating nothing but instant noodles when no one cooks for me. Though, sometimes I come over to Nii-sama's place for dinner. He cooks **really** nice omelettes."

Moka rubbed her temples in exasperation, "Geez, that's not healthy, why didn't you tell me? I would've cooked for you."

Kokoa looked down at her twiddling thumbs for a moment and quietly mumbled, "At the time, I was still trying to attack you all the time so I didn't want to depend on you... after Naruto-nii sama told me that all I was doing was driving you away, I didn't think it would be right to ask you for something like that right away. I... didn't even know how to apologize."

Moka smiled softly and pulled her sister onto her lap, running her hand through Kokoa's soft locks, reminiscent to how they used to play as children, "I don't know what Inner Moka thought about it, but even if you were always trying to attack me, we are sisters. That's more than good enough of a reason for me."

Kokoa buried her face into Moka's pyjamas and nuzzled her elder sister, hiding a tearful smile from her. Moka looked up and smiled as she noticed a ghostly hand surround both of them in an embrace, a show of affection from the cold and aloof Ura, despite the fact that Kokoa wouldn't be able to see it.

The sisters stayed like that on the bed for an interminable time, sharing a sisterly silence.

"Neh, Nee-sama?"

Moka who was still gently brushing Kokoa's long hair simply grunted quietly in reply, "Un?"

"I think I understand a little, why you wanted to leave our home. Papa always taught us that showing our emotions was wrong, didn't he?" a subdued Kokoa muttered. In truth, he wasn't as cold as everyone made him out to be, it was simply part of being a vampire, the reputation and manner that one was expected to hold and act with that created so much hardship for them.

"That was part of it I guess. But mostly, at the time I was just too confused about everything to think straight." Moka admitted honestly, "It was like someone had yanked out an anchor in my life, but I didn't understand, and couldn't remember what that anchor was, and no one at home seemed to be willing to help."

"Sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault." Moka interrupted her sister gently, "You didn't understand things anymore than I did at the time."

"... Un... But this warmth, our home was always so cold... if Kahlua-Nee sama or even Akuha-nee sama could feel this, maybe our family wouldn't be so messed up then." Kokoa chuckled sadly, thinking of the fractured state of the Shuzen family ever since the passing of her Step mother.

"I'm sure we will get that chance Kokoa." Moka gently reassured her sister.

"Un... Maybe."

Kokoa flipped out of the bed and danced out of Moka's reach while rubbing her slightly red eyes in embarrassment before shooting the pink haired vampire a cheeky smile, "Well... there's another reason I didn't want to ask you, it's because I didn't want to disturb you and Nii-sama's romantic time~"

"Mou! Kokoa!"

The sound of Kokoa giggling from the toilet reached Moka's ears, causing her to grin wryly before following her sister's footsteps.

******Amethyst Love******

"Honestly, where is that idiot?" Moka grumbled with one hand on her hip, the other carefully holding a basket full of food.

"Neeee-saaamaa... maybe we shou-"

"Moka! Kokoa!" a shout cut Kokoa's whine off before she could continue as a panicking Kurumu ran up to them, wringing her hands, "Have you seen Tsukune?!"

Behind her, a Mizore followed at a more sedate pace, "Tsukune... Missing. Since morning."

A hint of panic entered Moka's heart as she remembered the Snow Priestess' warning about her gift, "We should really go look for the Headmaster, he might know something."

"Eh? The Headmaster? Why would that creepy old man know anything about Tsukune?" Kurumu mumbled with a questioning cock of her head.

A new voice entered the clearing, causing the gathered females to jump slightly, "Because Naruto and Tsukune came to look for this creepy old man for a favour this morning."

All of them immediately crowded around him, "What do you mean? Why would they be looking for you?"

"They asked me for a special place to train," He smiled creepily, "Would you like me to show you the way?"

He received a resounding, "YES!" in reply, causing him to chuckle creepily.

******Amethyst Love******

Kurumu warily peered through an open door in the Headmaster's office, strangely enough, despite the door inside the office, the other side somehow led to a jungle filled with strange and creepy looking plants, "They're... in there?"

"Hai. Though Naruto is currently in another place that cannot be reached." Seeing Moka start to protest, he held up one hand to stop her, "It was his own request to be locked into a pocket dimension where no one, human or youkai can reach him. He only told me to tell you not to worry, and that he will be back by the end of the week at latest."

Ignoring her disappointed vampire friends, Kurumu continued to demand loudly, "Why!? What's in there?!"

"It's a special pocket dimension that I use to keep endangered beasts. Tsukune is currently training in there; you may enter to find him."

Kurumu immediately leapt in without thinking, leaving the rest to follow her. Mizore stopped at the threshold when she realized that Moka was still standing at her original spot, staring at the floor, "Moka? Aren't you coming?"

Wide emerald eyes snapped upwards as Moka plastered on a silly grin, "Eh? Ah, yeah. Sorry. I just spaced out for a moment."

As Moka walked past the Yuki Onna, one slender, ice cold hand touched her shoulder, "Don't worry about Naruto. He said he will be back. You know he won't break his promises."

Moka gave her friend a sincere wry smile, "Thanks, but I guess I just can't help but be worried. Especially since he went off and train without the decency to even leave a note."

"Then we'll just have to scold him for being so impulsive when he comes back, wont we?"

"Un." Moka grabbed the hand on her shoulder and squeezed it thankfully, "Come on. Let's go see how Tsukune's training is going."

******Amethyst Love******

**Play Nickelback – Photograph **

A silver haired beauty dressed in a knee length dress that emphasized the curves of her slender body slowly strolled, ghosting through the crowd almost unnoticed despite her great beauty, through a busy side street not far from where she had left Tsukune with the rest of the newspaper club, citing a need to be alone for awhile after their special training session. The traditionally cobbled and paved street gave off a sophisticated and classy aura despite being dotted here and there with hawkers and stalls that displayed a great variety of colourful goods, the electric lights shaped like old English lanterns periodically placed along the street giving of a soft yellow ambience that gave the hustling street an almost quaint atmosphere, especially combined with the coming darkness.

A cold breeze blew her glossy silver hair, untied as it was, tickling her white and slender neck, causing her to draw her soft shawl closer around her exposed shoulders. A melancholic expression crossed her face, it was such a rare occasion that she managed to get out without compromising her seal's integrity even further yet the one person that she might have wanted to share this quiet nostalgic warmth with was missing.

Two days pass the one week deadline and there had been absolutely no word of and from him yet. The Headmaster had begun to get worried, the pocket dimension that he had made apparently wasn't meant to be sustained this long but the black gleaming door couldn't be opened from the outside, only the inside.

She reached a small bridge that connected the two sides of the river, slowly measuring her steps up the stairs, the silver haired vampire stood in the middle, looking down into the water. The wind here was always strongest, and brought all sorts of scents from city.

Moka relaxed and drew a deep happy breath with her eyes shut, smell of freshly baked bread, delicious exotic delights, wood, and many more.

The sound of flapping cloth and solid boots clicking on the polished wooden walkway reached but failed to register with her senses as the smell of ramen and burnt metal suddenly intruded on the Western scents.

"Did you miss me?"

******Amethyst Love******

A feminine voice rang out in the darkness,_ "Thousand Winters and Tender Spring was originally a pair of mated blades that belonged to one of the founders of our Village and her human lover, both of them respected deeply by everyone in the village and powerful fighters in their own right. Their son however, was an oddity of nature itself since he was born a male, instead of the traditional female, was a half youkai that struggled with his inner demons as well as the villagers' prejudice, and as much as I regret it, I did not stop them, I even helped them by passively not doing anything."_

The voice stopped as Naruto calmed his breathing, _"Eventually, he was driven from the village, in his anger; he broke his parents' katanas and reforged them into what you see now, a pair of cursed guns filled with the bitter souls of his mother and father, and gifted them to the village as a double hidden insult. Firstly, they were guns, something that no Yuki Onna knew how to use at the time, a slap in the face telling us to move forward with time and adapt instead of staying frozen in one place. And second... every time Thousand Winters is drawn from its sheath, it must kill, or it will drive its holder into a possessed, suicidal rage before it can be resheathed. Tender Springs, its polar opposite cannot harm anybody, but lulls its wielder into a state of extreme apathy, not caring even if they die from starvation. They cannot be wielded alone, only together; their nature calls to each other because of the grudge engraved into their very bodies and cannot be taken, only accepted. Their son, rightfully vengeful, claimed that the guns can only be wielded by someone worthy of his parents' respect and legacy."_

_The voice now held a strangely sad note, of self hatred and disappointment, "Not a single Yuki Onna has successfully wielded them before dying horribly in the past century."_

A new voice entered the conversation, an angry Moka blasting the two elder women with surprising vitriol_, "Then why are you giving those to him!? Didn't you just say you were going to bet on him?! How does killing him constitute betting on him?"_

"_Don't be mistaken, it is__** because**__ I want to bet on him that I am giving those to him. They are proof of our hope, and a test. If he cannot pass this, then as a whole, Youkais are doomed."_

As Moka looked about to start venting again, Naruto held his hand up again and smiled sincerely,_ "I accept."_

**[I always thought you were insane. Now I KNOW you are insane. What good does going around doing good deeds for people who don't concern you do for you? You're not even from this dimension, and you're willing to carry this stupid burden for them? For some people you've only known for a day and a prophecy that doesn't even concern you? Are you a closet masochist or something?]**

Naruto felt his lips curl up slightly as he sat in a lotus position in the middle of a dark chamber, the cursed guns lying on his lap as he meditated, "That's absurd. Unless you're referring to yourself, being my inner part and all that."

A low growl filled his mind as the Kyuubi raged against his cage, **[Stop joking you fool. It's as if you go around looking for reasons to beat yourself down, don't you already have enough problems?!]**

"Problems? What problems? It's just a war or two. No biggie. A prophecy or two won't make a difference."

Kurama rolled his eyes; he could literally feel that the blonde was actually and sincerely confused, tiredly he lay down in his cage, **[You will die. The Snow woman was right you know, the fates of humans and youkais are not meant to intertwine, even now, you may be able use my power, but it erodes your spirit, and your body cannot handle the stress. Your muscles and bones tear and fracture under the extreme stress, significantly shortening your life span each time you invoke my powers. Shinobi or not; the only reason you're not dead yet is because of your frankly, inhumanly ridiculous stamina and spirit. You can break destiny, but your body will break as well if you are not careful, you fool.]**

A smirk crossed the blonde's lips as he firmly grasped the cold metal grips, "I'm always careful." And pulled them out of their wrappings in one smooth move.

Kurama grunted and began to retreat into the depths of his cage as the connection between him and his partner was cut by an ominous spirit, **[Tch. Just don't forget that you have someone waiting for you. Idiot.]**

"That... is why... **I. Will. Not. Die**..."

Kurama's snout perked up as a struggling voice pierced the ominous veil. Slowly the massive nine tailed fox began chuckling, **[You are one fucking stubborn bastard.]**

******Amethyst Love******

Moka immediately whirled around and glared at the tall blonde causally standing behind her with an easy smile. She narrowed his eyes at him, "You're late."

"In my defence, I got lost for a while." He smiled and strode forwards to stand beside her.

The slightly shorter girl looked up into the blonde's face, registering the new wrinkles that lined his lean jaw and eyes, giving him a mature look. His usually blonde spiky hair now had two singular stripes, one pure white, and one jet black, hanging down his bangs. Gently she brushed them out of his eyes and ran her fingers along his jaw line, "Did something happen?"

The blonde wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer, burying his face in the crook her neck and taking a deep breath of her scent, causing the vampire to blush, "Nuh uh. Just a couple of vengeful spirits, a stupid soul maze, and then I had to go pick up a few bowls of ramen because I was starving for approximately a week and a half. Nope, nothing special." Naruto smiled cheekily, "Were you worried?"

"Hmph, don't flatter yourself."

Quirking a wry grin, the blonde casually passed her his handkerchief and averted his eyes so that she could wipe away her unshed tears without being seen.

The two of them stood in the middle of the bridge in companionable silence, the drone of the crowd behind them buzzing pleasantly.

"You know... it's been a long time since I came here." This street was probably the one single place she was most familiar with in the human world, her mother had loved coming to this part of London, "My mother loved coming here when there was nothing to do at home. She would dress me up and make me sit with her on this small cafe beside the Thames to drink a cup of coffee, watching as the cafe start lighting candles as the sky slowly darkened. Then we'd go around those small stores, she liked picking up weird looking knick knacks for some reason." Moka made a wry face, "I really hated it. It was so boring at the time and she always made me wear those stiff, poufy dresses."

Her mother, a self proclaimed hopeless romantic no less, had labelled the entire picturesque street as _romantique_, not that Moka had understood much of it at the time, being more concerned with finding someone to fight with and get stronger, something she badly regretted.

"Seems like someone I'd love to know."

"Maybe. I think you two would get along, you're weird like her."

Naruto grinned and continued to listen to Moka describing her mother to him for the rest of the night, indulging in watching her eyes sparkle brightly in the candle light.

******Amethyst Love******

A robed and hooded man massaged his temples under his hood as he tried to salvage whatever was left of his destroyed office. Picking up a burnt piece of what used to be his desk, the elder man face palmed while his aide, the bus driver laughed his ass off. To a side, a black obsidian door stood, or at least what had once BEEN a door. A massive hole stood out in the middle, and the resulting destruction continued in a crater all the way until it blew a hole in his wall, or to be precise, it blew away the entire wall.

"Did he **really** have to test his new toy out on my god damn office?"

"Technically he was testing it on the door. Your office just happened to be in the way, or behind the way in this case."

******Amethyst Love*******

_Note: Tender Spring and Thousand Winters are a reference to the first Masamune and Muramasa blades. Design wise, they resemble the Cerberus guns from Gungrave. _

_Short chapter. Back to assignment. See ya next chapter._


End file.
